24-7 Title Madness
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Story #48. The 24/7 championship, to be defended 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year. Can be won by anyone, and I really do mean ANYONE! WWE superstars are not the only ones wanting a piece of that gold, watch as the 24/7 title is won by a who's who of your favorite characters. And for whomever is the champion, stay alert. Fav and follow!
1. Chapter 1

**So recently WWE made a new title for the company, the 24/7 championship. Or as I like to call the Teen Titans GO version of the Hardcore championship. Taking a rule from a previous championship and making it a title of it's own is not the most creative or originally, but its been doing kind of well for a belt mostly for the jobbers that have nothing else to do other than sit around in the locker room scrolling through twitter. **

**And since its a belt ANYONE can win, well here are a few people from media that I would like to see with that belt. **

_**Referee count**_

(6/10/2019, 11:51)

Ron Killings, better known as R-Truth, and his partner in crime Carmella just entered their room in the hotel their staying at. With Truth still carrying the latest belt in today's WWE, the 24/7 title. Green strap with golden templates with '24/7' in the center. Both of them were panting after yet another day of evading an entire locker room of superstars, a few of them along with the duo got trapped in an elevator. Luckily the mob forgot to bring a referee before it was too late, by the end of the show they found they had more common interests with the guys they got stuck with. Really forging something akin to a family with Cedrick, Heath, EC3, and Drake Maverick (surprisingly). That was until the elevator was back to normal and the chase ensued again.

"I think we lost them." Carmella said before locking the door, Truth collapsing on the bed with his belt in hand.

"Man, if I had known being the 21/7 European champion meant that I'd be hunted down every single second, I wouldn't have won it from Rueben in the first place. Or from Evan and Jimmy." Truth said through pants. Carmella not even bothering to correct her friend on his names for the others they work with.

"Well, Mick did say the title was to be defended no matter the time or place. And it can be won by anyone, as long as a ref is near." she said as she dropped their luggage in the closet. "I swear maybe that belt is just not worth it some times."

Truth gasped at this and cradle the 24/7 title, "Leah Van Dale!" Truth snapped, "How dare you say that about our baby!" he then whispered to the inanimate object "It's okay, I'm sure mommy didn't mean it."

Carmella rolled her eyes, "Okay, I know your serious about that championship, you just used my government name." she grabbed a change of clothes, "I'm gonna shower, all this running around is making me sweatier than a hitchhiker in the Sahara. Please don't do get in any trouble." she begged him before stepping into the bathroom.

Truth didn't hear her as he was making baby faces to his title belt, "So you see, your mommy loves you just as much as I do. And one thing is for certain, is that we will never lose you again." just then he heard a knock on the hotel door. He looked up, "Who is it?"

_"Trick or treat?"_

Truth raised an eyebrow at this, he may not be the brightest lightbulb, but his time with the 24/7 title has made him more alert and vigilant. "All we have is healthy food go away!"

_"Ugggh…. carpet cleaning?" _

Truth groaned as he walked up to the door, "Okay now what fool do you take me for? Just who in the name of San Jose are you?" he demanded.

_"I'm a huge fan of you R-Truth, and I just wanted your autograph." _

Truth's anger turned into cheerfulness, always nice to meet a fan. "Well okay then."

But as he opened the door, he was immediately hit on the head with a frying pan. He fell to the floor with a thud, he was then pinned as a referee came into view. The referee counted.

_**1.**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

The figure that pinned Truth was then handed the 24/7 title belt, the camera then revealed this figure as...

.

.

.

.

…. Fink, minion to Pr. Venomous.

Who cackled as her hand was raised by ref John Cone, she then ran towards an open window before leaping through it just as a mob of superstars just came out of the nearby elevator. The front runner Drake Maverick, with wanted posters in hand, detached himself from the brawl and saw Truth with a ref next to him. Seizing his chance he jumped onto the unconscious Truth screaming, 'Yes, yes, yes'.

Unfortunately for the vertically challenge general manager of 205 Live, Jon told him that Truth was just pinned for his championship and the new champion just escaped. This news brought a look of shock and disbelief through Maverick, and made the mob stop fighting.

Outside the hotel, Fink just heard a loud collective 'WHAT!' and chuckled to herself. "Idiots." she ran off in the night, with her newly won 24/7 championship around her waist. Looking forward to showing her boss what she picked up. But little does she know, that this just made her the target of the entire WWE, 205 Live, NXT, and NXT UK locker room. Along with many other characters in fandoms that will want a taste of 24/7 gold once they find this out.

**What's gonna happen now that the 24/7 title? Who else will win the belt? How long will Fink keep the title? What character will show up next time? Hit those fav and follow buttons for more great content, and let me know who you'd wish to hold the 24/7 championship. Doesn't matter if their from a cartoon, anime, movie, real life, TV show, or any fandom. **

**Title changes: Fink def. R-Truth(c) for the 24/7 championship. **


	2. Chapter 2

**6/16/2019**

In the small town of Royal Woods Michigan, it was around 10 AM when the 24/7 championship was founded. It's current champion Fink the Rat was seen running on all fours through the crowded streets, some people thought it was just another failed experiment from the resident scientist that lives in that house on Franklin Ave. But that was until they saw a horde of professional wrestlers run after her. One kid noticed the little green belt around the humanoid rat's waist, "Isn't that the 7/11 championship from TV?"

His friend told him, "Dude, it's the 24/7 championship. You know, has to be defended 24 hours a day 7 days a week and can be won by anyone?"

"Anyone?" the kid asked as he turned back to face where the girl and wrestlers went, two of them he saw were his favorites R-Truth and Carmella.

"Yeah, basically-" the friend then went wide eyed before he saw the kid run after the group. "Hey, get back here! That's MINE to win!"

(With Fink)

She ran all the way to the suburbs, "So... tired... ran... for... 5... days... straight... gotta… hide!" she panted as she slowed down till she reached a house. She quickly picked the lock on the front door with a bobby pin she keeps in her hair, for emergencies, and let herself inside where she watched the mob of superstars and residents of the town run pass the house she entered.

She sighed in relief looking around the house, which was an average home though it seemed kind of worn down but still habitable. "Hmm, seems like no one's home. I wonder if this place has some grub, and no gas station hot dogs will cut it anymore." she said before making her way to the fridge, to which she opened and saw paradise. An array of cuisines and fine dishes along many other fridge content, she picked up what she guess was lasagna.

After she popped it in the microwave and let it cool for a moment, she grabbed a fork. When she took her firs bite, her mind went numb, her taste buds tingled, their were fireworks in her mouth, and angels were heard singing. "Wow, this is the greatest thing I have ever eaten." she took another bite from the dish and moaned in glorious satisfaction, "It's even better than Boss's!"

_Back at Boxmore, the Vertically gifted professor sneezed and felt a huge shot to the pride._

She moaned in delight after her sixth bite of the lasagna, "What is this delectable concessionary?"

_"That's my dad's Lynn-sagna."_

GAH

Fink jumped and fell off the chair, she shook her head and looked up to see who startled. A young girl with super pale skin, pitch black hair that covered her eyes, a black dress, striped stocking gloves and socks, and black flats. "And I was saving that by the way. Who are you and what are you doing here in my house?"

"Wait... you actually live here in this place?"

"Actually 17 of us live here." Fink went wide eyed at that monotoned statement, she sounded like the undead. "2 parents, 11 kids, 4 pets. Though with how many new pets Lana brings home, who knows how many."

"11 kids?"

"Ten girls, but only one boy. He's the middle child."

Fink chuckled a little, "Wow, seems like some people never heard of condoms or birth control."

"We get that a lot. Now about who you are?" she asked with a glare, though Fink couldn't tell by the hair blocking her eyes.

She stood up and gave her a glare back, "I'm Fink, who's asking?"

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Loud." she then looked down and pointed, "Is that the WWE 24/7 championship?" Fink stoically turned the belt around, already getting a feeling.

"Noooooooo." she said with shifty eyes.

"Sigh, yet another desperate attempt by the creative team to keep people watching their product. No wonder people are switching to the rising All Elite Wrestling." she said.

"Oh, well this has been fun. I'll just be-"

"But I still want it." Lucy then tackled Fink to the ground and started throwing punches, Fink then pushed her off and tried to make a run for it. But when she reached the front door, she heard loud banging from the outside.

"OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE!"

Fink turned to see Lucy with a light smirk on her face and a phone in one hand, "Look here, mouse girl. Either we do this the easy way, or the Loud way. Makes no difference to me, I still get that title belt.

"NEVER!"

Lucy shrugged, "Oh well, guess it always comes to the Loud way." she said before getting tackled by Fink, sending the couch tumbling over. The girls looking for the dominant position, they came around the couch with Fink in a head lock by Lucy. The rat girl then drove the goth back first into a wall, knocking over a dozen pictures. But Lucy kept the headlock on, even when Fink punched her in the gut repeatedly. Fink then lifted the goth up for a belly-to-back suplex onto the dinner table.

This move was able to release the mouse girl from the goth's hands so she can drag herself away, but when she reached the living room the door was knocked down. She saw that standing over the fallen police men, were several WWE superstars such as Mojo Rawley, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Mike Kanellis, his wife Maria, EC3 (with his solo cup), Drake Maverick (with updated wanted posters), Jinder Mahal, The Singh Brothers, Apollo Crews, No Way Jose, and Heath Slater. All had their eyes on Fink and her 24/7 title. The mouse girl quickly pulled herself up the stairs, followed by the mob of wrestlers. Though they were fighting each other which gave her some time to lock herself in the room on the front side of the left hallway.

She sighed with relief for the brief period of rest, until a certain goth girl dropped down from the ceiling. "How did you?"

Lucy smirked, "I came in through the ducks, I spend a lot of time up there to write my poetry."

Fink chuckled to herself, "Well jokes on you, if you want this belt you still need a referee!" she stopped when WWE referee Mike Chioda came down, though with less grace than Lucy. Lucy then grabbed the rat by the face and slammed her into a dress before rolling her up in a school girl pin.

1.

2.

But Fink kicked out, Lucy went for a kick but Fink caught her foot and delivered a dragonscrew. Lucy jumped towards the girl but Fink grabbed a nearby blanket and quickly tied her up, she then tossed her into a closet before walking towards the door. Though she stopped when she heard yelling coming towards her location.

The first one to come through the door was Drake Maverick, who growled when he saw the room was completely empty and a mess.

Outside Fink hid in a trash can as a van drove by, she peeked outside to see two adults, 10 kids ranging from 17 to 1.5 disperse from the van to find their house broken into and looked like a brawl was taking place. Fink thought to herself, 'Wow, Lucy wasn't kidding'. She then hopped out of the garbage and ran off with the belt in hand.

(few hours later)

Fink came across a pro wrestling event happening, she snuck in without anyone noticing. She then found herself in a locker room, she found an empty suitcase and hid herself inside.

She suddenly heard footsteps, the only thing keeping her hidden was then lifted open. Fink saw the man had brown hair, a mustache and a beard, indie wrestling and former 24/7 champion Joey Ryan "Um, hi?"

Joey stared for a few seconds before he saw the belt, "Huh, been a while since I've seen a belt like that."

Fink then crawled out and laid herself down, "Just go ahead and get it done, I'm too exhausted anyway." Joey was surprised at this, then hummed to himself.

A few minutes later, Jinder Mahal came through with a referee in tow, he saw Joey and demanded, "YOU! Have you seen a little rat girl with the 24/7 championship?"

Joey shrugged, "I think she went that way." he pointed towards catering. Jinder then dragged the ref in that direction, Joey then pulled his suitcase to the parking lot. Where he then unzipped the case, Fink then crawled out of it. She looked in wonder as Joey put his case in the trunk of a black sedan.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I know what it's like to have to constantly defend a belt, and for someone like you to keep that title for as long as you have that's impressive. But your still young, and the chase is far from over." he said.

Fink then sighed "Thanks, Joey."

He nodded, "Anytime, hop in." he said as he got into the driver seat, Fink hopping into the back. "You know, this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Don't push it!"

As the car drove away, the past a certain family. One of them was a young girl, about six years old, dirty blond pigtails under a red cap, teal shirt, overalls, and white sneakers. She was on all fours sniffing around until she caught a whiff, "Lab chemicals, sweat, and mischief. That way!" she said as she jumped back into a familiar van before they followed the car from a distance.

(TBC)

**Title changes: None**

**Looks like Fin k found an ally, how long will it last? Can she still keep her title? What's gonna happen next time?**

**Till then, Zoryan signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

6/17/19

0:43:34

Michael: It's already been a crazy night so far, but not as crazy as the 24/7 title picture. Now its been said that the title has to be defended at all times and can be won by anyone, and that took on a whole new meaning after Raw went off the air last week. We have actually fan footage when then Champion R-Truth once again lost the championship, this time right outside his hotel room. And, well you'll just have to see it for yourself.

(Shows the footage of Fink surprising R-Truth with a frying pan before pinning him for the 24/7 championship)

Corey: I thought I've seen everything in WWE, and a little walking mouse girl is probably not the weirdest thing I've seen on this show.

Renee: What's weirder is that this is the first time that R-Truth has not immediately won back the title yet, this is probably the longest he's been away from the championship. Not just that, but we now have several others who are searching for this rat who some refer to as Fink.

Michael: And because of that this match has been put together, R-Truth looks to get back what he's lost against this Fink.

(skip the entrances)

Ding, ding, ding.

Fink and R-Truth were in the middle of the ring, Joey Ryan and Carmella at ringside supporting their respective friends. Fink charging at the much taller and older Truth, who just kept dodging her. Truth though wanting to get his baby back, was feeling very conflicting as he kept dodging her strikes and evading her grabbles. Carmella took notice of this, "Come on Truth, do something!"

"Are you serious?! I can't hit a little girl!" Truth yelled back as he avoided another tackle, Fink wanting to put this away quickly since she has a million more challengers to deal with after the match.

Her cohort Joey cheering her on, "Keep the pressure Fink, don't over exert yourself.

Michael: In the early part of this match up, Truth is just avoiding Fink all together.

Corey: I may not like the guy, but I commend his strategy on making Fink exert her energy before striking her.

Renee: Or maybe its because he doesn't want to be a guy that beat up a girl and look like a jerk.

Corey: This WWE not ballet, Renee. This is no place for pleasantries!

Renee: Have you ever tried ballet Corey?

Fink then successfully grabbed the leg of Truth, the rapping superstar tried to shake her off. "Get off me little girl! I don't want to fight you!"

"If you say so." she shrugged before letting go, which caused Truth to stumble out of the ring. He sat up holding his head, as she chuckled "You've past your time man, relegated to some cheap knockoff belt."

Truth felt a twitch in his eyes, "OH NO ONE BADS MOUTH MY 7/11 EUROPEAN TELEVISION TITLE!" Truth shoots himself into the ring and hammers down on Fink, not taking the words she said about the belt lightly.

Michael: Truth pouring down shots to Fink, he's finally getting in offense.

Renee: The 24/7 title is like a child to Truth, he's not gonna let anyone disrespect what he's helped made famous.

Corey: He really needs to see a therapist.

Truth then whipped Fink into the corner, then charged at her knees first into her face. He took her down for a pin... 1. 2. Fink kicks out. Truth then bounces off the ropes before delivering a leg drop. Meanwhile outside the ring many of the WWE's midcarders ran down to the ring, Joey and Carmella trying to keep them at bay during the fight.

Michael: Now a horde of superstars of coming down here, 24/7 rules!

Corey: Excuse guys, I uh... have to go pee!

Corey then threw off his headsets before getting up from the desk and running to the ring.

Michael: Don't think so!

Michael then followed suit after Corey, who just started trying to get through the mob.

Renee: My partners leaving their duties so that- oh who am I kidding?

Then Renee left the commentary desk, just as she did a bunch of the women's locker room came out looking to get a hold of 24/7 gold. Now there are no commentators as Fink just nailed a high knee to Truth, she tried for a bulldog but Truth pushed her off. As she turned around Truth hit her with the Lie Detector, before he can make the pin Drake Maverick (who squeezed passed the wrestlers, Joey, and Carmella) pushed Truth out of the ring before going for the pin on Fink. Since the match was under 24/7 rules it's legal.

1.

2.

Fink kicks out. Drake growling to himself before picking the little mutant up- but tasted a stunner for his troubles. Just as Truth slid into the ring he was caught with a shining wizard to the face, Fink went for the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Fink wins.

Lilian: Here's your winner, and still the 24/7 Champion... Fink!

Fink then slid out of the ring and snatched the 24/7 title out of the time keeper's area, she saw Joey struggling to hold back the mob. "Fink, run! Save yourself!" he yelled before the mob overcame him and Carmella, Fink let out a sniffle before making a break through the WWE universe with the others on her little mouse tail.

The chase continued to the parking lot where the mob ran past the exit doors, after the last one (Eric Young) ran past. Fink popped her head out of a recycling bin and sighed in relief before climbing out of the bin. "Good, now I just have to find Joey and-"

"YOU!"

She jumped before turning to see the girl she ran into back in Royal Woods, along with people she thought were her family. "I've finally found you, now you will hand over that belt and no one gets hurt." Lucy threatened.

"HEY!" a brown haired teen girl with a pony tail, red and white jersey, red short shorts, and shoes cried. "If anyone winning the 24/7 belt it's me, I'm the athlete here!"

"No me, I'm the oldest." the tall dark blonde girl stated.

"Beauty before age!" a small girl in a princess dress stated.

"Yeah, so I should get it." her twin proclaimed.

As the family argued over who should pin her, Fink took the time to sneak away from them.

**Until next time**

_**Title changes: none**_


	4. Chapter 4

6/21/19

Just another day at the bodega, where the bodega-men (and woman) were battling the robots and Fink (in her turbo form). Who was still the 24/7 champion after escaping the mob from Raw four days ago, but she wound up separated from Joey. The mouse girl was chasing a very frightened KO while the robots were battling the shrimp's friends. KO tried to hide under a car, but Fink pulled him out right from under it.

She cackled as he crawled away from the girl, who cackled as she inched closer to him. "Hehe, after all the trouble I had with this belt (patting the 24/7 championship around her waist), this is just what I needed." she said as she held up a glowing ball of turbo energy, KO braced for impact. Just then they heard a car horn and before either of them knew it...

BAM!

Fink was seen flying into a tree from getting hit by a blue Glendale with a white roof , out of the driver seen was a burly dark skinned man with a black old timey hat, black glasses, a green button up shirt, black jeans, and brown loafers. This was Melvin Harris, better know as former GTA antagonist Big Smoke. He brought out a referee from the passenger seat and ran over to pin the girl, who was now back to her normal state. Since the belt took the most damage and she was in turbo state she wasn't killed, just stunned for a little.

1.

2.

3.

Big Smoke celebrated as the ref awarded him the new 24/7 championship, "Aw yeah, mothe-" but then he was caught with a huge power fist that sent him right into the store. He crashed through the wall and into a pickle jar display, he coughed before he looked up to see a kid with a dark look in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you get away wit-" KO was then trampled by a horde of pro wrestlers from WWE, and a few from the new AEW who were looking for the 24/7 title. The scene then turned into a full on brawl with Shawn Spears sending Jinder Mahal into a freezer door, EC3 drinking from his solo cup while dipping Jungle Boy into the lightning nacho cheese dispenser, and Orange Cassidy just lounging as he watched the madness unfold among other things.

Big Smoke was able to pull himself out of the mess with his 24/7 title in hand, but not without a few bruises and a black eye, he was about to run back to his car before he was met with another power fist. This time into his neither regions, the mob boss hobbled over in pain he felt a hard kick to the side of his head. He collapsed to the ground as the small child from before hopped on top of him with his feet on his chest and torso.

KO sneered at the man underneath his feet, "What kind of man tries to kill a little girl for a dumb belt?" He looked to the 24/7 title that was inches away. "That title is toxic, spending every waking minute being hunted down like an animal." He looked back to Fink, who was groaning as she woke up. Her body feeling like she got hit by a bus, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even my worse enemy."

Unbeknownst to KO the ref from before, Jon Cone, freed himself from the brawl in the bodega. He saw KO over Big Smoke before running over there and started his count.

1.

2.

3!

KO was then shocked to see the man in the zebra striped shirt hand him the belt he was talking about, "I WON!" he cheered as he hopped of the criminal and did a little dance. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, he jumped before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. What surprised him more was that it was the girl that was chasing him before all this, Fink pulled away with a look of gratitude. "What the?"

"Don't get use to it." Fink said stoically, "But as a thanks for dealing with that guy, I'll give you a 30 second headstart. Starting now." she said looking at an invisible watch.

"Oh well, I just saw a pretty girl get hurt and I did what-"

"You think I'm pretty?" she questioned with a flirty look in her eyes. KO didn't think she'd get that part, nor why he said that.

"I-I-I-I...….. gotta run!" KO said before running over to the fitness dojo. She heard a little "MOMMY, HURRY UP AND FINISH WE GOT TO GO!" before the mob quickly headed to the dojo, while still fighting each other.

Rad and Enid just got done dealing with the robots, just as they heard a loud "BODEGA MEN!"

_**Title changes: Big Smoke def. Fink for the 24/7 championship. KO def. Big Smoke for the 24/7 championship. **_

_**Current new stats**_

_**Longest reign: Fink, 10 days**_

_**Youngest champion: Fink and KO, 6-11 years old**_

**Not including the 12 days Truth spent as champion since this fic started before he lost it to Drake Maverick on the 6/18 Smackdown. **

**Two more champions crowned, who will ne the next? **


	5. Chapter 5

6/23/2019

-Between the Reigns vs McIntyre match and the WWE Steel Cage match-

Michael: Guys I have to say, tonight has been a wild debut for the Stomping Grounds. And I think it's about to get even more wild with this next match coming up, for the belt that's probably all about being wildness!

Renee: If you're talking about the 24/7 championship then count me in!

Corey: This past Friday we have seen two new champions crowned in the span of 3 mins, let's take you back to what happen at convenient store.

(Replay of 6/21)

Michael: We just want to point out that Fink besides being the 24/7 champion works for one of the villains in the Neutral Zone and it was during a routine battle. Watch as Fink was dealing with the youngest of the workers of this bodega, a 6-11 year old named KO, and no Corey he's not named after Kevin Owens!

Renee: I have several questions, most of them involve child labor laws.

Corey: It's a cartoon Renee, normal logic and laws don't always apply. But during this battle, Fink was then suddenly the victim of head-on collision with a car. The driver revealing himself to be Big Smoke from the Grand Theft Auto franchise who pinned the weaken rat girl to claim the 24/7 championship.

Michael: Ending Fink's reign at about 10 days, which is the current record right now for the championship. After that there was a lot of madness, first an all out brawl kicked in from many of WWE's superstars along with a few from one of our competitors, then the kid from earlier hit a low blow to Big Smoke before nailing him with a massive kick to the head that dropped the champion.

Renee: Don't question the power of a 6-11 year old, the referee then pulled himself from the mob to count a '1, 2, 3' and crown a new champion in KO.

(end replay)

Renee: And he's kept that title since.

Michael: Yes and earlier on tonight this match was made, we now have a triple threat match between the current champion KO, a mystery WWE superstar, and someone who's not from the WWE.

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike Rome: The following contest is a triple threat elimination match, for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring from the Neutral Zone, weighing in at 65lbs... he is the current 24/7 champion...…. KO!

KO waved to the crowd who cheered at the introduction for one of the breakout cartoon characters in the last couple years, he held the title in his hands worriedly. _'My first official match under the 24/7 championship, and on PPV, this is yet another test in my path of being a great hero. This 24/7 championship is a burden, just look what it did to Fink. I can't let that happen to anyone else, I won't let this curse fall upon another victim.'_

While KO was internally monologuing, Mike did the other introductions.

Mike: And his opponent...….

OOOOW

_**Velveteeeen Dream**_

Just then _Velveteen _by CFO$ played through, the crowd giving a thunderous ovation to the man that stepped onto the stage. A tall African America man in his mid 20's with spiky black hair, sunglasses with three lenses, a red handband, a blue jacket vest, blue pants, red sweat bands, and pink anklets.

Michael: OH MY!

Renee: Shut up!

Mike: Introducing, from Capital Hill, Washington DC, weighing at 227 lbs, he is the NXT North American Champion! The Veeeelveteeeeeen Dreeeeeeam!

Girls screamed at the man's attractive body, some of the fans noticing the outfit was nearly identical to KO's. KO noticing that he copied his look, he chuckled to himself "Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery I guess"

Michael: Guys we are about to witness the Velveteen experience, with the Velveteen Dream!

Renee: This man has accomplished a lot and he's still yet to hit 25!

Corey: Dream maybe looking to become a double champion, if he can make it to the end.

Velveteen Dream got into the ring after handing his North American Championship to the timekeeper. He then slowly took off his vest as we were about to see who is next.

Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

_**NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!**_

Micheal: Oh no.

Renee: Oh dear.

The crowd nearly lost it when out came a teenage boy with spiky blond hair, and a very murder happy smile that can bring a kid nightmares. Add to it that _No one Will Survive _by CFO$ played. Though he's insane, fans knew who this guy was and some cheered for him while other booed for his harshness in the early days.

Mike: Next, from Japan. Weighing at 132 lbs, the self-proclaimed 'King Lord Explosion Murder'... Katsuki Bakugou!

Corey: I like this guy!

Renee: Figures, this kid wants to be a hero? I honestly think he doesn't really act like one most of the time.

Michael: Renee referring to the fact that Bakugou has a serious temper problem and often lashes out at everyone including those who get close to him, and some may say was kind of a bully to _My Hero Academia's _Izuku Midoriya through their school lives.

Corey: I wouldn't say a bully much...

Renee: He told Izuku commit suicide Corey!

Corey: … Okay I got nothing.

After Katsuki enter the ring he went straight for KO with an explosion ready, KO braced himself before the attack was negated by a superkick by Dream. The ref quickly rang the bell.

Michael: And the match is now underway and early on Katsuki was looking to commit murder for 24/7 championship.

Corey: Cole, do you really think Katsuki would go that far?

Renee: Look at his face Corey, that has 'Kill' written all over it in every font possible!

During this Bakugou quickly got up and went for a strike at Dream, who dodged it. Then Katsuki went for a barrage of explosion charged strikes, but Dream able to evade them as parents in the crowd had to cover the ears of the kids in the crowd. Dream was able to catch a fist and lift Katsuki up but the teen shimmied out of it and then toss the adult out of the ring. He then turned to KO with the most sinister of smiles, KO sweating profusely from the cold look in his eyes.

Bakugou cackled to himself before saying, "You know, you remind me a lot of this guy I know Deku! Same dream, same personality, same punchable face! You know...… I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki lunged at the kid, but KO quickly rolled out of the way sending him straight into the corner and into a step-up enziguri to Bakagou's head. KO then bounced off the ropes to nail a forearm strike to Katsuki's head, then another forearm to the head, but on the third Katsuki caught him in a Deep-6.

Michael: Bakugou stopping the flurry with a Deep-6, a page from Baron Corbin's playbook.

Katsuki with the cover.

1.

2.

KO kicks out.

Renee: (sigh) KO's still in it.

Bakugou not even worried as he then repeatedly slammed KO's head into the mat, screaming "DIE, DIE, DIE!" with each slam. This went on for a few seconds before Katsuki lifted up the boy before whipping him into the corner, but KO rebounded and hit him with a power fist! Sending Bakugou into a corner, KO followed with a superman punch to the jaw of Bakagou making the UA student stumble out of the corner right into a Death Valley Driver from Velveteen Dream.

Michael: KO fights back, and now Dream back into this match up.

Corey: A 2 on 1 situation on Katsuki Bakagou.

The crowed went wild as KO and Dream climbed to the top rope, on opposing corners. Once they were standing ontop, the gave a nod before diving off hitting simultaneous elbow drops onto Bakugou!

Corey: KO and Dream, from the top rope!

Michael: Dual Purple Rainmaker Elbows, they pile on Bakugou!

KO and Dream then pile on the downed explosion quirk user.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Katsuki Bakugou has been eliminated.

Corey: And that spells the end for King Explosion Hell murder.

When Bakugou came too, realization set in. He seethed as his skin turned red and explosions came out of the sweat from his body, he screamed before attacking both competitors.

Renee: Come on now, someone get this guy a straight jacket! And a physiatrist!

Just then more referees showed up to pull the UA student away, Bakugou held them off till a few of Katsuki's classmates. Kirishima activating his hardening quirk to get close enough to restrain Bakugou without getting too hurt by the blonde's explosions, the others doing what they can to get their classmate away before he kills someone.

Michael: And the class of 1A, coming to restrain Katsuki.

While they were getting Bakagou out of the ring, Mineta saw KO's prone body. The vertically challenge pervert quicly went for the cover of KO.

Michael: Hey hold on!

1.

2.

Mineta was then pulled out of the ring by a long tongue, he was then held upside down outside the ring by fellow classmate Tsuyu Asui. "Not on my watch." Asui then carried Mineta by his foot as she rejoined her classmates, though Mineta had that look in his eyes. He lowly chuckled to himself.

"At least I still got a view-OW!" he was then jabbed in the eye by Jirou's ear-jack.

Renee: (shivers) I don't like that Mineta kid.

Back in the ring, Dream recovered enough to pull himself up back to the top rope.

Corey: Velveteen Dream, he's the first to his feet and he's ascending the top rope.

He went for Purple Rainmaker, but KO moved out of the way making the North American champion crash into the canvas. KO then caught him with an Oklahoma-roll.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Here's your winner, and still the WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

Michael: KO's done it, KO retains the title!

Renee: KO beating a vicious future hero, and an NXT champion, this goes to show that KO's not one to be messed with.

KO cheered in victory as the ref Charles Robinson gave him his championship, he then saw a horde of superstars coming down to the ring, he acted quickly and slid out of the ring and into a crowd with the mob after him. Then out came a furious Bakugou who was still peeved at being out first, he followed the mob looking for revenge on KO as the class of 1A followed after him to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, and/or win the 24/7 title themselves.

KO made it out into the parking lot where he saw his mommy in her tank car, "Hey honey, how was-"

She was interrupted when her son hopped in yelling, "DRIVE!" she complied when she saw the mob coming for them, she floored it leaving the others in the dust. The mother and son laughing to themselves in their getaway, not noticing the van following them close behind, or the shadowy figure up on the rooftop. The figure hummed to himself.

_"Oh KO, you haven't even gotten to the hard part. Good luck keeping that title safe for long, I can't wait to see how this turns out." _

**KO's manages to keep his title, defeating a champion in NXT and a quirk user. Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Velveteen Dream and Class 1A. **

**Title changes: None.**

**Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

6/26/19

It has been a hectic 3 days since Stomping Ground, and things have not been easier for the 24/7 champion KO. He was still being chased by superstars from wrestling, but now he has a murder happy explosion making lunatic after his head. He nearly evaded losing his belt on the recent Raw and Smackdown episodes, thus failing his personal mission to keep the burden on himself and not on others. Good thing he's only a part time helper at the bodega, or else he would have been fired. Thankfully his mommy saved up some vacation days and asked Gertie to look over the dojo, otherwise he wouldn't get anywhere on his own since he's not old enough to drive yet.

The mother and son pulled up near a boardwalk after losing the big blue van that was chasing them in the last two towns, this was a nice break from the running around.

"Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" KO chanted before he bolted out of the car and to the nearest bathroom.

"Hurry back, honey!" Carol called before tossing a few items in a garbage can. Just a few fast food bags, old napkins, gas receipts, and a can they had to use a toilet. "Geez, takes me back to before me and KO came to Lakewood."

(with KO)

The sound of flushing can be heard as KO stepped out of the stalls, "Oh man, that's the last time I eat drive thru Taco Bell." he walked over to the sink's telling a guy in line "I wouldn't go in there." pointing to the stall he just came out of.

After washing his hands he stepped out of the bathroom, and into the eyes of several hungry eyes locked on his 24/7 championship. "Oh cob." he uttered before being dog piled on. Superstars, were all over the kid trying to win the championship.

Suddenly they were all sent flying when KO was now leaking turbo energy, his head band casted aside letting his brown locks fly free. His undershirt and vest now a black shirt with a pentagram on it, and his red sweat bands now spike wristbands. **"Now lets see how you fools deal with me!" **TKO proclaimed.

One of the wrestlers, Jinder Mahal, went up for a strike but TKO ducked and nailed a german suplex to the Modern Dary Maharaja. TKO then blocked a kick from Eric Young before sending him flying with a power fist to the gut. He then gave power fists to Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Mike Kanellis, Cedrick Alexander, Drake Maverick, Raul Mendoza, Kassius Ohno, Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Rusev, Otis, Tucker, and Drew Gulak.

TKO blew a little stem of his fist as he looked at his handiwork, **"All too easy."**

_"Don't get cocky." _

TKO turned around to see who that was, and he found a man in his early twenties, with lightly tanned skinned, green cropped hair, green shirt, pants, brown boots, and has three sword scabbards on his right hip. TKO raised an eyebrow, **"Who the hell are you?" **

The man snickered, "They call me Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Third in command of the Straw Hat Pirates, I've heard stories about a championship that must be defended at all times." he looked down to the kids waist, "And I think I found it. Surprised it was in the hands of a kid."

TKO growled, **"Don't underestimate me because I'm small! I can still kick your ass!" **

Zoro smirked before reaching for his swords, "We'll just see about that."

Zoro quickly unsheathed two of his swords before charging at the kid, TKO quickly caught them easily. Zoro not unnerved that his hands weren't even cut before being flung to the side crashing into a hot dog cart, "Huh, not bad." he said before he caught a hot dog and popped it in his mouth. "But that wont be enough to stop me."

Zoro quickly got back up with his swords ready for battle, he went for a strike but TKO leaped out of the way sending a barrage of power fists to the sword wielding swashbuckler. Zoro deflected them easily with his blades, TKO growled before he conjured up a couple blades of his own with turbo energy. KO in his mind thought to himself, 'I can do that!'.

TKO ran at the pirate with his turbo swords, energy clashing with steel. This went on until TKO kicked Zoro in the gut before sending him into a lamp post, he then lifted Zoro up into a fireman's carry before giving him an attitude adjustment through a bench. TKO panted before walking away, **"Okay, gotta find mom and get out of here. Too many people around, don't when the next one will-"**

He was then socked right the crotch, this sent TKO right back to KO who grimaced at the pain in his lower regions he was then rolled up. Referee Jon Cone came to count.

1.

2.

3.

KO looked up to see who it was, and his eyes broke out in a huge blush at the sight of a light purple skinned purple woman with purple hair under a large pirate hat with a skull on it, gold earrings, a purple necklace, a strapless top that looks like the top of a skull, deep purple pants lined with a rim that resembles the jaw bone, and purple slip-ons.

This was the pirate captain Risky Boots from _Shantae._

She squatted down in front of the boy, removed the belt from around his waist, and snickered "Better luck next time, cutie." she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before running towards her ship on the dock. "Now to get out of here before-"

She was then whacked in the head with a treasure chest, she fell to the floor as the one that attacked her was revealed to be Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean _who quickly covered the lady pirate. Referee Charles Robinson popped out of a barrel and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Jack cheered as he was handed the 24/7 championship, he did a little heel click before looking at the down pirate who was groaning while holding her head. "Sorry luv. Normally I try not to strike a lady, but this little title was just too tempting. See yah." he said before jumping off the ship and onto his own: The Black Pearl. Which was leaving port at the time.

What Sparrow didn't notice was the pile of superstars that had jumped on board the ship, along with Zoro and still wincing KO.

Carol had just came by, looking for KO. Then she saw the huge ship leaving, and she saw a bunch of people stowing away on the ship, one of them being her son. She rolled her eyes, "KO, when this is over you are so grounded." she said before heading to follow the ship.

Risky, who just got up and saw the boat leaving with her title, commanded "Tinkerbats! Follow that ship!"

**_Title changes: Risky Boots def. KO for the 24/7 championship, Jack Sparrow def. Risky Boots for the 24/7 championship._**

**_Next time we have an all out brawl on the seas, who will be next to win the 24/7 title?_**


	7. Chapter 7

6/27/2019

(Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean)

The 24/7 champion, Captain Jack Sparrow, was manning the wheel of the Black Pearl. His compass on hand, "A pirate's life is never easy, much less as the 24/7 champion." Jack said to himself. Just then he heard the ship's alarm bells, "What the blazes?" he then saw the doors to his study burst open, and out came the superstars from the last chapter.

"Where is he!?" Jinder Mahal yelled out.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Make these ruffians walk the plank." he order the crew, and they got into a huge brawl with the wrestlers. Just then he heard a cannon firing, he narrowly dodged an on coming cannon ball aimed at his head. He looked to starboard to see that purple pirate lady on a ship of her own, he then turned port to see a much smaller ship manned by a young lanky teen with a red jacket, blue shorts, short black hair, and sandals.

"Avast ye swine! Hand over the 24/7 championship, and no one gets hurt!" The teen, Monkey D. Luffy called out.

"Stand down, kid!" Risky Boots yelled out, "I still have a bone to pick with dreadlocks here!"

Jack sighed, "Why do I always end up in this situations?" he was then cornered on both sides. The opposing crews then stormed the pearl, with the Straw Hats and tinkerbats boarding the ship.

Zoro headbutted a tinkerbat before tossing the creature overboard. He was then nailed with a mashka kick by Rusev. Gallows and Anderson delivered a Magic Killer to one of the crew mates. Nami was punching away at tinkerbats, crew mates, and wrestlers she comes across, Sanji exchanging strikes with Cedrick Alexander.

While this was happening Jack was then surrounded by the other two pirates, Risky pulled out her sword while Luffy readied his fists. Jack nonchalantly unsheathed his own sword. Risky snickered, "This is the end of the line for you Sparrow!"

"You know lass, you're not the first one to threaten me with a blade. I face a lot of foes on these waters, and I always come out on top." Jack responded.

"You've never faced anyone like me." Risky gloated before she charged at the dreadlocked pirate, their swords clashing as sparks flew with each hit. Luffy would have joined in if he wasn't caught by Drake Maverick in a sleeper hold. Risky went for a downward slash, but Jack blocked it. He then headbutted the girl which knocked her into the steering wheel, she then caught a kick by Jack before hitting him with a back kick of her own knocking him down. She then tired to slice him again, but Jack blocked it again. He then gave her a sweeping kick that sent her to the floor, he got up to see that Otis knocking a tinkerbat into on of the masts which knocked it over and making it fall onto the Straw Hats' ship. Ussop nearly jumping off the boat before it started to sink to the ocean floor.

Luffy sighed as he flipped Drake into a barrel, "Man, I just scraped the barnacles too."

Before Jack realized he was then blinded by with gun powder to the eyes, he stumbled around and dropped his sword. Risky smirking to herself before rolling him up, referee Mike Chioda came up.

1.

2.

3.

Risky cheered as she was once again the 24/7 champion, right before she was handed the belt she was then struck with a crate to the head knocking her down. Just then a woman steadied herself on the railing, this woman being former NXT women's champion and inaugural Mae Young Classic Winner Kairi Sane, the Pirate Princess then leaped off the steering wheel and delivered an In-Sane Elbow drop to the chest of Risky. She then covered the down woman.

1.

2.

3.

Kairi Sane was the new 24/7 champion.

The newly crowned champion then grabbed the belt off the blinded Sparrow's waist before going down to the docks, where she was swarmed by tinkerbats after they saw what she did to their captain. Sane able to take them down with elbows, kicks, and punches before sending one of them overboard. She was then grabbed from behind and lifted up and nailed with a Lumbar Check from Cedrick Alexander, he turned her over whispering 'sorry' before pinning her.

1.

2.

3.

Cedrick Alexander is the new champion. He quickly grabbed the title before he was attacked by Sanji, who kneed him in the face before wrapping him in a small package.

1.

2.

3.

Sanji then became the new 24/7 champion. Sanji silently smirked before he picked up the title before running to Risky's boat, which was empty and the only one intact while everyone was distracted. But before he was home-free he was nailed with a power fist that sent crashing into the stairs by a panting KO, Sanji sat up gripping his neck before he was hit with a shining wizard from KO. The kid then covered him.

1.

2.

3.

KO has regained the 24/7 championship, the kid did a little dance before grabbing the belt. Just then all eyes were on him, everyone charged at him, but KO ducked and weaved past everyone. He then ran into a pair of legs, which he slowly looked up to see the face of his mother. Wet and panting from swimming after the ship, KO chuckled fearfully "Hey, mom? I uh, got the title back, hehe."

Carol just gave her son a look of disappointment, "When we get home you're grounded." he drooped at the statement. She saw the mob getting back up and come at her son again, "PARLEY!"

This made the front runner of the mob, Jack Sparrow, to halt. Causing the pack behind him to crash into him, Drake Maverick exclaimed "What the heck man?!"

Jack replied, "It's the pirate's code."

Risky, who came up while holding her ribs, explained "Whenever one invokes 'parley', the use of violence is forbidden until the proper negotiations have been arranged." This caused the mob who aren't pirates to complain, "Oh shut up babies! We pirates never break our code."

"It's true." Luffy said, his crew nodding as well.

Carol then went up to Jack, "Now listen here, you are turning this boat around and taking me and my son home. And no one can hunt down my son's title for the next 24/7 hours, I don't care what the WWE guys say."

Drake Maverick then walked right up to her and complained and jabbed a finger in her chest, "Now hold up, that title is to be defended 24 hours a day, 7 days a week! Why the hell would we listen to-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Drake screamed as his finger was then bent up by an angry Carol. She let him go so he can crawl away from the lady, "You're mean."

"Anyone else?" Carol darkly asked. The mob shook their heads frantically, Carol hmphed at the response before dragging her son into the study.

_**Title changes: Risky Boots def. Jack Sparrow for the 24/7 championship, Kairi Sane def. Risky Boots for the 24/7 championship, Cedrick Alexander def. Kairi Sane for the 24/7 championship, Sanji def. Cedrick Alexander for the 24/7 championship, KO def. Sanji for the 24/7 championship**_

**And the pirate's code overrides the 24/7 rules, and with 5 title changes at that. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

7/1/19

_**Between Nikki Cross vs. Carmella, and the US title match.**_

Michael: We return to Monday Night Raw, with what should be the biggest challenge for the current 24/7 champion KO. Who has had an eventful week since we saw him at Stomping Grounds, first losing the 24/7 championship and in two days regaining after a few brawl over the Atlantic.

Renee: And in that brawl we've had five straight title changes, let's go back to that shall we?

(shows the replay of the previous chapter)

Corey: It was a war over the seas with Jack Sparrow's ship getting cornered by Risky Boots and the Straw Hat Pirates, along with a few stowaways.

Michael: First we have Risky blinding Jack before pinning him down to become the first non-WWE personal to win the 24/7 title more than once, before she was immediately beaten by WWE's own Pirate Princess Kairi Sane.

Renee: Look at the impact from the In-Sane elbow off the steering wheel, such balance to not make it spin.

Corey: Yeah that was short lived when after she dispatched a few tinkerbats, she was caught with a huge Lumbar Check from Cedrick Alexander, who was then rolled up by the Straw Hats own Sanji. Before he too was taken down, this time at perhaps the most powerful kid we've ever seen in KO Kincaid.

Renee: It wasn't until his mom Carol invoked Pirate's code Parley, which has forbidden violence on her and KO until negotiations have been worked out.

Corey: Which I think is stupid.

Renee: Pirates always live by their code.

(end replay)

Michael: And now we are here, with this title match, for more on that let's go down to Mike Rome.

In the ring, Mike Rome stood in the ring with ref Jone Cone and current 24/7 champion KO. His mom at ringside to watch her boy compete.

Mike: The following contest is a 6-pack Elimination Falls Count Anywhere Challenge, for the 24/7 championship! (crowd cheers) Currently in the ring from Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is the WWE 24/7 champion, KO!

The crowd gave a roaring ovation for the young boy, he waved to the crowd before getting a good luck kiss from his mom. He chuckled with a light blush at the gesture, some of the girls in the crowd aweing at the adorableness.

Mike: And his opponents...

The crowd waiting to see who will KO defend his title against. Just then the crowd gave a big ovation as a familiar face appeared on the stage, KO now donned a look of worry.

Mike: First, accompanied to the ring by Joey Ryan and Pr. Venomous, from Lakewood, she is a former 24/7 champion, FINK!

Michael: Oh my. She's back!

Corey: And she's brought back up in the form of Joey Ryan and her boss, the evil Pr. Venomous!

Fink stared right at KO as she, her boss, and her friend Joey walked down the ramp "Well looky, looky. Seem's like someone's been busy." KO rubbing the back of his neck, sweating profusely before all of the challengers were even out.

_**BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Just then some techno music played, the crowd roaring as a tall lean man with long hair covered by a black cap came out, in small tight yellow trunks, a black jacket, and flip flops. The NXT fans know who this guy is, along with a few UFC fans in the crowd.

Mike: Next, from Las Vegas Nevada, weighing at 216lbs, the Original Bro, MATT RIDDLE!

Michael: Guys! He's here! Former UFC fighter, now fights in the black and gold brand of NXT, he's Matt Riddle.

Corey: Oh god, another one of those people. (sighing at the nickname)

Renee: Now Corey, he may seem laidback but inside those ropes he's as vicious as they come.

Michael: Hard strikes and the deadly Bro-mission, watch out for that.

While Matt walked down the ramp, some rock music played through the speakers as a blue futuristic looking hover car appeared next to the stage.

Corey: Best.

Michael: Entrance.

Renee: Ever!

The crowd gave a good ovation to the driver that hopped out of the car, who was a tall tan man with a red helmet with the visor covering his eyes, a blue race sut with the sleeves rolled up, a yellow bandana, yellow gloves with white palms, and gold boots. Some retro game fans know him.

Mike: Next, he is a multi time F-Zero champion and world renowned bounty hunter, _CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN FAAAAAAALCON!_

Renee: Wow, one of the best racing game characters of all time and a featured Smash fighter, this guy is gonna be tough to take down.

Corey: Plus he's totally gorgeous, and I'm not even into dudes!

Renee: Please don't, we already hear enough when Alexa Bliss, Mandy Rose, or even Shane McMahon is out.

KO gulping at the racer walking down the ramp before seeing Matt kicking his flip flops out into the crowd. While Falcon was making his way to the ring, we suddenly hear some classical music mixed with light rock. And the biggest ovation came out of the crowd, mostly from the men at the sight of a tall woman with a very developed body covered in a skin tight black spandex suit, with white cloves and black heels sauntered out onto the stage. KO, Matt, and Falcon gulping with huge blushes on their faces and covering their crotches.

Mike: Next, residing in Mulan Italy, she is the Umbra Witch, (gulp) _BAYONETTA!_

Renee: Holy Jesus, I feel sorry for the guys in this challenge.

Michael: I'll say, a master at quick strikes and as crafty as they come.

Corey: You can see the boys in the ring already trying to keep a few things in check, she has appeal right up the backside, and she has a great one at that (blushes).

Renee: I thought you were into Falcon.

Corey: Its the 21st century, why can't I like two things?

After Bayonetta swayed her way into the ring, the lights went dark as a symphony score inspired by Jaws played through before a spot light shone to reveal...

Mike: And lastly, from Vienna Austria, weighing in at 297 lbs, he is the NXT UK Champion, WALTER!

Michael: Oh my god!

Corey: Game over for KO.

Renee: This man is huge! This guy ended Pete Dunne's historic UK title reign, KO's really has his work cut out for him.

After all six combatants were in the ring, the ref raised the title up before handing it over to a crew member.

(ding, ding, ding)

The second the bell rang, everyone ganged up on the biggest man in the match: WALTER. The adults were hammering away at the Austrian's upper body while the kids worked the shins, until they were all knocked back.

Michael: Everyone going after WALTER, who shoves them all away.

Corey: They same always go for the biggest one in the yard, and that's what they tried to do.

Captain Falcon went up for a falcon punch, but WALTER caught his fist without flinching from the flames. WALTER then chucked the racer out of the ring, he then grabbed Matt Riddle before tossing him out of the ring, followed up by Bayonetta who was tossed out landing on both of them.

WALTER then turned around before getting hit with double dropkicks from KO and Fink, staggering WALTER to the ropes before they bounced off the ropes- but they got hit with a double clothesline from WALTER. Meanwhile out side of the ring Bayonetta was trading shots with Matt Riddle before the latter nailed her with a series of palm strikes to the chest, he then nailed a spinning kick to her gut before setting her up for a DDT- but Bayonetta countered with a northern lights suplex on the steel ramp and bridging into a cover.

1.

2.

Matt kicks out.

Bayonetta got up and was met with a huge fist from Captain Falcon, before he sent her into the steel post to a few boos from the men in the crowd. He nailed a sliding kick to the side of Riddle's head.

Back in the ring, WALTER picked Fink before setting her in the corner and nailed chops to her chest, the crowd cringing as the arms slammed across the little girl's chest. WALTER was then clipped in the back of the leg by KO, this gave Fink an opening and nail a diving block buster to a kneeling WALTER. The two went for a cover.

1.

2.

WALTER launches them off his shoulders.

He then tried to get up as KO and Fink kept beating on him before he swatted them away, WALTER was then nailed with a superman punch from Captain Falcon, then a superkick from Bayonetta, followed by a high kick by Matt Riddle which takes him down in the center of the ring. The rest of the combatants then climbed up to the top rope. With Falcon in the northeast corner, Bayonetta on the southeast, Matt southwest, and KO and Fink perched on the northwest. The crowd standing in anticipation.

First it's Captain Falcon with a diving Coup de grace, driving his feet into the chest of WALTER. Then Bayonetta with a 5-Star Frog Splash, then Matt with a diving corkscrew moonsault. Then came Fink with a diving leg drop, culminating the high risk assault with KO and a diving elbow drop. They then piled on WALTER, with KO and Fink sitting ontop of the pile.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: WALTER has been eliminated.

After that an entire mob of wrestlers and characters came rushing to the ring, Joey, Venomous, and Carol meeting them and a fight has broken out at ringside. One of which, Bakugou, who was still hellbent on revenge form Stomping Grounds soared over them with his quirk and landed in the ring. Eyes of murder locked on KO, who was shaking in his boots. "FOUND YOU, TINY DEKU! THAT TITLE I MINE!" he yelled before getting ready to torch him alive.

But before he can move he was then clocked by a roundhouse kick from Matt Riddle before he was tossed out of the ring, and into the arms of one of his classmates: Sato. Just then Matt was rolled up by Captain Falcon.

1.

2.

Matt reversed out of the school boy, and locking in the Bro-mission. Falcon squirming to get out ended up rolling out of the ring and onto the floor, where after a few more seconds of Matt pulling on his head he was finally forced to tap out.

Mike: Captain Falcon has been eliminated.

Matt released Falcon, before he climbed back onto the apron before getting caught by Bayonetta who was looking for a powerbomb. Matt held onto the ropes before eating a double superman punch from KO and Fink, making him let go of the ropes so Bayonetta can give him a sitout powerbomb on the ramp. Bayonetta with the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Matt Riddle has been eliminated.

As Bayonetta got up, she was nailed with a huge forearm from Mojo Rawley, who then stormed the ring before eating a simultaneous superkick/knee from KO and Fink respectively. The two then turned around to see Cedrick Alexander flying at them with a springboard, but he two was met with a superkick/knee combo. They then saw Bayonetta getting back in the ring, but Fink caught her with a rope-hung DDT. KO then picked her up and nailed her into the northeast middle turnbuckle like a lawn dart. He then tossed her into the center of the ring.

The crowd cheering as the sequence reminded them of a beloved NXT tag team, even cheering at the little gesture the two kids did as Bayonetta was getting back up.

Michael: Hey Corey, remember this?

Corey: Don't remind me Cole.

Renee: KO and Fink, channeling their inner DIY!

Before Bayonetta knew what was happening, she was nailed with a superkick to the face and a knee to the back of the head. KO and Fink meeting in the middle, connects with the finisher of DIY. They then covered the Umbra Witch.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Bayonetta has been eliminated.

But before KO and Fink can get back into fighting, the mob overpowered the little blockade and the ring was then filled. Bodies everywhere, in all the chaos the ref was hit by a stray elbow and was then knocked out of the ring with his head landing hard on the apron.

KO and Fink were then pulled out of the squabble by their respective managers, KO gasping to get some oxygen. "This is insane! Let's go mommy!" KO grabbed his mother's hand before they leaped over a barricade.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Fink yelled following them, with Joey and Venomous after her "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

As Fink was chasing KO and the people brawling in the ring, the ref declared this a no-contest after getting back up and telling them KO escaped. The mob then followed after the champion, some even elbowing the others to get ahead.

**Well that was wild, so the Six Pack challenge ended with two people not getting pinned or submitted. What's next for the 24/7 champion KO? Who will be then next to win the title? Will we see more of KO and Fink teaming up? **

**Stay Tuned.**

_**Title changes: none.**_


	9. Chapter 9

7/8/2019

-Start of Monday Night Raw-

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest, is a Steel Cage match for the WWE 24/7 championship. The only way to win, is by pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage. And as per request by the challenger, the 24/7 rules will be suspended until the conclusion of the match.

The crowd gave a cheer at the opening, and that we're starting things with a match for one the best things in WWE right now.

Michael: We are live and we're kicking things off with the 24/7 title up for grabs.

(cue No One Will Survive: by CFO$)

**NO ONE WILL SURVIVE**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction when the music hit, and out came a familiar teen who once challenged for the title. His maniacally insane look still there as small explosions sparked form his palms.

Mike: Introducing the challenger, from Japan, KATSUKI BAKUGOU!

Renee: Oh dear, this might not end well.

Corey: Kacchan back vying for the 24/7 championship, still furious about what happened at Stomping Grounds.

Michael: As Corey was alluding to the triple threat elimination match that happened at Stomping Grounds, the champion KO who was in his first reign with the title took on Bakugou and the NXT North American champion the Velveteen Dream. If you haven't read that chapter yet, Bakugou was actually the first one eliminated from that match, and he's been hunting down KO ever since.

Kacchan stalked his way to the ring during the commentators reminder.

Renee: I can tell, last week during a six pack challenge Katsuki appeared and was dead set on dethroning KO and was all for using lethal force to do so.

Corey: His expression read cold bloody murder, fortunately before he can do anything he was met with a hard kick to the head by Matt Riddle.

Michael: We have a little clip to show just how this match came about.

(earlier today)

Shane and Drew were in the former's private office, discussing potential opponents for their tag match against Roman Reigns. "So I was thinking, maybe go with Zack Ryder oooor Curt Hawkins? Maybe Elias, that way Roman we'll defiantly have no partner tonight." Shane suggested.

Drew just sat there with a cold stare, "Doesn't matter, I will destroy them along with Roman either way."

"You know, perhaps I should go a little higher. It's not as much fun without giving Roman a small simmer of hope for an impossible victory." Shane thought to himself, just then they heard a huge explosion which knocked the door clear to the other side. Shane fell out of his chair while Drew shot up, out of the smoking doorway stood a crazed looking Kacchan holding two bruised members of the Revival. "Hey what do-"

"ZIP IT YOU OLD EGOTISTICAL FART!" Bakugou shouted, silencing Shane.

"HEY!" Drew exclaimed, "You do not talk to the boss like tha-" Drew was then flipped over and pinned on his stomach with his arm bending at an uncomfortable angle, Bakugou then held a sweaty palm near the scot's face and turned to Shane with a face to rival a possessed doll.

"Now you will give me what I want, or your bodyguard gets it. Then you'll have no one to protect you from Roman." the blonde teen threatened.

(end of replay)

Kacchan chuckled to himself as he waited in the ring, proud of making that dumb McMahon into a cowering pile of stupidity. "That old son of a bitch had it coming, he's been tarnishing this company by making Raw and Smackdown nothing but joke commercials for himself. Dragging so many more worthy superstars into the dirt, that McIntyre guy was one of my favorites in NXT. Now he's just a plaything for the boss, he hasn't changed one bit. He vowed to dismantle those who've become complacent, but he's working for the most complacent out of all of them. After I'm done, I'm taking that title to AEW, where they treat their wrestlers with respect and not hand all the opportunities to people like Shane."

Corey: How dare he talk like that about the Best in the World!

Renee: Ugh, Best at Running Away in the World maybe, you only call him that because he put himself in the finals of a tournament when the Miz was hurt. Kacchan's right, this company feels more like the Shane show than WWE.

Michael: You can complain all you want Corey, that's why Kacchan had this match made. The kid's just a jerk to everyone.

(cue OK KO: Let's be Heroes theme)

Mike: And his opponent, from the Neutral Zone, he is the WWE 24/7 champion... KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kincaid!

The crowd gave a thunderous ovation as the young hero came out, wearing his 24/7 championship over his street clothes. He waved to the crowd before heading down to the ring.

Michael: 11 days, that's how long KO has been the 24/7 champion in his 2nd go with the title. If he can make it past tonight without losing the title, he will then become the longest reigning 24/7 champion.

Renee: KO defended that championship in triple threat and six pack challenges, but now he has to face a murderous Bakugou inside a steel cage.

KO and Katsuki were in the ring now as referee Mike Chioda held the belt up before giving it to the timekeeper, after that the cage ascended down trapping the combatants and the ref inside.

(ding, ding, ding)

KO quickly scampered to the door, calling for it to be opened but Kacchan tossed him away and slammed it shut. "Hehe, if I'm winning that title, it'll be in here!" Kacchan yelled before firing away shot after shot on KO before sending him into the cage wall, he then delivered a german suplex to KO with a bridge.

1.

KO kicks out.

Kacchan wasted no time before pushing the kid into the northeast corner before hitting knees to the face of KO, before beiling him to the other side of the ring. Kacchan then charged at him, but KO side stepped and Kacchan's knee collided with the middle turnbuckle. KO then hit an enziguri to the side of Kacchan's head, making him stumble back as KO climbed to the top rope and hitting a huge block buster on Bakugou.

KO goes for the pin and hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Katsuki kicks out.

KO quickly locked in an armbar, pulling away at his left arm. Kacchan trying to get up before he eventually did, he then picked up KO and slammed him on the mat. KO still had the armbar locked in, so Kacchan lifted him up again and slammed him into the mat. He did it a third time into the cage wall before giving him a sitout powerbomb.

Katsuki covers him.

1.

2.

KO kicks out.

Kacchan growls in frustration before grabbing KO by the neck and slamming him into the mat repeatedly, he then held KO by the legs and started to swing him around and around. The crowd counting the rotations as they go.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

26.

27.

28.

29.

30.

31.

32.

33.

34.

35.

36.

37.

38.

39.

40.

41.

42.

43.

44.

Kacchan finally stops, feeling very dizzy from the swinging. KO looking nauseous before shaking it off as he was then slingshoted into the west cage wall- But KO grabs onto the wall and begins to climb. Kacchan hurriedly grabs onto KO's foot, but the kid kicks him off before grabbing onto the top of the cage and pulling himself up. KO straddled the cage before Kacchan shot himself up with his explosion quirk, KO then nailed him with a powerfist that sent him back to the mat.

KO then saw he was pretty high up, he looked back to see Bakugou getting back up. He then carefully pulled himself into a standing position, the crowd aweing in anticipation at hat he's gonna do. KO leaped from the cage and nailed Bakugou with a twenty foot tall meteora, the crowd chanting 'HOLY SHIT!'

KO hooks the legs.

1.

2.

But Kacchan kicks out at 2.

KO started to breath heavily as he couldn't put away Katsuki just yet. He then called for the door and crawled his way there, the door opening up. He was just on the verge of freedom before he felt his leg getting grabbed, he looked back to see a seething Katsuki. KO screamed and kicked at him as he grabbed the ropes, KO's foot nailing Bakugou in the face making him let go. KO then turned around and quickly went under the ropes before Kacchan grabbed his jacket vest, KO squeaked at the harsh tug.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Kachhan yelled as he pulled KO by the collar over the top rope, with a hand explosion ready to end him.

But a KO was on the top rope, he shimmied out of the vest leaped out of the cage. His back hitting the barricade before he landed on the floor below, Kacchan's face was riddled with shock as he held the empty vest in his hand as the bell rang.

Mike: Here is your winner, and still the WWE 24/7 champion... KO Kincaid!

Kacchan then growled before he blew up the vest in his hands, his eyes went red as KO was handed the championship. KO screamed before he ran from the cage with an even more furious Bakugou after him, he was halfway up the ramp before a mob of superstars came out and he turned tail as Kacchan was exiting the cage. KO slid under then ring as Kacchan then charged at the mob yelling "STAY BACK, HE'S MINE TO KILL!" this gave KO enough time to crawl out from the other side and run into the crowd, he found his way to the parking lot.

"MOM! MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S TIME TO BOUNCE!" he called for his mother, aka his getaway driver. "MOMMY!"

_"Hey." _

"STAY BACK!" he screamed before turning around and shot a power fist, which nearly hit Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel (the B-Team).

"Woah, kid calm down!" Curtis exclaimed waving his hands in a defensive manner, "Look we're not here to hurt you."

"THAT'S WHAT SOMEONE AFTER MY TITLE WOULD SAY!" KO screamed as he readied two powerfists as he transformed into TKO. **"Give me one good reason not to pound you into pizza dough." **

Bo, who was done curling up in a ball, said "Look, we just want to ask if we can... you know... look after you while you defend the championship?" TKO raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah man." Curt nodded, "You're only 6-11 years old with school and a part time job at a bodega, not to mention you go on all these super secrete missions now, that's a lot on your plate."

TKO hummed as he switched back with KO, "I don't know, who's to say you won't-" he was then rolled up by Jinder Mahal, who brough ref Jon Cone.

1.

2.

Jinder was then pulled off by Bo who lifted him up with a belly to back suplex as Curtis nailed him with a neck breaker. KO stood up now to see them at work.

KO thought to himself, 'Well, it would make things much easier. Besides, can't be much worse than Combo Breaker.' he then smile, "Okay, you've got a deal."

"YES!" Bo and Curtis cheered as they violently shook KO's hands, "THANK YOU, YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!"

"Just know that if you try anything funny, then I'll send TKO on you guys." he gave them a threatening glare.

"Done!" they both said.

"Hey honey, how was-"

"NO TIME, LET'S GO!" Curtis exclaimed as he grabbed Carol by the hand while Bo hoisted up KO and followed Curtis. The son of Mr. Perfect asking, "Where is your car exactly?" Carol turned to her son in confusion, silently asking who his new friends are.

"I'll explain later."

**Looks like KO has some new bodyguards in the form of the B-Team, how will this go for the young hero? **

_**Title changes: None.**_


	10. Chapter 10

7/10/2019

Two days since 24/7 champion KO had gained two bodyguards in WWE tag team the B-Team, who have done a much better job then he expected. TKO still doesn't trust them, KO hardly trusts them either. But their low ranking on the roster and their personalities made the twin personalities pity them, so they decided to keep an eye on the two grown men.

Though KO could admit it made his daily battles with Boxmore bots a lot easier, as Bo demonstrated with a drop kick to Darrel while Curtis delivered a swinging neck breaker to Raymond. This let the boy keep mopping the floors of the bodega as his coworkers were either napping or scrolling through social media, KO trusts his friends to not pin him. They were just glad they didn't have to deal with dumb box bots.

"Floors are done, now to clean the bathrooms." he announced, Rad and Enid just 'meh'd as KO traded the mob for a plunger and toilet scrubber as he walked into the lavatory. But the first stall he opened, he found referee Jon Cone. He was confused at this and he didn't see the shadowy figure with a murderous smile 'Found you, tiny Deku'.

An explosion can be heard in the men's room.

1.

2.

3.

Out of the smoke came the new 24/7 champion...… Katsuki Bakugou, who was finally happy to have won the championship over the little punk that humiliated him. He heard a few voices before he booked it.

Rad and Enid came in the bathroom as the smoke cleared up, and gasped as they saw a motionless KO on the floor burnt to a crisp. "KO!" they kneeled next to the boy.

"What happened in here?!" Bo yelled.

"We heard an explosion while we finished off those robots." Curtis said before he and Bo gasped at the sight of their new boss lying in the pinkette's lap. "KO NO!" Curtis dove right up to the down kid, putting two fingers on his neck "He's still breathing but he's in terrible shape."

"Oh man, what do we do now? We had one job to do and we couldn't even do that right! Carol is gonna kill us!" Bo panicked, not as much caring that the 24/7 championship was missing. But he and Curtis felt like they actually bonded with the little guy, though they have each tried to pin him for the championship. They excused it as a test to keep him on his toes, but other than that they liked the kid. He gave them a chance.

Enid gave KO to the wrestlers, "Take him to Carol, we go ask Mr. Gar to view the surveillance system. Who ever attacked KO must have the 24/7 championship, other than that he's clearly exhausted. You better go."

"Yes ma'am!" Bo saluted before he carried KO out of the store, Curtis not far behind.

-With Kacchan-

Katsuki laughed to himself as he held the 24/7 championship, "HAHAHAHAHA, at last it's mine!" he exclaimed as he ran though a city, he just got out of the Neutral Zone 2 hours ago without anyone seeing him.

From a nearby building, in a shaded area a light shined through. _"Target acquired." _

Katsuki ceased before he dodged out of the way of a flying kick from what he made out to be a blonde haired 19 year old with a dark blue sleeveless sweater, jeans, and robot arms. "Nice try, but you have to try a lot better than that. Who the hell might you be?"

"Name's Genos, Class S rank 14 hero." he stoically greeted as his metallic eyes scanned over the other blonde. "Katuski Bakugou, of class 1A of the UA high school of heroes. First place at the UA Sports Festival, and known to have a serious anger and temper problems. Prone to lash out at authority figures, enemies, even classmates. As such your violent nature and overwhelming superiority complex make you highly unqualified to be a hero of any kind, giving off the vibe of a ruthless murderer than someone who swears to protect those that need protecting. Hence-" he was interrupted by an explosion punch that sent him into a building.

"Hey metal ass, anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Katsuki asked.

Genos just stood up from the rubble like nothing, "I have been told to make my 20 or less words in my sentences." he then charged at the teen with a engine powered punch that landed flush against Katsuki's cheek, who retaliated with a explosion punch. The two traded shots before Genos was knocked back by a kick that sent him flying into the air, Katsuki then leaped up until he was behind him and nailed a huge explosion blast that the cyborg into a nearby grocery store.

The people who were there at the time ran away screaming, customers and employees alike as Genos pulled himself out of the dairy section. Katsuki then came in through the hole in the ceiling, "hehehe, now where is that cyber fuck? I still have a bone to pick with-" he was interrupted when a hard chop to the head that sent him to the floor, twitching as his he looked up to see the fuck that blindsided him. But instantly felt a tsunami of fear when he saw a blanky face baldy in a yellow suit, red gloves, boots, and a little belt. He then felt a foot come down on his chest, "Wait...… you're...…. you're…"

_"The one day there's a 90% off sale, and this happens." _

The man with dull voice said as Katsuki trembled in fear, not hearing the referee that came in and started to count.

1.

2.

3.

The man was then surprised to see the guy in the zebra shirt hand him a green belt with gold plates that was around he kid's waist.

"Master Saitama." Genos, who just rounded the corner sensed his master's confusion. Who let his foot of Katsuki before he ran away, leaving the two grown up heroes. "I believe that belt in your hand, is the WWE 24/7 championship title."

"24/7? What kind of dumb name is that?" Saitama asked.

"The 24/7 championship, derives from the 24/7 rules of the retired WWE hardcore championship, which states that the championship will must be defended 24 hours a day, seven days a week, and can be won anywhere, anytime, by anyone. And now you currently hold the 24/7 championship, so now everyone will be on the hunt for you." Genos explained.

Saitama just stared with his usual blank face, "Oh."

"THIS WAY!" the two heard voices come into the store, then a couple gasps. They turned to see a sea of superstars, one of them Drake Maverick asked. "Who are you?"

Saitama just ansered, "Just a guy who's hero for fun... and profit."

**Two new champions, and one of them is the guy that beats everything with a single punch. Can't wait to see who will be brave or stupid enough to try and take the title off him. Find out who will look to win the 24/7 championship next time. **

_**Title changes: Katsuki Bakugou def. KO to win the 24/7 championship, Saitama def. Katsuki Bakugou to win the 24/7 championship**_


	11. Chapter 11

7/14/19

(Insert WWE opening sequence)

(Ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere Gauntlet match, and it is for the WWE 24/7 championship.

Michael: Welcome everybody to Extreme Rules, live from Philadelphia. And we are kicking things off with the 24/7 championship match, and the champion going into this match. Well Let's just show you.

(plays the last chapter)

Renee: The then champion KO was just doing his job at the bodega until he was viciously assaulted by a very angry and jealous Bakugou, after he was done KO would not only lose the 24/7 championship but he was then immediately rushed to a hospital. I have received word that KO was left with 4th degree burns on his back and his left eye, along with a couple broken ribs and has lost a lot of blood. Remind me again why Bakugou is in hero school, cause he nearly killed a 6-11 year old boy.

Corey: We in the WWE send KO our best wishes and condolences to his family and friends, though Kacchan's reign wasn't very long until he found himself at the mercy of one Saitama. Who calls himself 'The Guy who's a Hero for Fun', and though he may not look like it but he has power that trumps all of our superstars combined as only a single chop was what dethroned Kacchan.

(ends replay)

During the replay, Saitama stood bored in the southeast corner, in his hero suit with the 24/7 championship hanging from his shoulder. He thought to himself, 'I already have a feeling how this will go, hopefully one of these guys will give me a challenge.'

Mike: Currently in the ring, he is the 24/7 Champion, SAITAMA!

This got him a good ovation from the crowd.

-Match 1-

His first match didn't last even ten seconds as he knocked out Curt Hawkins with a mere slap.

-Match 2-

Dash Wilder gave Saitama a few elbows to the head, Saitama not even moving, Dash then bounced off the ropes and into a waiting fist from Saitama.

-Match 3-

Saitama waited in the ring for his third opponent, not noticing the form of Elias coming from behind him. Elias then delivered a hard swing with the guitar in his hand which exploded on impact, but this didn't even make Saitama flinch. Elias then gained a frightened look on his face when Saitama looked behind him, the crowd chanting 'You fucked up!' and 'Saitama's gonna kill you'. He tried to run but Saitama quickly dropped him with a chop to the neck, thankfully holding back enough power to not decapitate him.

After Elias, Saitama sighed as all the challengers he faced tonight didn't even bring out any effort in him. And they still didn't when Link (Breathe of the Wild), Chris Redfield, and Hercule Satan came out, all went down from just a single punch.

-Match 7-

Saitama sighed, minute 4 in the match and not one decent outing. He assumed the next one would be another easy one, but then he heard the theme of Dragon Ball Super 'Limit Break X Genesis'. The crowd gave a roaring ovation as a tall man with spiky black hair in a familiar orange gi with a blue undershort and boots, along with blue sweat bands.

Mike: Next, from Planet Vegata, now residing on Earth, SOOOOOOON GOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Goku waved to the crowd before doing a little martial arts moves, he then let out a ki blast which shot fireworks in the air. He then looked to the ring, and nearly let out a small bead of sweat, 'Wow, so that must be the Saitama character I've heard much about. Man, I haven't felt such energy and raw power since I fought Jiren back in the Tournament of Power. No! This is much, much more overwhelming. By the looks of his face, he seems to just how much power he truly possesses. This will be my best fight ever!'

Goku then appeared instantly in the ring, using his Instant Transmission. "Yo!"

"Um... hi?" Saitama greeted back, a little confused.

"Wow, so you're Saitama right?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Goku, I have to say I didn't expect to meet you like this. And for that there belt over there." he said pointing to the ugly green belt in the timekeeper's area. Saitama looked back as well. "I hear you're pretty powerful."

Saitama sighed, "You have no idea."

"What's it like having that much power? I haven't fought anyone with as much energy as you have, not even Lord Beerus even comes close." In his home world, watching this on his assistance's staff, said Lord was growling at that comment.

Saitama just gave him a dead serious look as his features became more toned, "I see, you're one of those guys who looks for ways to become stronger than they already are. I suggest you stop where you are." Goku blinked at that, "Cause let me tell you, from my personal experiences, having ultimate power is...… super boring. All I ever need to finish a fight is one punch, no can ever beat me."

Goku then got into his fighting stance, "Let's see about that."

He then charged at him and nailed a punch to his head, but Saitama didn't even move a single muscle. He stayed motionless as Goku kept up the barrage even going into Super Saiyan, Goku then leaped away as he shot a barrage of ki attacks. All of them hitting their mark, but Saitama took them like nothing. Goku then leveled up to SS2 and dove in for a kick, but that even make the bald man budge.

Goku then went SS3 and 4, but even that wasn't enough to lay a dent in Saitama. Goku then charged up and tapped into his Super Saiyan God form as his hair turned from gold to red, Saitama noticed a drastic increase of energy but still stood there waiting.

Goku then sent a flurry of punches and kicks to Saitama's figure, each one hitting a spot on his body, but the man in the yellow suit still didn't move or show any signs of pain. Goku then bounced off the ropes and nailed a series of dropkick to Saitama's head, none of them knocking him over. Goku then grunted before leveling up more into Super Saiyan Blue, as his flaring hair then turned blue. "Let's see if you can react to this!"

He went for a punch, but he then felt his fist get caught by a red glove. He was then nailed with a lackluster right hook that sent him through the titantron above the stage, Saitama then looked at his fist with a look of despondency. "Every time." just as he turned around.

"MY TURN!"

Saitama blinked before he looked back and was nailed with a flying kick that knocked him out of the ring and over the crowd and through a wall, and hitting a snack machine. Goku then transported himself to his location before grabbing the suit collar and tossing him into a wall, he then wiped off the muck from his cheek where that hit nailed him. "Man, that punch got me good. You re powerful. Though I can tell you're holding back, there's too many people around for you to show the full extent of you power. And you worry that you'll accidently kill one of the people that's after your 24/7 championship."

Saitama emotionlessly pulled himself through the hole in the wall, "Wow, that was spot on. Yeah, this power I have has become more of a curse than a blessing."

"I can tell, if you had even a little more into that punch. Then there's no doubt that I would certainly die again, even if I went all out myself I'd probably lose. And I wouldn't want to harm any of the WWE universe by accident too." Goku said before he powered down, he then walked away. "Let's call this one draw, next time I fight you I want us both to be at our best. With no potential casualties, but don't think I'm done coming for that title. I may love to fight, but I learned that there's is a time where it's best to walk away. See you soon, Saitama."

When Goku was out of ear shot, Saitama just stared after him. 'One punch and he's still standing, the only one to do that was that alien guy. And he said he wasn't giving everything too? I suppose if we were, then all those people in the crowd would be hurt, or worse.' he then went back to the ring to grab his title, that was his last man for tonight.

-later-

In Saitama's apartment, he was sleeping on hit futon bed. His 24/7 championship laid on the counter. We then hear a doorknob clicking, the door creaked open until a shadowy figure came into the apartment. They then snuck into the room as the moonlight to reveal a small Indian looking boy, with black hair, a yellow shirt, blue hoodie, jeans, shoes, and an annoyed look on his face.

This was the small devil from _Camp Camp_, Max.

He saw the 24/7 championship and nodded to himself, before he saw the sleeping form of Saitama and gulped. "Slow and steady, one wrong move and it's bye bye Max." he whispered to himself before sneaking over to the sleeping man, inspecting the floorborads for creaks before stepping. He waved a referee he brought along who slowly came up to him, who was Charles Robinson.

Max then did a silent prayer and crossed his heart, or whatever he has for a heart, and covered Saitama.

1.

2.

3.

Max then carefully retracted himself as he was given the 24/7 championship, he then quickly slinked out of the apartment with the ref in tow. After he closed the door and panted, he let out " AW HELL YEAH BABY! I'M AMAZING! 24/7 CHAMP MOTHERFUCKERS!"

_"KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" _

Max hmphed before making a break for it.

**A new champion is crowned, sometimes to beat brawn you need a little brain. Stay tuned for what happens on Raw tomorrow. **

_**Title changes: Max def. Saitama for the 24/7 championship. **_


	12. Chapter 12

7/16/19

Smackdown live started off with what they called a 'Smackdown Town Hall meting'. Where superstars can get out whatever grievances or troubles they had with management, or to just sing praises for Shane McMahon. Which a few wrestlers did, and any that tried to voice their disdain for Shane and their agreement with Kevin Owens' words got blocked. Even the WWE champion Kofi Kingston who Shane had the microphone cut, then he just dismissed the roster back to the locker room before getting blindsided by Kevin Owens who Shane thought he sent home.

Shane pulled himself out of the ring, the camera still on as he wallowed in pain.

"Wow, Shane." he then heard someone say, and the crowd gave a good ovation as the reigning 24/7 champion Max walked onto the stage with his title in one hand and a microphone in the other. "That was some gathering of all the superstars, giving others the chance to speak their minds. Get some things off their chest and what not, except that each time things didn't go your way you just evaded facing the obvious truth."

Corey: What the?

Tom: Guys that's the 24/7 champion Max from _Camp Camp._

Corey: Why is he here?

Byron: Obviously not to kiss up to Shane, if you have seen him then you know he hates nothing more that authority.

Corey: How would you know about him Saxton, he's on an adult internet show, your mom barely let's you watch a PG 13 movie.

Max walked his way down the ramp as Shane sat by ringside, holding his neck from the stunner he ate from Kevin Owens. "And the truth is that your one of the main reasons why WWE is losing fans to AEW." the crowd cheered at that, some fans started chanting 'AEW'. "Every single show it's always 'Shane this, Shane that, Shane is the Best in the World', you know what I think. I think that you being the 'best in the world', is both bullshit AND a spit into the face of all the superstars that nearly kill themselves in that ring for people's entertainment." Max stopped at ringside and got right into the face of McMahon, "People are damn tired of always hearing your stupid voice, seeing your stupider cronies do all your dirty work, and having to hear Greg Hamilton torture himself by doing your stupid entrance announcement."

"I've been a fan of Kevin Owens since he debuted in NXT, and I still do. Because he hit the nail on the head when he said you take up so much screen time that you steal from other more deserving stars than you've ever been!" Max then slapped Shane in the face, much to Corey's dismay and Byron's and the WWE universe's delight. Shane discreetly sending a silent 'cut his mic' gesture to the audio technicians.

"Your family promised that you'd give them (gesturing to the WWE universe), but like any promise from a McMahon you never deliver. All that's happen is that you've turned Raw and Smackdown into commercials of you, Brock Lesnar is taking the Universal championship back to his couch where he can do nothing as he holds the title hostage once again, Corbin is getting world title shots, and the only thing that is keeping this entire company afloat-" Max holds up the title and his mic get's cut off, but he immediately tosses it and pulls another microphone out of his hoodie pocket "-is this! The title that was hated for its hideous design, but people grew to fuckin loving because it makes WWE entertaining again! And in contrast your the vampire that sucks all the life out of every room you step in!" he then kicked Shane in the face, knocking him down.

Max then turned around to see Shane's cronies, Drew, Elias, Dash and Dawson, coming out with serious looks in their eyes. "And here comes his nights of the squared table. Kilt Man." he pointed to Drew, "Hobo CrossFit Jesus." he called Elias, "And the what's their face twins." he gestured to the Revival. Each of them frowning at the nicknames, "Drew, back in NXT you were a cold-blooded terminator who rid the black and gold brand of complacency. Yet here you are working for the most complacent bitch in this entire company. Much like when you first debuted in 2009, you haven't changed one bit."

"Elias, the wannabe musician. Question, you call yourself the 'greatest acquisition to Smackdown Live', but what exactly did you accomplish for that title? Other than two short runs with this," he gestured to the title around his shoulder. "What have you done in this company? How many championships have you held here or in NXT? Oh I know, the same number of people that cheer at your concerts. NONE!"

"And as for you two," he pointed to the Revival, "I just never liked your face."

All four of them stared daggers at the little boy, Shane gave them orders to attack him. Max smirked at this, "Go ahead, strike me down. I dare you." he dared. "But just know that I'm here as a fan and not an official superstar, so not only will you be charged with battery, but abusing a child as well. So what's more important? The moment you bitches place one hand on me, then each of you will be spending 3-5 years with an inmate named Buffalo Fuckin Bill!"

He had them there, not only is Max a fan with admission but he's also a kid. Attacking him is two crimes in one, they've seen when Stephanie McMahon was arrested for Battery against Brie Bella. Neither of them were willing to face jail time.

Byron: Strong words from the 24/7 champion, laying it in on Shane. Then this stand off with his buddies.

Corey: How can he get away with this?! Spouting all this nonsense to Shane's own face!

"I'm just telling it like I see it Corey." he responded to Corey's words. "If you have a problem with truth, then be a man and attack me." Max dared as he went over to the announce table and jumped on it, getting in Corey's face. "Go on! Hit me! I'm sure Shane will give you a bonus and a promotion for it, maybe you can use that money to bail yourself out." Corey sweated at the proposition. Shane urging the only commentator who worships him.

Byron: Yeah Corey, do something about it. After all he spouted all this 'nonsense' about Shane.

Max didn't like Byron all that much, but he hated Shane's actions so that's give him points. Corey thinking twice about it.

Corey: Actually I'm good.

Shane growling, nothing is going his way, he then snapped before he ran around the ring and pushed Max off the table. Much to the horror of the commentators, his buddies, and the WWE universe.

Corey: WHAT THE HECK!?

Tom: Shane's assaulting Max!

Byron: That's your guy Corey, Shane so blinded by his own ego he attacks a ten year old kid!

Shane then mercilessly pummeled Max with punches, Max trying to block them before giving Shane a poke to the eye. Shane standing up and letting Max get so he can punch him in the gut then a kick to the shin, sending the old man down to a knee. Max then went for a knee but got caught with a clothesline, knocking Max out.

Shane then furiously ripped the banner off the table and placing Max on it, the commentators getting away from him. Shane then climbed to the top rope before nailing a Leap of Faith elbow through the announce table on Max, everyone in shock of this. Shane then called a ref down to the ring, threatening him with the unemployment line. A ref, Mike Chioda, came down with a reluctant look on his face. Shane then covered Max.

1.

2.

3.

Shane was the new 24/7 champion, Shane was handed the title and ordered Greg to announce it.

Greg: (eye rolls) Here is your winner, and the new 24/7 champion. The best. In the woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorld. Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane. McMaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon.

Corey: Normally I congratulate Greg on that, but now it just feels wrong.

Shane celebrating beating a child for a title, ignoring the uneasy looks of Drew, Elias, and the Revival.

Byron: How sick is Shane McMahon? This is just too much.

Tom: An unfortunate scene here- and hold on!

Suddenly as Shane got into the ring he was then nailed with a guitar smash to the head, much to the crowd's enjoyment, Shane falling as Elias stood with a crazed look in his eye. Shane struggled to stand before he was then tossed to the ropes by Dawson, Shane was then hit with a Shatter Machine by the Revival. They then pulled Shane up to his feet, leaving open for a Claymore kick by Drew.

The crowd erupted for this beatdown on the spotlight hogger, the four then disheartedly left the ring. Leaving the new 24/7 champion to lie in the ring, just as someone hopped over the barricade and slide into the ring. This someone was a young Latina girl with a purple hoodie, dark black shorts, purple flats, raven hair tied into a ponytail. She then pinned Shane in the ring, the ref climbing into the ring.

1.

2.

3.

The girl was then handed the title, she then whispered something to Greg's ear. He then announced.

Greg: Here is your winner, and the new 24/7 champion...….

.

.

.

.

….. Ronnie Anne Santiago!

The girl did a fist pump before hopping back over the barricade as a mob of superstars stormed down the ramp and after her. Moments after Shane was arrested for battery and assaulting a minor.

_**Title changes: Shane McMahon def. Max for the 24/7 championship, Ronnie Anne Santiago def. Shane McMahon for the 24/7 championship. **_


	13. Chapter 13

7/21/19

In a familiar apartment building, a young half-Asian girl with a loose-fitting blue shirt, black shorts, and sneakers knocked on the door of apartment 2A. Which was then answered by a tall Latina woman in a nurse outfit "Hola Sid."

"Hi Mrs. Santiago, is Ronnie Anne here? I wanted to show her the new ring tailed lemur my mom brought home from work, he has a little crown and everything. Plus he can dance!" Sid said.

"Sorry, but Ronnie Anne already went out. After she won the 24/7 championship there have been people who kept barging in here trying to take it, I'm worried that title is more trouble than it was worth." Maria told her, she then realized she was now alone. "And she's gone. I have no time for this, I've got an emergency heart surgery that needs my supervision."

-with Ronnie Anne-

The current 24/7 champion was riding her skateboard all throughout the city, with a mob of superstars on her tail. She then rounded a corner and hid in a dumpster, the mob then ran past it. Ronnie Anne looked up too see them gone, she then sighed and hopped out of the dumpster covered in garbage. "You know I really have to thank this championship." Ronnie Anne said to the audience while patting the title, "With all this running around and avoiding pinfalls, I finally shaved off those 50lbs I've gained since coming here."

She then looked around before getting back on her skateboard and riding off back home.

When she got there she put her skateboard in the closet along with her helmet, "Thankfully everyone is out of the apartment, which means I've got the place to myself for the first time in Great Lakes." she then sniffed her armpit, "After I wash off the sweat and old spaghetti." she grabbed a fresh pair of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

When she opened it she saw a referee waiting for her, "Oops, I'm terribly- Wait a minute!"

Just then she was rolled up.

1.

2.

Ronnie Anne was able to kick out.

She shot back up to see who broke into her home, and it was 205 general manager Drake Maverick. He looked all disheveled and looked like he hasn't showered, slept, or went to the bathroom in months. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO-" he was then knocked out with a helmet shot. Ronnie Anne looked down at the short man.

"You need a life."

Just then she heard loud banging from the front door, she ran too it and looked out the peep hole and nearly jumped at the army of WWE superstars waiting outside her door. She then growled before running to her room, which was a little compact as it used to be closet, before closing the door and quickly barricading it with her mini fridge and bed. She then crawled out the window and onto the fire escape, Ronnie Anne then went down the stairs and hopped down to the sidewalk.

Ronnie Anne then saw a familiar van approaching and got an idea.

"According to my tracker, the 24/7 championship should be around here." Lisa Loud calculated from the middle row as the van stopped. She and the rest of her siblings jumped when a girl clung onto the side of the van.

Lincoln then blinked, "Wait, Ronnie?" he recognized the Latina girl, he quickly lowered the window so she can hop right in. He was then clamped onto by a crazed Ronnie Anne.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She yelled hysterically before grasping Lincoln's face and kissing him on the lips, much to his surprise. The other girls aweing at the scene, before Ronnie Anne pulled away and hollered "DRIVE!"

Lori snapped out of her stupor and slammed her foot on the gas, leaving a trail of smoke behind Vanzilla as the mob from earlier burst through the doors to her apartment building. The siblings were confused by all this. "Ok, why is nearly half the WWE locker room brawling outside your building?" Lori asked, Lynn who was in the backseat squealed at the mass of wrestlers chasing after them.

"I believe it may have to do with Ronalda's new accessory." Lisa concluded as she pointed to the 24/7 championship.

Leni gagged at the sight of the belt, "I don't know why, green is an awful color for a belt. And the design of those plates is so bland!"

Ronnie sighed, "I know you guys are after this title, but can you please just let me hide at your place? I haven't slept since Tuesday!" she pleaded.

Before the girls can say anything, Lincoln told her "Of course Ronnie Anne, you've been through a lot. And we promise we won't pin you for the 24/7 championship, right?" he asked his sisters, who muttered in reluctant agreement. "Even you Lola?"

The tiny diva sighed, "I promise."

"Without crossing your fingers." Lincoln added, Lola grumbled as she uncrossed them from behind her back and folded her arms.

"Only if you and her sleep together." Lola retorted, the girls then squealed at the idea while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blushed at the prospect. Ronnie Anne sighed before tiredness consumed her and she ended up resting her head on Lincoln's shoulder, to his surprise he wrapped an arm around her and snuggled her. He then heard a flash and saw Leni with her phone.

"Just have to edit that ugly piece of leather out, and post."

**How long will the Louds protect Ronnie Anne? Who will be the first to be a turncoat, the best bet would be Lola or Lynn. Find out next time. And before anyone says anything, this is not a promotion for Ronnie Anne's spin off. **

_**Title changes: None.**_


	14. Chapter 14

7/23/2019

Two days after Ronnie Anne took refuge with the Louds, things have been a little easier. She was able to get some sleep, food, and a decent shower. Lincoln also made it so that if anyone tried to come in and take the 24/7 title, they'd get a rude welcome. Right now Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having breakfast on the couch, each with a bowl of zombie bran. Sometimes even feeding spoon-fulls to each other, much to the other sisters delight as they squealed from the staircase.

Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes, "Do we really have to do this?" she complained before getting feed another spoonful of cereal.

"Just go with it until they're satisfied." Lincoln whispered to her, he then saw the girls go upstairs to do their own thing. "Okay they're gone."

They then sighed in relief before placing their bowls on the table, "Oh thank goodness, I don't know how much cheesy sitcom romance I can take." Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

Lincoln shrugged, "Eh, wasn't so bad. You were the one that started it when you kissed me Sunday."

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up." Ronnie Anne threatened with a fist.

_"Lincoln! Lincoln come in, I have a Code: Tangerine." _

Lincoln grabbed his walkie talkie, "What? You got stuck in a tree again?"

_"I was just walking though the park and I saw a hot dog stand, then a Great Dane started chasing me!" _

"Hang on Clyde, I'm coming!" Lincoln turned to his guest, "I gotta go, if you need anything ask Lori." he said before running out the door.

Ronnie Anne shrugged before she turned on the TV, she then heard the doorbell ring and raised an eyebrow. She got up and opened the door again, she was shocked and confused to see ref Charles Robinson who seemed to be a looking twitchy. "Dang it, forgot about the broken doorbell." Before Ronnie Anne knew it she was rolled up.

1.

2.

3.

Ronnie Anne was shocked to see her 24/7 championship handed to Lola, who cheered when she was awarded the title. "HEY! What gives?" she was then blasted with glitter to the eyes. She screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, IT'S IN MY EYES!" she then stumbled out of the door.

"Lola what gives?" the little princess turned to see her older twin come downstairs, "Lincoln said to protect Ronnie Anne and her championship." she reprimanded.

Lola scoffed, "Well it's my championship now, so beat it!" she was then tackled, the twins then engaged in another fight cloud covered brawl before it dissipated to reveal Lana with an Alligator clutch on Lola.

1.

2.

3.

Lana hopped off her sister before Charles gave her the 24/7 championship, Lola screamed before charging at Lana who sidestepped and the pageant girl ran headfirst into the TV.

"Sorry Lols." Lana then turned around and was then speared by Lynn, the sporty sister then covered Lana.

1.

2.

3.

Lynn cheered and did a little victory dance after she was given the 24/7 championship. "Aw yeah! I'm the champion! WINNER LYNNER CHICKEN DINNER!" she screamed as she wagged her rump in her sisters faces during her taunting.

"What's going on here, I'm trying to talk to-" Lori exclaimed as she came downstairs and saw the scene, "I'll call you back Boo-Boo Bear." she then hung up her phone before she snuck up on Lynn during her victory twerking and rolled her up in a school girl.

1.

2.

3.

Lori fist pumped when she was crowned the 24/7 championship, soon the other girls came down and they started a brawl that spread to the kitchen, dining room, and their rooms upstairs. During this Lori was tossed into one of Lisa's machines, this knocked her out and the other girls were too busy fighting each other to cover her.

The youngest sister Lily, who babbled in annoyance as she was trying to nap woke up to the scene and saw her eldest sister out cold with that big green leather thing. She might be a baby, but she knew about that belt and what it does. She quietly climbed out of her crib and hobbled over to her sisters body and climbed on top of it, the ref came over and Lily silently told him to count quietly.

1.

2.

3.

Lily silently fist pumped before she dragged the title out of the room, she then climbed down the stairs just as Lincoln got home.

"Well I finally got that dog to leave Clyde alone." he then saw his baby sister with the 24/7 title and heard a loud commotion from her and Lisa's room. Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" he then picked up Lily and the title before running outside.

**_Title changes: Lola Loud def. Ronnie Anne Santiago for the 24/7 championship, Lana Loud def. Lola Loud _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lynn Loud Jr. def. Lana Loud _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lori Loud def. Lynn Loud Jr. _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lily Loud def. Lori Loud _**for the 24/7 championship.

**5 title changes, all from the same family. One of them being a 15 month old baby. Lily now makes history as the youngest 24/7 champion AND the youngest to hold a WWE title. Who would want to take a title from a baby? **


	15. Chapter 15

7/29/19

(Earlier tonight)

5 hours before Raw, Lincoln Loud walked around the arena of tonight's Raw episode with his baby sister and current 24/7 champion Lily. He would curse his sisters out for breaking the promise they made it Ronnie Anne later, but right now he has to protect his sister from any challengers. Which was surprisingly easy, everywhere they went people who wanted to take the title from her immediately retreated.

"Winky?"

"Relax Lily, we're almost there. We just have to find someone that's not Shane McMahon and tell them you're dropping that title." Lincoln told his sister, she babbled annoyed at the prospect "I know it stinks, but this title has caused many people great pain. You saw how that Bakugou guy nearly kill that KO kid when he won, or when Shane attacked Max?" Lily shivered at the mentions of those title wins.

"Exactly, I don't want the same thing to happen to you." he cooed to her. Lily then lifted her head as they entered a bay area, she saw something heading right towards them.

"CAH! CAH! CAH!"

"Lily what's wrong-" Lincoln asked before he was then hit by a light blue vehicle, Lily was sent flying into a nearby crate. Don't let her infancy fool you, her constant sibling fights have made her quite durable. Though she was still stunned, she saw the driver hop out of the car and went wide eyed when she saw an overweight man with small glasses, a white shirt, green jeans, and brown loafers. This was _Family Guy_'s Peter Griffin, the perhaps the most retarded adult in history with a track record that would have him locked away forever.

"Oops, my bad. But I will take that." he uncaringly said before he pinned the baby. Ref Mike Chioda, who was still disgusted by Griffin's actions, counted the pin anyway.

1.

2.

3.

Peter Griffin was like that, the new 24/7 champion.

(at the start of Raw)

Peter was right now in the ring, lounging in the northeast corner ignoring all the raining boos for how he won the 24/7 title, and all of his other misdemeanors. The crowd hated him more than Roman Reigns at the 2015 Royal Rumble.

Renee: How is someone that cruel? (disgusted)

Corey: This is the same guy that frequently abuses his own family, blew up a children's hospital, and won the Boston Marathon by literally running over all the runners with his car!

Michael: We have word that Lincoln and Lily Loud are in stable condition, they were sent to a local medical facility and have been reported to be out in about 24 hours.

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest is a fatal 4 way falls count anywhere elimination match, for the WWE 24/7 championship!

(cue: Limit Break x Survivor, Dragon Ball Super Opener)

The crowd gave a thundering ovation, especially to the person that came out onto the stage.

Mike: First, representing the Z Fighters, Krillin!

The diminutive Z Fighter came out with his orange gi, purple shoes, and bald head. He waved to the crowd of screaming fans, before sending a death glare to the fat man in the ring. "As a father to a little girl, I find your heartlessness offensive." he said before using instant transmission to the ring.

Renee: Strong words coming from a father, his daughter Marron would be appalled by Peter's hideous personality.

Michael: He said he finds the way he treats his family and everyone around him offensive.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!**_

(cue: I came to Play)

Mike: Next, from Hollywood California, weighing at 221 lbs, he is the A-Lister, THE MIZ!

Michael: Here come's another father, with the Miz!

Corey: Monroe has to be cheering for her daddy at home, I'm sure she would have a word with Peter and the way he treats his daughter Meg.

Miz walked down the ring shedding his robe to show his ring gear, sending a dark look to the 24/7 championship. "How can someone who treats his children like his personal punching bags call themselves a father? Scum like you make me sick!"

Just then the crowd gave a thunderous ovation to the next combatant, who came out to some soft music. He was a rugged looking 50-something year old man with dark hair littered with grey stands in his hair and beard, a flannel shirt over a black undershirt, a pair of jeans, and brown loafers. He was accompanied by a 19 year old girl with short red hair, a red and white shirt, skinny jeans, and white shoes.

Mike: Lastly, accompanied to the ring by Ellie, from _The Last of Us, _JOEL!

Michael: OH MY GOD!

Corey: They're here!

Renee: Joel from The Last of Us, has been through so much in the apocalypse. Losing his daughter to those monsters, you better believe he has a very important lesson he would like to teach Peter.

Michael: As per the rules stimulated by Stephanie McMahon, who we know is overseeing Raw and Smackdown after Shane McMahon was arrested for battery and child abuse when he won the 24/7 title from Max.

When Joel enter the ring, he, Miz, and Krillin all ambushed Peter in the corner as the ref called for the bell. Each of them pummeling the oafish man till he pushed them all away. Peter then nailed a clothesline to Miz, he sent Joel shoulder first into the turnbuckle, and nailed Krillin with a chokeslam. Much to the chagrin of the WWE universe.

Peter went for a cover.

1.

2.

Krillin kicks out. Peter muttering a 'dammit'.

Peter then stomped away on Krillin before he was attacked from behind by Miz with a chopblock, Peter was down onto his knees before Miz started to nail his chest with kicks. Much like Daniel Bryan's Yes Kicks, Miz calls his the It Kicks. After about ten kicks he stepped back before he sent one to Peter's head, but Griffin caught the kick and countered with a huge power bomb.

Peter then taunted the crowd, drawing some major heat as he told them to "Kiss his big fat ass!" before he grabbed Miz and tossed him into the southeast corner. Peter then laughed before he stuck his butt into the Miz's face, much like Rikishi's Stinkface much to the crowd's disgust. He then proceeded to let out a loud fart, Miz coughing uncontrollably from the fumes.

Just then the crowd let out a standing ovation as someone hopped the barricade and slid into the ring, this being Peter's daughter Meg, who he tormented for 17 years clocked him with a beer bottle. "That's for all the farts in my face!" she then slid out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick before she went back in and nailed Peter in the ribs with it "That's for leaving me to drown in that house flood!" she then slammed in his back, "That's for making me the family punching bag!"

Peter was now down to a knee, Meg then finished her attack off by bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Curb Stomp driving her dad's face into the mat. "THAT'S FOR BEING THE WORST FATHER EVER!" she then gave him one last kick before she left the ring. The crowd chanting 'THANK YOU MEG! THANK YOU MEG! THANK YOU MEG!' as she left.

Joel, who slid back into the ring hooked Peter's leg.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Peter Griffin has been eliminated.

We are now guaranteed a new champion. Joel didn't have anytime to react before he was kneed in the face by Krillin. Krillin then charged at Miz, who dodged and the tiny bald man rammed head first into the turnbuckle. Mix then caught him with his signature backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker, he then hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Krillin kicked out.

Miz then picked up Krillin and placed him in the northwest corner, he then procced to land a series of kicks to his chest before Miz ran to the oppostite corner. Miz charged and nailed a running dropkick, then a second dropkick, then a third. And as Miz went his forth one Krillin brought his fingers to his temple "Solar Flare!" just then Krillin let out a blinding light, everyone everted their eyes from the brightness. Miz however got immediately blinded and stumbled around holding his eyes in pain.

Krillin then rolled him up with a school boy.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: The Miz has been eliminated.

Krillin silently cheered for himself before he was caught in a full nelson lock by Joel, who locked his fingers in to complete the Master Lock. The survivor flung Krillin from one side to the other with the little man struggling to escape, Krillin got a couple elbow shots to Joel's head but he was still trapped. Eventually Krillin's movements got slower and slower until he eventually went limp.

The ref lifted up his arm and watched it drop to the side before calling for the bell.

DING! DING! DING!

Joel dropped the unconscious man as Ellie hopped into the ring and embraced her adoptive father for his victory.

Mike: Here is your winner, and the new WWE 24/7 champion... JOEL!

The crowd gave a loud ovation for the match, and for the victor as he was handed the title. He and Ellie didn't have much time before a mob of superstars came down to the ring, they quickly slid out of the ring and hopped over the barricade where Joel scooped Ellie up and made a beeline for the exit. They may have survived an apocalypse, but this might be even worse.

**Can Joel use his survival skills to keep the 24/7 title? How is Peter Griffin not in jail yet? Who will be the next to hold the championship? Find out next time. **

_**Title changes: Peter Griffin def. Lily Loud for the 24/7 championship, Joel won an Fatal-4-Way elimination style match to win the 24/7 championship**_


	16. Chapter 16

8/1/19

In the desolate looking city, wrestlers and characters roamed the streets like zombies. Each carrying a wanted poster of the current 24/7 champion Joel, since he won it Monday he's been hunted down like a lion. As a feral looking Drake Maverick passed a dumpster, a small girl with a drench coat and fedora had exited an abandoned store with a bag full of food. She ran down the opposite direction of the 205 Live general manager, passing people like EC3, Mojo Rawley, Shawn Spears, TJP, and other wrestlers from other companies. She then went down an alley way, where she saw a fire-escape ladder already ready for her. She quickly climbed up the ladder, after she hopped onto the platformed she pulled up the ladder and locked it back into place.

She went up the stairs until she came to window on the fifth floor, she hopped through it before closing it. She removed the hat and coat to reveal Ellie, in the same clothes as when Joel won the championship, she then picked up the bag and took it too a kitchen that has seen better days. "I hope Joel is faring any better."

(with Joel)

He's been weaving through the streets, trying to avoid being spotted. If one person spots him, he'll be surrounded in no time. He ducked underneath a car as a crazed looking Peter Griffin came by, wanting revenge for losing his title. Joel groaned, "I had an easier time dealing with a horde of clickers, I gotta find something to distract them."

He then saw a nearby car, he grabbed a nearby rock and took aim at his target. The rock soared across the street, nailing the vehicle in the hood which sound an alarm that drew in all the title hunters nearby. This gave him enough time to shimmy out under the other side of the car he was beneath of and make a run for it. He turned a corner and sprinted down the sidewalk, he passed two buildings before ducking under a window of a café filled with people.

We then find Joel in a dumpster, who saw that the apartment he and Ellie were staying at for the time was just ten feet away. But the path was brimmed with people looking for him, "Crap. How am I gonna get through all that? I used my last tranq dart on that vicious blond kid. I'll need a disguise." he looked to the side and saw an abandoned thrift store. He shrugged, "Eh, it'll do."

Joel then walked through the field of characters and wrestlers, or tried to as he was walking on heels. His disguise also had a red woman's business suit and skirt, a white fur coat that hid the title he had on his back, a long black wig, big shades, and a walking stick. 'How do women walk in these things?' Nobody suspected a thing as he traversed the field, to them he looked like a blind bearded lady with a taste for fashion.

He made it the door, he reached out for the handle and pushed, opening the door before he scampered in. He stuck his walking stick through the handles before kicking off the heels and brought a bag, he hopped over a desk and came out in his street clothes. He went towards the stairs before he was grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall, he stumbled back before he turned around and saw a man with spiky brown hair, a green t-shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a harness around his chest. "Wow, that usually knocks them out quick."

"Who the hell are you?" Joel questioned as he popped his shoulder back into the place.

"Drake, Nathan Drake. I believe you have something that I've been looking for."

Joel held up the 24/7 title, "You want this, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands." he set it down before he got into a fight stance.

"Hope it doesn't come to that." Nathan replied.

Nathan charged with a punch, but Joel ducked nailed him with a german suplex. Nathan quickly got up and was then kicked in the face by Joel, he grabbed the treasure hunter by the collar and slammed him into the desk. he then repeatedly bashed his head into it, before Nathan caught him on the fourth attempt by grabbing a stapler and clocked him in the face.

Joel stumbled back, with blood coming from his nose. Nathan steadied himself before he kicked Joel in the gut, followed a DDT on the floor. He gave a little whistle as Ref Jon Cone came out while Nathan pinned Joel.

1.

2.

Joel kicked out.

Nathan then picked up a nearby vase as Joel pulled himself up, Nathan charged at him with the vase but Joel ducked underneath it and nailed a neck breaker. Joel groaned, "Dammit, too many people." he ran to the elevator and pushed the up button. But as the doors opened he was mobbed by superstars, they all came at him.

As Joel came down a knee as they kept hammering him, Ellie came by and kicked No Way Jose below the belt, sending the party man down to the ground. She then grabbed a broken chair leg and bashed it over R-Truth, Drake Maverick, Dash Wilder, Chris Griffin, Chucky, Mike Kanellis, Jungle Boy, Orange Cassidy, Ussop, Mineta, and lastly Titus O'Neil. Joel panted as he saw Ellie, "Thanks."

"We should leave, these guys stormed the apartment."

"I was actually just thinking of moving on the next town."

"It's the apocalypse all over again." Ellie said as went over and pulled the walking stick out of the handle, as Joel went over to follow her he passed a chair where Nathan was hiding who rolled Joel up in a school boy pin. Nathan lifting his feet up onto the armrest for leverage.

1.

2.

3.

Nathan smiled as he was then given the 24/7 championship, he saw Ellie coming at him before he sidestepped and she rammed into Joel and they both toppled over the chair. Nathan then pushed the chair over top of them, he saw the door being bang on and panicked before he ran down a hallway just as the doors came off the hinges.

Nathan ran full speed towards the end of the hall and jumped out of the window, shattering the glass as he jump. He shot up and hopped into a nearby jeep and hit the gas. The new champion riding off out of town with his new title in hand, "Wait till Elena hears about this."

**Stay tuned for who will be then next to challenge for the 24/7 title this Monday. **

_**Title changes: Nathan Drake def. Joel for the 24/7 championship**_


	17. Chapter 17

8/4/19

Nathan Drake was trekking through a temple for his latest excursion, which was rumored to house what could be a key to finding the fountain of youth. His wife back home looking after their daughter at home and Sully having retired to the Caribbean, he was well alone for this one. With his new 24/7 title around his waist, they felt it would be too much and told him to go alone. Besides Sully taught him everything he needed, so he should be okay.

He read through his journal as he approached an old room, "Hmmm, if I'm correct then..." he looked towards a stone wall, but one rock in particular looked out of place, he pushed it back in then stepped back as the wall came tumbling down. After the dust settled he stepped over the rubble and saw large open cave area, with a skylight which shined over a large fountain with moss and weeds around the base of it.

Nathan snickered, "I swear after a few years, there's just no sport in it." he stepped down the stairs and walked over to the fountain. He pulled out a small cup and scooped some of the water, he then took a sip and hummed. "Wow this stuff does work, I can feel the pain in my back going away already. I think I just found Sully's next birthday gift." as he set his back pack down and took out a thermoset, he felt himself get rolled up in a school boy.

1.

2.

Nathan just barely kicked out.

He shot up and saw his attacker, Drake Maverick, and sighed before the 205 live general manager screamed and ran at him, only to be whacked on the head with Nathan's journal. He saw a horde of superstars surrounding him, "Wait, how long have you guys been down here?"

"You don't need to know." Jinder scoffed before he went for a punch, but Nate caught it and delivered a knee to the gut of Jinder Mahal and clubbed him on the head with his the thermoset. Drake then nailed thermoset shots to the heads of Titus, EC3, Heath Slater, Mike Kanellis, Akem, Sin Cara, Kalisto, Lince Dorado, Gran Metalik, Rhyno, Raul Mendoza, and Noam Dar.

Nate then wiped the thermoset with his shirt before dipping into the fountain, making sure not to get any on him. He put the lid back on it until he heard another yell, he rolled his eyes before turning around and getting his with an explosion that knocked him into a wall. He groaned as he pulled himself up, "(grr) Why is it that every time I find the gold at the end of the rainbow, somebody always tries to kill me?"

The attacker let out a small laugh as an explosion popped from his hand, "That title is mine!" he charged at the attacker, coming through the dust cloud to reveal it was Katsuki Bakugou, who was looking to regain the 24/7 championship after being humiliated by Saitama. Nathan just barely rolled out of the way as an explosion punch hit the wall, causing the place to shake.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this place isn't what you call stable." the blonde quirk user ignored the treasure hunter's words and kept trying to hit him, with more explosions with each strike shot. Each one causing rocks to fall, the superstars trying to avoid the falling debris.

Nathan finally got the upper hand as he hit Bakugou with the butt of his gun, knocking him back before he kicked him in the gut and hit a stunner on him. Nathan then noticed the falling debris started to run to the exit, everyone else following him.

(outside)

Nathan was seen driving away in his jeep from the temple that was collapsing far behind him, the other superstars made it out alive and were wondering how to get home. But out of the rearview mirror, he saw something burst out of the pile of rubble. Which was now shooting straight towards him, "Oh god-" he said before the car was then hit and it spun out of control, he leaped out of the car before it plummeted into a ravine.

He coughed before he saw that angry blonde kid from earlier, with a face he saw many times before. "I. Will get y-" he let out before he was then shot with a tranq dart to the throat. He pulled himself up and saw his wife behind the kid who fainted from the dart.

"Elena? How did you know where to find me?"

"I know you Nate. Let's just go before someone comes by."

"Good idea." the two then got into the car Elena came in and drove off.

**Just another day in the office for Nathan. But that's the least of his problems. Next week for Summerslam, he will defend his championship in a fatal 4 way match. I've set up a poll on my account for who I should add to the match, the two with the most votes will move on. The last one will be a surprise.**

**No title changes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, the poll's closed and the results are in. The two with the highest scores will be competing in a fatal 4 way for the 24/7 championship, as for the 4th will be a surprise.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

8/11/19

(After the opening package)

Fans cheered as fireworks were displayed on stage.

Michael: We are LIVE in Toronto Ontario, Canada! For the biggest party of the Summer and the second biggest PPV after WrestleMania, this... is... Summerslam!

Renee: We have a loaded card tonight, with returning legends, the debut of the Fiend, and the biggest test in Kofi Kingston's WWE title reign as he faces his first major rival: Randy Orton.

Corey: All that is still to come but first we kick things off with the 24/7 championship.

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest, is a fatal 4 way match scheduled for one fall. And it is for, the WWE 24/7 championship!

(cue: Nate's theme)

The crowd gave off a huge reaction for the champion coming into the night, for his death-defying excursions into the uncharted. The biggest treasure hunting game icon behind Lara Croft.

Mike: Introducing first, he is the current 24/7 champion, the Seeker of the Uncharted, NATHAN DRAKE!

Michael: Ten days has Nathan kept his championship.

Renee: Which may not sound like a lot, but considering the rules of the title that is impressive.

Corey: The longest single reign of the 24/7 title rests at 13 days, with KO's second reign.

Nate walked out onto the stage, his 24/7 title around his shoulder as he read his journal, going over some strategies for who he could be defending against. He put it away and waved the fans as he went down the ramp.

Mike: And his opponents.

.

.

.

.

(cue: Unscripted Violence)

The crowd erupted in a thunderous ovation at the theme, and out came someone everyone knows quite well.

Michael: Oh my god!

Corey: It can't be.

Mike: Next, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 224 lbs, JON MOXLEY!

Jon came out in a grey undershirt, brown sleeveless jacket, jeans, and brown loafers. Nobody excepted him to be back in a WWE ring, the lunatic then went over to the commentary table. Where Renee Young just stood up shocked to see her husband back in a WWE ring, he just sent her a smirk and gave her a kiss on the lips. She then gave him a smile, "Good luck, honey."

Jon chuckled "Like I need it, but thanks."

Corey: Dean Ambrose is here, for the 24/7 championship?

Renee: He doesn't go by that name anymore, he told me it was his slave name. His words, not mine.

Michael: Well whatever he goes by, we never expected him to return to a WWE ring.

As Jon walked down the ring, the theme for Fullmetal Alchemist palyed through the speakers. The corwd gave a loud reaction to a young spiky blond teen with a red jack, black pants, boots, and a metallic arm.

Mike: Next, he is the Fullmetal Alchemist, EDWARD ELRIC!

Edward clapped his hands together as sparks flew around him and set off a big pyro explosion around him. He walked to the ring with intensity.

Michael: Edward Elric, looking to become the Fullmetal champion.

Corey: My sources say him and Jon were in a poll to see who Nathan would defend against tonight, and they both tied with the most votes.

Nathan stared down both Jon and Edward, the three guys sent challenging glares to each other.

Mike: And their opponent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _**"Attention WWE Universe!"**_

Everyone looked in confusion at the announcement, until the saw a lone figure standing atop the Summerslam stage set up.

?: All the way from Glorius Universe 2, I, Lord Hellis, present to you the most beautiful of the cosmos. And one of them will grace the 24/7 championship with their beauty, I give you... the maidens of Universe 2!

Commentators: WHAT!

Just then three young girls walked out onto the stage to the loudest ovation yet.

The green haired girl introduced herself, "Greetings Toronto, my name is Brianne de Chateau!"

The brown haired girl then stated "I'm Sanka Coo!"

Then the purple haired girl with a white hat finished the intros "And I'm Sous Roas."

Brianne then stated, "May all rejoice as we perform, the song of love and victory!"

Then the rest of Team Universe 2 appeared behind them "THE SONG OF LOVE & VICTORY!"

Corey: What is going on here?

Renee: I have a feeling.

(One unnecessarily long transformation later)

Ribrianne!

Kakunsa!

Roasie!

"Transformation complete!"

The second universe team and god of destruction cheered and awe'd their transformation, a majority of the WWE universe gave them an ovation (most of them from Universe 2). While the guys in the ring were confused as hell.

Edward leaned into Jon's ear, "I honestly thought they were cute before the transformation."

Jon shrugged, "Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

After some discussion it was decided that representing Universe 2 would be Kakunsa, was now dark green with a blue wild animal designed outfit with a blue tail and razor sharp claws.

When all four of them were in the ring, the ref held up the 24/7 championship and called for the bell.

(ding, ding, ding)

Kakunsa waisted no time before pouncing on Jon, sending shots to him with the lunatic barely able to defend himself. Meanwhile Edward came full speed at Nathan, who sidestepped him which sent the alchemist into the turnbuckle. Edward stumbled out of the corner and onto the ropes before he was clotheslined out behind Nathan. Nathan then bounced off the far ropes and nailed a suicide dive onto Edward, driving him into the barricade.

Natahn then pulled himself up and dusted off his shirt, before he was then hit with a suicide dive from Jon. Who in turn was nailed with a suicide dive from Kakunsa, she let out a primal roar to a loud pop from the fans of her universe. Kakunsa then picked up Jon Moxley and threw him back into the ring, Kakunsa then climbed up the turnbuckle as Jon stood up and she nailed a springboard blockbuster to the AEW lunatic.

Kakunsa then went for a rather seductive looking pin, much to the ire of Jon's wife on commentary.

1.

2.

Jon kicked out.

Kakunsa hopppd off and to the northeast turnbuckle, Jon staggered up. "Oh what's the matter, need some more love, or is it too much for you to handle?" Kakunsa taunted.

Jon chuckled to himself, "Thanks, but I'm married."

Kakunsa then went for a clothesline, but Jon ducked it and bounced off the ropes for a forearm smash to the head of the maiden of the wild. Jon then sent Kakunsa into the turnbuckle and nailed a forearm, then bounded off the opposite corner into another forearm to the head and delivered a bulldog.

Jon hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Kakunsa kicked out.

Jon then mounted the maiden and rained shots down onto her pretty head, after five shots he was then nailed with chair to the back of the head by Nathan Drake. After the lunatic fell off her, Kakunsa shot up and faced the treasure hunter. She gave him a smile, "My, my. What a gentleman, saving his fair maiden from the lunatic."

Drake gave her a confused look, "Uh thanks? Sorry, but I'm off the market." he then ducked heel kick form the maiden before he nailed a chair shot to the ribs of Kakunsa, then to her back. He turned around and was met with a dropkick from Edward that drove the chair into his face, sending him down.

Edward hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Drake kicked out.

Edward pounded the mat in frustration, before proceeded to stomp away on Nathan.

After a while he then climbed up to the top tope, before he was met with Jon punching at him before Kakunsa climbed up and they set up for a double superplex on Edward. Nathan then proceeded to hook the legs of Jon and Kakunsa, and to the audience's surprised performed a huge Tower of Doom with Drake powerbombing the lunatic and the maiden as they superplexed the alchemist.

All four combatants were on the mat, tired and hurt. However Drake got to his feet first and went up to the top rope of the northwest corner, he then leaped off and nailed a frog splash to Edward. Before he can cover he was grabbed by Jon and was hit with Dirty Deeds onto the stray chair.

Jon made the cover.

1.

2.

Jon was then pulled off Nathan by Kakunsa and was locked in a Jackknife cover by the maiden.

1.

2.

3!

The match was over.

Kakunsa rolled out of the ring after she released the pin, Jon sat up shocked at what happened. The AEW fans in attendance couldn't believe it either.

DING! DING! DING!

(cue: True Love by CFO$)

Mike: Here's is your winner, and the new 24/7 champion, KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUNSAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The maiden hugged her new championship title when she was handed it, as she walked up the ramp to join her friends, she stopped when she saw them holding back a horde of superstars. Before she can step to them.

"NO KAKUNSA!" she heard Rabanra yell, "We got these guys, just save yourself and your title!"

"He's right." Ribrianne said as she held back Drake Maverick, "You have to go, protect the title with your life. For Love!"

"FOR LOVE!" the others yelled before they got trampled, Kakunsa nodded seriously before she made a beeline and hopped the barricade and ran through the crowd and up the stairs. With everyone hot on her tail.

**Poll results:**

**Jon Moxley and Edward Elric: 3 votes**

**Braun Strowman: 2 votes.**

**Dawn and Sora: 1 vote. **

**The rest were zilch. But that doesn't mean I won't incorporate these guys in future chapters. **

_**Title changes: Kakunsa def. Nathan Drake (c), Jon Moxley, and Edward Elric for the 24/7 championship. **_


	19. Chapter 19

8/15/19

Four days after Kakunsa on the 24/7 championship at Summerslam, bringing the power of love to what people of Universe 7 were calling 'One of the only things keeping WWE alive'. Her friends sacrificed themselves to keep her from getting pinned, including her fellow maidens. Now she was the object of everyone who was after the 24/7 championship's love, however she was entrusted by Ribrianne to keep that title safe from anyone who would besmirch the name of love.

After meeting up with Lord Hellis and her angel, she was sent back to her universe. Which was packed with fancy buildings, bright lights, and many options for exotic vacations.

She hopped from building to building over the crowded streets, she had to be hidden from the public eye as anyone could try to take her title away. She panted after somersaulting off a sky scarper and ran into what looked like an 8-star resort and spa, "Oh man." she let out as she turned back into her normal state as Sanka Coo. "All this running around is tiring."

(later)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ENTRY!" a woman yelled at the clerk.

"My apologies, but the entire spa has been booked for a private session." a 20 looking man with a pretty boy face explained.

"By who?"

Meanwhile…..

Sanka sighed as she was faced down on a massage table, the pounding on her back relieving some of the stress. "Little lower, there we go. All the stress is in my lower baaaaaaaaaaaack~"

Sanka was then relaxing in the hot springs, with a towel wrapped around herself. Thankfully the room was empty as her status as one of the main maidens and her performance in the Tournament of Power had given her some pretty nice perks, her 24/7 title hanging by the door to the hallway. "This is exactly what I needed after a long week."

"Yeah this is relaxing ain't it?"

"Totally-" Sanka then went wide-eyed. "Wait, who said that?" she then turned around to see one of the staff came in. She let out a sigh of relief before the staff member ripped off her shirt to reveal a referee jersey, and her hat revealing referee Jessica Carr. First full-time WWE referee. "Wait!" Sanka then stood up in shock before jumping out of the springs. "You're a referee? Then that means-"

She was then caught in a schoolgirl roll up.

1.

2.

Sanka then kicked out. She shot up to see who was intruding on her relaxation, and was shocked to see Jon Moxley, the guy she pinned for the championship.

"YOU!" she pointed a finger at the lunatic, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!? How did you even get in here!?"

"That's none of your concern." Jon said.

"Oh you little!" Sanka growled before she transformed into her alterego: Kakunsa. Though still with the towel around her, which was now the same color as her mask.

Jon chuckled before the two started trading shots, punches were thrown until Kakunsa kicked him in the gut and shoved him into a wall. She charged at him with a claw but he kicked her in the gut and delivered a suplex that sent her lower body into the stone wall.

Jon hooked a leg.

1.

2.

Kakunsa kicked out.

Jon then mounted her and started raining shots onto her, Kakunsa just slid out from underneath him and nailed a running knee to the back of his head. Kakunsa staggered back up to her feet, her back still reeling from getting sent into the stones. She just got that massage too, she glared as Jon stood back up. She got her claws ready as she got into a fight position. "I see someone still a little lovestruck huh? I can tell you missed playing with me."

Jon stood up holding his neck where she kneed him with one hand, "Heh, you're as crazy and wild as me. If I weren't already married, I'd say I was in love." he then smirked before he held up what she recognized as her towel.

She blinked before looking down.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

Kakunsa screamed as she covered her body, the former WWE champion shouted out "GERONAMO!" before he ran at her with a crossbody into the hot springs.

She wriggled around as he got her into a pin hooking her leg. Carr slapping the water for the count.

1.

2.

3.

Jon cackled before he stood up, he clothes all wet as he was handed the 24/7 championship.

"YES! IT'S MINE! POINT AEW!" he cheered before he stepped out of the hot springs and headed to the door, he turned back to the embarrassed maiden who reached for her towel. "Call me sometime gorgeous!" he laughed before bolting out of the spa.

Kakunsa snarled with a huge blush on her face, "GET BACK HERE MOXLEY!" she shouted before chasing after him, forgetting she still had her towel around her. "BOTH THAT TITLE AND YOUR ASS ARE MINE!"

**Well that was an interesting spa trip, Jon Moxley getting revenge for being pinned at Summerslam. But Kakunsa wont take this lying down, how will things turn out next time. And who will be the next to hold the 24/7 championship, find out soon. **

_**Title changes: Jon Moxley def. Kakunsa for the 24/7 championship. **_


	20. Maidenly Revenge

8/19/19

AEW star Jon Moxley pulled up in the parking garage of the arena for his next AEW live event, with his 24/7 championship around his shoulder. He had just managed to escape the sights of that lady from another universe who he won the title from, though how he won it could get him an earful from his wife.

"Hehe, wait till they hear how one of their competition now has their hands on one of their belts, those jackasses at WWE will suffer without their golden ticket." Jon chuckled as he held the title in his hand.

Jon just got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk before heading inside. He was then stopped by security, "Hey, what gives man?"

_"Authorized personal only." _

"Uh if I'm not mistaken I am authorized personal, I'm one of the wrestlers for the show." he told him, but then he saw the security guard toss the hat away and zip down the jacket to reveal a referee shirt. "Wait, Paul?"

He questioned but didn't see the figure atop a nearby production truck, who turned out to be Roasie, another of Universe 2's maidens. She then leaped off the truck into Jon's direction, he heard a scream before he turned and was hit with a huge crossbody from Roasie, from the top of the truck.

Roasie hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Jon kicked out.

Roasie didn't complain before she mounted Jon and pummeled his face with punches, Jon managed to toss her off before he pulled himself back up. Raosie met him with forearm smashes to his head before driving him face first into the side of the truck.

Roasie then rolled him up, placing her feet on the side of the truck for leverage.

1.

2.

3.

Roasie cheered as she leaped off the man, she was then handed the 24/7 championship and squealed. She then glared at the staggered Jon, who was pulling himself up. Roasie then grunted before nailing him in the Moxleys, making the former champ double over in pain. "That's for Kakunsa." she then ran off, before stopping and turning back to him, "She says call her sometime."

Jon looked up to see the maiden striker run away with the 24/7 title, he then turned to the ref who counted him. "Paul, you traitor!" he tried to pull himself up as the AEW ref ran inside. Jon stood there holding his aching crotch, "I'll worry about you later." he then turned around and ran in the direction Roasie went, looking to regain WWE gold for AEW.

**Jon learned a hard lesson, mess with one maiden, you mess with all of them. With the new champion being fellow maiden, Roasie. Sorry if this one was short, but I'll have Roasie defend the title this Wednesday at NXT. Who will she defend against? Find out next time.**

_**Title changes: Roasie def. Jon Moxley for the 24/7 championship. **_


	21. Strike Maiden vs Panama Playboy

8/21/19

(cue NXT opening theme)

"NXT! NXT! NXT!" The crowd chanted in the Full Sail arena, home of the black and gold brand of WWE. Where rising stars hone their craft before being called up to WWE, and then all their potential goes to waste.

Mauro: Welcome everybody to the gold standard of professional wrestling, this. Is NXT! Alongside British wrestling legend Nigel McGuinnes and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix, I'm Mauro Ranallo bringing you the NXT commentary.

Beth: We have a loaded card here tonight, with a huge main event as Matt Riddle looks for retribution against the beast of Bellfast Killian Dain.

Nigel: But before we get to that we start things off with ultra popular WWE 24/7 championship, which can be defended anywhere in the world at anytime. Including down here in NXT.

(ding, ding, ding)

Kayla: The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is for the WWE 24/7 championship.

The crowd cheered before seeing the current 24/7 champion come out in her Sous Roas. "Fair ladies and gentlemen of NXT, I Sous Roas, the 24/7 champion, give you my love!" she announced as her clothes began to glow. Fans who watch the Tournament of Power knew what was happening.

Sous Roas. Sous. Sous. Sous Roas Sous Roas!

"The strike of love! With dreams and Magic!" she was then decked her battle armor, "ROASIE! Transformation complete."

Fans of Universe 2 let out a loud ovation for the transformation ritual, Nigel was a little confused.

Nigel: I don't get it.

Mauro: Roasie of Universe 2, winning the title off AEW's Jon Moxley after he had a run in with Roasie's friend Kakunsa during a spa day.

Beth: This will be the first time the 24/7 championship will be defended in NXT, and Roasie looks to make an impression on her first match here.

Roasie slid into the ring before holding up the heart sign, the fans following suit.

Mauro: The NXT universe, reciprocating the love Roasie is sending their way.

Nigel: Well lets see how the Power of Love fairs for Roasie, hopefully it gives her better luck than Mike Kanellis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….. **SHOCK! The System. **

(cue The Undisputed Era's theme)

The crowd gave out standing ovation as the NXT champion came.

Kayla: And her opponent, he is the NXT champion. ADAM COLE!

When Adam was on the stage, he went for his signature taunt. "ADAM COLE! BAY BAY!"

(later)

Roasie and Adam started the match circling the ring until they got into a collar and elbow tie up, Roasie was then put in a headlock before she pushed the Panama City Playboy off and into the ropes before she got nailed with a shoulder tackle. Adam then bounced off the ropes and went over Raosie, who then leapfrogged him as he bounced off the ropes again before he was then met with a hiptoss- but Adam lands on his feet before he kicked Roasie in the gut and went for a oshigiroshi. But Roasie kneed him in the head forcing him to drop her before she gave him a kick to his gut and went for a stunner but Adam pushed her off.

Adam then went for a clothesline but Roasie ducked and nailed an enziguri to Adam, knocking him into the northwest corner. Roasie then followed up with running knee strike to Cole, she then delivered a bulldog with Adam's head crashing into the opposite corner. Adam staggered away as Roasie climbed up the turnbuckle and leaped off, nailing the NXT champion with a flying crossbody.

Roasie hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Adam kicks out.

Roasie pounded the ring before straddling the man and punching his head, after the third strike Adam reversed their positions and started raining shots down onto Roasie. The 24/7 champion then slithered out from under him and got him into a full nelson position, but Adam broke out of it and nailed Roasie in the gut. He then lifted her up in a vertical suplex lift before dropping her neck first onto his padded knee.

Adam with the cover.

1.

2.

Roasie kicks out.

Adam then pulled her over to the Southest turnbuckle before climbing up to the middle rope as Roasie struggled to get up, right when she got up he went for a Panama Sunrise- but Roasie caught him before the rotation got her off her feet. She then turned around before she charged to the opposite corner, and the fans went wild as she did a running Alabama slam/cannonball combination with his head hitting the middle turnbuckle.

Roasie rolled off him before dragging him to the middle of the ring and pinning him.

1.

2.

Adam just kicks out before the 3.

Roasie wasted no time before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running shooting star press, she then followed it up with a standing 450 splash. Roasie then jumped off the ropes with a springboard phoeniz splash right onto Adam's midsection.

Roasie with the cover.

1.

2.

Suddenly the ref was pulled out of the ring, and was then tossed into the ringsteps by an interfering Rodrick Strong much to the fans chagrin.

Roasie released the pin to see what Strong had done but what nailed from behind with a kick by Kyle O'Reilly, then she was stomped away by Kyle, Bobby Fish, and Strong. She was then picked up by Rodrick Strong who delivered End of Heartache (suplex into a backbreaker), she was then picked up by Kyle. before she was hit with Kyle and Bobby's high-low combo attack.

The fans booed at the interference while Rodrick went to get the ref while Kyle and Bobby draped Adam over Roasie, the ref groaning as he woke up and saw the pin.

1.

2.

.

.

.

.

.

… 3- NO! Roasie manages to get the shoulder up before the 3 can be completed.

Adam was shocked by the kick out as was the rest of the Undisputed Era, Adam pounded the ring aggravatedly. Roasie pushed herself back up as Cole went for the Last Shot, but Roasie ducks underneath him sending him flying over her head. Roasie then shoots up and bounces off the ropes, ducking a clothesline from Adam before hitting a springboard senton to the other members of the U.E.

Adam went for a suicide dive, but got caught with an uppercut from Roasie. Roasie then grabbed Kyle's head and drove him into the metal post, she then ducked a kick from Rodrick before catching Bobby Fish with a tornado DDT onto the floor nailing a kick to Rodrick Strong in the process. Roasie then quickly climbed up to the Southwest turnbuckle and jumped right into a superkick from Adam Cole. Adam then went to the middle turnbuckle of the corner she came from as she turned around into a Panama Sunrise from Adam Cole, AKA a Canadian Destroyer.

Adam then smirked before lowering his kneepad and bouncing off the ropes and nailing the Last Shot to the back of her head.

Adam hooks the inside leg.

1.

2.

But Roasie grabs his arm and counters into a crucifix cover.

1.

2.

3.

DING! DING! DING!

Roasie released the cover before rolling out of the ring, Adam was left shocked at the lost.

Kayla: Here's your winner, and still the 24/7 champion! Roasie!

Roasie chuckled as she was handed her 24/7 title, she staggered up to her feet on the ramp as she watched the NXT champion throw a fit at the ref. "The power of Love wins again."

"I don't think so."

She turned around before getting hit with Dirty Deeds from an angry Jon Moxley. Moxley Brought out another ref and covered the maiden.

1.

2.

3.

Jon Moxley was once again the 24/7 champion, taking it from another Universe 2 maiden.

He grabbed the title from her shoulder before running off into the crowd.

Jon had managed to reach the parking lot where he found his car, he hopped into it and drove off. The lunatic of AEW panted as he drove away from Full Sail, he set the title in the passenger seat unaware of a certain maiden of the wild was hiding in his trunk, "Soon Moxley, that title and your ass will be mine."

_**Title changes: Jon Moxley def. Roasie for the 24/7 championship. **_


	22. Moxley Home Invasion

8/23/19

At a little home in Cincinnati, Jon had just pulled up in a beat up Camry. "Another day of ass kicking, sometimes I wonder if you're even worth it." he sighed to the 24/7 championship in the passenger seat. He picked it up before unhooking the seatbelt and exiting the car, he looked it over "Someday I should get a new vehicle, this thing is in worse condition than that van with the 11 kids."

Jon popped the trunk and pulled the suitcase out of it, he heard his phone ping as he shut the trunk.

_Hey honey, I'm stopping by the store on my way home. Need anything?_

_Nah, just the usual stuff._

_Okay, be there in an hour or 2. Love you._

_Love you too._

He put the phone away after his little text chat with his wife, Renee Young.

-later-

Jon was now in a small little room, he then set the suitcase on it and proceeded to unzip it. When he opened the case, he let out a confused "What the?" as WWE ref Jon Cone pulled himself out of the suitcase with a creek in his back. He was then rolled up in a school boy pin.

1.

2.

Jon kicked out.

He shot up and saw the intruder, "You again?!" who turned out to be that Kakunsa lady. "Can't you girls just leave me alone?"

"Sorry, but love can't be avoided forever." Kakunsa retorted before nailing a forearm to Jon, she then banged his head on a dresser before bashing a lamp over his head and sending him to the ground.

Kakunsa hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Jon kicked out again.

Kakunsa then mounted the champion and nailed a flurry of punches to his face, Jon then reversed their positions and nailed a few punches of his own. He then picked her up and tossed her out of the room. He then charged at her with a clothesline, sending her over the railing- but Kakunsa luckily got her feet on the small footing underneath. Jon nailed a headbutt to her as she grabbed on desperately to the railing, she then nailed a headbutt of her own. Staggering Jon before she hooked her arm over his head and lifted him and hit a dangerously high superplex off the top floor.

Jon's back landed hard onto the wood floors below, as did Kakunsa's. The ref running down the stairs and checked on the two, they writhed in pain before kakunsa was able to pull herself atop of Jon.

1.

2.

Jon just got the shoulder up.

Kakunsa groaned both from the superplex, and that Jon was still able to kick out. She then painfully got back to her feet and slowly pulled the aching Jon up before dragging him to the kitchen, where Jon then elbowed her in the ribs before he banged her head against the fridge. He then tossed her onto a round glass table, knocking over the centerpiece.

Jon then limped over to her, holding his back in pain, before Kakunsa then speared him into the giant flatscreen TV. The tv then slipped off its hinges and fell onto the two brawlers, who found themselves trapped underneath it. Jon and Kakunsa let out, "Ow".

Just then, from the door to the back patio came a small green dog with black ears, arms, legs, and a large zipper in the front? "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Have you seen my piggy?" the dog then went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. It then pulled down his face to reveal a small shiny robot head with glowing blue eyes, which then drank the milk form the carton.

"GIR!"

The robot who apparently went by Gir, turned to see what looked like a small kid with shiny black hair, blue eyes, a red stirped shirt, black pants, gloves, boots, and a metal backpack looking thing attached to his back. The most notable thing was that his skin was shade of light green. "Oh hi masta!"

"This is the last time ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM leaves you alone in the mall of America! Am I gonna have to get the leash out again?" the green kid exclaimed before he looked around and saw the damage. "What did you do?"

"Not me, them." Gir then pointed to the two underneath the TV. Zim turned his head in the direction, but what caught his attention was the belt around the waist of the one in the jeans.

"Gir do you realize what that thing is?" Zim asked his robot.

"BISQUITS!" Gir yelled.

Zim raised an eyebrow, "NOOOOOOO Gir, it's the championship of 24/seveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! This could be a key part in my latest plan for WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD DOMINATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he then saw Jon Cone and pointed, "YOU! Zebra shirt man!"

"My name is Jon."

"Whatever! Count it!" Zim order before hoping onto the TV pinning Moxley and Kakunsa. Cone came over and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Zim shook his hands in anticipation, "Yes, yes, yes!" Zim was then handed the 24/7 championship. "BEHOLD YOUR NEW 24/7 CHAMPION! ZIM! Soon to be Lord of MANKIND!" he then looked to his robot, "Gir, activate escape protocol before someone comes to take Zim's title."

Gir's eyes then went red and got into a military stance, **"Yes, master!"** Gir then activated his jet feet, Zim then climbed onto the robot's head before they took of through the roof, leaving a sizable hole in the ceiling.

Jon Cone then pulled the TV off the weakened Moxley and Kakunsa, the former which realized his championship was gone. Kakunsa panted after a brutal battle ended up with them both losing, "Damn it, so close."

"Well, my wife is gonna kill when she see's this. What do we do now?" Jon panted.

Kakunsa blinked before she turned to the lunatic, "Want to make out?"

-10 minutes later-

Renee just came back and winced at the condition the house was in, groceries in hand she sighed without a care. She then went to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter, she then saw Jon with that lady from Universe 2 she saw at Summerslam on couch. She went over there with her arms crossed, Jon removed himself from Kakunsa's face and saw his wife.

He pushed the maiden of him and broke out in a cold sweat, "Uh, hey honey." just then they heard a chandelier crash through the glass table.

Renee just sighed and went to put the groceries away, "I'm not even gonna ask." Jon timidly followed her.

Kakunsa tried to sneak out the open patio door, "Not so fast." she heard Renee call, she then gulped as the screen faded to black.

**Well that was brutal, and both Jon and Kakunsa are in for it with the former's wife. BTW the new Invader Zim movie, Enter the Florpus, is now on Netflix. **

_**Title changes: Zim def. Jon Moxley for the 24/7 championship. **_


	23. The Crate

8/26/19

It was a hectic few days for the Invader Zim, smelly humans were constatnly after him since he won the hideious championship of the 24/7. Well the were less hideious and stupid than the ones where he's stationed at, but he had very little peace and quiet to brush up on evil schemes for world domination. When he got home to his base he was nearly ambushed by that short statured adult from the 205 Live brand, luckily his quickwit and sheer luck got him out before he can be pinned.

Zim was lucky that he lab wasn't discovered, but thought it be wise to stay away from there for a time as long as he has his championship.

Right now Zim was climbing along the ceiling with his mechanical spider legs, "Perhaps Zim has underestimated these humans in the wrestling promotion, they seem more competent than the humans I'm used to."

Right as he said that, the pair of R-Truth and Carmella were walking down the hall right underneath him "Mella, I sense it." Truth said while sniffing the air, "My baby, she's close by. I can smell it."

"Don't get your hopes up." Drake Maverick called out as he came into the scene. "If anyone is taking that title from that little green stooge it is gonna be me! I Still haven't consummated my marriage yet!"

"Well, I told you about the fiber thing right?" Truth asked.

Drake groaned in frustration, "Not constipate, there is a huge difference!" he yelled as the three walked away, Zim looked in the scene with an invisible eyebrow raise.

"Mostly more competent." he said before lowering himself down to the floor.

"I GOT PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he winced at the high pitch wail from his obviously disguise robot, who came up with a smorgasbord of pizza.

"Gir! Keep your voice down." he then heard several voices yelling as a nearby water glass had it's content rippling, "Thanks a lot Gir!" Zim quickly opened up a nearby crate and hopped in before closing it. Just in time to as a mob of superstars came rushing past the crate he was in.

One of them, EC3, stopped and noticed the little green dog. "Hey uh, have you seen a little green man around here? With a pink suit and loud voice, has the 24/7 championship?"

Gir looked up at the former TNA champion, "He said he ran all the way to Mexico!"

"Thanks for the tip!" EC3 ran off, believing the words of the food obsessed Gir.

"Nice work Gir, throwing the stupid human off my trail." Gir turned to a box.

"Hey, yous sound like my masta!" Gir pointed to the pox.

"I'm INSIDE you mechanical turd! Though there might be a small problem," Zim said as he pushed at the lid, "I may have locked myself. If you can get a crowbar and get me out, I'll...….. ummmmmmm…. get you a year's supply of tacos?"

Gir then ripped off his dog costume as his eyes turned red and he saluted, **"Yes master Zim!" **his eyes turned blue again before skipping away.

After the robot left two young children came by, one with shiny black hair, a black jacket, blue shirt with a grey face emoji on it, black pants and shoes. The other with pale skin, purple hair in a snake jaw design, black shirt with a skull and white striped sleeves, grey pants, purple shoes, and had her eyes shut as she was playing a on a gameslave.

"I'm telling you Gaz, Zim is around here. And if we can take the 24/7 championship off him, we could save mankind once again." the boy said.

"Remind me again why I should care, Dib." the girl named Gaz requested as she continued playing her game.

Just then Dib heard some pounding and screamed from one of the boxes, he brought an ear to it and heard a familiar voice yelling. He grinned like a mad man as he heard, "HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME! YOUR FUTURE DICTATOR IS TRAPPED!"

Dib cleared his throat before saying in a high pitched voice, _"Don't worry, I'll get help." _he then turned to Gaz, who was still playiign her game. "Watch the box for me will you sis?"

Gaz ignored him as Dib ran off to get a referee, just then one of the backstage workers came by and hauled the box away with Zim still in it. "Oh no wait, come back." she said in a quiet uncaring voice as she continued her game, without a single once of care as she blasted at vampire pigs.

Soon the crate Zim was in was packed into a plane heading to the next Raw show.

**Well that happened, now Zim is trapped in a crate for a week. What's gonna happen to him now? Find out next time. **

**Also congrats to FOX sportscaster Rob Stone on becoming the first non-WWE personal to win the 24/7 championship, pretty soon I might be the first fanfiction writer to hold the 24/7 championship in real life. **

_**Title changes: None. **_


	24. Chapter 24

8/29/19

_Somewhere over Death Valley_

On a cargo plane inside the cargo pit, there was a dead silence. Except for the screaming and pounding on one of the crates, "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Are we in Canada?!" a loud shrill voice yelled out. "I'M STILL TRAP- wait a second." just then a giant metal spider leg burst open the crate, leaving the current 24/7 champion Zim the chance to escape.

"YES! Finally out of that miserable crate! Why didn't I think of this the last 3 days?" Zim questioned before his spider legs retracted back into his pack. "Well on the bright side, at least there isn't any smelly humans to take my title belt." he went over and climbed on top of a pile boxes to look out a small window, where he can see nothing but sand and some dead animal carcasses.

"Well looks like I'll be stuck here for a while, might as well make the best of this." Zim said as he jumped down, but his contact lensed eyes spot a cardboard box in the corner. "Wait a minute, that's not right. Where has Zim seen that box from?" Zim went over and investigated. He looked the box over in confusion before he lifted up the box, only to reveal WWE ref Chad Patton who was in the middle of eating a hamburger.

Zim went wide eyed before turning around with a huge glare, "OKAY WHERE ARE YOU!? IF YOU ARE HERE TO TAKE ZIM'S 24/7 CHAMPIONSHIP! THEN BY IRK COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Just then he felt a prick in the neck, he felt around till he felt something, which he pulled out of his skin to reveal a tranq dart. "Whaaaaaaaa~" he said before he stumbled around the cargo hold, trying to hand onto a box for stability. "Try-yin to... poison Zim… is that all you got?" he said before he sloppily got into a fighting stance.

What he didn't notice was the box he was up against open up to reveal a figure who looked like a tall lean old man in a grey spy suit with a bandana, he then leaped out and put the little green alien in a sleeperhold. The spy brought Zim down as Zim gasped for air till he eventually went limp. The ref came up and shook the unconscious alien till he called it off.

The man released the green dude before picking up the green belt.

(diddiding)

**?: Otacon, I have retrieved the package.**

**Otacon: Congratulations Snake, you are now the WWE 24/7 champion. So how are you gonna get out of there before Zim wakes up?**

**Snake: Don't worry about that. Just leave it to me.**

The man named Snake signed off on his nano-communication device before he grabbed a couple parachutes and gave one to Chad, "You've done this before right?" Chad shrugged before Snake went over to a switch and flipped it, which caused the hatch to open up. Luckily the plane was in cruising altitude and everything else was tied down, when it was opened Snake grabbed the ref's shirt and tossed him out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Chad screamed before puling the cord on his parachute, deploying the chute and slowing his descent. Snake wordlessly followed suit, before he took out a gun and shot, his bullet ricocheting till he hit the switch and closing the hatch, not before the unconscious Zim was flown out of the plane.

_**Title changes: **_**_Solid Snake def. Zim for the 24/7 championship._**


	25. UK 247 title match

9/4/2019

(WWE UK opening package)

"NXT! NXT! NXT!" the crowd chanted in the arena in London England for tonight's NXT UK show.

?: We are live from London England, I'm Vic Joseph here with me is British wrestling legend Nigel McGuinness.

Nigel: I have to say Vic, but NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff has to be the biggest success in the division so far. I am still buzzing of this past Saturday's events, with two title changes, the in-ring debut of WWE's finest in Cesaro, and let's not forget the performance of inaugural WWE UK champion Tyler Bate in his quest to become the first 2 time champion of the UK brand.

Vic: Big Strong Boy living up to his name with some superhuman feats of strength considering the massive size difference of Bate and WALTER, we'll be from Bate later on tonight. But first we kick things off with the NXT UK debut of the 24/7 championship.

(ding, ding, ding)

Andy: The following contest is a triple threat elimination match for the WWE 24/7 championship. (crowd cheers)

The crowd popped when out came the current 24/7 champion, donned in his signature grey spy suit with his headband and solid eye eyepatch. With his 24/7 championship around his waist, was lowered down from the rafters into the ring.

Andy: Introducing first, he is the current 24/7 champion, SOLID SNAKE!

Vic: Solid Snake, one of the government's best kept secrets, had used his stealth skills to knock off former champion Zim in a cargo plane. For anyone familiar with the green boy you can bet he's concocting a plan to get his title back.

Nigel: Did you forget he was an alien from outer space?

Andy: And his opponents...

Snake just lounged in the southeast turnbuckle as the theme of Gallus played, and out came the dangerously angry leader of Gallus.

Andy: First, from Glasgow Scotland, weighing in at 242 lbs, representing Gallus, JOE COFFEY!

Vic: Joe Coffey, went to war with Dave Mastiff in that grueling last man standing match. His brother Mark and Wolfgang, coming up short in their mission for tag team gold. Joe hoping to get some gold tonight on route to make NXT UK his kingdom.

Nigel: Joe might be able to use his power against Snake, but Snake is dangerous in close quarters combat thanks in large part to his specialized training.

Vic: Let's not forget the third opponent in this match.

Suddenly the lights went out, and a white circle appeared on the led boards. A dark silhouette walked out with the light following it, when he got to the stage, the lights came on to reveal a man in his mid 40's in a tuxedo remove a pair of shades. The crowd let out a huge ovation for one of the best spy characters in movie history.

Andy: … and... residing in Blackpool England, JAMES BOND!

Nigel: OH MY WORD!

Vic: Well look at that, we have a spy going after a spy. James Bond on of the oldest spy franchise movies even made, looks to claim the 24/7 championship.

(later)

The match started of with Joe charging at Snake, but Snake dodged and Coffey was sent chest first into the turnbuckle. He was then nailed by a running knee by Bond, and corner clothesline from Snake before the spies delivered a double bulldog to Joe. But Joe pushed them off and nailed a double shoulder tackle, he then picked James up and tossed him to the outside.

Joe then mounted Snake and started punching away at the champion, he then proceeded to stomp away at the chest of the FOXHOUND member. Joe then pulled Snake up and irish whipped him into the north east turnbuckle, he charged at him but Snake somersaulted of the top rope over the leader of Gallus and nailed an enzuquri to Coffey's head which knocked him into the corner.

Snake then proceeded to nail lightning fast Ronda Rousey style punches to Joe's gut and head, Snake then picked up Joe in a fireman's carry and nailed Rousey's Piper's Pit on Joe.

Snake went for the cover.

1.

2.

Joe kicked out.

But Snake quickly locked in the Anaconda Vise on Joe, pulling away at the head of Coffey. Coffey tried to fight out of it, didn't see James Bond sneak around the ring and slide in to lock his legs in a Figure Four. Joe screaming in pain as his head and legs were in serious pain. With nowhere to go he had no choice but to tap, ending his chances.

Andy: Joe Coffey has been eliminated.

James and Snake released their holds on Joe, letting the Gallus leader to roll out of the ring in anguish.

James then went for a running forearm but Snake ducked and delivered a pele kick that nailed Bond in the back of the head, Snake then draped Bond's arm around his neck and nailed a snap suplex. Snake then bounced of the ropes to nail a running senton, but James got the knees up right into his back. James quickly got up and nailed a reverse hurricanerana on Snake, but Snake was back up in seconds and nailed James with a huge German suplex.

Snake then picked James up with his arms wrapped around him and nailed another German suplex right into the Northwest turnbuckle, he rolled him closer to the middle before heading up to the top rope. Snake set himself up top before nailing a flying Red Arrow onto James Bond.

Snake hooked the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Snake stoically got up from the pin and grabbed the belt before sitting down and putting a cardboard box over him.

Just then a swarm of UK wrestlers came out and stormed the ring, one of them Zack Gibson came into the ring and kicked the box away. Only to reveal Snake and vanished, the others were confused as well as Snake was now deactivating his camouflage function in the crowd before he made a beeline out of the arena.

Snake had gotten to the parking lot and saw a helicopter waiting for him, he hopped onto the ladder as it was heading off. Someone spotted the escaping spy, he said into an earpiece "Grim, set a course for WWE Clash of Champions. I have a date with payback."

_"Copy that Sam." _

The man known as Sam looked at the shrinking FOXHOUND spy in the distance, "Enjoy that title while you can Snake, because I'm coming for it. And my loss in Death Battle."

**Ooooh, we may have a Death Battle rematch on our hands. Let's see if Snake can keep hold of his championship until then. **

_**Title Changes: None.**_


	26. Chapter 26

9/10/19

The hunt for the WWE 24/7 championship was at tough one, but with the legendary Solid Snake as champion, it'd be impossible. Jobbers roamed the halls with kendo sticks with a ref in tow, some of them in groups of three or more. One group consisted of The Lucha House Party with ref Mike Chioda, "(Keep your eyes pealed, he could be anywhere)." Gran Metalik said in Spanish.

"(Snake is a slippery one)" Lince Dorado replied.

Kalisto told Mike, "Once we find him, get ready to count." the ref nodded in response, they turned a corner after passing by catering. Where underneath one of the tables was a familiar cardboard box.

(briiiiing)

**Otacon: Snake, the building is crawling with people after you championship. I suggest its best that you get out of there before someone takes it.**

**Snake: First they'll have to find me, which we both know is no easy feat.**

**Otacon: Don't get too cocky, overconfidence leads to mistakes. **

**Snake: Don't worry, I have it under control.**

**Otacon: Please not another cardboard box!**

**Snake: For the millionth time, my success hinges on how I utilize the cardboard box. After all...**

R-Truth, Carmella, Drake Maverick, and Renee Michelle walked into catering. The men searching with vigor and desperation, the short one so he can finally consummate his marriage, and the dark skinned one so he can get his baby back. Carmella was there for moral support for Truth, and Renee there so she and Drake can run away after he finally gets the 24/7 championship back.

"He's gotta be here somewhere!" Drake shouted as he looked underneath the row of tables.

Truth checking under the metal domes, "Here Snakey, Snakey. Got a fresh mousey for you." he cooed while shaking a toy mouse.

Renee whispered to Carmella, "He does know he's not an actual snake right?"

Carmella just shrugged, "At this point I just stopped caring."

Drake got to the table with the cardoard box underneath it.

**A cardboard box...**

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!" Drake exclaimed with joy before he pushed the table out of the way and lifted up the cardboard box, only for the smile to turn into a look of confusion when he saw nothing. Truth admonishing him for getting his hopes up for nothing as the group didn't hear footsteps sneaking away.

"Is only made of paper." Snake said as he ran off, his cloaking gear activated as eh sped off.

He made it to a locker room, he then stuck a chair underneath the knob. Luckily the locker room was empty, he then climbed up onto a bench pulled down a lid to an air vent which he pulled himself in.

(briiiiiing)

**Snake: What now Otacon?**

**Otacon: Snake, someone just hacked into my software and left me a message. They said to be at Clash of Champions this Sunday, you've been challenged to a match for your 24/7 championship under a stipulation of there choosing. And I don't think you can refuse, they already talked to WWE management and the made it official. **

**Snake: Ha, like hell I'd run. So who gets the honor of getting the arms snapped by me?**

**Otacon: The challenger was never mentioned by name, but they left hint. Its someone you've fought against. **

**Snake: So that rounds it down too...…. **

**Otacon: I guess we'll see this Sunday. And Snake, good luck.**

**Snake: Like I need it.**

Snake crawled through the ventilation till he was on the roof, where he leaped off and onto the side of the nearby building. Looking forward to this match against a mystery opponent at WWE Clash of Champions. "Whoever you are, get ready for me to kick your ass."

**So Snake has been challenged, will he still be champion by Clash of Champions? Who challenged him? Find out next time.**

_**Title changes: None.**_


	27. Chapter 27

9/15/19

(opening package for Clash of Champions)

The crowd cheers as we kick things off at the 2019 Clash of Champions.

Michael: Welcome everybody to the one night where EVERY championship is on the line, this. Is Clash of Champions. We have a very stacked card tonight with all the gold from the Women's Tag Team titles to the WWE title. I'm Michael Cole and joining me for this first contest from Raw Renee Young, from Smackdown Byron Saxton, from NXT Mauro Ranello, and all the way from NXT UK its Nigel McGuiness.

Mauro: Thank you for having us Michael as we kick things off with the always wild and entertaining 24/7 championship.

Nigel: Indeed, the 24/7 title has been defended on all the WWE brands at least one, and the current champion Solid Snake won the championship at the end of August and has held onto it ever since.

Byron: That's right Nigel, Solid Snake bested KO's record for longest single reign with 18 days as champion. But last week on Smackdown, we found out that he's been challenged to a match here tonight under stipulation he doesn't know yet.

Renee: I wouldn't count Snake out, his training has prepared him for anything. Well see what happens right now.

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, he is the current 24/7 champion... SOLID SNAKE!

The crowd cheered as the spy popped out if a cardboard box that was placed in the ring. Focused and determined as he prepares for who challenged him. "Who dares try to pick a fight with me?"

Mike: And his opponent...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Limo. Delta. **_

_**We're the Shield.**_

The crowd exploded as the entrance music of one of the most dominant trios played through.

Michael: OH MY GOD!

Byron: No way!

Mauro: Could it be?

Suddenly from the audience came the three former members of the Shield, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and the now called Jon Moxley. Each with their old shield garb, bringing a round of cheers from the nearby fans.

Nigel: I think it is Mauro, the band back together, even Jon Moxley has come back. Renee did you know this?

Renee: Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are.

Michael: But why are they here? Are they here to challenge for the 24/7 championship?

Corey: Dean Ambrose, or should I say Jon Moxley, is a 2-time 24/7 champion. Won the title from two of the maidens of Universe 2, Kakunsa and Roaise, maybe he wants to be 3-time? BTW Renee, what did you do to Kakunsa afte-

Renee: If I told you I'd have to kill you.

The reunited Shield brothers gave each other a smirk as they called for someone off screen, and to everyone's shock out comes a 40 something year old man with greyish hair donned in Shield garb too.

Mike: (just received a card, proceeds to read it) Introducing the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by the Shield...…

.

.

.

.

….. **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

Michael: GUY! SAM FISHER! From the Splinter Cell saga! He's here!

Mauro: Guys, what we are about to witness is about to be fight for the 24/7 championship. The last time these two fought each other was on then Screwattack's Death Battle, and Snake won that fight. But tonight, Sam looks to rewrite the history.

Snake looked a little unnerved seeing a man he fought once before, he thought he was dead. But there he was walking through the WWE universe with the Shield in tow, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Sam leap over the barricade.

Renee: And guys remember, Sam made the challenge with him choosing the stipulation. We still don't know what that is.

Nigel: True but I have a feeling we are about to find out.

As soon as Sam was in the ring he stared down Snake, who silently handed the title to ref Charles Robinson who presented it to the WWE universe. Before he can call for the bell, Sam smirked at Snake while the crowd started to cheer. Turns out those cheers were for a steel cage dropping down, but with barbed wire on the top, a lock on the door, and weapons were all over the structure.

Yep, its just like Adam Cole vs. Johnny Garganno's third fall matchup from Toronto.

As soon as the cage was secured, the bell rang and Sam and Snake quickly got into a fist fight. Snake then ducked a punch looked for a German suplex, but Sam quickly clocked him with back elbows. Sam then gave him a snapmare before bouncing off the ropes and went for a knee, but Snake ducked and went for a school boy.

1.

Sam quickly kicks out.

Sam then went for a superkick, Snake ducks then goes for an enziguri- now Sam ducks and grabs Snake by the collar and slams him into the cage wall. Snake stumbled back as Sam pulled a kendo stick of the cage wall, he then nailed a wicked kendo stick shot to Snake's ribs and then to the back. Sam then went for side Russian legsweep with the kendo stick.

Sam hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Snake kicks out.

Sam then picks Snake up and whips him into the southwest turnbuckle, he charged forward and nails a corner clothesline. Sam then ran to the other corner and bounded off the middle turnbuckle but ran into a sledgehammer shot to the gut. Snake the grabbed Sam by the collar and started driving his head into the cage wall, bashing him against the steel.

Snake then pushed Sam away before pulling a chain off the wall, he then swung the chain onto the back of Sam Fisher. He nailed him with the chain like it was a whip before wrapping it around his neck as he went for a sleeperhold, Sam desperately trying to get out of the grasp on his neck. Sam just got a hold of the kendo stick and whacked it over Snake's head, causing him to release the hold before Sam could pass out.

Sam gasped for air as he and Snake got back to their feet, Snake then went for punch but Sam parried and nailed a back elbow to the side of Snake's head. This rocked Snake as Sam hooked his arms around the FOXHOUND agent and nailed his own German suplex.

Sam kipped up and looked to the northwest corner where atop the cage wall was a table, he then climbed the ropes till he can pull the table off. As he did that Snake looked up to see a ladder on the opposite corner, he quickly climbed up the corner to get the ladder.

After Sam and Snake set up their things they got to punching each other till Snake got the advantage and kicked Sam in the gut and dropped him with a DDT.

Snake goes for the cover.

1.

2.

Sam kicks out. Snake pounded his fist against the canvas in frustration, he then mounted Sam and started raining shots on him. He then got up and started stomping away on Sam, he then went for the Southwest corner as Sam got onto all fours. Snake then spat on the canvas before charging at Sam for a punt kick, but Sam just moved his head as Snake's foot was inches away from knocking his lights out.

Sam then nailed a slingblade to Snake, and as he got up Snake was then nailed with a curbstomp. Snake stagger to a knee before he was then picked by Sam and was drilled with a Big Ending, Sam then followed it up by draping Snake on the top rope in and delivered a corkscrew neckbreaker.

Sam hooks the leg.

1.

2.

.

.

… Snake kicks out.

Sam just grunted before standing back up and going over to the south wall, where he found a bag. He untied the knots and dumped the contents onto the table, which turned out to be thumbtacks. The crowd cheered as Sam spread the thumbtacks across the table, after her was done Sam was nailed with a superkick. Snake then dragged him to a corner before going up to the top rope, and Snake delivered a Red Arrow to the chest of Sam, Snake bouncing off him as he went to the opposite corner.

Sam pushed himself up in the corner before he was nailed with a Helluva Kick from Snake, Snake then tossed Sam into the ropes and got him with a pop-up powerbomb.

Snake didn't immediately go for the cover, instead he climbed up the side of the cage and pulled off a lighter and a bottle of gasoline. He bounced off the ropes, he put the lighter in his mouth before he soaked the thumbtack table in gasoline. After that he took out the lighter and flickered it on before tossing it onto the table, lighting it on fire.

The crowd exploded for the flaming thumbtack table.

Snake then glared at the writhing Sam before bringing the table and ladder closer together, he then dragged his opponent to the ladder. He then climbed up the ladder, while pulling Sam's arm as he was on the other side. When the reached the top, Snake readied for a Super Rock-Bottom off the ladder. "Like I said last time, peace of cake." he whispered to Sam.

But Sam responded with hard elbows to the back of Snake's head, he then grabbed Snake by the collar before headbutting him repeatedly before he nailed a SUPER SPANISH FLY OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER INTO THE FLAMING THUMBTACK TABLE!

Snake screamed in agony as he writhed in pain as his back was now burnt and was littered with thumbtacks, Sam who was also affected by was safe thanks to the bulletproof vest he got made from non-flammable material crawled over his twitching foe.

He draped an arm over him, with Snake's shoulders on the mat.

1.

2.

3.

(ding, ding, ding)

Sam pushed himself off of Snake, with a small smile on his face as he vanquished his rival. "That's for Death Battle."

The cage was then raised, Sam was then awarded the 24/7 championship as he contacted his support "Grim, get the Paladin ready. I've got the title."

_"Already on it, just hurry on out of there." _

"On it." Sam said as he saw a mob of characters coming for him, but Sam stood his ground as they came. Sam picked up a kendo stick from his match and nailed shots to Jinder Mahal, Curt Hawkins, Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, Drake Maverick, No Way Jose, Lince Dorado, Evil Uno, Darby Allen, Jungle Boy, Luchasaurus, MJF, and lastly Bergamo from Universe 9.

Sam quickly slid out of the ring and hopped the barricade, the others shortly went after him while medical personal came to assist Snake.

**Sorry this was a little late, I had to work till midnight. So now Sam Fisher has won the 24/7 championship, and from the man who killed him in Death Battle. But now he's the hunted, how long will he last as champion? **

_**Title changes: Sam Fisher def. Solid Snake for the 24/7 championship. **_


	28. Chapter 28

9/23/19

At the start of Raw, we do the usual panning through the WWE universe.

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest is a 24/7 title open challenge triple threat match scheduled for onefall and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, representing 4th Echlon, the WWE 24/7 champion... Sam Fisher.

Michael: We kick things off with our 24/7 champion Sam Fisher, holding an open challenge to anyone in the locker room.

Renee: Sam Fisher went to war getting that belt off Solid Snake, you know it has to feel good getting redemption from Death Battle.

Corey: And now he's here taking time out of saving the world from World War 3 to defend his championship tonight.

Sam stood in the ring, wearing a green sweater and khakis, with his 24/7 championship around his waist. Waiting for who comes down that ramp and challenges for his title.

Suddenly the lights went out and piano music played, this usually sets up the entrance for...….

.

.

… **GLORIUS! And I won't give, I won't give till I'm VICTORIOUS! **

**Until the end, until the end! **

(playing CFO$'s Glorious Domination)

Out came a man with tan skin short brown hair with a mustache and short beard in a sequence blue robe.

Mike: And his oppenents first, from Toronto Canada, he is one half of the Raw tag team champions, THE 'GLORIUS' ROBERT ROODE!

Michael: Robert Roode, looking to become a 2 time 24/7 champion.

Corey: He just won the Raw tag team championship with Dolph Ziggler at Clash of Champions, he's looking to add to his collection.

As Roode was half way down the ramp the lights went out. Then a spot light shined on the top of the Raw titan tron, the crowd let out a thunderous ovation when it reveal a young woman with blue skin, blue hair, a sleeveless blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, and bare feet. She had a pair of water wings spread out before hopping off the trop and glided to the ring.

Mike: Next, residing in New Homeworld via Beach City...…. LAPIS LAZULI!

Renee: HOLY HAMBONE!

Corey: A Crystal Gem is here, and the winner of Extreme Brony's 2nd Fandom Royal Rumble.

As soon as all three were in the ring, Robert and Lapis immediately charged at Sam. But the spy ducked them and went for an enziguri, Lapis ducked but Robert wasn't so lucky. Lapis went for a DDT, but Sam countered into a norther lights suplex. Sam then flipped through till they were up and he nailed a second northern lights suplex, he repeated it into a trifecta.

He bridges into a cover after the third suplex.

1.

Lapis kicks out.

As Sam got up, Robert kicked him in the gut and went for the Glorious DDT but Sam reversed out of it and hit hi with a spinning back kick. Roode was then caught by Lapis and was nailed with the killswitch. Lapis then lowered the top rope as Sam came at her sending him down to the floor.

Lapis then dragged Roode to the northeast corner before she nailed a splitlegged moonsault to Roode.

Lapis went for a cover.

1.

2.

Roode kicks out.

Lapis then picked Roode up and whipped him into the opposite corner before charging at him with a running knee, followed up with a bulldog. She then bounced off the east ropes before leaping over Roode and nailing a suicide dive to Sam Fisher on the outside. Lapis then got up on the apron as Roode staggered up and she went for a springboard clothesline, but Roode countered into a spine buster.

Roode hooks the outside leg.

1.

2.

Lapis kicks out.

Roode pounded the mat in frustration before he mounted Lapis and started raining shots on her head. Just then he was caught by Sam in a reverse DDT, he then locked Robert in a triangle chokehold. His legs wrapped around Roode's head as he pulled on his arm. Lapis pulled herself up before bouncing off the west ropes with a leg drop forcing Sam to relinquish the hold.

Lapis then grabbed Robert by the hair and tossed him to the outside, she was then caught with a school girl pin by Sam.

1.

2.

Lapis rolled out of it and caught Sam with a jackknife cover.

1.

2.

Sam barely bridging up with Lapis on top before turning it into a backslide cover.

1.

2.

Lapis kicks out.

Sam then kicked Lapis in the gut, sending her to the ground before he bounced off the north ropes looking for a curb stomp- but Lapis catches him in a fireman's carry and nails him with a GTS. Sam stumbles into the ropes before Lapis lifted him up again and nailed a second GTS sending him to the mat.

Lapis hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

Mike: Here's your winner and NEW WWE 24/7 champion... LAPIS LAZULI!

Lapis smiled as the crowd cheered for her victory, she was handed the 24/7 championship before her water wings sprouted again and she took off as the mid-carders came rushing down to the ring. The water gem flew all around the arena till she burst through the ceiling and into the night sky.

_**Title changes: Lapis Lazuli def. Sam Fisher and Robert Roode for the 24/7 championship. **_


	29. Chapter 29

(Set after Steven Universe the Movie)

9/28/19

Steven was walking down the recently rebuilt Beach City, along with his recently turned girlfriend Connie. Sometime after the Whole Spinel Incident the two were getting closer during the repairs to Beach City and the Earth, "Wow, not much has changed has it?" Connie questioned as they got to the boardwalk.

"Other than the number of gems in our society, nope." Steven answered as they approached a ring toss game. Which Steven won at, and received a giant plushy which he gave to Connie, who accepted it.

"Wow, I don't know if it's a duck or a panda but I love it. Thanks, Steven." she said gratefully.

"My pleasure...… babe?" he said that last part unsurely.

"We'll work on nicknames later." Connie told him.

Just then they came across a small adult handing out posters, "Have you seen this woman?" he asked as he held out each poster. "Please contact me if you have seen this woman!" the two looked to each other in confusion before going up to him.

"Excuse me." the man jumped when Steven came up to him. "What are you-"

Connie then knocked Steven over and squealed, "Are you 205 Live general manager Drake Maverick? Formerly Rockstar Spud of Impact!"

Drake then smiled, "Oh, why yes I am. Always nice to meet a fan."

Steven groaned as he got up, he held his head "Connie you know him?"

"You nor my parents know all of my hobbies and interests." she then faced Drake "Can I have your autograph? SIGN MY FACE!" Drake and Steven reared back a bit, Connie composed herself, "Sorry, here." she pulled out a pen more calmly this time, "You can sign my face."

Drake sighed, "Sorry but I'm much too busy, I'm looking for someone. Have you seen this face around here?" he showed them the poster, and Steven blinked when he saw it was a wanted poster of Lapis Lazuli, with the caption 'WWE 24/7 champion on the loose'.

'Why doesn't the gems ever tell me what they're doing?' Steven thought to himself. "Why do you want to know where Lapis is?"

"Because if I don't come back home with the 24/7 championship," Drake looked around and whispered, "My wife won't let me consummate our marriage." he said worriedly.

Connie awed while Steven looked confused, "You know Pearl says fiber helps." Drake and Connie looked at the half gem with 'wtf' looks, Steven saw Connie's look and replied, "What he said his marriage was constipated!"

Before Connie can correct him, they heard someone get thrown threw a window of the arcade. The three went over to see what it was and saw it was a huge brawl, the guy that was launched from the window was WWE wrestler Heath Slater. In the middle of it all was Lapis sending Elias into a skeeball machine, then she grabbed his guitar and nailed him with it.

"LAPIS!" she heard before she looked to the front.

"Oh, hey Steven." she waved before she ducked a flying crossbody from Lince Dorado, who hit Raul Mendoza as he was sneaking up on Lapis. "Hold on." she told him before she sprouted her water wings and flew over the brawl to her friend.

"What was going on?"

"I believe it has something to do with this." Lapis showed him her 24/7 championship. "Has to be defended 24/7."

"Oh like the Earth."

Suddenly Lapis was then rolled up by Drake Maverick in a school boy, ref Charles Robinson came out of the arcade and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Drake frantically cheered as he grabbed the 24/7 belt off of Lapis. "YES! YES! IT'S MINE! NOW I CAN-" just then he was bonked on the head by a glowing pink shield, he collapsed to the ground and a pink sandal wearing foot was planted on his chest.

1.

2.

3.

Steven was then handed the 24/7 championship. He looked at it, "Man, having to defend a championship around the clock must be hard."

"Yep, and now its your problem." Lapis told him, "It was getting annoying staving off those weirdos, later." Lapis took off.

"Say hi to Peridot and Bismuth for me!" Steven called out.

Connie then placed a hand on Steven's shoulder, "Uh, Steven?" she pointed to the arcade where the brawling mob was standing. They then charged at him, and just in the nick of time he put up his bubble barrier around him and Connie.

The two then rolled away in their bubble with the mob following them, off to the side was Garnet at a corndog stand with Amethyst. "I knew that belt would be around his waist at some point." Garnet said as she pushed her shades back, "Though for how long is up to fate."

_**Title changes: Drake Maverick def. Lapis Lazuli for the 24/7 championship, Steven Universe def. Drake Maverick for the 24/7 championship. **_

**New record, shortest 24/7 title reign: Drake Maverick with 6 seconds.**


	30. Chapter 30

9/30/19

We find ourselves right as the Universal championship match between Seth Rollins and Rey Mysterio was about to start, the ref raised the Universal title up. Suddenly the 24/7 champion Steven Universe ran down the ring chased by a horde of characters after the 24/7 title. Steven slid into the ring and out of the other side, Seth and Rey ended up caught by the mob.

Steven evaded a clothesline by Titus O'neil, then gave him a superkick. Steven then gave Bo Dallas a back body drop onto the floor, then slid back into the ring as Seth tossed MJF out of the ring. Rey just gave an enzigrui to EC3. As soon as the others were taken down Steven faced off with Seth and Rey, the half gem chuckled embarrassedly "Sorry about that, I'll just go find Connie and head on out of here." he slowly back into the ropes. "See yah!"

Just as he turned around he was then rolled up by Seth Rollins, Steven rolled through but was met with a kick to the gut by the Universal Champion. Steven was on his knees as Seth then bounced off the ropes and nailed a curb stomp driving his head into the mat.

Seth then covered Steven, the ref Mike Chioda just shrugged and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Seth Rollins was now the 24/7 champion.

Seth has become the first one to hold the 24/7 title and a world title simultaneously.

Just as Seth was holding up the 24/7 championship after removing it from Steven's shoulder, he was dropkicked in the back by Rey. Draping the dual champion on the ropes, Rey quickly bounced off the opposite ropes and nailed 619 to Seth sending him to the other side where Rey followed up with a second 619. Seth stumbled off the ropes, as Seth's back was towards Rey he was nailed in the back by a springboard dropkick by the masked legend. Rey then performed a third 619 which knocked Seth to the ground in the southeast corner.

Rey then climbed up to the top rope, and leaped off with a frog splash to Seth. Rey hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Rey Mysterio is now the 24/7 champion.

Rey cheered in Spanish before he went to grab the 24/7 championship, but then he was caught in an Oklahoma roll by Curt Hawkins.

1.

2.

3.

Curt yelled excitedly as he rolled out of the ring, grabbing the belt as he made his escape. "YES! YES! IT'S MINE! I'M THE CHAMPION!" Curt made it about halfway up the ring before he was turned around and sprayed with a purple gas to the face. He cried as he held his eyes, the crowd in shock as the assailant turned out to be Lavender from Universe 9. The yellow wolf man from the Trio of Danger snickered at the infamous loser's misery before rolling him up, a second referee Charles Robinson, counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Lavender cackled as he held the 24/7 championship, "Score one for Universe 9!" he exclaimed as he held up the title to a chorus of boos for using his poison, just then the title was grabbed out of his hand form behind. He looked back to see the perp was Connie Maheswaran, Lavender sneered "Well, well, well. If it ain't Gem-Boy's little girlfriend. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you off easy if you give me back my title."

"Not a chance, you Universe 9 creeps stood no chance in the Tournament of Power!" Connie retorted defiantly.

Lavender snickered, "Wrong choice." he spritzed a little poison on both of his hands and faced her. "Don't say I didn't warn you-" just then he was caught by a recovered Steven Universe in a backslide driver on the ramp.

Steven stacked himself on top of the yellow wolf in a pinfall.

1.

2.

3.

Steven leaped off Lavender before he grabbed Connie's hand and the two ran back to the locker room, followed by the other superstars. Seth and Rey stayed back in the ring as they recovered, they both told the ref they would go on with their scheduled title match.

**Well that escalated quickly, but the show must go on as they say. So Seth made more history as the first to be a dual champion with the 24/7 championship. Steven has regained the 24/7 championship, will he keep this reign longer than the last? We'll see. **

**_Title changes: Seth Rollins def. Steven Universe for the 24/7 championship, Rey Mysterio def. Seth Rollins _****_for the 24/7 championship, Curt Hawkins def. Rey Mysterio _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lavender def. Curt Hawkins for the 24/7 championship, Steven Universe def. Lavender for the 24/7 championship._**


	31. Chapter 31

It was time for the main event of the FOX premier of Smackdown Live, Kofi Kingston defends the WWE title against Brock Lesnar. Kofi tried to use his quickness at the beginning, but he only got a few kicks in before he was getting suplexed around the ring by Brock. German after German, it looked like Kinston's Cinderella title reign would reach the stroke of midnight.

But as Brock went for the F-5, the 24/7 champion Steven Universe hopped the barricade. He panted before turning around to get hit with a crossbody from 205 live general manager Drake Maverick. Drake called for the ref in the ring, who slid out of the ring as Brock dropped Kingston with an F-5. He went to count the pin as Paul Heyman yelled for the ref to get back in the ring, but he was with Drake.

1.

2.

3.

Drake yelled excitedly as grabbed the 24/7 championship and ref Jon Cone held his hand up, "YES! FINALLY! IT'S MINE AGAIN!" Brock looked up from his pin cover to see what was going on, and found Drake with his ref. Maverick took notice and saw Brock fuming with rage, "Oh no." Drake took off running, Brock shot out of the ring and after him before clubbing Drake in the back of the head.

Brock then lifted Drake up by the belt of his pants and carried him back to the ring where he casually tossed him through the ropes. Brock then lifted Drake up for a German suplex, then repeated this for 10 more times, completely forgetting about Kofi who crawled to the ropes.

Brock then lifted up a broken Drake Maverick and dropped him with an F-5, he then hooked the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Brock stood up and grabbed the 24/7 championship, he looked it over before sneering at it and discarding it. Paul yelling at him to turn around, he did but ran into a huge Trouble in Paradise kick that made Brock stumble back. Kingston quickly followed up with another Trouble in Paradise kick, Brock wnet woozy but still stood on his feet.

Kingston then nailed a third Trouble in Paradise that managed to get Brock to a knee, then he hit a fourth Trouble in Paradise. Kofi then pulled Brock up and hit him with an SOS. He shot up and was slowly followed by Brock, who was then hit with a fifth Trouble in Paradise. Kofi then went over to the southeast turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope, where he ended it with a huge diving Boom Drop from the top rope to the chest of Brock Lesnar. Kofi then hooked the leg much to Paul's fear.

1.

2.

3.

Kofi wins!

The crowd cheered as the New Day theme played.

Greg: Here's your winner and still the WWE champion, and your new WWE 24/7 champion... KOFI KINGSTON.

Kofi panted as he was handed both titles, the WWE title he raised high but looked confused at the 24/7 title. He saw Steven at ringside, who shrugged "Sorry man, but I guess it's yours now. Good luck."

Steven ran to the locker room. Just then some superstars came from the entrance way, with Kofi's New Day brothers Big E and Xavier Woods holding them back.

Kofi limped towards the ropes to help his brothers, but was stopped as he saw a little girl come from under the ring. "Ugh, I so need a massage after this." the girl complained. She was around 12 years old with long blond hair, purple eyeshadow, a lavender dress with a dark purple jacket, black tights, and brown ugg boots along with hoop earrings.

She looked to man in the ring and composed herself. "Are you Kofi Kingston?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Good, my name is Pacifica Northwest, heir to Northwest enterprises." she pretended to gasp, "Is that the WWE 24/7 championship? Must be defended 24/7, 365?" Kofi nodded, she then climbed the steps and stood on the apron. She then cleared her throat before Kofi confusedly lowered the lower ropes for her to step in "Well as the top champion of this company I'm sure you have a lot on your plate, and that title would only be a great hassle. I mean just look what it did your buddy Truth, and that kid with the headband."

Kofi cringed thinking back to what happened to them.

"So even though that title looks like garbage, I'll personally take that championship off your hands. And I have just the price." Pacifica said before pulling out a briefcase, showing him that it was full of 100 dollar bills. "Don't worry, they're all real." she said before closing it. "So do we have a deal?"

Kofi looked at the 24/7 championship, then back to Pacifica. After much thought, he decided "Deal." the crowd oohing as they traded briefcase for championship. They then shook hands before Kofi rolled out of the ring with his money to help his brothers.

Pacifica was left in the ring, holding the 24/7 title. She let out an evil cackle like the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBease before getting out of the ring and hopping over the barricade.

**Well that's a lot to happen, you're probably wondering how Pacifica buying the 24/7 title is legal. Well it happened with Ted in real life, so why not here? Here's to tonight's Smackdown Fox premier, and I hope Kingston pulls it off in his title defense. **

**_Title changes: Drake Maverick def. Steven Universe for the 24/7 championship, Brock Lesnar def. Drake Maverick _****_for the 24/7 championship, Kofi Kingston def. Brock Lesnar _**for the 24/7 championship, Pacifica Northwest bought the 24/7 championship from Kofi Kingston.


	32. Chapter 32

10/9/19

In the rafter seats of tonight's NXT events, sat 24/7 champion Pacifica Northwest, along with her frenemies Mabel and Dipper Pines. Since her family lost a chunk of their fortunes she couldn't get the exclusive booths in arenas, which didn't bother her much as she wasn't the biggest wrestling fan. But she was dragged her by Mabel for some dumb reason like hanging out and forget the time she made fun of her sweaters or whatever, well at least it beats loan shopping with her dad.

Right now some cowboy looking man named Cameron Grimes was pounding away on someone unknown guy from the indies, "So why are we here again?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper just shrugged, "Mabel just recently got into wrestling, I don't know, probably be done with it in a week. So how's being the 24/7 champion?"

Pacifica looked to the title she had around her shoulder, "Eh, fine against. Dad says a champion brings money, though I deal without someone trying to pin me for this thing."

"Well that title is to be defended 24/7, it's in the name of the championship." Dipper said.

"I guess." she said. Dipper went back to watching the match with his screaming sister Mabel, Pacifica just pulled out her phone.

After Cameron put away his opponent with a jumping double stomp onto his chest, Pacifica excused herself to the bathroom. After powdering her nose she walked back to her seat, stopping to look at the food stands of the arena. Normally she'd scoff at the low-class business, but since becoming (shivering) middle class she thought it wouldn't hurt to try. The Pines twins helped her learn not to judge food based on what business their from.

She went up to one and asked, "Can I get a...…" she looked over the options, wondering what could be worth her money. She was raised mostly around foreign food that comes in tiny portions, so she wasn't all that familiar with regular people food. "Uuuuh, let's see here... a cheeseburger… with- WOAH!"

Pacifica was then rolled up in a school girl pin.

1.

2.

Pacifica just kicked out, she stood up to see who tried to pin her. "Oh it's you." she said when she saw Drake Maverick coming at her, only to be knocked out by the girl's purse. Pacifica turned her attention back to the cashier, "I'll take a side of the fries to go with it and a can of diet cola... puh-leese?" she asked.

"That will be $8.50"

Pacifica gave him a ten for the food, "Keep the change." When Pacifica left the stand, she saw the twins running to her.

"No time let's go!" Dipper said before draping her over his shoulder, causing her to drop the food she got, and run off along with his sister.

"Hey! That cost me ten dollars!" She pounded on his back before she looked up to see a mob of wrestlers coming after them, "Oh."

Eventually Dipper and Pacifica got to the parking lot where her limo was parked at, Mabel stayed behind to cause a distraction. Dipper panted and placed her down, exhausted from carrying her in his noodle arms "I... (pant) need to ….. join (pant) a gym."

"You think your sister will be okay?" she asked.

"Oh she'll be fine." he waved.

She looked away from him, "Well, thanks for... getting me out of there."

"Hey, that's what friends do right? Help each other escape from people after their titles?" Dipper questioned.

"I don't know, I never had any real friends before." Pacifica shrugged.

"But what about those other girls?"

"Only hung out with me for my money, as soon as my father sold out mansion they stopped calling me." she told him.

"Oh." Dipper looked away.

"You really, think of me as a friend?" she asked hopefully.

"Well we fought ghosts, demons, a face snatcher, and other things. Plus you've grown since we've first met, so I guess-" Dipper was then caught in a hug from Pacifica, he went wide-eyed before gently returning it.

"Thank you." Pacifica let out.

"Your welcome." Dipper responded, the two peered away but still kept the hug. Dipper getting a feeling he hasn't felt since Wendy, he gave her a smile which she returned.

Pacifica then broke the hug, "Well I should probably go now so you can-" before she can reach for the limo door Dipper pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. She freaked out before finding his lips a little... comforting, so returned it while Dipper pressed her against the side of the limo. Her shoulders pushed down by his hands as he kept the kiss going.

As her mind was going places, she vaguely heard a slap on his back "One!". Then another one "Two!", and a third. "THREE, THAT'S IT!" she heard a scream and went wide-eyed as Dipper pulled away and grabbed the 24/7 title of her shoulder, Pacifica was stunned seeing Dipper having his hand raised by his sister who wore a referee striped sweater.

"YES! I'M THE CHAMPION!" Dipper cheered as he held the title up. He looked back to Pacifica, and gave her an apologetic look "Sorry, but I meant what I said."

Pacifica looked confused, "How, she's not a licensed official?"

"Zoink!" Mabel said as she pulled out a referee's license.

Pacifica then gave him a glare, "You sneaky dirty little man." he gulped under her burning stare, the then she gave him a seductive smile "I'm impressed." the twins were confused about that 180, Pacifica then gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek. Then held his arm and pulled out a sharpie, she wrote her phone number and email address. "Call me sometime." she said before getting in her limo.

"Can you give us a ride home?" Mabel asked as the limo immediately sped off, leaving the two.

"I'll take that as a no." Dipper said. The twins heard some voices in the distance before making a break for it.

_**Title changes: Dipper Pines def. Pacifica Northwest for the 24/7 championship with Mabel Pines as special guest referee. **_


	33. Chapter 33

10/16/19

The Mystery Twins just pulled up at the Diner in the shop's golf cart, which was a little beat from today's mystery by still drivable. "It was nice our parents to let us transfer here." Mabel said as she got out.

"Probably because you brought a fire-breathing head for science class which burned down the school." Dipper responded as he put the cart in park.

"But hey, look on the bright side. We get to live in Gravity Falls permanently with all the new friends we've made last summer." Mabel proclaimed.

"And we still have so many more mysteries to uncover." Dipper added as he put on a large burly coat over the 24/7 championship, which he shrunk with the shrink stone to make it fit around his waist, and a pair of Groucho glasses. Mabel snickering, "What?" he asked as he turned his hat around.

"Is all that really necessary?" she asked while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hey I'm constantly on the clock as the 24/7 champion, and I'd rather not have someone pin me while trying to get a post mystery lunch." he retorted.

"Yeah but no one is dumb enough to believe that cliched Groucho glasses disguise." Mabel said as they went inside.

Dipper went up to the front desk, "(clears his throat before speaking in a gravelly voice) _Reservation for Zeek?" _

"Oh good, you're just in time." Lazy Susan said as she led them to their table. Dipper sent a grin to Mabel, who rolled her eyes.

After Susan brought them their menus she went back to the kitchen, leaving the twins to decide what they want. Payment would be easy since they managed to snag Stan's credit card, which was better than his fake 'Stan bucks'. As they looked through their menus, Mabel then asked "So, I guess you're finally over Wendy?"

"Huh?" Dipper wondered, confused about the question.

"You know what I'm talking about, the way you won the title from Pacifica. You seemed very into that kiss, and she gave you her contact info." she poked at his menu, which he responded by smacking her in the head with it.

"Just drop it Mabel, besides it probably won't even work out well." Dipper said.

"How would you know if you don't go for it?" Mabel questioned.

"Her parents, our separate financial statuses, any of my experiences when it comes to women." Dipper listed off the reasons.

"Come on man, not every relationship will be perfect." Mabel waved off, he sent her a glare "Oh don't give me that look, I've grown since then!"

"Yeah, sure." Dipper said.

"I can tell that you're being sarcastic." Mabel said.

_"May we start you off with some biscuits?" _a waiter came by with a bowl of biscuits, which they placed on the table. Mabel just immediately scarfed down some of them, but Dipper just looked at the waiter with a quizzical expression.

"Wait a minute." Dipper than ripped off the waiter's shirt to reveal a referee's uniform. "Ref. Jon Cone?" Dipper then got up, dragging Mabel away with biscuits in her mouth. "We got to run."

As soon as he stepped outside he was caught in a roll up by NXT's Angel Garza, Jon Cone came out and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Angel Garza cheered as he took the championship off of Dipper, "SI! SI! I'm the champion!" Just then he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Mabel. "What is it girl?" she then spat a half eaten biscuit into his face, he screamed "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH NOT MY EYES! Angel yelled and staggered until he ran into the cart, knocking him to the floor.

Mabel wiped her mouth of any crumbs before piling on his chest, Dipper also piling on him next to his sister.

1.

2.

3.

The twins got off the down wrestler, Jon handed them the belt. "You're both champions now."

"Wait what?" the twins looked to each other in confusion before hearing some voice and ducking a charging Drake Maverick who landed on the down Garza, they shook it off before heading back to the golf cart and driving away.

**So I guess the Mystery Twins are now the co 24/7 champions, well it happened with the Revival so why not? Also this marks the first time a male and female held the belt together, let alone pair of twins. **

_**Title changes: Angel Garza def. Dipper Pines for the 24/7 championship, Dipper and Mabel Pines def. Angel Garza to become the co 24/7 champions.**_


	34. Chapter 34

10/21/19

After the opening promo of Raw, we head on down to the ring for the first match of the night.

(ding, ding, ding)

Mike: The following contest is an intergender Tag Team Match, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. If either of the champions were to be pinned or submitted, then whoever pins or submits them will win the title. Currently in the ring from Gravity Falls Oregon, they are the current 24/7 champions, Dipper and Mabel Pines. The Mystery Twins!

The crowd gave the twins a good ovation, many fans of the show were in attendance for the night. Mabel waved to the crowd while holding her end of the title, Dipper going over so last minute notes while holding his other half. "Quick tags, don't stay in the rung too long, conserve energy. Got all that Mabel?" he turned to his sister giving out oversized lollipops. "Never mind, we'll just wing it."

Dio: Dipper and Mabel Pines, two young kids but have dealt with many supernatural beings.

Jerry: Yeah, I don't think I'd last three minutes in Weirdmageddon. Compared to that this match should be a cakewalk for those two.

Vic: Dipper Pines the former champ before losing the title to NXT's Angel Garza, but thanks to Mabel he's regain the title, but with his sister also earning the belt.

Mike: And their opponents...

Dipper waited hesitantly for whom he and is sister will be taking on as Mabel slid back into the ring, "You won't believe that this one girl has the exact same sweater as-"

**_Sugar._**

**_Spice. _**

**_And everything nice._**

The crowd gave off a roaring reaction to the words on the titantron, said by a famous narrator. Mabel nearly going wide-eyed at the voice, "Oh my stars." she whispered. Dipper just gave off an 'Oh god.' look.

Jerry: OOH!

Vic: Wait, could it be?

**_These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl, but Professor Utonium accidently added an extra ingredient to the concoction... CHEMICAL X!_**

Just a loud boom sounded in the arena.

**_Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born!_**

The crowd went wild hearing the Powerpuff Girls, and as the original Powerpuff Girls opening theme played as the team of small heroines came flying down in their respective color streaks. Blossom in pink, Bubbles in sky blue, and Buttercup in green. Blossom, the leader, then flew down to the stage as Buttercup silently growled "Girl always gets the fun."

Bubbles appeared behind her, "Maybe next time, Buttercup."

Jerry: IT IS!

Dio: Talk about childhood nostalgia, and quite an entrance.

Mike: Introducing, from Townsville, representing the Powerpuff Girls...… BLOSSOM!

"Blossom! Blossom! Blossom!" the crowd chanted as the redheaded Powerpuff walked downed to the ring. She slid in and Mabel was getting held back by Dipper, "NO PLEASE, I JUST WANT TO HUG HER AND KEEP HER FOREVER!"

Vic: I hope this doesn't affect Mabel's performance here.

Blossom reared back from Mabel's attempts to grab her, just then the theme for Pete Dunne played through. And the crowd gave off another loud reaction, Blossom looked to the stage with a look of annoyance.

Mike: And her partner, representing the Rowdyruff Boys...… BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCK!

The leader of the Rowdyruffs stood there with a vicious grin as he copied Pete's fist motions before heading down to the ring.

When all four were in the ring, ref Jessica Carr held up the 24/7 championship as Dipper and Brick got onto the apron.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The match has started, Blossom and Mabel giving showing a display of sportsmanship with a handshake. Mabel having calmed down and ready for battle, the two then locked up in a tie up before Blossom quickly moved to a back clinch and went for a German. Mabel however delivered a back elbow to Blossom before driving her back into the Southeast corner where her partner is.

Dipper quickly tagged out and got into the ring, the twins then did a double team move with Dipper whipping Mabel out of the corner and back with a running dropkick to Blossom with Dipper following up with a drop-toe hold.

Normally this would get him disqualified, but in an intergender match its fair game.

Dipper then got Blossom into a headlock before tagging in Mabel, the girl twin stuck her leg in the ring as Dipper delivered a bulldog to Blossom, with her head being driven into Mabel's foot knocking her down.

Mabel then quickly performed a springboard frog splash to the powerpuff before hooking her stumpy leg.

1.

Blossom kicks out. Mabel quickly went for an armbar, but Blossom rolled through in an escape. Mabel went for an elbow but Blossom ducked and went for a schoolgirl cover, but Blossom then lifted her before powerbombing her into the northwest corner where her partner is. Mabel stumbled out of it as Blossom looked to her partner, Brick gave her a smirk before holding his stumpy hand out.

She rolled her yes before tagging out, "Just don't kill her, please."

Brick climbed up the top rope, "No promises babe." Mabel turned around as Brick leaped off with a flying dropkick. The red-heads were told not to use their powers for the sake of fairness, though they were still strong without them.

Brick then kipped up after the dropkick as Mabel got to the corner and tagged in Dipper, the boy twin got in as Brick mockingly gave him a 'come at me bro' gesture. Dipper grunted before charging at him with a punch, "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" but the punch had as much effect as a feather. So Brick just stood there as Dipper kept punching him, even pulling out his phone and checking twitter just to show how much he wasn't hurting.

Dipper then went for a wound up but then his hand got caught and Brick pulled got a hold of his fingers, which Dipper was confused about since Brick didn't have fingers of his own. "Oh god-" he let out before Brick procced to snap his fingers apart. Dipper let out a loud scream as he held his broken fingers, Brick then kicked him in the gut before hitting an X-plex on Dipper.

Brick went for a cover.

1.

2.

Dipper kicked out.

Brick then mounted him and started raining punches onto Dipper, each one bashing on his forehead. He then got up and started to stomp away at him, before picking him up and draped him over the ropes. Brick then pressed his knee on the back of Dipper's neck, the ref telling him to stop before counting.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Brick let up leaving Dipper on the ropes, he then bounced off the ropes and nailed a running knee to the back of Dipper's head. Blossom reaching for a tag, but Brick ignored her before catapulting Dipper into the southwest corner. Brick then went for a school boy, then putting his feet on the ropes for leverage as the ref got into position.

1.

2.

Just then Brick felt his feet get pushed off, breaking the cover. Brick looked up to see the culprit was Blossom, "HEY! WHAT GIVES!"

"You know that was a dirty pin, using the ropes was cheating!" she admonished him.

"Duh!" he said with a derpy voice. "Of course it's cheating. Look you can play your little rules as much as you want, but I'm legal right now so stay out of my way." Brick retorted to her before he turned around and sidestepped Dipper, who nearly hit Blossom but she moved and nailed a high kick to his head knocking the twin down. Brick gave her a smile.

"Not one word."

Brick just chuckled before picking Dipper up and placing him on the top rope, Brick climbed up looking to hit a super back suplex. But as Brick lifted him up, Dipper was able to shift his weight so that he'd crash right onto Brick for a counter.

The two were down as they crawled towards their corners, looking to tag in the girls. Brick a little woozy makes it first tagging in Blossom, Dipper who was dealt a lot of pain tagged in Mabel.

The girls entered and Mabel immediately hit a clothesline on Blossom, then another before flipping her with a hiptoss. Mabel then bounced off the ropes and hit a leg drop before covering her.

1.

2.

Blossom kicks out.

Mabel didn't stop as she picked Blossom up and tossed the powerpuff into the corner, hitting a series of corner clotheslines before hitting her with a bulldog. Mabel then flipped her opponent over and climbed up to the top rope of the northeast corner and nailing a flying elbow drop to Blossom. Mabel hooks a leg.

1.

2.

Brick then stomped on Mabel's back, breaking up the pin. Dipper came in but Brick tossed him out of the ring to the west side, Brick then bounced off the ropes and nailed a suicide dive to Dipper. Brick got up and was nailed with a tope con hillo from Mabel, was then struck with a spaceman plancha from Blossom. The powerpuff then picked Mabel up and tossed her in the ring.

Blossom then climbed up the ropes and leaped off for a shooting star pressed, but right as she leaped off Brick shot up to the corner and made the tag to her foot just as she leapt off. Blossom didn't realize it, nor did Mabel as she rolled out of the way leaving Blossom to crash and burn to the canvas. Mabel then went for a powerbomb, but before she can lift her up Brick bounced off the south ropes and nailed a lightning fast superman punch. He then gave Dipper a superman punch as he got onto the apron, before sliding out of the ring. He put something down before charging at Dipper with a spear through the barricade.

The rowdyruff quickly got up from the wreckage and slid into the ring as Mabel was getting up, he put her in a pumphandle position before dropping her with the Bitter-End. Brick hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Ding, ding, ding.

Brick celebrated as he stood up after the battle, Blossom rolled to the side of the ring as Brick was handed the 24/7 title.

Mike: Here are your winners, Blossom. And the new 24/7 champion, Brick!

Blossom sighed seeing her enemy hold the belt, but happy she was victorious. That is until she saw something shiny next to the apron, what she saw was some kind of pair of brass knuckles, or a substitute for someone with a stumpy hands. Blossom gasped before glaring at Brick who was holding the belt up before catching her glare, "What?"

She just let out a low growl, silently telling him about the knuckles he clearly used. He just shrugged, "Hey, a win is a win." he pushed her to the side and walked to the ropes, "Later girly." he was about to step through the ropes before he was gripped on the shoulder and turned around, right into some green mist. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M BLIND!"

Brick stumbled as he covered his now green face, Blossom with her lips now dripping green hit him with a spinning back kick to the face, knocking him down before Blossom covered him.

1.

2.

3.

Blossom was now the champion.

The powerpuff girl grabbed the title before flying off through the WWE universe and out of the arena, Brick laid there and wiped his eyes. He shook himself awake, before flying right after her taking the ref with her.

Brick just managed to catch up to Blossom, Jessica Carr in tow. "HEY! CHEAP TRICK FROM A STINKING POWERPUFF!"

"A win is a win, right?" Blossom retorted.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME!" he yelled before blasting her with eyebeams, sending her crashing onto the roof of a building.

Brick landed on the side of the building and dropped Carr. Blossom got up from the landing, and readied herself "Bring it on Brick, I'm ready for anything you throw at me!" Brick let out a snicker before walking up to her with a grin, "Wait, what are you-"

Suddenly Blossom's lips were struck by Brick's, she screamed as she was gripped from the back of her head and pressed deeper into Brick's kiss. Thanks to HIM's cootie shot he didn't explode. She flailed around before tapping her hand frantically on his back, the ref called it off "She taps! She taps!"

Brick released his assault, sending a mortified Blossom a smirk "Were you ready for that?" she was too shocked to respond, he just grabbed the belt out of her hand and pushed her off. He turned around ready to fly off into the night, "Catch you later, sweet thang." he said that last part mockingly.

But before he can take off he found himself choking, he gripped his throat before a long tongue materialized around his throat. He was turned around into a stone-faced teenage girl with green hair and frog like features, this was Tsuyu Asui from UA's class 1A. But she prefers Tsu.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you have something that doesn't belong to you." Tsu said before slamming him down with a chokeslam onto an air-conditioning system, Brick fell to the floor as Tsu planted her foot on his chest. Jessica got into position.

1.

2.

3.

Tsuyu lifted her foot off him before grabbing the 24/7 title with her tongue, "I'll be takin this." she said before leaping form building to building. Brick laid there clutching his back, before seeing Blossom walk slowly to him and looking at him with dead eyes.

He chuckled nervously, "Hey, Blossom. So... about the uh-" he was quickly lifted up by Blossom, he fearfully exclaimed "Look please don't hurt me I-" he was silenced when Blossom gave him a surprise kiss, now he was the shocked one. When she let up she gave his dumbfounded face a sly smirk.

"Now we're even." Blossom said before she flew off, leaving Brick staring after her 'I think, I'm in love'. he thought as a blush invaded his cheeks.

_**Title changes: Brick JoJo won the 24/7 title in an intergender tag match with Blossom Utonium against Dipper and Mabel Pines, Blossom Utonium def. Brick JoJo for the 24/7 championship, Brick JoJo def. Blossom Utonium for the 24/7 championship, Tsuyu Asui def. Brick JoJo for the 24/7 championship. **_


	35. Chapter 35

10/28/19

In the dorm's break room, the students of Class 1A were lounged in various spots of the room after a long day of school work. With less times tables and more of rescuing hostages from a terrorist group on a blimp, with Midnight playing the head villain. Everyone was now in their school uniforms.

"So... tired..." Mina Ashido, a pink alien looking girl panted as she laid upside-down on the couch.

"My fists are still cramping from all the stone attacks Cementos threw at me." Ejiro Kirishima, a teen with spiky red hair said as he massaged his hands.

"Even my tail is numb." Mashirao Orijo, a teen with short blond hair and a big long tail said.

"You think you had problems today." Asui retorted as she sipped from a bottle of water, "At least you guys didn't have to deal with people trying to pin you for your 24/7 title." she held out her championship which she won last week for emphasis.

"Yeah, our class missions are hard enough already. But you Tsu managed to handle them when Bakugo kept trying to pin you." Izuku Midoriya said as he went up to her with a bottle of Gatorade in hand. He just received a somewhat happy smile from the frog girl.

"Hey, I didn't have to correct you on my name."

Midoriya nodded, "Anyway, Mr. Aizawa said Bakugo will be cleaning all the toilets in the school for nearly destroying the blimp." he said before taking a sip of his drink. "So what's it like being a wrestling champion?"

Asui just took a spritz of water before answering, "Eh, it's alright I guess. Being 24/7 champion does help me with staying vigilant." she said before using her tongue to smack away a sneaking Mineta from behind her.

"Minoru Mineta! We've already established that if anyone in our class becomes 24/7 champion we wont try to take from them." Tenya Iida reprimanded the vertically challenged class pervert.

Mineta just said, "Uh, yeaaaah. That's what I was doing, I totally forgot that." he chuckled lightly, Kyoka Jiro rolled her eyes with a 'yeah right' look.

"So are we all set for Thursday?" Denki Kaminari asked. "WWE Crown Jewel on Halloween after class."

Rikido Sato just shrugged, "I don't know, the last event didn't go so well."

Hanta Sero added, "Yeah I have no hopes for it after that horrendous ending at Hell in a Cell."

"LALALALALALALALA~" Toru Hagakure drowned out while putting her hands on her ears, which you couldn't tell since she was invisible save for her uniform. "We do not mention what they did to the Fiend's image!"

Asui excused herself to the ladies' room as the conversation kept going about the current state of WWE, and how AEW is taking over.

(5 mins later)

Asui just finished with her business before hearing the front door knocking, "_Delivery?_" she croaked to herself.

She walked up to the door and opened it for a pizza man, "Thanks, we really needed this after the day we had." Tsuyu sighed the receipt before taking the pizzas.

"And uh, one more thing." the pizza man said before removing his hat to reveal the face of AEW referee Earl Hebner.

Tsuyu's eyes widen just slightly, letting out a "Oh dear." before she was caught up in a roll up by Sammy Guevara in a school boy.

1.

2.

3.

Sammy got off of Tsuyu before grabbing the 24/7 title and running off. "Hey! Get back here!" Asui exclaimed before going after him.

Sammy ran through the school grounds, managing to evade the frog girl and reach the outside where the rest of the Inner-Circle was waiting in the limo. AEW World Champion Chris Jericho waiting for him as he stood up through the sunroof, "Nice one Sammy, now get in. We're about to crack open the bubbly."

Right as he reached for the handle they heard an explosion before hearing loud screaming, they looked up to see Bakugo flying through the air with his explosions before crashing into Sammy and denting the limo.

"MY RIDE!" Chris complained before seeing Katsuki slam Sammy headfirst into the front gate before pinning him as Earl came by.

1.

2.

3.

Bakugo exclaimed, "YES! HELL YES I AM BACK AS CHAMPION!" he grabbed the title and held it up before seeing the rest of the Inner Circle exit their limo. Bakugo just snickered and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, bring it on you punks."

Santana came at him with a punch, but Bakugo evaded it before sending him a flying kick that knocked him aside. He leaped over a tackle attempt by Ortiz before hitting him with a curb stomp. He then grabbed Santana from behind and went for a back suplex but he flipped through it and chopped him at the leg. Santana went for a jackknife cover.

1.

2.

Bakugo kicked out. Santana and Ortiz went for a double suplex, but the explosion quirk user countered and hit a double DDT on the concrete to the two.

He cackled before standing up, "Come on is that all you got-" he then got kicked with a big boot from Jake Hager, knocking him down. The former WWE superstar then picked him up and lifted him up for a gutwrench powerbomb and slammed him into the wall.

Jake moved aside for Jericho to pull him by the legs and turn him over for the Walls of Jericho, sitting down onto the small of Bakugo's back. Bakugo tried to fight out of it, but the powerbomb did a lot of damage to his midsection.

He begrudgingly tapped out, Earl called for the hold to be released. "That's it he taps."

Jericho smirked evilly as he let go of the teen before going to pick up the WWE 24/7 title. "Hehe, this is what happens when you step up to the Inner Circle." he told the down hero in training before stomping on him a little. He turned to his boys, "Lets get going boys, I've got a champagne calling my name." Santana and Ortiz dragged Sammy into the limo, followed by Jake.

When Jericho went to enter he was caught by the back and slammed headfirst into the side of the limo by Midoriya, who then shut the limo door on Jake as he tried to climb out of it.

The class cinnamon roll then hooked his arms and legs around Chris' arms brining him down in a crucifix cover.

1.

2.

3.

Izuku shot up and grabbed the title before sprinting back to the dorms, leaving the Inner Circle to tend to their leader.

The group pulled Chris up just in time as Aizawa came by, the five looked up to the tall tired looking man as he sighed "I'm too tired for this nonsense." he said before sending his bandages to the Inner Circle. Holding them long enough for Izuku to get back to the dorms.

**_Title changes: Sammy Guevara def. Tsuyu Asui for the 24/7 title, Katsuki Bakugo def. Sammy Guevara for the 24/7 title, Chris Jericho def. Katsuki Bakugo for the 24/7 title, Izuku Midoriya def. Chris Jericho for the 24/7 title._**


	36. Chapter 36

11/4/2019

After the opening Raw promo, with Triple H and the NXT superstars claiming their territory along with the a huge brawl between some of Raw's guys. Though soem of them are still a little jet-leeged from the travel issues after the recent Saudi Arabia show Crown Jewel, which was actually a lot better from last year's event.

So after that we get to our first match of the night.

Mike: The following contest is a triple threat match, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring from Japan, weighing in at 145lbs, representing Class 1A, he is the current 24/7 champion... Izuku Midoriya.

The WWE universe popped for the next One-for-all user and green haired cinnamon roll, Izuku was decked in his hero suit with his class mates at ringside cheering him on. All except for Bakugo, who just groaned and turned away "I still have more runs than you."

Vic: Well guys we've had a chaotic start to Raw with NXT invading our show just moments ago, but something that has remained chaotic since its inception is the 24/7 title.

King: Yeah Vic, that title is constantly defended and has been won from a plethora of characters, even from superstars from our rival promotion.

Dio: Just goes to show how many people want to be the champion. Midoriya just won that title last week from AEW champion and WWE alumni Chris Jericho.

Mike: And his opponents...….

The crowd waited to see who would vie for the title tonight.

**Shock...… the system**

Just then the Undisputed Era's music rang through the arena, and out came...

Mike: First, representing the Undisputed Era, one half of the NXT tag team champions...… BOBBY FISH!

Bobby Fish, in black and gold tights and an UE shirt, gave the UE sign with his hands on the stage before walking down to the ring.

Vic: Bobby Fish, one of many of NXT's finest to compete tonight, is looking to add more gold to the Undisputed Era.

Dio: That's right Vic, Adam Cole prophesized that his men will be draped in gold in NXT, who's to say they can't add more gold tonight.

Jerry: Fish has to be thinking of the last time an Undisputed Era guy competed for the 24/7 title, it was Adam Cole against then champion Roasie of Universe 2. You have to believe that Adam has not forgotten, and hopes Bobby will triumph where he could not.

(backstage, Adam Cole heard this and crushed the soda can in his hand. Rodrick and Kyle trying to calm him down.)

Bobby Fish just entered the ring before tossing the shirt away.

Mike: Next...….

Vic: We have Bobby Fish, but who else will look to add their name to the ever growing list of 24/7 title holders?

Just then the lights went out, after a few seconds a voice can be heard _"WWE Universe, prepare for the ride of your lives." _

Vic: What does that mean?

Dio: I don't know.

All of a sudden a spotlight lit up and shined on stage as a blonde haired teen looking girl walked out, with a red dress that reached her thighs. She flipped her hair and sent a little wink, just as her theme played. "I'm here bitches."

Mike: From Datem City, PANTYYYYYYY ANARCHY!

Jerry: OH MY GOD!

Dio: Panty Anarchy, defender of Datem. And known for her love of sex.

"And I'm proud of it." Panty said as she appeared beside Dio, who jumped at the voice. She leaned in and kiss his ear, "Call me sometime big boy." she breath before she went to the ring.

Jerry: Lucky (groans).

Panty made her way to the ring as all the guys in the arena cheered for her, she sent them all sultry winks and blew them kisses. Bobby and Izuku watch in both confusion and arousal as she made an absolute show as she entered the ring, waving her butt to the crowd. She then faced the two she'll be competing and sent them a sly smirk. "Try to make this interesting for me boys, and maybe I'll let you both do what you want after the show."

Izuku looked away with a blush while Bobby just sneered at her.

The bell rang for the match to begin as Bobby immediately charged at Panty, who just sidestepped him as he crashed into the turnbuckle. She then delivered a series of corner clotheslines to Bobby before she tossed him to Izuku, who lifted Bobby up for a pop-up samoan-drop. Izuku then got up and was nailed by a flying forearm from Panty that knocked him into the corner.

The fallen angel then rammed her shoulder into Izuku's mid-section, over and over until he landed in a seated postion in the southeast corner. Panty snickered before looking to audience before lifting the hem of her dress in the back before she rubbed her ass against Midoriya's face, much to his embarrassment and the Class of 1A's disgust. And Mineta's jealousy, 'Why does Midoriya get all the ladies?'.

Panty just cackled as she kept rubbing her butt in the teen's face, "Shame they made me wear shorts under this dress, though I think I that can hold off till tonight." she said before giving Izuku a little booty bump before running off the ropes and nailing a Tony Nese like running knee to the One-For-All user.

Panty pulled him out of the corner and went for a suggestive pinning cover. Ref John Cone counted the pin.

1.

2.

Panty was then kicked in the chest by Bobby Fish, knocking her off just before the three. Bobby then went for a few kicks to the abdomen of the angel before performing a snapmare, followed up by a shining wizard.

Bobby hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Panty kicked out.

Bobby then mounted her and started raining shot after shot on her face before she reversed their positions and started punching him repeatedly. Bobby then shimmed out under her and went for a sleeper hold, but Panty rammed him back into the northwest corner before hitting him with alternating back elbows.

Izuku got up and charged at Panty, who moved and Izuku nailed a corner spear to Fish. Who was then nailed with a running knee from Panty, the two anime characters then nailed the UE member with a double bulldog. The two then tossed Fish out before staring down each other, "Look I just want to say I'm being very respectful as I am not prone to hit a lady." Izuku stated.

"Oh that's sweet, but seriously you can just suck my d *3 you green haired P$ of a momma's b$4*$."

'Geez, this girl makes Kacchan look like a model student'.

"KICK HER BUTT DEKU!" Ururaka yelled out to him.

"INDEED, SHOW THIS DELINQUENT OF AN ANGEL SOME MANNERS!" Iida added with his usual hand motions.

"Show her no mercy, ribbit." Tsu said.

Izuku nodded before turning to Panty with a battle stance, Panty just rolled her eyes before they started raining forearm shots to each other. This went on as Panty started to push Izuku to the northeast corner, but Deku switched their positions and gave her a good shot to the body before tossing her across the ring with a biel. Panty pulled herself up in the corner as Deku charged her and nailed a shoulder hit while quickly stepping through the ropes.

Panty went for a punch, but Izuku ducked and nailed a head kick that sent her back. Izuku then nailed a springboard uppercut that sent Panty down, Izuku then leaped off the south ropes with a springboard shooting star press.

Izuku landed square on the angel's ribs and hooked her leg.

1.

2.

Panty kicked out.

Just as Bobby Fish climbed up to the top rope Izuku nailed him with a superkick that stunned him on the southeast corner, Midoriya then climbed up the ropes and hooked Bobby's left arm over his neck looking for a superplex. But then Panty grabbed onto Deku's legs for a powerbomb, resulting in a Tower of Doom maneuver that took down all three of them.

Panty staggered back up and climbed over Fish's body for a cover.

1.

2.

Just as the ref hit for three, Panty was suddenly pulled out of the ring by her ankles. She squirmed until she was caught in the grasp of Rodrick Strong and Kylo O'Reiley, the two carried her away from the ring, "HEY! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES! WE CAN F $* LATER!" Panty struggled against their hold on her.

Izuku groaned as he sat up before he was pulled out of the ring by Adam Cole, who then rammed him in the ring post, then into the barricade before tossing him into the ring. Adam then went in and pulled down his kneepad as Deku got up onto his knees, Adam then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Last Shot to Deku's head.

Adam then draped Bobby's arm over Deku before exiting the ring. The ref counted the pin.

1.

2.

Deku kicked out, but Bobby quickly went for an Achilles lock on Deku's right leg. Deku's leg was pulled back very painfully as he screamed in pain, he grasped his head as Bobby put more strain into the leg.

Adam watched in satisfaction as he went to the ramp, smiling that his teammate will add another piece of gold to his prophesy. "Yeah, Bobby. Tap him out, make him suffer!"

Suddenly Adam hit with a low-blow, he fell to his knees holding his Coles as the attacked was revealed to be Panty who then nailed him with a Natural Selection on the metal ramp. She then gave the Panama City Playboy a look, "You really think your little man-wh #$s can hold me down? Guess again d#%$."

Panty then quickly climbed up the top rope, Deku went silent seeing Panty leap off the ropes for a corkscrew shooting star press and he was locked in place. Panty held him down as Bobby kept the Achilles lock in unaware of the angel's cover.

1.

2.

3.

Ding, ding, ding.

Panty rolled off of Deku as Bobby released the hold, Bobby fist pumped seeig the ref grab the belt.

Mike: Here's your winner, and new WWE 24/7 champion...

Bobby went to the ref, but got shoved out of the way as Jon went to a sitting Panty. Bobby went wide-eyed as she was handed the belt, she sent him a little wink.

Mike: PANTY ANARCHY!

Bobby stuttered at the announcement as Panty crawled out of the ring, dragging an unconscious Deku out with her.

"Sorry Bobby-Boo, guess it wasn't meant to be." Panty snarked as she held Deku over her shoulder with her left hand and draped her new title over her other one. Panty saw several wrestlers run down the ramp, she shrugged "Oh well time to run." Panty then sprinted and leaped over the southwest barricade and through the WWE universe, the WWE locker room and Class 1A following suit. 1A going after their friend, and possibly the title.

Panty made it to the parking lot where her sister Stocking, a goth looking girl with dark purple hair and pink highlights with a black schoolgirl's outfit on and purple and pink stockings was sitting in the back of their jeep 'See-Through' playing Go-Fish with Brief, a young boy with messy red locks that cover his eyes and dress like a discount ghostbuster.

"Got any 3's?" Brief asked.

Stocking scarfed down a bag of glazed donuts, "Go fish."

"Dang it." Brief complained as he drew a card, just as Panty hopped into the driver seat and floored it. Brief hanging onto the backseat as Stocking grabbed another donut and popped it into her mouth, she saw the green haired guy her sister brought and thought to herself. 'Oh god, not again.'

_**Title changes: Panty Anarchy def. Izuku Midoriya (c) and Bobby Fish for the 24/7 championship. **_


	37. Chapter 37

11/6/2019

_Daten City, where the line is draw between Heaven and Hell. Where wayward souls run rampant in forms that we like to call 'ghosts', thankfully Daten can rest easy knowing that the city is protected by two angels from Heaven, and also... These girls._

Stocking was right now scarfing down an entire bowl of butterscotch pudding as she and Brief were watching this new ghost-hunting show, because she lost a bet. "You know even though these ghosts are nothing like the ones me and mister are used to, this is actually somewhat entertaining." she said before licking the remains of the pudding off the bowl.

"See, you never know if you'd like something until you try." Brief told her.

_SISTERS! FRONT AND CENTER!_

They heard a booming voice, Stocking gave a long sigh "Oh great, whenever he calls its another ghost attack. I swear is it too much for just one f$ 'hi' every now and then." she trudged herself to see the 'priest' that let her and her sister in the church, Brief followed close behind.

Stocking stood without a care in existence in front of the tall dark-skinned man in a white robe with a huge afro, "There's been a ghost sighting near the old abandoned wrestling ring, and- where's Panty?!" he shouted.

Brief cowered behind the gothic angel who just replied, "She's probably still at that hotel with the boy she won the 24/7 title from, she hasn't been home in 2 days."

"THEN GO AND GET HER AND DEAL WITH THIS GHOST OF THE WEEK!"

(with Panty)

The more slutty of the Anarchy sisters laid in a bed in her favorite hotel in Daten, her body so sore underneath the sheet that came up over her small but firm breasts. She sighed as she comb a hand through her blond hair, "Wow, 32 hours of nonstop sex, my body is exhausted. That has to be some kind of record, congrats kid." she said as she turned to face a slightly blushing Midoriya.

"Um, thanks I guess." he replied with a little mix of nervousness and pride.

"With what you've done, I'm sure you'd make Dimple Girl and Froggy very happy one day." Panty said, she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Though I expect that you call me and let me join in when you guys get frisky." she growled before puffing into his ear.

Izuku chuckled lightly before wrapping an arm around the fallen angel, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." he said as he pushed her on her back and hugged her from above. Panty petting him on the back, looking forward to doing it with him again. She didn't notice ref Jon Cone coming into the room and counting the pin on the bed.

1.

2.

3.

"What the?" she questioned before seeing Midoriya fall out of bed and quickly changed into his hero uniform before he grabbed the 24/7 title and leaped out the window. "HEY! MY TITLE!" she scowled before throwing on her dress and grabbing her underwear before turning it into Black-Lace, her ghost killing gun, and following after him.

Stocking and Brief just burst into the room, seeing the state they can already know what happened.

Izuku managed to lose her after she got distracted by a hot guy, he sighed before stopping in an alley way to breathe. "Thank god I lost her, I'm sure Mineta would be furious with me for living his dream."

"And you thought right!"

He jumped when he saw the diaper wearing grape haired midget appeared, "HOW COULD YOU MIDORIYA!? You know I'm the one who's supposed to be the first to bang a girl in our class!"

"Uh there are more things in life than female attention." Izuku replied before getting grabbed by the shoulders and pulled down to Mineta's height.

"Just tell me, how did it feel?" Mineta begged.

"Uh-" just then the two were attacked by a giant dark creature with red and yellow highlights shaped like a giant demon tiger. The demon roared before sending a clawed paw at them, Midoriya managed to leap out of the way but Mineta got hit right in the face.

Just then some bright green sparks shot through Izuku's body, "One-For-All, Full Cowling!" he yelled before sending a leaping punch to the creature's face, causing it to explode. The creature then collapsed with his head blown off before exploding into a few gold coins, Izuku panted and shook his arm "Man that was a close call- WOAH!" Izuku just then dodged a flying sword, as he got up he was then held against the wall with a sword tip near his throat.

"Alright you, where's Panty?"

Izuku blinked, "Wait, you're Stocking right? Your sister told me about you."

Stocking narrowed her eyes at the green hair boy, she then turned her attention to the heaven coins. "I see you found our mark, and did the job for us. I guess I could let you off the hook." she put down her sword before going over to pick up the coins.

Izuku sighed, "Okay, then I guess I should get goin-" he was then rolled up by Brief in a school boy pin. Ref Jessica Car, came in and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Brief quickly got off of Deku and grabbed the title before running off. Izuku sat there dumbfounded as Stocking walked past him and got into the car before driving off, "Well, I guess I'm walking home."

_**Title changes: Izuku Midoriya def. Panty Anarchy for the 24/7 championship, Brief def. Izuku Midoriya for the 24/7 championship. **_


	38. Chapter 38

11/12/19

Days after winning the 24/7 title, Briefers Rock or Brief for short, has been on the run from people after his championship. Stocking, the only Anarchy sister that treats with a very slim level of respect, found him shivering in a dumpster behind her favorite bakery. Unlike her sister, Stocking couldn't care less about the 24/7 title, plus Brief looked more pathetic than usual. So she took pity on him and put him in the Anarchy mobile See-Through.

So Brief was now riding shotgun with Stocking at the wheel, occasionally feeding her this parfait she got. "Hey, uh thanks for helping me." he said gratefully.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Stocking emotionlessly replied before beckoning her next bite, which he fed her. Her savoring of the taste not messing up her driving, having on more than a few occasions ate while driving. Stocking was always the more safe and responsible angel sister, unlike Panty who would have had to pay millions of dollars in reckless driving fees had she not screw the entire police force.

"You think Panty will be okay with handing the ghosts on her own?" Brief asked.

Stocking shrugged, "Eh, she'll be fine. Though she's a slutty wh***, my sister can handle a few measly ghosts. Besides she can just call her new boy toy Deku I think his name was, normally after she bangs a guy she moves onto the next guy she finds. Though from the looks she's kind of taking a liking to him, something about his meek yet badassness or whatever it was hard to hear over her dry-heaving. Emotions were never her strong suit."

"Oh." Brief replied despondently before tossing the empty parfait cup into a trashcan they sped by, he looked to the side with a far away look behind his messy red bangs. Stocking can see his depression and sighed as she kept driving.

"Look Brief, I know you have this little crush on my sister. But she basically treats you like crap and has screwed every guy in Daten, why do you always go back to her?" Stocking asked as she brought her hands together on top of the steering wheel.

Brief sighed, "Well aside from her beauty, I just think that-" he stopped before facing the gothic angel, "Did you just call me Brief?"

"That is your name, is it not?"

Brief responded defensively, "No, no! It's just, I didn't think that you know it. I thought you thought it was Geek Boy, or Nerd Face, or Bad Hair, or some other mean thing you guys call me other than my actual name."

"That's... fair."

"But listen Stocking, though you and your sister can be a little grading at times, I've seen that you do care for this city and for me in each of your own special Anarchy way." Brief explained, "Some people are just too blinded by your outer beauty to see your inner beauty." Stocking slightly blushed at the comment, "Just wondering though, why do you hate humans Stock?"

Stocking looked down but kept the car straight, "I don't hate humans, I just find their actions to be mostly stupid and greed. Especially the male population of Daten, they mostly just want to get in either me or my sister's pants, mostly my sister's. I think the closest I had to something that was really special was with a ghost. But at the end of the day, guys are idiots who Panty can have sex with then forget the next day without giving me a look."

Stocking's right arm dropped off the wheel, she then felt her fingers get interlocked with Brief. She quickly turned to the side to see his young blushing face under his bangs, "You know, not all guys are the same. If you can just give one human a chance, I think you just might be surprised." Brief looked up to face her, the wind blowing his bangs out of the way of his eyes. And Stocking's eyes went wide, seeing his for the first time.

Big and light green, without his hair in his face he actually looked pretty handsome. Which isn't something she'd thought she'd use to describe Geek Boy, but here she was staring with starry eyes into the ghost-hunting nerd that she secretly considers a friend. The same nerd that sees her and Panty as people and not fan-service, she hasn't felt her heart race this much since that ghost she briefly dated.

Brief gave her a smile, while Panty has the looks, her sister has the looks and slightly less abrasive personality. And he's already lived that dream and she never called him by his name afterwards. The two slowly leaned their faces closer to each other, before hearing a loud honking horn.

The two panicked and reared to the right off a bridge, sending the two straight into a tree. The front colliding with the base of the trunk and the airbag deployed, squishing Stocking in the driver seat. Brief groaned waking up from the crash, "Oh man, wha-"

He was then grabbed by the throat, he turned his head to see a big burly man with a brown harness and freaky clown mask. What freaked him most was his scalp was totally on fire. Brief gagged as the man choked him with his gloved hand before pulling out of the car, Brief tried to kick him but he was lifted up and slammed down on the trunk of the wrecked car.

Brief slid off the car, he tried to crawl away but he soon felt a hard stomp on his back. He slowly turned to face the assailant, "What... are... you?"

The flame headed man looked down at his prey, he darkly chuckled before he got Brief in a Camal Clutch. He pulled on the boy's neck as he bent his spine underneath him, Brief screamed in pain as he flailed his limbs around till he was finally forced to tap out.

WWE official Charles Robinson came up and said, "He taps, that's it. New Champion: Needles Kane."

The man named Needles released the boy, he stood up and removed the 24/7 title form his waist. The clown mask wearing brute stared at the title for a while before walking back to his vehicle, a worn-down ice cream truck with a flaming clown head on the roof. He hopped inside the truck he affectionately calls Sweet Tooth, and drove off into the night as little ice cream jingle played.

Stocking pulled herself out of the wreckage, "Oh man, what happened?" she saw the down Brief and gasped.

_**Title changes: Needles Kane def. Brief for the 24/7 championship.**_


	39. Chapter 39

11/18/19

On the go-home show before Survivor Series, we go down to the parking lot where a fight was breaking down. As the 24/7 champion Needles Kane was beating down Samir Singh, he delivered a knee to one half of the Bollywoood boys before tossing him to his down brother. Needles has already left a path of bodies including Titus O'Neil, Drake Maverick, Kalisto, Lince Dorado, Gran Metalik, EC3, Heath Slater, Raul Mendoza, Mojo Rawley.

After he won the championship from Brief the clown has devastated anyone that tried to come for his title.

'Another weakling. How are any of these losers still employed?' Needles thought to himself. "How pathetic."

"HEY!" Needles heard a loud voice before turning around to face the woman he recognized from the crash sight. Stocking raised one of her blades, "I've finally found you asshole, you flaming head bi*** will pay."

Needles cackled before pulling out his serrated machete, "Try me wh***, I eat bitches like you for dinner."

Stocking gripped her blade before charging at Needles.

She swung her sword down, only to get blocked by the machete. Needles then kicked Stocking away and swung his machete at her, but Stocking quickly evaded the strike. Stocking quick maneuvers helped her get an advantage as she then clipped Kane's knee from behind, bringing him down to a knee before she clocked him with the butt of her blade. Her sleeves not catching fire.

Kane got back up as she kept hammering the sword handle before she gripped her throat, making her gag as she dropped her angel weapon. Kane tossed away his machete before carrying her to a nearby car, he then lifted her up for a chokeslam but Stocking leaped out of the grip and behind Needles.

Needles turned around and ate a superkick from Stocking, this stunning Needles momentarily before she hit him with another superkick. This brought him down to a knee before Stocking stepped back a few feet before charging at him looking for a knee, but Needles sidestepped and het knee went right into the right passenger door.

She clutched her knee before she got kicked in the gut, Needles then lifted her up going for a powerbomb but she countered and drove him headfirst threw the window with a hurricanrana. She then pulled off her other stocking and turned it into a blade, she used the tip to pick the lock of the trunk which then popped open. Stocking then grabbed Needles by the harness and tossed him into the trunk and shut the lid.

One of the backstage hands ran up yelling about the window before Stocking superkicked him, she then took the keys out of the man's pocket before hopping into the driver seat.

She revved the car, readying up the car as the trunk with Needles in it faced one of the trailers for WWE. She glared into the rearview mirror, "This. Is for Brief." she said emotionlessly before putting the car in reverse and floored it. The car flew backwards at high speeds until the car crashed right into the trailer, Stocking stoically got out of the car and looked at the impact. "Pining you now would be too good for you, I'll see you at Survivor Series." she said before leaving.

Security and WWE's medical team came up, people called for an ambulance. They heard a rustling in the car, and saw a banged up Needles crawling through the driver door. He's been through this thing many times during Twisted Metal, crashed a lot of good cars. Doctors tried to help him but he growled and pushed them away while staggering to his feet, he let out a snarl before he limp over to his ice cream truck.

"I'll get you, Anarchy."

(later)

Dio: That was very hard to watch.

King: Yeah that Needles Kane is something else.

Vic: Guys I've just been informed that Needles Kane will be defending his 24/7 championship in a six-pack ladder match, and one of his opponents... will be Stocking Anarchy, who will look to avenge her injured friend Brief, this Sunday at Survivor Series.

King: Also competing in that match is one person from Raw, one from Smackdown, one from NXT, and a mystery opponent.

Dio: That all happens this Sunday, but now we go into our main event.

_**Title changes: none.**_

**Yep, this Sunday at Survivor Series there'll be a six man ladder match for the WWE 24/7 title. The confirmed participants are the champ Needles and Stocking. Who else will join the fray, find out next time on the 40th chapter of 24/7 Title Madness.**


	40. Ladder Chaos at Survivor Series

11/24/19

After the opening bout, with NXT North American Champion Rodrick Strong beating AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura with an End of Heartache to the latter. We head on down to our next match up with the WWE 24/7 title hanging 20 feet above the ring, with ladders at ringside.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: The following contest is a six person ladder match for the WWE 24/7 championship!

(cue Panty and Stocking Anime theme)

Out of the stage comes the goth half of the Anarchy sisters, dress in her angel get up with her hair still black with purple streaks. She gained a massive ovation both from her beauty and her time on the anime, she only had one thing on her mind. Revenge for what Needles did to Brief, who sat in one of the VIP seats with a neckbrace and sling over his arm. 'Be careful Stocking'.

Mike: First, from Daten City, she is one half of the Fallen Angels... STOCKING ANARCHY!

Stocking made her way to the ring, her cold gaze never faltering under the bright lights. If she would win the 24/7 title from that monster, she's gonna beat him senseless and make him watch her climb the ladder. While her sister was the flashier of the two, her entrance was more simple. She looked up to where her new boyfriend Brief sat, she gave him the thumbs up that she'll be okay. Which slightly calmed his worries, slightly.

Vic: Guys, you can imagine the things going on inside the mind of Stocking. The chance to win the 24/7 title, and get revenge on the man that nearly killed Brief.

Corey: The champion is no man Vic, he's a multi time champ of Twisted Metal and has survived that huge car crash and just got up in seconds. To me Stocking should focus more on winning the match than the honor of her boyfriend.

Mauro: Corey this won't be an ordinary match, with the elements here this may be WWE's version of Twisted Metal. Plus we still don't know the other combatants in this six person ladder match.

**EL! IDOLO!**

On the speakers played the theme "Making a Difference" by CFO$.

Mike: Next, Gomez Palacio, Durango Mexico... weighing in at 210 lbs...… ANDRADE!

Outcomes one of WWE's finest stars, flanked by Zelina Vega.

Mauro: Andrade, one the finest performers to ever lace up a pair of boots. Looks to add another piece of gold to his wrestling career. Andrade who pushed Seth Rollins to the limit nearly taking his spot as the captain of Team Raw vs. Team Smackdown vs. Team NXT.

Corey: If not for the Lucha House Party interfering. (grouchily)

Zelina pats on Andrade on the back before heads down to the ring, Zelina heading back to the ring.

Corey: Hey where's Zelina going?

Vic: Officials have asked that Zelina stay behind as Andrade competes in this ladder match, after all the times Zelina has help Andrade on numerous occasions we would like to avoid a 'James Ellesworth' fiasco.

As Andrade went down to the ring, thte lights went out as the name Cesaro appeared on the screen.

Then a fairly tall lean but built swiss man walked on stage in a pair of tight pants.

Mike: Next, Lucerne Switzerland... weighing in at 232 lbs...… CESARO!

Mauro: Cesaro, one of the strongest men in WWE, looks to make a name for himself here tonight.

Corey: After years of being on a team, he's looking to get back in the singles game with a ladder victory for the 24/7 title.

As Cesaro came down to the ring, the next theme played.

_**THIS IS MY BRUTALITY!**_

Just then the theme for Rhea Ripley played, and out comes the Aussie born woman of NXT. First NXT UK Women's champion and captain of the winning team to last night's first ever women's Wargames match. Sporting some heavy bandages around the mid-section and a light limp in her left leg.

Mike: Next, from Adelaide, South Australia... RHEA RIPLEY!

Vic: Oh my god, Rhea Ripley is vying for 24/7 gold?

Corey: Seems like it Vic, anything can happen in the WWE. We've had stranger people win the title.

Mauro: Ripley, sporting the wounds from last night. Her, Tegan Nox, Candice LeRae, and Mia Yim all made history, or should I say 'hers-story', by winning the first Wargames match featuring women.

Corey: But how much as been taken out of Rhea, she is in no way 100% going into this match.

Rhea just went down the ramp and entered the ring, discarding her jacket to the outside.

Mauro: One person from Raw, one from Smackdown, and one from NXT. All three brands represented in this match, you have to believe that this could be another point for any of the three brands.

Corey: That remains to be seen as we have one more competitor besides the champ to enter.

Vic: That's right, who will be the 5th challenger in this ladder match for the 24/7 title?

_**Ohayou Sekai- Good Morning Woooooorld**_

Just then the speakers played the full length version of the new anime Dr. Stone.

Mauro: Oh my god!

Out on the stage came a young girl with a black dress covering her body, a big thick piece of rope around her neck in a necklace, and helmet made of a melon covering her head.

Mike: Next from the year 5738 AD, representing the Kingdom of Science...…. SUUUUUUUUUUIKA!

The girl waved out to the cheering audience, who were in awe in her cuteness as she removed her melon helmet. She then put it back on and climbed into her melon to roll down to the ring, much to the commentators' confusion.

Corey: Wait that's a child!

Mauro: Suika, the scout for the Kingdom of Science. Formed in the year 5,378 after humanity was turned to stone, now she and the kingdom led by Senka look to rebuild what humans took 2 million years to accomplish.

Vic: Did they crack time travel to be here?

Mauro: I find it to be best to not ask questions about the plot of this fic about the 24/7 title. Besides Corey, we've had younger champions before.

Corey: I guess, but couldn't Senka have chosen someone else to bring gold to the Kingdom of Science.

Mauro: Dr. Stone's smartest man has 10 billion percent faith in Suika.

After Suika enters the ring, the arena went red as Kane's old theme 'Slow Chemical' played. A familiar ice cream truck came up near the stage, one Stocking recognized very well.

Needles stepped out and marched down to the ring, as he got to the bottom of the ramp Stocking hit him with a top suicida knocking him down. Rhea and Andrade then charged at Cesaro as the ref rang the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

Rhea and Adrade beating down Cesaro as Stocking laid waste to Needles, she went back to the ring and grabbed a chair from under the ring and started nailing Needles with the chair. Chair shots to the abdomen, back, legs, and a few to the head of Needles. Good thing the chairs were coated with a flame-retardant harmless on skin and eyes.

As that happened Cesaro just pushed away Rhea and Andrade, he then laid out them both with uppercuts that sent them both down. The tall swiss man then turned his attention to Suika, who despite was a little scared took a battle stance. Training with Kohaku helped her prepare for this, and her melon glasses gave her the vision to see her adversaries.

Cesaro chuckled before kneeling on one knee, "You know what, I'll let you have a freeby." he mockingly held out his cheek, daring her to strike him.

Suika let out a small growl before she nailed him with a pint-sized superman punch, though she was small it caused Cesaro to stagger. She then rolled into her melon helmet and made a spin dash like Sonic the Hedgehog right into his shin, making him fall flat onto his face.

Cesaro got up before he dodged an Andrade boat, but was caught with a back elbow instead. This knocked him into Rhea Ripley who quickly got him up in a Rip-Tide (pump-handle powerbomb).

This beatdown gave the small scout the change to crawl out of the ring to get one of the ladders. Her tiny frame didn't do her favors so she had to improvise, she knocked one ladder onto the ramp and pulled the latches out slightly before turning it over letting gravity clamp one side of the ladder fall.

Meanwhile Stocking drove Needles up the stage with the chair shots and to the left side (right from the camera angle), she went for one more but got caught by Needles who gave her a kick to the gut. He whipped the chair out of her hands and nailed a chair right into her face, knocking her down. Needles then picked her up and lifted her with a powerbomb, he tossed her off the stage powerbombing her through a couple tables.

In the ring, Suika just managed to get the ladder in before she was brought down by Andrade. The crowd booed as he stomped away on the girl, driving her into the northwest corner. He then ducked a clothesline attempt from Rhea as she went flying over the ropes, her ribs landing hard on the apron. The action agitating the injured ribs from last night.

Andrade continued to stomp on Suika before he charged at the opposite corner before running back looking for a double knees, but Suika evaded the move sending his knees into the bottom turnbuckle. She then gave another Sonic-style spin dash into his Achilles heal, clipping him down to a seated position. Suika then charged at the opposite corned bouncing off of it and running into a rolled up cannonball into Andrade's midsection.

Suika stood back up then looked to the ladder, "Okay, so how do I set it back up. Getting the ladder in was the easy part." she didn't have time to think before she was pulled by the throat from outside the ring, into the grasp of Needles Kane before Kane choke-slammed her into the apron. The crowd booed at the clown before he rolled into the ring, picking up the ladder and setting in the middle of the ring.

Kane took a couple steps up one side before he was clubbed in the back by Cesaro, stopping the driver of Sweet Tooth before he slammed his head into the ladder. Kane stumbled off the ladder before he was clotheslined out of the ring to the north side of ringside, Cesaro then knocked the ladder over before he bounced off the south ropes and nailed a suicide dive to Needles.

Needles was driven into the barricade but still standing, he was then hit with a wrecking ball dropkick from Andrade. He was then hit with a clothesline from Rhea as she leaped off the stairs. The three then drove him into the barricade, he was then hit with an upper cut from Cesaro, an elbow from Rhea, and a drop kick from Andrade.

Needles wouldn't stay down, so the three then drove him shoulder first into the northeast stairs. Needles slowly got up holding his shoulder, Andrade then charged at him but Needles sidestepped him. Making him flip over the stairs, he then counter a running elbow from Rhea with a flapjack onto the stairs. Kane and Cesaro then got into a fist-fight before Kane picked him up and drove the swiss cyborg into the northwest corner of the barricade, busting right through it.

Kane pulled himself out of the wreckage and went into the ring to set up the ladder. Needles then looked to the side, and went back outside the ring. He picked up Andrade and clamped his hand on his throat and chokeslammed him through the Spanish announce table, the table collapsed under the impact. Kane then picked Rhea up by the hair and drove her into the southeast barricade. Needles then pulled a ladder from under the ring and bridged it between the east apron and the American announce table.

He then picked Rhea up and slammed her head first into the ladder. Needles then rolled back into the ring, he then made his way to the setup ladder. He started to climb up the ladder, he made it to the top of his climb before he heard laughing.

Very familiar laughing.

The lights went out for a few seconds before they came back on, revealing the face of the man who killed him in Death Battle.

"Peekaboo! Joker's here!"

Kane saw the face of the lanky clown faced man in a purple suit, "You! Why I oughta- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" the man then grabbed by the hand, and a familiar shock went through his body. Joker released his hand, which had his joy buzzer. Joker then nailed a punch to Needles, who responded with a headbutt. The two then traded headbutt after headbutt before Needles grabbed him by the throat.

"Listen, why don't we-"

"SHUT UP!" Needles then headbutted him again, shutting up the clown. "Not this time." he said before he tossed the clown off the ladder, sending Joker crashing through the ladder at ringside. Needles nearly grabbed the title before the ladder was suddenly tipped over, sending him through the American announce table. Kane just as he made impact saw Stocking with the ladder.

The Anarchy sister set the ladder back up and started to climb, but she was pulled off by Cesaro and hit with a huge European uppercut. He then picked the angel up and tossed her outside the ring, he then gave a running dropkick to Joker who got up on the apron sending him down to the mat below.

Cesaro was then nailed with a running back elbow from Andrade, who then set him up for a Hammerlock DDT before dropping him down. Andrade then gingerly climbed up the ladder all the way to the top, he then moved his legs till he was facing the south side of the arena and grabbed the title, basking in the glory. He spent so much to soaking it in, it gave little Suika an opportunity.

She had made her way to the top of the ramp and rolled into he melon spindash, using the momentum from the ramp to gain speed. When she reached the bottom she tossed her melon up at Andrade, the melon then landed perfectly on his head. With the holes with the glass pieces on the other side, blinding the Latino superstar.

Andrade grabbed onto the melon aimlessly before the ladder was pushed over sending him onto the ropes, Suika blindly walked to the apron pulling herself up. She felt around the ring till she eventually found her melon head on the down Andrade, before pulling it off him and back onto her head to restore her vision. She looked to the ladder and started to climb it, she hopped up rung after rung. When she got to the middle of it, she was gripped by the still moving Needles. She shook in fear at his face of murder.

Before he can do anything he was hit with a springboard dropkick by Stocking, making him release Suika. Stocking then hit him with a Black Mass spinning heel kick. Sending him down to the mat, Stocking look to Suika and smiled. She then got under Suika and pushed her up the ladder, Suika asked in confusion "What are you doing?"

Stocking responded, "I don't care about the 24/7 title, all I cared about was that he loses. No matter who it was to beat him." Suika then found herself at the top, with the title inches away. "Go on, take it."

Suika then nodded before she gripped the straps of the belt and unhooked them.

DING, DING, DING!

The crowd cheered as the smallest person in the match and scout of the Kingdom of Science held up the 24/7 title, just barely.

Mike: Here's your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWE 24/7 champion...….. SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIKA!

Stocking quickly grabbed the girl and her title before sliding down the ladder and exiting the ring, she then leaped over the wreckage of the barricade as the locker room came down the stage.

(later)

After dropping off the 24/7 champion Suika to her friends, Stocking drove See-Trough through the streets of Rosemont, Illinois. Brief in the passenger seat looked at her in confusion, "Stock, why did you let her win? You could have been 24/7 champion."

"Eh, that title looks like shit. Besides I don't need a bunch of random fu**ers hunting me down, it takes up time to spend with you." she cooly responded, Brief let out a blush. "Also I just wanted to make that ass clown suffered for what he did to you."

**That's chapter 40 for yah. I decided to post this a little early, I know I always date the next update when I post it but this is Survivor Series weekend. And my part time job will mostly be slammed. As for Suika winning, I'm just hooked on the new anime Dr. Stone. She may be a little young, but I did put the title on an infant. **

_**Title changes: Suika def. Needles Kane (c), Stocking Anarchy, Andrade, Cesaro, and Rhea Ripley in a ladder match.**_


	41. Chapter 41

12/2/19

8 days after winning the title, little Suika has been on the run. Defending the 24/7 title turned out to be much harder than she thought, she couldn't even help her friends in the Kingdom of Science. In her world she was hiding in a patch of watermelons as the Singh brothers searched for her, when they passed the melons the one with the bandages hopped away.

When it got to the forest Suika popped out, with her title in hand. "Oh man, I don't how others have done it. But this is more taxing then making that iron for Senku, I got to sit down." she sat herself in a bush, pulling the title to her before laying down for a nap. The trees giving her a nice bit of shade from the sun, 8 days of running around carrying a 20lb strap of leather of gold did a number on her small body.

Around the area, Raw superstar R-Turth searched the area with ref Jon Cone alongside him. Truth sniffed the air, "My baby, she's close." the multi-time 24/7 champion followed his nose, Jon wondering how he can catch a scent of the belt. Must be some kind of sixth sense he's developed from all the times he's won and defended the title.

Truth looked around till he came across some prints, he squatted down and ran a finger through one of the prints. He licked some of the residue, "Hmmmm, sweat and watermelon juice. And going in... that direction." Truth followed the trail of prints till it led him to a bush. He carefully pulled back a bit of the shrub, revealing the sleeping form of Suika.

"Awe, she's like an angel." Truth said, then he caught a look of the belt in her hands. "There she is." he told Jon to keep quiet before turning Suika onto her back and laying his hand gently on her chest to not wake her up. Jon made the count on the shrub.

1.

2.

3.

Truth then silently pulled out a teddy bear, and quickly swapped the 24/7 title with the bear. He then made a break for it with the title in hand, when he was far enough away he let out a huge, "YES! I FINALLY GOT MY BABY BACK! Only took 6 months." Truth then looked at the title, "Never leave me like that again okay?" Truth then did a little heel click, "Let's get home, mommy Mella has been worried sick about you."

Truth the walked off camera, looking for a way back home.

_**Title changes: R-Truth def. Suika for the 24/7 championship.**_


	42. Chapter 42

12/9/19

A week after R-Truth finally won back the 24/7 championship, he had once again been on the run from superstars from WWE. But now he has to deal with superstars from WWE's rival AEW, along with a slew of characters from across TV like talking mice, heroes, children of large families, treasure hunters, pirates, angels, a guy with a flaming scalp, aliens, spies, etc.

But he's managed to elude them thanks to the experience he's had as the 48/7/11 European Television Internet champion.

During a commercial break from tonight's Raw broadcast, camera footage saw Truth sneaking through backstage on the lookout for challengers to his title. "Man, I thought being the 48/7 TV 7/11 European International Cross-Dimensional 24/7 champion was difficult before." he hid behind a trash can as characters walked by in search of his championship. "But now I've got loads of people trying to steal my baby."

"Tall." Truth said as Jasmine from Total Drama came by with a ref in hand, along with her zombie-obsessed boyfriend and TD Winner (in some countries) Shawn.

"Small." he said as Sheldon J. Plankton rode by on his computer wife Karen, dragging a ref by his ankle.

"And covered in fur and can only understand the word 'sit'" Truth finished as Stan the talking dog with a blog came went by with a ref nearby, don't ask why a dog is after the title.

Stan sniffed the air for a minute, "He's nearby, I can smell it. Or it might just be this trash." he said looking to at the garbage can Truth was behind. "Nah, that would be too obvious." Stan rebuffed before heading off.

Truth stood up and had a weirded out expression, "Did that dog just talk?" he asked before walking in the opposite direction.

(later)

Truth had just locked himself in a janitor's closet, when a horde of superstars and characters came and started banging on the door. It was totally dark in there, "Go away, it's my baby! You can't have her!" he then looked to the 24/7 title which he held like a baby "Don't worry Angie, we'll make it out of this and back to mommy Mella. Though I wish I can see." Truth the held his arm out in search of a switch, which found a piece of rope.

He then pulled on the rope, which turned on a small hanging light bulb.

GAH!

Which also revealed that official Jon Cone was also in the closet, Truth this and asked "Wait, what are you doing here?"

_"I brought him here." _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH-OOF!

Truth had screamed before running into the locked door, he then fell over knocked from the blow. The owner of the soft voice then climbed over Truth's chest, revealing themselves as Lucy Loud. She then faced Jon and demanded, "Count it." which he proceed to do.

1.

2.

3.

Lucy then grabbed the belt from Truth's arm as her hand was raised, she then looked to the audience "It may be hard to tell, but this is my happy face." she said as stoic and emotionless as usual.

By the time they broke the closet door off, Lucy was already crawling through the air ducks and out of the arena. She then ran off into the night.

**_Title changes: Lucy Loud def. R-Truth for the 24/7 championship._**


	43. Chapter 43

12/12/19

The 24/7 champion Lucy Loud was seen walking though the cemetary, wandering through the resting places of lost lives gives the 8 year old goth an eerie sense of serenity. "Sigh, I really needed this walk. All this running around has really done a number on me, all thanks to this piece of green leather." Lucy looked down at the championship belt that wrapped around her small waist.

"24/7, that's how long you have to defend.

No rests, no breaks, no stop.

Thus the life of the champion.

And what's that sound coming from that there treetop?"

Lucy heard a rustling in a passing tree, she looked up before she went to investigate. But she didn't see the body of R-Truth sneaking from behind the tree and quickly rolling up the litter girl before she can react. The thing in the tree climbed down, revealing ref Jessica Carr.

1.

2.

3.

"YES!" Truth released the girl before ripping the title off her, "ONCE AGAIN, 24/7 7/11 TV European Champion!" he celebrated before running away. Lucy's eyes narrowing in determination from behind her bangs, she quickly pulled out a black colored whistle. She blew into it, which didn't make a sound... or at least one not heard by a human.

As Truth was a few feet away, he was suddenly swarmed by a colony of bats. "GAH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME I DON'T WANT A BE A WEREWOLF!" Truth screamed as he flailed his arms around, the bats obscuring his view so he blindly ran into a stone cavern wall and falling down.

As Lucy came by the bats dispersed from the downed man as one of them landed on Lucy's head, "Thanks for the assist Fangs."

The bat then chirped, "(We would have gotten here sooner, but Dave had to pee)."

Lucy then smiled before the bats went back to the Loud House as Lucy laid on top of Truth, Charles came by to count the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Lucy then sat up and grabbed the title before leaving the man. She got a ping on her phone, which she brought an saw an email "Well, looks like I'm defending my championship this Sunday in a Fatal 4-way TLC match. Wonder who I'll be facing."

_**Title Changes: R-Truth def. Lucy Loud for the 24/7 championship, Lucy Loud def. R-Turth for the 24/7 championship.**_


	44. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs

12/15/19

(Opening to Tables, Ladders, & Chairs)

At the 2019 TLC event, we see the 24/7 title hanging high above the ring. Where tables and ladders of various sizes scattered throughout the ringside area, up the ramp, and on the stage.

Michael: Welcome everybody to the final paper-view of 2019, we're less than two weeks away from Christmas but tonight will be anything but jolly. Tonight its Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. I'm Michael Cole from Smackdown, to my left is the hall of famer Jerry The King Lawler, and to my right is NXT's Beth Phoenix.

Beth: Great to be here Michael, normally we each have different announce partners but we are here for together for one thing only.

Jerry: Yeah, and its hanging above that ring. The WWE 24/7 championship, which has had a plethora of holders in the last 6 months.

Michael: The title that has to be defended 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, no rest for the wary. We've seen many great matches involving the 24/7 title, gauntlets, steel cages.

Jerry: Yeah, and one of them was littered with weapons!

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: The following contest is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. And is for the WWE 24/7 championship!

"Hi." Mike jumped, and so did the people in attendance, when Lucy Loud appeared out of nowhere near Mike Rome.

Mike: (shaking himself off) Introducing first, from Royal Woods Michigan, representing the Loud Family. She is the current 24/7 champion... LUCY LOUD!

The crowd cheered at the intro, before the goth girl asked for the mic. He gave it to her, she then cleared her throat. "Before we get started, a little poem. I call it, Tables, Ladders, and Chairs."

_Tables _

_Where you can have a nice meal, or get splinter wounds that never heal._

_Ladders_

_Climb to the top, or fall to a crashing stop. _

_Chairs_

_The cold steel leaves a heavy sting, just ask The King_

_Four walk in, but only one shall walk out. Let's not waste anymore time, and get to the bout._

_Tables, Ladders, and Chairs._

The crowd gave her a slow clap, a proper applause for a poet. She bowed before giving the mic back to Mike. Just then the crowd heard laser shots, before retro music played.

**One and... only!**

The lights then went out as the camera panned to the stage, where the first challenger came in with a heroic pose. Donned in a yellow outfit, with red gloves and boots with a white cape.

Mike: Introducing the challengers, first. From Paducah, Kentucky. Weighing in at 188 lbs...… RIIIICHOCHEEEEET!

Michael: Here comes the real life superhero, channeling his inner One Punch Man.

Jerry: Kind of ironic, since Saitama is known for having unbelievable strength and Ricochet is more of speedster.

Beth: Saitama is actually a former 24/7 champion, Ricochet might be looking to channel that energy to hopefully pull out a win.

Ricochet then made his way to the ring, unhooking the cape on his way down the ramp. Just then some soft rock music played, the crowd let out a cheer as a gangster looking woman came out.

**I'm the- I'm the**

**HBIC**

Mike: Next, from Fontana, California. MIA YIM!

Beth: The Head Baddie In Charge Mia Yim, making her debut on WWE PPV.

Mia Yim made her way to the ring, when she stepped through the ropes the arena went dark. Then the sound of a gong ran through the arena, before an ominous voice spoke. _**"Make them pay, my boy. Kill for momma." **_just then some haunting music played out.

Michael: What the?

Jerry: Something doesn't seem right.

Just then a hand burst through the stage, a big gloved hand which pulled a being out from the steel grading. The crowd erupted at the sight of a familiar big guy with a worn out shirt, green jacket, jeans, boots, and a hockey mask over their face. Wielding a giant machete stood...

Mike: And... from Camp Crystal Lake, weighing at 536 lbs... JASON...… VOORHEES!

Michael: OH MY!

Jerry: GAH, hide me!

Beth: Oh man, this guy is dangerous. One of histories oldest slashers, and has the highest kill count of any of the horror icons.

Ricochet, Mia, and even Lucy all stared in horror of the legendary horror icon that trudged down to the ring. Dropping the machete to the floor as he got to ringside, as he climbed on the apron he was immediately hit with a running dropkick from Ricochet.

Ding, ding, ding.

The match was underway as Ricochet, Mia, and Lucy all started to attack Jason. Each throwing their punches at him, but Jason just shoved them all away. Jason then stepped over the top rope into the ring as Jason then grabbed an incoming Ricochet by the throat, he then lifted the One and Only for a chokeslam before going to the south side of the ring and slamming him through a set table. Sending him crashing down to the floor, through a wooden table.

Mia Yim then tried for a sleeper, but Jason just flung her off easily. Jason then got her with a big boot, stomping his foot down on her chest. He then turned to Lucy, who quickly slid out of the ring. He went after her, but as he stepped through the ropes he was then hit in the head with a chair Lucy grabbed from under the ring. Jason was then nailed by a chop-block to his Achilles heel by Mia, his head draped over the middle rope of the East side of the ring.

Lucy then just nailed him with chair shot after chair shot, cold steel meeting rotten flesh. After the eighth shot Jason got himself up, before Mia grabbed his arm and performed Sole Food on Jason. He staggered to the ropes, meanwhile Lucy was down below leaning a table against the American announce table. Mia then dropkicked Jason out of the ring as Lucy slid into the ring.

Mia and Lucy nodded to each other before the bounced off the ropes and nailed a double Suicide Dive to Jason, sending him crashing through the table. Lucy then climbed up to the apron, but Mia wrapped her arms around her waist to stop her. Mia then carried her away from the apron till she was in front of the Spanish announce table before she gave a German Suplex to Lucy, sending the goth Loud flying over the table and into the Spanish commentators.

As Mia went to grab a ladder she was grabbed from behind by Jason, who then lifted her up dropped her with a back suplex onto the Spanish announce table. As she bounced off the table, Jason flicked the table covering and monitors off before grabbing Mia into a powerbomb position. Jason then lifted her up slammed her with a jackknife powerbomb, sending her crashing through the announce table.

As Jason turned to the ring, he was hit with a Tope Con Hilo from Ricochet. Ricochet quickly got up, followed by Jason, who he then nailed with a discount Code-Breaker. Stunning Jason for a moment as he grabbed a nearby ladder and folded it before ramming it into Jason's midsection, which knocked him back before he did it again. Ricochet then slid the ladder in the ring before hopping onto the apron, then running across the apron to deliver a hurricanrana sending him face first into the barricade of the time keeper's area.

Jason shook off the pain before he was nailed in the back by a chair shot, then he took a chair-assisted clip to the back of his leg.

As Ricochet handled Jason, Lucy crawled over the wreckage of Mia Yim and the announce table and pulled herself into the ring. She saw the ladder Ricochet had place in the ring and lifted it up and leaned in the northeast corner, she then pulled one end to pull the ladder apart. She hopped up to reach the latches so she can lock them in place.

Lucy then pulled the ladder to the center of the ring and started to climb, Jason saw this and sidestepped an incoming Ricochet. Jason sent him flying into the time keeper area with a back body drop, you can hear the impact as he landed on a few chairs. Jason then entered the ring and pull Lucy off the ladder and nailed her with a powerslam. He then picked her up and rammed her shoulder first into the corner.

Jason then grabbed Mia by the hair as she stood up on the apron, before he pulled her to the northeast corner. He then climbed to the second rope and hooked her up for a suplex, he then lifted her up, adjusted his feet, and launched her with a falcon arrow from the second rope over the corner and into a table North of the ring. Jason then stepped off the ropes and went to climb the ladder, but as he took his first step.

CRACK

The first step broke under the weight. Jason growled at this before breaking off three more rungs with his hands, before pulling the ladder completely apart with his gloved hands. He tossed the two ladder pieces on the mat and went outside the ring on the west side. He looked under then ring, he pulled out a few chairs, two tables, and a kendo-stick before he pulled out a monster sized ladder. Like the ones when Big Show was in Money in the Bank matches.

He slid the giant ladder in the ring before he turned around and set up the two tables at ringside, when he stepped up on the apron he was nailed with dropkick from Ricochet, who landed a flip after the move and hit him with an enziguri sending the big man to the floor. Ricochet then bounced off the East ropes and looked for a suicide dive, but Jason caught him with an uppercut. Jason then slid into the ring and hooked Ricochet up for a powerbomb, but Ricochet countered and lifted him up very groggily with a fireman's carry. His legs shaking underneath the weight but he quickly nailed a death valley driver onto the ladder. The move took a lot of energy out of Ricochet as they both rolled outside of the north side ring.

Lucy recovered back in the ring and saw the big ladder. She was then nailed by Mia with Sole Food. The goth tumbled out of the ring as Mia went to lift up the ladder Jason found, she grunted as she picked it up but managed to set it upright and pull it apart. Mia Yim then went to climb the ladder, she reached the top and went to grab the title.

But the Ricochet bounced off the north ropes and leaped to the top of the ladder, Ricochet and Mia stared each other down before they proceeded to exchange fists at the top of the ladder. Then Mia landed a headbutt, which Ricochet returned with one of his own. This exchange went on till Lucy came in and tipped over the ladder, sending them crashing down into the tables Jason set earlier.

Lucy then pulled the ladder back upright and started to quickly climb the ladder, she can hear her families words of encouragement as she stepped up one rung at a time. The title within her sights, she eventually got to the top of the ladder and started to reach for the gold.

But then Jason appeared on the other side of the ladder, scaring Lucy and nearly sending her off the ladders. Though she has an affinity for all things dark and horror, she was admittedly a little scared seeing the hockey mask wearing murdered up close. "Hey." she timidly said, "Love your movies." she gave him a sheepish grin.

Jason then just shoved his fingers down her throat and jammed his thumb under her chaw, putting her in a mandible claw. Lucy gagged at the two filthy gloves as she held onto his arm, Jason then grabbed the 24/7 title and unhooked it.

DING, DING, DING!

Jason then shoved Lucy off the ladder, she bounced off the ropes and crash to the floor as Jason stood tall above the ring with his championship.

Mike: Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWE 24/7 champion... JASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Everyone watching from the back, in the audience, and watching at home all stared in shock and horror at the sight. Jason climbed down the ladder and headed to the back, his new title placed on his shoulder. Lucy's family checking on her.

They all knew the hunt for the 24/7 title, just got a lot harder.

**_Title Changes: Jason Voorhees def. Lucy Loud (c), Ricochet, and Mia Yim in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the 24/7 championship. _**


	45. Chapter 45

12/20/19

It was the middle of the night at the ghost-town that was Camp Crystal Lake, the old summer camp named after the real life summer camp of the same name in Florida. Home to one of film's most deadliest killers and the current 24/7 champion: Jason Voorhees. In the five days he's been champion, anyone dumb enough to come after this monster got a painful lesson. Though they managed to make it out alive, they had harsh reminders of their encounter with him.

Outside the border to the camp, multi-time champ R-Truth stood there with a look of fearful determination. Alongside his old partner before they were split in the draft, Carmella, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Truth?"

Truth shook out of his stupor, "Uh, yeah I'm fine. I won't let some lumbering hockey mask wearing momma's boy get in the way of my 24/7 48/7 7/11 I-95 South TV European Championship."

Carmella smiled at him before looking behind her, along with ref Jon Cone was a rag tag team the two put together to face Jason. Since one on one was a suicide mission, Mella thought it was best to have strength in numbers. "You guys ready?"

The group consisted of the three people Jason beat for the title (Ricochet, Mia Yim, and Lucy Loud), Lucy's siblings (from Lori-Lincoln), Heavy Machinery, Zach Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Jinder Mahal, Raul Mendoza, Kushida, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Kevin Owens, Dominik Dijakovic, Izuku Midoria, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, and Panty Anarchy (who was only here because Izuku was here).

They all nodded, with Panty sighing "Let's just get this over with, I've got plans for Ole Deku here" she said wrapping around around the boy, who tensed up at the contact, resulting in the dark glares from his female classmates to the fallen angel.

As they all entered, a figure watched from the distance before sneaking away.

A few minutes into the search they split up into groups, covers more ground without making someone easy pickings for the killer. They all had a flashlight and a metal bat on hand. One group consisting of Truth, Carmella, Ricochet, Mia, and Lucy searched the archery range. "This place is freaky at night." Carmella commented on the worn down targets.

"Well Summer Camp is the third most common location for slasher films. Friday the 13th, Sleepaway Camp, Final Girls." Lucy responded.

"I remember when I first saw OG Friday the 13th." Mia said.

"Those were the days Slashers were respected, until the 90s when bogged down sequels and Leprechaun came around. Those were some dark times, and not in the good way." Lucy responded with a "Sigh."

"Leprechaun! Where?" R-Truth looked around, "He still owes me that pot of gold!" Mella rolled her eyes at his antics.

They kept searching until Truth had to leave to go pee, "Shouldn't have drank all that soda on the way over here." he said as he came to an old outhouse. After he had done his business he exited the outhouse before he was grabbed by the head and slammed into the door frame by Jason, with the 24/7 title wrapped around his waist.

Jason then slammed the door on Truth, knocking him back onto the toilet. Jason was about to unsheathe his machete, but then he was hit the back by a metal bat. Which didn't do much damage to him but got him to turn around to see the frightened face of Carmella, she went for another swing but he just grabbed the bat and kicked her away. He then proceeded to snap the bat over his knee in two, causing her to run away screaming.

Jason followed after her till he was in the old cafeteria, where was hounded by the whole group. They all pounded on him till he pushed them all off. Jason grabbed Zach Ryder by the throat and chokeslammed him through a table, then repeated the action with Curt Hawkins. Jason then caught a charging Lynn Loud and tossed her with a biel into her siblings, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Ricochet and Mia then started hitting him with their bats, but Jason just stood there without feeling an inch of pain. He then blocked a pair of bat strikes to his head with his hands and ripped them out before knocking them both in the head with their own bats.

Jinder then came at him, but got caught with a huge spinebuster into a table.

Jason then walked right into the arms of Otis, before Tucker came in and the two big guys hit the Compactor finished on Jason. Tucker hooked the leg and Jon came in for the count.

1.

Jason kicked out.

Jason was then nailed with a splash from Otis, who then went for the cover as Tucker stood up.

1.

But then Jason sent the over 300lb man right into Tucker, knocking him into Raul, Kushida, and Kevin. Jason then sat up Undertaker style and avoided a kick from Dominik, before performing a kip up, which is surprising considering the size of him. Jason the nailed a forearm to Dominik, who retaliated with a forearm of his own. Dominik then hit Jason with a Cyclone Kick, knocking him back before he grabbed the hockey mask wearer and sent him crashing through the table with a chokebomb.

Dominik went for the cover.

1.

Jason kicked out again.

Dominik then grabbed a stray bat and started to nail Jason with it, who just stood up despite the punishment he was receiving before grabbing Dominik in the Mandible claw he had on Lucy at Survivor Series. Dominik gagged at the fingers in his mouth as Jason pressed him down onto a table. Jason had the claw on until Dominik passed out.

**Warning! **

As Jason grabbed the sides of Dominik's head, he was then shot in the back. He turned around to see Laurie Strode, Halloween's most famous final girl and the 2nd best final girl in slasher history, with a shotgun aimed at Jason. BTW, this is Lauri from the most recent Halloween movie in 2018. Jason stared her down, but she just kept her gun pointed at him with a burning glare.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Laurie questioned, "I've dealt with one masked murderer, taking you down will be just as satisfying."

Jason came at her with a clothesline, but Laurie ducked as she reloaded her shotgun. She then blasted him again, which knocked him back. She then repeated this as she knocked him back outside the cafeteria and to the pier to the lake, the same lake that he drowned in as a child. Her ammo eventually ran out, but she hit him with the butt of the gun.

She went for another swing, but he countered her with a kick to the gut that sent her down. He then prepared to strike her down with his machete, but then he heard.

"JASON STOP!"

He looked up, and at the start of the pier. He saw what looked like a small version of his mother, blue sweater, short curly blond hair. _"Jason, its okay. I'm here now." _Jason stood in silence, he dropped his machete and walked around Laurie and to his mother. _"That's right, honey. Come to momma, it will be alright." _she spoke with an soft elderly voice. Jason stopped and kneeled down. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped hi s big arms gently around her small body.

_"Momma's very proud of you honey, which makes this even more hard." _he heard her say before looked down to see his ankle was tied to a giant boulder, he then let his mom go as he then saw he had a collar wrapped around his neck which was connected to a safe hooked up to a motorboat at the end of the dock. Which Dipper Pines started up and Carmella drove the boat into the lake.

Jason looked back to his mom before seeing her grab her hair and pulling it off, revealing it was only Mabel Pines. "Sorry about your mom." she apologized.

Before he can strangle her he was pulled back by the collar around his neck down the dock, Laurie rolled out of the way as he saw Jason get dragged off the dock. Then the boulder came shortly after, when the boat was a good distance away, Dipper just managed to push the safe into the water. Which then sank along with the boulder, pulling Jason as he writhed in the water as he sank to the bottom of the lake.

Dipper and Carmella returned to the dock, Dipper immediately embraced his sister. "Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried." Mabel returned the hug.

"Awe, Dip Dip. I was fine, we've been through worst."

Jon came to the three, "Are you guys okay?"

Mella then responded, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Hey, Cone!" The ref looked to see Laurie at the end of the dock, she gestured for her to follow her before jumping into the lake. Cone just ran over and leaped into the lake without question.

Laurie swam all the way to the bottom of the lake, despite her old age she was able to swim strongly through the water. All the years of hunting Michael Myers can do that to you, her only light being from the moon. Laurie and Jon reached the bottom, seeing Jason wriggled around as he was held down by not only the safe and boulder. But by all the water around them, she then swam over and pinned Jason down onto the lake floor. Kicking her feet upwards to keep pressure on his shoulders, Jon came over and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Laurie then removed the belt and swam back up to the surface, Jon following close behind.

The two gasped for air as they resurfaced, they then swam back to shore. Where they met Dipper, Mabel, and Carmella. They questioned what she was thinking, but she jus stopped them.

"Just get the others to some help." Laurie said before she ran off.

Carmella then sighed, "I'm gonna go find Truth, call an ambulance." she said before going to find her friend.

The twin nodded before going back to the cafeteria, Dipper counted the bodies. "Wait, were missing a few people. Where are Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Panty?" Mabel just had a far off look as she looked to the side.

(earlier)

"Hello! Mr. Jason? I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk." Mabel called out as she passed by one of the cabins, she heard some noises coming from it. She went over to a window with the blinds open, and what she saw made her go wide eyed and walk away.

(present)

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Mabel told her brother.

Dipper wondered what she meant, but then realized. "Yeah, I probably don't want to know."

_**Title changes: Laurie Strode def. Jason Voorhees for the 24/7 championship.**_


	46. Chapter 46

12/30/19

(after the first commercial break)

We cut to see the 24/7 champion Laurie Strode shuffling through backstage, trying to stay out of sight of possible contenders. As a mob of superstars passed her, she came out of her hiding spot behind a tall crate. She sighed as she started to walk down a hall, "I'm too old for this shit." she then came to her own locker room, she opened the door.

But then got sprayed with a fire extinguisher, she yelped as she held her eyes. As she stumbled around the figure with the extinguisher revealed themselves as, a floating pair of clothes? Oh wait, that's probably Toru Hagekure. The invisible girl then dropped the extinguisher and rolled Laurie up with a school girl, then ref Charles Robinson came out and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

"(squeal) I won! I won!" Hagekure cheered as she was handed the 24/7 title, she did a little dance, though we couldn't see the motions. She then faced Charles, "You never saw me." before running off, muttering a 'sorry' to the elderly woman.

Charles then said to himself, "If only she knew how literal that is."

Laurie sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What happened?

(later)

R-Truth searched around catering, "Has anyone seen the 24/7 48/7 7/11 I-95 International Television championship?" he called.

Just then No Way Jose came by, "Sorry, haven't seen it."

Then came the Singh Bros, "(No luck)" the both said in Hindi.

"Here you can have it." a voice said.

"MY BABY!" Truth exclaimed before turning around to see the 24/7 title floating in mid air, he and the others then went wide eyed "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH, SHE'S BEEN POSSESSED BY AN EVIL SPIRIT!" the four guys then ran off screaming.

In actuality, Hagekure was holding the title. But she was completely invisble thanks to recently shedding her clothes back in a bathroom a while ago, she snickered to herself as she saw them run off. "Thank you Invisibility quirk." she draped the title over her shoulder before skipping away.

_**Title Changes: Toru Hagekure def. Laurie Strode for the 24/7 championship. **_


	47. Chapter 47

1/6/2020

In a seperate part of the arena, during the Erick Rowan squash, Toru Hagekure was doing so stretching in an empty locker room. I think, I don't know I can't tell thanks to her invisibility. Her 24/7 title the only thing she was wearing, along with her gloves and boots that make up her hero suit. Funny thing if she had any other quirk, she wouldn't get away with being naked in public.

Her quirk is how she was able to evade challengers for her 24/7 title, "Man, thanks to my quirk taking my championship belt is near impossible. I feel kind of bad, feels like I'm cheating. Well I can't help if my entire being is transparent, but nothing I can do now- WAH!" Toru felt herself get rolled up by a mysterious force.

1.

2.

Toru managed to kick out, she shot up with a look of shock "WHO'S THERE!" she demanded before getting kicked in the stomach and tossed into a locker. She quickly moved out of the way, and heard a thud hitting the locker behind her. She turned around and readied a fighting stance, "Explain yourself, how can you see me?"

She heard a sigh, "Oh fine." before the voice revealed itself as a teenage girl with long silky black hair, a skin tight red suit with black gloves and boots, mask, and a golden 'i' symbol. "Sup."

"Who are you?"

The girl let out a smirk, "Name's Violet, daughter of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I love those guys, I've heard so much about Elastigirl! I have all her comics!" Toru squealed, she then went serious. "But wait, how can you see me?"

"A family friend made me some special contacts that can let me see invisible people, by the way I'd do something about that there bush." Violet snickered, making Toru blush as she realized her quirk's downside.

Her gloves moved to cover where I can presume are her chest and crotch, "EEP! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!?" she then went wide eyed, "WAIT WHO WAS THAT COUNTING?!"

"You don't need to know." she said before Violet charged at Toru, who sidestepped and went for a sweep kick but Violet managed to leap over it before grabbing Toru's head for a DDT. But Hagekuri managed to counter it into a northern lights suplex, though from an outside observer it looks like Violet failed a front flip.

Toru then got up as Violet got on her hands and knees, Toru then went for a punt kick but then Violet turned invisible and moved. Toru kicked nothing but air before she was then grabbed and slammed head first into the wall, she was then hooked into a backslide cover by and invisible Violet. Just then a ref materialized, Jessica Carr, who was wearing a cool looking belt.

1.

2.

Toru kicked out.

For a good few minutes it was Toru getting her invisible ass handed to her, Violet has been nailing strikes and hit her with a trash can she found without being seen. Toru managed to avoid being pinned, but she was getting owned by the eldest Parr child. She then stood in the middle of the room, with her eyes closed as she put on a look of concentration.

Just then she was hit with a punch, but as it connected Toru was able to grab it and flip Violet onto the ground. Violet then got up and went for a kick to the gut, but upon striking Toru grabbed the foot and nailed a T-Bone suplex into a nearby table. The impact turned Violet visible again, Toru took this as a chance to fight back. Violet pulled herself up before she was grabbed by the head and slammed headfirst into a TV, knocking her out.

Toru took the chance to carefully snag the contacts off the downed girl's eyes, and crushed them in her hands. "That should take care of that." Toru then went to leave the locker room, but as she opened the door she was hit with red paint. "GAH, PAINT IN MY EYES!" she screamed, unaware that the paint has highlighted her entire body. She stumbled around aimlessly before she was rolled up by a mystery person with a paint mask and bio-suit, Jessica came out and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

The stranger then unhooked the 24/7 title off the now very red and visible girl before making a run for it, leaving Toru to realize that she lost her title, and that she was now visible because of the paint. She ran back into the locker room to wash the paint off before someone saw her paint covered nudity.

The stranger left out of an emergency exit before letting out a deep breath, they removed their mask to reveal the face of a young man, around his early 20's, short brown hair, a devious looking face. The man ripped off his suit to reveal a white shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. He wiped some paint that ended up on the title before draping it over his shoulder, he let out a chuckle before walking away from the arena.

**"I see you succeeded, as usual Light." **

The man called Light just kept his sinister grin, "What can I say Ryuk?" he questioned as a tall lanky pale looking demon with gothic style clothing and a deranged pale looking face flew next to him. "Now let's get going, I can smell an escape convict from here." Light said as he held a black notebook in his left hand, a notebook he's used for so long.

_**Title changes: Light Yagami def. Toru Hagekure for the 24/7 championship. **_


	48. Chapter 48

1/13/20

It was the start of RAW, we do the opening introductions from the commentators. Just then Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman came down to the ring, Lesnar with his usual 'I'd rather be home sitting on my couch doing nothing but reading my magazines' face.

Paul Heyman brought out a microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Paul Heyman! And I am the advocate, to the REIGNING! DEFENDING! UNDISPUTED! WWE! HEAVYWEIGHT! CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Who is also, gonna be the number 1 entrant in the 2020 Royal Rumble match. _Oh but Mr. Heyman, Brock's the world champion. And the winner faces a world champion at Wrestlemania, when Lesnar wins how will that work?" _Paul mockingly asks himself what everyone was thinking when he made the announcement. "You see WWE universe, the answer is quite-"

**"Oh shut it Heyman!" **

Paul stops as Brock looks around, "Wait who said that?" Paul asks before the lights went off, then a spotlight shined on the ring as the titantron lit a grey background with the word 'Kira' in a familiar font. The crowd gave a great ovation for the familar screen.

**"We all know that whatever answer you have, it means that your client won't be doing his job in defending his WWE championship." **The two people in the ring looked to the titantron confused, **"My apologies, allow me to introduce myself. They call me, Kira. I'm sure you've heard of me, slayer of all evil. If you have any doubts that I am the Kira of legend, then watch as Donald Trump goes down." **

Just then the screen plays the current USA president, Donald Trump, at a press conference being an asshole as usual. Until he suddenly falls to the floor clutching his chest. Brock and Paul looked shocked at this scene before the screen cuts back to the grey screen. **"I've been wanting to do that since for 3 years now." **

**"Now this may seem like it goes against my code, but trust me he had it coming. And so have you Brock Lesnar, for continuosly slacking off on your duties as a world champion. Paul you call your client the reigning, defending, undisputed champion huh? Well there's nothing undisputed about WWE's top champion working far less than Santa Claus, and being paid more for only 3 matches a year. Now you two claim Brock's involvement in the rumble will be 'unprecedented'?" **

**"HAH! What a joke, someone's clearly never done their Royal Rumble homework. World champion entering, 'Macho Man' Randy Savage did it. World Champion winning, Hulk Hogan did it. Enter at number 1, Roman Reigns did that same thing just 4 years ago! Only difference is, that he defended his WWE championship in that match. Face it Brock, you're looking for something that has already been done." **

**"However, if retain your WWE championship in the Rumble match, that would be unprecedented. So here's the deal, either you put your championship on the line at the Rumble, or else." **

Paul looked shocked at this, but Brock just smirked before he grabbed the microphone from Paul. "Fine by me."

**"Very well, you may live. For now." **

(On the roof of the arena)

WWE 24/7 champion Light Yagami finished talking into a microphone with a small TV hooked up to a control panel, "Well that's done. Soon I'll have both the WWE championship and the 24/7 title at once, just like Kofi Kingston."

BTW, in this universe, Kofi lost the championship to Brock at Crown Jewel in a far more competitive match than the 8 seconds of humiliation on the Smackdown FOX debut.

Light stood up and cut the TV before heading to the door that went to the stair case, which he opened and sidestepped an oncoming Drake Maverick. "Saw that coming."

(later)

Light walked through an empty part of the arena, just then he was softly grabbed by the shoulder. He turned around to see a girl in a skin-tight pink and black suit with knee high boots, belt, collar, thick bracers, and a helmet with the face-shield darken to conceal her face. But what he didn't see was that as she touched him, the tips of her fingers glowed. "Uh, can I help you-" he asked before he found himself floating up to the ceiling, "WOAH WHAT THE?!" Light then found himself pinned against the ceiling.

He turned to see ref Mike Chioda there, "Sup."

Before Light can question what was going on, he was then pinned by the same girl on the ceiling.

1.

2.

3.

The mystery girl unhooked the 24/7 championship from Light's waist before grabbing Mike's shirt and pulling him away.

After they were a good distance away, the girl pressed her fingers together. _"And... release." _which caused the two to fall, onto a mattress that she had set up earlier.

The girl then quickly ran outside an exit door and proceeded to remove her helmet and barf into a nearby trash can. She then lifted her head to reveal the queasy expression of Ochaco Uraraka, "Man, that went on longer than I wanted. But at least I got the title." she shook the queasiness before looking around for anyone nearby before running off.

_**Title changes: Ochaco Uraraka def. Light Yagami for the 24/7 championship.**_


	49. Chapter 49

1/16/2020

The Gravity Hero Uravity, aka WWE 24/7 champion Ochaco Uraraka, was floating above the mid-town thanks to her quirk for suspicious activity. She had done special training to go a while floating without getting sick. She was on a mid-day patrol during her work-study, and she thought it was best to go in separate patrol patterns then her fellow work-study mate Froppy.

Uraraka looked over the city as she floated, "Hmmm, all seems good here. Ever since Chisaki's been defeated there's not much crime going on, it's been rather pleasant." Uraraka then pulled out her phone and called Tsu. "Hey Tsu, how are things on your end?"

_"Rather well, I haven't spotted any shady activity all morning, ribbit. What about you?" _

"Nothing out of the ordinary. No crimes, no muggings, no one coming for my 24/7 title-"

HELP!

"I'll call you back." she said as she hung up, she used some special boots she got from Hatsumi to propel her during flight. She followed the voice to an alley way where she saw a teenage girl with a light brown pony tail and braces getting mugged by a crook.

"GO AWAY!"

"Not until you give me your money!"

"HEY!" the mugger, who was wearing a black trench coat and ski mask, looked back to see Uravity show up. "Unhand that girl!"

"HA! And what can a little girl like you do?" he mocked before he was then grabbed and flipped with a judo throw from Uravity, she then pulled on his arm "GAH NO WAIT, I'M NOT A MUGGER!" he then pulled off his mask to reveal...

"Jon Cone?" Uravity questioned before she was rolled up by the girl she had 'saved'. Jon then removed his coat to reveal a referee shirt, and counted.

1.

2.

3.

The girl, who was revealed to be Luan Loud, let the hero go before removing the 24/7 title from her waist, "YES! I'm the champion now!" she celebrated, "That performance really SAVED me the time to look for you, hahahahaha~" the girl laughed at her joke. "Get it?"

Jon shrugged, and before Uravity can process what happened, the girl pulled out a unicycle. She then looked to the girl, "Sorry, but I Ocha-GO! Hehehe, get it?" she asked before riding away on her unicycle.

Uraraka just sat there with a dumbfounded expression, "Huh?"

(later)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, You lost your title to a girl you saved!" Bakugou laughed as Class 1A lounged in the dorms.

"You're one to talk Bakugou, you've lost to a kid and a treasure hunter trying to win that championship, ribbit." Tsuyu remarked to the explosion quirk user.

"HEY! AT LEAST I WON IT MORE TIMES THAN ANY OF YOU PEOPLE!" he screamed.

Iida then brought up, "Actually, you and Midoriya are tied with two reigns apiece."

"Second one was from that angel chick, after he got laid." Kaminari said, much to the green haired cinnamon roll's embarrassment.

"Lucky." Mineta groaned, "Midoriya get's all the babes."

"Plus, out of the ones in this class who won the title, you haven't held that title longer than 1 day." Todoroki added stoically.

"I hold the class record with a week!" Hagekure exclaimed excitedly.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL GO TO HELL!"

_**Title changes: Luan Loud def. Ocacho Uraraka for the 24/7 championship. **_


	50. Chapter 50

1/21/2020

We once again find ourselves at the Loud House, where we see an exhausted Luan burst through the door. Panting as he as sweat poured down, she dragged herself up the stairs and into the room she shares with her older sister Luna. The musical Loud was sitting in her bean bag chair strumming her guitar as the comedian trudged over to her bottom bunk bed.

"Woah dude, you look like you were put through the wringer." Luna spoke in a slightly British accent.

Luan flopped over on her back, "I guess taking a gig for a wrestling themed party wasn't such a good idea, everyone kept trying to pin me for my 24/7 title. I'm exhausted-" she then passed out on the bed, all the running and kicking out of pinfalls zapped a lot of her energy.

Luna heard her snores before she put her axe down and snuck over to her closet, where she let out referee Jessica Carr. Luna then gently drape an arm over her sister, where Jessica made the count.

1.

2.

3.

Luna tossed up the goats before she unhooked the 24/7 title from around Luan's waist, she snuck out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Unfortunately she didn't see her sister Leni about to come into her room, and she ended up crashing into her, they both fell over with Leni on top of Luna. With both unaware of their position Jessica made the count.

1.

2.

3.

Luna shook herself as Leni got up, "Leni? What are you doing in my room?"

The fashionista ditz then answered, "Oh sorry Luna, I forget where my room is again." Leni was then handed the 24/7 title by Jessica, which fell out of Luna's hands upon impact. She then gagged, "Ew, what were you doing with this?"

Luna went wide-eyed as Jessica explained that Leni was now the 24/7 champion, she then glared "Wait, you bumped into me on purpose didn't you?" she pointed an accusatory finger at Leni.

"What are you talking about-" just then they were both struck in the neck with sleeping darts, they both collapsed to the floor as Lisa Loud walked in. The pint sized genius of the family came in with a pen-shaped dart gun.

"Sweet, my knock-out serum worked perfectly." Lisa smiled as she pressed her glassed up her nose. She then sat on her second eldest sibling's mid section before ushering the female officiator for the professional wrestling promotion.

1.

2.

3.

Lisa smiled as she stood up and picked up the 24/7 title, she then pulled out a clipboard as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. "And with that, each sister has held the title at least once. With Lucy hold the family record with 2 reigns, and the youngest holding it for 6 daily cycles." Lisa then walked to the backyard, where the entrance to her underground bunker was. She inputted the code before entering, looking to hide out there till morning.

Later on we see Lisa going through some notes for her next experiment.

"Hey Lesse."

GAH!

Lisa jumped before she turned round to see her sole male sibling with a helping of grilled poultry and green beans, "Oh, its only you Lincoln. How did you get in here?"

"You never changed the passcode from your birthday. Sorry if I scared you, guess I picked it up from Lucy. Anyway I brought you dinner." he left the plate on a table, away from her work.

"Hmm, I suppose I've been in here a while, and an empty stomach wouldn't help my studies." she got off the chair to a desk.

Before she can eat, she was picked up and laid on the ground by Lincoln. Who pinned her down with one hand as he used his other hand to gesture someone to come over offscreen. Lisa squirmed as Jessica came into light, "HEY! WHAT GIVES!?" she demanded as the ref made the count.

1.

2.

3.

Lincoln remove his hand before he grabbed the 24/7 title, "Trust me Lisa, I'm doing you a favor. This title has to be defended on a 24 hour basis, wouldn't that cut into your science time?"

Lisa was about to retort before she thought about it, "Actually you're right, having to defend the 24/7 championship would be a liability for my research. Very well, I'll let it slide."

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't trust our sisters." he asked.

"As you wish." Lisa said before she went to eat her nourishment.

Lincoln then looked to the readers, "One thing about living with ten sisters, you need to know your audience. And with me, this title has been held by every Loud sibling. I don't think this thing we'll be leaving me anytime soon, because I am the man with the plan."

"By the way, you will be defending that title at the January WWE PPV which shares the name as the school event Luna won back in the Season 3 premiere of the show, in the self-entitled match WITH Brock Lesnar who is also defending his WWE championship and will be entering at Number 1." Lisa told him.

Lincoln then felt his cowlick droop at this news and looked fearfully at the readers.

**_Title changes: Luna Loud def. Luan Loud for the 24/7 championship, Leni Loud def. Luna Loud _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lisa Loud def. Leni Loud _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lincoln Loud def. Lisa Loud __for the 24/7 championship._**


	51. Royal Rumble Match (short version)

1/26/20

(Main Event)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the 2020 Men's Royal Rumble Match, and it is for the WWE Championship, and the WWE 24/7 Championship. (crowd pops) Now in this match, the participants who drew number 1 and number 2 will start. At 2 minute intervals, a new participant will enter. This will continue until all 30 men have entered the ring. Elimination occurs when someone is thrown over the top rope, with BOTH feet touching the ground. Also for this match, if the current 24/7 champion is eliminated, then whomever eliminates him will become the 24/7 championship. The final man standing will be declared the winner, and will be the WWE and 24/7 championship.

Since Brock is entering at number 1 we'll skip the long ass intro from Paul Heyman.

(Plays the Loud House theme song)

Mike: Next, introducing the individual who drew number 2. From Royal Woods Michigan, weighing in at 72lbs, he is the current WWE 24/7 champion... Lincoln Loud!

Lincoln slowly comes out on stage, clinging onto the 24/7 championship as he shaking goes down the ramp. This has got to be a tough break for Lincoln, having to defend the 24/7 title in the rumble match, and entering at number 2 with Brock Lesnar as number 1. And with the 24/7 rules altered to fit the rumble match, he gulped but kept going to the ring.

As soon as both champions were in the ring, the ref held up the two titles.

As soon as the bell rang Lincoln quickly slid under the bottom ropes.

**2:00**

**1:59**

Brock quickly followed as Lincoln sprinted around the ring, the Beast hot on his trail. This went on for 10 seconds until Lincoln got back in the ring, when Lesnar slid in he was nailed with a spike-rana from Lincoln.

**1:47**

**1:46**

Lincoln just kept clubbering Lesnar before charging to the ropes, but on the rebound Lesnar got behidn him and nailed a german suplex. Which he repeated up till the next entrant came out.

**0:03**

**0:02**

**0:01**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING**

**Entrant #3: Cain Velasquez**

Brock stopped his assault on Lincoln when he heard the music, and saw the man who once haunted his nightmares came down. Lesnar went right at him and Cain took him down with a double leg takedown and started nailing punches, Brock barely blocked some of them before Cain grabbed him by the head and slammed him down on the mat.

**1:51**

**1:50**

**1:40**

As Cain was brutalizing Brock, Lincoln pulled himself into the corner, thankful for the rest bit from Cain's entrance. The beatdown on Lesnar lasted a while before Cain picked him up and tossed him over the top rope, Lesnar managed to land on the apron while holding the top rope. Cain looked back at this and nailed Brock with a wicked roundhouse kick that sent Brock down to the mat.

The crowd cheered loudly at Lesnar being the first man eliminated, Paul and Brock's faces were in pure unadulterated shock with the latter's quickly realizing what happened.

This means we are guaranteed a new WWE champion.

Brock was infuriated at this, so he went back in and attacked Cain from behind and rained punches of his own before picking him up with an F-5 sending him out of the ring.

Brock just snarled before leaving the ring with a huff, so much for Paul's 'spoiler'. Lincoln watched the two big men go back to the locker room, while fighting of course. He sighed to himself as he rested in the corner, he looked to the readers "Well, that takes care of my best problem. Don't really think that will happen in real life, but at least it makes it easier for me."

Lincoln waited out the clock till entrant number 4, the rest bit he had really gave him time to recover from Suplex City.

**0:03**

**0:02**

**0:01**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING**

(skip)

About 30 seconds one third of the of the rumble entrants have entered, so far there have been no other eliminations after Brock and Cain. In the ring #4 Kofi Kingston, #5 Randy Orton, #6 King Corbin, #7 Bobby Lashley, #8 Rusev, and #9 Elias. They've been trying to eliminate each other while Lincoln was hiding out under the ring after Corbin entered, "Alright, I'll just hide out under here till number 30 comes out."

**BRRRRRRRRRING**

**NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!**

The crowd popped when out came former 24/7 champion and known hot head, Katsuki Bakugou.

_**Entrant #10: Katsuki Bakugou**_

The explosion quirk user had an crazed look in his eyes, then again that's how he always looks. He then picked up a familiar scent, "Wait, I know that smell. (sniff, sniff) The 24/7 title."

He then dove under the ring, a scuffle can be heard before out on the under end Lincoln screamed as he crawled out from under the ring with the mad Katsuki after him.

Lincoln ran around the ring until he eventually slid into the ring, Katsuki came in as Lincoln went for a Curb Stomp. However Katsuki caught the white haired boy and sent him down with a powerbomb, Katsuki then picked Lincoln up and tossed him out. But Lincoln was able to hold onto the top rope, and as he settled himself on the middle rope he was then nailed with a forearm strike from King Corbin that sent him to the ground, much to the crowd's annoyance.

Since Corbin finished the elimination, he was then crowned the 24/7 champion. But that didn't last long as 3 seconds later he was hoisted over the top rope by an angry Katsuki, who laughed at Corbin's shocked face as he was now the 4th man eliminated. Katsuki laughed at Corbin's expression, "Long live the king." he joked before charging an explosion punch to Randy Orton.

Katsuki was able to stay in the rumble after that, scoring three more eliminations, them being Elias, R-Truth, and a returning Ric Flair.

About 1 minute before the final entrant would be revealed, the following people were left in the rumble.

#4 Kofi, #10 current 24/7 champion Katsuki #11 Drew McIntyre, #13 Kevin Owens, #15 Matt Riddle, #16 Ricochet, #19 Aleister Black, #22 Samoa Joe, #23 AJ Styles, #26 Roman Reigns, #28 Seth Rollins, and #29 Buddy Murphy.

Aleister and Buddy exchanging strikes and kicks, Kevin and Joe trying to eliminate Seth. And Katsuki nailing high kicks to all the other participants, Katsuki in quick succession eliminated everyone. Eventually he was the only one left standing in the ring as ten seconds remained till #30 enters.

Katsuki looked ready as the clock counted down, his hands ready with small explosions. "Hehe, come and get it. One last obstacle before I'm both 24/7 and WWE champion!"

**0:05**

**0:04**

**0:03**

Katsuki's smirk grew wider as the clock counted down to zero.

Here he comes.

But nobody came down the ramp, this left Katsuki confused and angry. He then stomped the ropes and stepped on the bottom rope, "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? COME ON DOWN AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Just then the crowd popped when from behind the announce table hope a familiar small kid, who slid into the ring and shot a huge energy fist to the back of Katsuki's head. This sent the living time bomb over the ropes and down to the floor, eliminating him in the process. Katsuki looked up as he heard the 3 bells which signaled the end of the matchand saw the one who threw him out, and snarled "You."

"Surprise." spoke a returning KO, who was all healed up from the attack that hospitalized him months ago.

Mike: Here's your winner of the 2020 Royal Rumble, and the NEW WWE champion, and new 24/7 champion... KO!

The pint sized hero was handed both the aforementioned belts and raised them both up, Katsuki wanted to strike him down and pin him for the 24/7 title. However he did not have the energy to do much right now but walk away, plotting his revenge. On the bright side, he at least got one more reign than Deku "Though it was again a short reign, still one more than Deku." he said to himself.

KO then hopped up on the southwest corner as the crowd cheered for him, KO 2 Belts. KO then looked back to see the superstars who didn't compete in the rumble coming down the ramp, the new dual champ leaped off the corner and into the WWE universe.

_**Title changes: King Corbin eliminated Lincoln Loud to become 24/7 champion, Katsuki Bakugou eliminated King Corbin to become 24/7 champion, KO last eliminated Katsuki Bakugou to become 24/7 champion and NEW WWE CHAMPION. **_**I hope that makes some level of sense.**

**Hey, I'm posting this a few days early, since this weekend is Royal Rumble weekend. Sorry it's not much, but writing a full 30 man rumble would have been much to time consuming for the update schedule for this fic. But if anyone would like to write a fully detailed version, that be appreciated since I'm not good with rumbles.**

**Also now King Corbin holds the record for shortest reign with 3 seconds.**


	52. Chapter 52

1/27/20

We open things up with KO in the middle of Raw ring, with the WWE title around his waist and the 24/7 title on his shoulder. KO held up a microphone, "Hey, everyone." The crowd gave him a big 'Welcome back' chant, after he was hospitalized for months no one would think he'd be back in the 24/7 title picture. "You know, this is probably the first time I'm actually speaking to WWE universe up close. Didn't think I'd be 24/7 champion, and new WWE champion." he gestured to the belt around his waist, which the crowd popped for since it was off Brock Lesnar.

"It must be nice to have a world champion to actually show up, instead of holding the title hostage in their home of Minneapolis for 6 months between each appearance. Or for Brock Lesnar, a typical work year." the crowd laughed at the joke about Lesnar's limited schedule, "It's kind of funny how Brock is given more money and world titles for working less than Santa Claus."

"Though I may be a 6-11 year old boy, I will be the champion that Brock Lesnar wasn't in the near 6 years he's been back in WWE." KO promised, "I will be a fighting champion for not only my 24/7 championship, but also for your WWE championship. That's why I am issuing a challenge, a winner take all triple threat match!" the crowd popped at the idea. KO then turned to the stage with a look of determination.

"So Brock Lesnar, if you actually decided to show up. Then GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" KO exclaimed, "And Kacchan, I know you must be feeling pretty salty about last night. How I knocked your bleach blonde short fused ass right out of the ring!" the crowd gasped that little KO swore, "Consider it payment for nearly killing me, you couldn't stand the fact that you could never beat me in a match for this title." KO held out the 24/7 belt. "So you tried to put me down, permanently. But guess what, I'm still standing. So come out and finish what you started!" KO then laid both titles on the mat, and charged up his power fists.

Vic: The challenge has been laid out, by WWE and 24/7 champion KO.

Jerry: Has he lost his mind, calling out two of the most ill-tempered people in the world for a fight?

Vic: For KO this is about two things, wiping the dirt of Brock Lesnar off the WWE championship, and settling the score with the guy that nearly ended him for the 24/7 champion.

(cue: Brock Lesnar's theme)

The crowd gave off a few boos to the Beast incarnate as he stomped onto the stage and to the ring, both he and his advocate Paul Heyman were silent as they came down the ramp.

Vic: Looks like Brock has accepted the challenge.

Jerry: Yeah, probably feeling burned for the jab at his work schedule. *whispers* Though I kind of agree.

(cue: No One Will Survive)

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as the self-proclaimed Lord Explosion Murder came out, with a not so surprising snarling face that read 'I'm gonna kill this tiny bastard'. His teeth grinding as his fists clenched so hard his knuckles we as white as snow, for the third time he won the 24/7 championship and it was over in less than an hour. His wide hate-filled eyes were locked on KO, he made his way to the ring.

As soon as all three were in the ring, ref Jon Cone held up both titles, signaling that they were on the line.

Ding, ding, ding.

As soon as the bell rang, Kacchan screamed before charging in on KO "YOU'RE DEAD TINY DEKU!" Kacchan rammed KO into the southeast turnbuckle, before delivering a huge belly-to-belly overhead suplex. Kacchan then quickly went after Brock, who lifted him up for an F-5 but Kacchan slipped out of it and rammed Brock shoulder first into the post.

Kacchan then rolled him up with a school boy.

1.

Brock kicked out.

Brock then quickly took down Kacchan and started raining lefts and rights to the quirk user's face, during the assault KO came in with a single leg dropkick to the side of Brock's head. This stunned Lesnar for a bit before KO leaped onto the second turnbuckle and hit Brock with a missile dropkick. Despite the much small stature, KO was able to knock Brock across the ring to the northwest corner.

KO then nailed a running forearm to Lesnar, which was followed by a running knee from Kacchan. Kacchan tossed the beast out of the corner before leaping onto the top rope, he then proceeded to deliver a diving blockbuster to Lesnar which sent him to the mat. Kacchan was then hit with a slingblade from KO, who then followed up with a running shooting star press.

KO hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Katsuki kicked out.

KO then pulled Katsuki up before tossing him to the outside, which left Brock to give the small hero a german suplex which sent him across the ring. Brock did this 5 more times before lifting him up for an F-5, but before he can finish the move he was clipped in the back of his right leg by Kacchan. This made Brock fall backwards, making it look like a bad looking Samoan drop.

Katsuki then proceed to stomp on the right leg of Lesnar, then went for a series of elbow drops to Brock's leg.

Katsuki then turned Brock over by the leg, and lock in an ankle lock. Twisting the right ankle of Brock, making the beast groan in pain. The hole was on for about 20 seconds before Brock was able to roll out of it, sending the explosion user to drape on the west middle ropes.

KO then came back in and delivered a Tiger Feint Kick (619) that sent Katsuki stumbling back, KO then nailed a springboard DDT to Kacchan. The small hero then nailed a shining wizard to Brock.

KO goes for a cover on Brock.

1.

2.

Brock sends KO flying out of the ring, breaking up the pin.

Brock pulls himself up using the ropes, Kacchan goes for a superman punch but got caught by Brock with a German suplex. Brock then deadlifts Kacchan into another German suplex, sending Kacchan across the ring.

Brock lifted Katsuki up and whipped him into the corner, where Brock then delivered a running knee of his own. This knock Katsuki out of the corner as he stumbles to the middle, where Brock gave him another German suplex. As Brock got up, KO got up on the apron and looked for a springboard crossbody, but was caught by Brock who transitioned it into a devastating F-5 in the center of the ring.

Brock then lifted up Kacchan, and dropped him with an F-5 onto KO's downed body. Brock then tossed Bakugou out of the ring before going to cover KO.

1.

2.

KO just barely got the shoulder up.

Brock just shook his head before standing back up and lifting KO onto his shoulders again, and driving him back down with another F-5. Instead of going for another pin, Brock just hauled the small boy up and nailed a third F-5.

This time, Brock went for a cover.

1.

2.

But KO gets his shoulder up just before it hit 3.

Brock growled before pounding on the mat. Brock then lifted KO up for another F-5, "Good night everybody!" he exclaimed, but then Kacchan came in a speared Brock, making him release KO who fell on top of them before rolling off. Brock rolled out of the ring, before KO staggered up and nailed the beast with a suicide dive into the barricade.

With Brock down, KO climbed up to the northwest corner. Kacchan met him there, but ate a huge power fist that sent him crashing to the mat. KO steadied himself before leaping off, hitting a meteora onto Kacchan. KO then went to the top of the northeast corner and nailed a Five Star Frog Splash.

Brock tried to get into the ring, but as he crawled in KO drove his head down with a Curb Stomp.

The dual champion then once again turned his attention to Katsuki before pulling himself back up the northwest corner, before leaping off with a diving elbow drop that landed the point of his left elbow right into the heart of the former 3 time 24/7 champion of Class 1A.

KO hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

KO released the pin and sighed in relief.

Mike: Here is your winner, and still the WWE champion, and WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

KO sat in the ring as he was handed his championship belts, he held them close. He then saw a horde of superstars from the RAW locker room coming down the ramp, KO booked it out of the ring and into the WWE universe.

Paul was consoling a frustrated Lesnar, who limped back to the locker room.

Katsuki meanwhile was left laying in the ring, staring into space after the lost. His face dull as a Monday Morning, this was yet another loss he had taken from the tiny version of Deku. He uttered not a single word as he sat up and went back to the locker room, 'Another loss, why can't I beat him in a match? I mean I won that title from him before, but that was from a cowardly assault. I'm supposed to be number 1, not some short-shorts wearing shoeless baby.'

KO meanwhile was running through the building till he got into his personal motor bike and drove off.

_**Title changes: None.**_


	53. Chapter 53

1/31/20

After the opening package we start things off with the WWE champion and 24/7 champion Kaio Kincaid, or KO as he's called, in the ring.

Greg: The following contest is a winner take all open challenge, and is for the WWE championship, and the WWE 24/7 championship... introducing first. From the Neutral Zone, weighing in at 40 lbs... he is the current WWE champion, and the current WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

The crowd gave off a positive reaction as the young hero waved to the crowd and held both his titles high.

Michael: Starting things off with our top champion, putting both his championships on the line. I'm Michael Cole alongside the Savior of Misbehavior Corey Graves.

Corey: KO has already made a name for himself as one of the most underrated cartoon characters of the modern era, and as a former 24/7 champion. Making his return this past Sunday at the Rumble, winning the 30 bout and not only regaining the 24/7 title but also winning THE WWE championship. Last eliminating the one that nearly took him out for good.

Michael: Earlier KO had an open challenge to not only Katsuki Bakugou, but also to the former WWE champ Brock Lesnar, and winning the match. Looks to do the same here tonight.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWE UNIVERSE! Don't you DARE, be SOUR! CLAP, for your world famous... 7 time champs, and FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL the POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's a New Day, yes it is!**

(cue the New Day theme)

Corey: Oh god.

Out comes the current Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Kofi and Big E of the New Day. Big with his usual hip swivels and Kofi with a tray of pancakes, they then discussed who would be competing until Kofi gave E the let go and the muscle of the team went down the ramp.

Greg: And his opponent, representing the New Day, one half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Big E!

Michael: And it looks like Big E, will be looking to win some more gold for the New Day.

Corey: Kofi already having his share of the world title, give E his chance at it.

Michael: Think about this, Big E has the chance to become a Triple champion. The WWE title, and the 24/7 title, along with his half of the tag team titles.

Corey: There's a high possibility of that happening, and I'll never hear the end of it from Byron.

As soon as Big E made it too the ring, the crowd popped when they saw a short purple skinned woman with long lavender hair wearing a black top with a triangle cut out of the chest to show her gem, ripped jorts with black stars on the legs, and light purple boots. Coming out to rock music.

She let out a little wink before making her way to the ring.

Greg: And, from Beach City, representing the Crystal Gems... Amethyst!

Michael: The wild one of the gems, you can expect big things from Amethyst here in this match.

Corey: I'd watch out for that there whip of hers.

As soon as all three were in the ring, ref Charles Robinson held up both the WWE and 24/7 titles before handing them off to the crew and calling for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

To start the match, KO held out both his hands to his opponents, looking for a sign of sportsmanship. Big E quickly shook one hand, Amethyst rolled her eyes before shaking the other hands. "Let's have a good match here guys." KO said.

"You really sound like Steven when he was young." Amethyst replied. "So optimistic."

"Yes, the Power of Positivity is strong within you." Big E told him.

KO blushed at this, "Oh thanks gu- WAH!" KO was then whipped into the west side ropes, KO then ducked a double clothesline attempt before nailing a handspring double pele-kick. This sent Amethyst and Big E into the ropes, where KO sent them out with a double clothesline before bouncing off the east ropes and hit a suicide dive to both of his advisories.

KO then grabbed Amethyst and tossed her into the ring, he probably couldn't lift the big frame of Big E. KO then climbed up to the southwest turnbuckle and leaped off with a diving elbow, looking to end it early, but the gem rolled out of the way and KO landed hard on the mat. Amethyst then nailed a hurricanrana that sent KO into the southeast corner.

KO pulled himself up in the corner before he was nailed with a running splash from Amethyst, she then launched him with a biel across the ring. She then charged at him, but KO caught her with an elbow. KO then turned around and went for a second rope back elbow, but Amethyst caught him with a back-suplex with a bridging cover.

1.

2.

KO kicked out.

Amethyst groaned before she proceeded to deliver an elbow drop, then another, then another. She then went to the west ropes, but Big E pulled the ropes down causing her to tumble to the outside. E then grabbed her and rammed her into the stairs, he then slid into the ring and bounced off the east ropes for a leaping splash onto KO's chest.

Big E made the cover.

1.

2.

KO kicks out.

Big then brought him up and whipped KO into the southwest corner, but KO ran up the buckles and flipped over a charging Big E like Daniel Bryan. KO then bounced off the north side ropes, ducked a clothesline, and nailed a running elbow smash to Big E. This knocked the New Day member down, he then got up to his knees before he was nailed with a spike-rana face first into the mat. KO then went for a springboard moonsault from the east ropes, landing across the midsection of Big E.

KO hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Big E kicks out.

KO then mounted E and started nailing punches to his face, before bashing his head into the mat. Before he can go for another punch his arm was grabbed by Amethyst, who then yanked him up with a backdrop driver (Jordan Devlin's Devlin-side).

Amethyst with the pin.

1.

2.

KO gets the shoulder up.

Amethyst groaned before tossing KO out of the ring, she then went to Big E who caught her with a small package.

1.

2.

Amethyst kicks out.

They both got up and started nailing punches to each other, before Big E kicked her in the gut and lifted her up for the Big Ending. Amethyst shimmies out and drives him into the corner before looking for a rolling German sulpex with a bridge cover.

1.

2.

Big E kicks out.

Amethyst then pulled him up and irished whipped him into the southeast corner, before charging at him but got caught with a uranagi. E then pulled himself up to the second rope before leaping off with a diving splash to Amethyst, he then climbed to the top rope to nail a second splash. E hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Amethyst kicks out.

Big E exclaims "Come on!" before seeing KO get up on the north apron, E shot up and charged at him with a spear through the ropes that somehow hasn't broken his neck after all the times he's hit this move.

E gingerly gets back into the ring, but gets hit with a jumping knee from Amethyst. This turned Big E around before she hit him with a poison-rana, Amethyst turned him over and hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Big E kicks out.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amethyst screamed before she pulled her whip out of her gem, she held it ready to strike Big E as he started to get up. But she was then hit with a springboard blockbuster from KO, making her drop the whip. KO then picked it up and started to slash it across the body of Big E repeatedly, sending him to one knee before KO dropped the whip and bounced off the west ropes and nailed a shining wizard.

KO then nailed a curb stomp to Amethyst as she was reaching for the whip, before climbed up to the southwest top turnbuckle and leaped off for a diving elbow drop to the small of Amethyst's back. "Sorry." he whispered before turning her over for the pin.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

KO sighed as he was handed his championship belts once again. He looked to the downed Amethyst, giving her a very apologetic look before making a bee line through the WWE universe.

Amethyst groaned as she stirred, seeing KO running through the audience. An army of superstars rushing down the ramp and over the barricade where KO went, she chuckled "That's one strong kid, he's definitely earned my respect. Though that doesn't mean I won't take that 24/7 title from him." she then slid out of the ring and followed the locker room after KO.

_**Title changes: none.**_


	54. Chapter 54

2/5/20

After the opening NXT package, we start off in the ring for the first match of the night.

Ding, ding, ding.

Kayla: This opening contest is a Fatal 4-Way match scheduled for onefall, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring from the Neutral Zone, he is the WWE champion, and the current WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

KO was in the middle of the ring, holding up his two titles to a cheering crowd. Monday he found out he was defending his world title against Ricochet, so now his open challenges were for the 24/7 title only.

Mauro: Welcome to NXT, the hottest brand in sports entertainment. We kick things off the ever so active, 24/7 title.

Beth: KO has been a very productive 24/7 champion since regaining the 24/7 championship at the Royal Rumble, where also won the WWE title. Becoming the youngest to hold the top prize in WWE.

Nigel: Since then KO has actually held open challenges for the 24/7 and WWE title, tonight its just the 24/7 title.

Kayla: And his opponents.

**SHOCK... the System**

(cue: Undisputed Era theme)

Out came one half of the NXT tag team champions, the only 3 time tag team champion.

Kayla: First, representing the Undisputed Era, he is one half of the NXT tag team champions... KYLE O'REILLY!

Nigel: The 24/7 title is about to become Undisputed.

Mauro: Kyle O'Reilly, the third member of NXT's most dominant faction to vie for the 24/7 title. His buddies Adam Cole and Bobby Fish have come close to winning the title, but no proverbial cigar.

Beth: The UE's hoping third time's the charm.

As soon as Kyle was halfway down the ramp, some punk music played out as a teenage girl came out, with blond hair resting on her shoulders, wearing a white shirt with black sleeves and a repeat button logo, black track pants, and shoes. She threw up some devil horns before making her way to the ring.

Kayla: Next, TREE GELBMAN!

Mauro: Well, if it ain't the final girl from the Happy Death Day movies, Tree has faced Death on numerous occasions.

Nigel: Seems with each death, Tree just gets stronger and wiser. She'll look to use that added experience in this match.

After Tree enters the ring, she and the other two wait for the fourth combatant to come to the ring.

(cue: Regalty)

The crowd pops at the theme to the NXT GM.

Mauro: Oh dear, is NXT GM William Regal gonna announce the final participant in this 24/7 title match.

Contrary to Mauro's theory, William walks out in one of his old Regal robes with a pair of black tights and wrestling boots underneath.

Kayla: And from Blackpool England, he is the General Manager of NXT... WILLIAM REGAL!

Nigel: WHAT!?

Beth: William Regal, our own GM, coming out of retirement for the 24/7 title?

Mauro: Seems, so. Does he even have one more step to compete?

The shock of William's participation rang through the NXT locker room, including the Undisputed Era. Even the ones in the ring were stupefied by this. The ref Drake Wuertz held up the 24/7 title.

Ding, ding, ding.

Kyle immediately went after the GM, but Regal back body dropped him over the top rope and down to the mat below. William and Tree then exchange some punches before Tree kicked him in the gut ad bounced off North ropes and into a hip-toss from Regal, Regal was then hit with a running dropkick from KO that knocked him into the northeast turnbuckle.

KO then went for a running forearm, but Regal sidestepped him and KO went crashing into the turnbuckle and into a back suplex from William Regal. Regal shot up to an applause, Kyle then got up on the apron but got caught by Regal who tossed the UE member into the ring. William irished whipped Kyle off the west ropes and looked for a back body drop, but Kyle countered with a kick to the head of his boss.

The kick sent Regal into the ropes, where he was sent out with a running kick from O'Reilly. Kyle was then caught by Tree with a School Girl pin.

1.

Kyle kicks out and starts to use his martial arts skills to strike Tree in the head and chest, he then nailed a high kick to the head of the girl who is always dying. Tree was knocked to one knee before she was locked into a guillotine choke from Kyle.

As the submission was in, Kyle was hit by a leg drop from KO, forcing him to release the hold. KO then started to punch away at Kyle he was getting up, then one power it to the gut knocked Kyle to one knee. KO bounced off the ropes and nailed a spike-rana to Kyle slamming his face into the mat. KO was then tossed out of the ring by Tree, who then nailed turned Kyle over before she hit Kyle with a standing Shooting Star Press. Tree hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Kyle kicks out.

Tree groans before proceeding to mount Kyle and ran shots onto him, but Kyle managed to flipped them over so that he can get some ground and pound. Kyle then got off and nailed a sliding knee to Tree's ribcage.

Kyle then covered Tree.

1.

Tree kicks out.

Kyle then looks for an armbar, but was instead hit with a running knee from William Regal, who was hit with a springboard seated senton from KO. KO hooks onto the legs for a cover.

1.

2.

Regal kicks out.

KO was then nailed by a stomp to the head by Kyle, who then hit him with a forearm smash that knocked the hero in training into the southwest corner. Tree was then hit with a sweep kick and a knee to her gut from Kyle, knocking her out of the ring.

Kyle then went to William, who pulled him down into a Regal Stretch. William pulled on his neck as he incased Kyle's leg, the ref asking Kyle if he taps. Until Rodrick Strong came in and broke the hold, he started to pound away on Regal as Bobby and Adam came down. Strong then got William up and hit him with the End of Heartache, Bobby slid in the ring as Kyle got up as Strong pulled William up. Then a variation of the high-low combo with all three of them was nailed on Regal, Kyle with the cover as Bobby and Rodrick stood guard.

1.

2.

But then KO and Tree came in an speared the other UE members into the pin, breaking it up.

Adam screamed in frustration before getting in muttering, "Do I have to do every LITTLE thing myself?" he grabbed Regal by the chin and pulled the GM up to his knees. "This, is the Undisputed Era's brand. And you... are just a lowly old man past his prime." Adam mocked before pulling down his knee pad and looked for a Last Shot.

But Regal ducked, Adam went flying over his head as Regal reached for something in his trunks. The fans cheered as they saw the GM put on some familiar brass knuckles, Regal got up and nailed Adam with The Power of the Punch (brass-knuckles assisted punch). He got a "You still got it" chant from the crowd.

He bowed in thanks before he nailed Power of the Punch to the other members of UE, then Tree, and Lastly Kyle. Before he can make the cover, KO came in with a springboard dropkick before covering Kyle himself.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

KO slid out of the ring and grabbed his title belts before making a beeline out of the arena while a mob of NXT hopefuls stormed down after him. While in the ring, the others were disappointed by the outcome, especially Adam as he group is now 0-3 in 24/7 title matches. The only one not upset was William Regal, who was just glad to have one last match. "I may have lost, but I think I found a future star." Regal said to himself as he looked where KO had ran.

**_Title changes: none. _**


	55. Tables to Falls

2/10/20

After the opening package we kick things off once again with the open challenge, this time with tables set up around the ring.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is a Fatal 4 Way Elimination-Style Tables to Falls match, and is for the WWE Championship and the WWE 24/7 championship. In this match, superstars cannot be pinned or submitted, unless they have been put through a table. If a competitor kicks out, or the submission is broken up, then they must be put through another table before they can be pinned or submitted. This will continue until three competitors have been put through tables, and have been successfully pinned or submitted. Currently in the ring from the Neutral Zone, he is the current WWE champion, and WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

KO held up both his titles as he stood in the ring to a round of applause from the WWE universe.

Tom: Welcome to this week's edition of Monday Night Raw, here we kick things off our pint sized WWE champion KO.

Byron: Yeah Tom, KO has been on an absolute tear as of late defending his WWE title along with the WWE 24/7 title, which has been held by a plethora of faces from all walks of media.

Jerry: Yeah, superstars, angels, aliens, pirates, secret agents, super heroes. We've seen them all won the title, heck even the practically undead have won the title.

Tom: The current champion KO has recently held open challenges for both his titles, will he be the WWE champion going into Super Showdown to face Ricochet? We'll find out in this elimination style Tables to Falls match.

Byron: KO has defied the odds time and time again, and this night shall be no different.

Mike: And his opponents...

(cue: Kabuki Warriors theme)

Out came one half of the Women's Tag Team Champions, Kairi Sane with her title around her waist and a parasol in hand.

Mike: First, representing the Kabuki Warriors, she is one half of the WWE Women's Tag Team champions...… KAIRI SANE!

Tom: A former WWE 24/7 champion Kairi Sane, her partner Asuka competing later tonight for the Raw Women's championship later on tonight. We may see two double champions crowned by the end of the night.

Jerry: That maybe.

As Kairi came down the ramp.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUN!**

Out comes the new Intercontinental champion, the Monster Among Men Braun Strowman with his newly won title over his shoulder.

Mike: Next, weighing in at 430 lbs, he is the Intercontinental champion... BRAUN STROWMAN!

Tom: Oh my.

Byron: This could be a challenge.

Jerry: How is anyone gonna put him through a table, then pin him!

Braun marched down to the ring, and immediately climbed over the top rope.

(cue: Force of Greatness by CFO$)

Tom: What the?

**I'm not like most girls, who only take just what they're given like a plastic little princess!**

**Lucky for me I'm not like those girls, who only take it all for granted, All they got is what they're handed.**

**Lucky for me I'm not like most girls.**

The people screamed as out came a tall orange woman with big muscles, a sleeveless suit with the top being white and dark red and the bottom being all black with white boots. Her long dark pink hair reaching her behind with two small green horns out of her forehead.

Mike: And...… JASPER!

The former gem warrior snarled at everything as she made her way to the ring.

As soon as she stepped into the ring, the ref held up both the WWE and 24/7 title before calling for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

KO and Kairi made a beeline for Jasper, who caught them both with a double choke slam. She then turned to Braun, the crowd cheered at the stand off. Braun then chuckled before picking up Jasper for a powerslam, but Jasper slid out and shoved him into the East ropes. When he rebounded the two met with a double shoulder block, then Jasper bounced off the south ropes for a second shoulder block but Braun was still standing.

Jasper went to nail a third but got caught with a kick to the gut from Braun, who got her into a suplex position. But before Braun can lift Jasper up, he was then nailed with a snap vertical suplex much to the crowd's disbelief at seeing Strowman hit with such a move at a speed. Jasper held on as she brought him up for a second snap suplex, she then finished it off with a third snap suplex. A little homage to Eddie Guerrero.

Jasper then got up and was nailed with a double dropkick from KO and Kairi, this sent Jasper into the ropes. Jasper then ate a chop from Kairi, then a power fist from KO to the gut. The two then followed up with Kairi getting on all fours and KO leaping off her and nailing turbo charge superman punch to Jasper, sending her out of the ring next to a table.

KO then went to nail a suicide dive to send Jasper through a table, but he was easily caught by Jasper who tossed him into the ring post. She then caught Kairi as she attempted a suicide hurricanrana, countering it with a powerbomb through the table on the south side of the ring.

Jasper planted her foot on Kairi's chest as the ref Jon Cone slid out of the ring.

1.

2.

3.

Jasper released the pin and grabbed another table and slid it in the ring.

Mike: Kairi Sane has been eliminated.

Jasper got back in the ring and started stomping down on Braun as he was getting back up, she then nailed an elbow drop to the small of the back of Braun. Jasper then grabbed the table she put in the ring and set it up in the middle of the ring, but after she set it up she was sent through it with a springboard bulldog from KO. The champion turned Jasper over for a cover.

But Jasper launched KO so high he went flying over the west ropes and to the outside, crashing into the table set up there, even before the ref got into a position to count. Now Jasper has to be put through another table before someone can pin or submit her.

Jasper pulled herself up and slid out of the ring, pulling any table she finds out from under the ring and into the squared circle. She slid in 5 tables, before getting pulled up to the apron by Strowman as she was putting in her sixth table. Jasper pushed Braun off before shocking everyone with a springboard seated senton to Braun.

Jasper got up and set up a table in the ring, she then picked Braun and got him into a powerslam position, until Braun reversed it into his own powerslam position. He saw the table she set up and slammed Jasper through it with a running powerslam.

Braun hooks the leg.

1.

Jasper kicks out.

Two tables and not even a 2 count, Braun groaned at this before going to set up a table in the northeast corner. He then picked Jasper up by the hair and whipped her into the corner with the table, she managed to stop before impact before turning around to a charging Braun. She managed to catch him and hit an overhead belly-to-belly suplex into the table.

Jasper pulled the body of Braun out of the corner, before moving the debris out of the way and started to climb up to the top rope. The table crash wasn't enough, she looked to finish Braun and make it a one on one contest. The crowd had no idea how the ring managed to support the weight of Jasper, then she proceeded to shock them even further when she leaped off and nailed a shooting star press onto the face of Braun.

Jasper hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Braun Strowman has been eliminated.

Now it's down to two. Jasper and KO.

Jasper saw KO getting up on the apron, she smirked in victory as she remembered she heard a table crash after she threw him. She approached the hero before getting a huge kick to the head by KO, knocking her away before he leaped off the ropes with a springboard dropkick. This staggered Jasper as KO quickly went out to the apron and nailed a second springboard dropkick, then attempted a third before Jasper grabbed a hold of KO right before he leaped onto the ropes and slammed him down with a chokeslam.

"Nothing." Jasper said before she covered KO.

1.

2.

KO kicks out, and with that the fee is reset.

Jasper shook her head, "Not to worry." she told herself before going to set up the other tables in separate corners. She then slid out of the ring to collect more tables, she slid in two more before back inside the ring. She grabbed KO by the face and hauled him up before sending him into the southeast corner, he ran into the table and stumbled as he turned to face a running cannonball by Jasper through the table.

Jasper rolled out of the corner and pulled KO up, wanting to inflict more punishment. She whipped KO into the opposite corner, but KO flipped off the table in the corner and nailed a kick to Jasper's head as she charged after him, thus sending Jasper through a table.

KO then rolled Jasper up.

1.

2.

Jasper then turned it around into a Coquina Clutch, Jasper's arms wrapped around the neck of KO. KO flailed around as he was locked in the submission hold, his small body losing oxygen the longer he remained in the hold. KO tried to roll over, but his small tired body couldn't muster the strength. "HAHA, told yah you're nothing!" Jasper mocked as she cinched in the hold tighter.

KO tried to fight out of it with some elbows to her head, but this extended more of his energy. Soon KO's arms just stopped, the crowd on the edge of their seats as the fighting dual champion may be about to lose.

Jon grabbed one of KO's arms and lifted it up, if he drops to the ground its over. Jon let go, the arm dropped...

.

.

.

.

.

…. and suddenly grabbed onto the shirt of Jon!

The ref was shocked KO's body began producing purple sparks, the sweatband around KO's wrists grew spikes as a look of determination graced KO's facial features.

TKO has been unleashed.

TKO then rolled over, taking Jasper who still had the hold locked as he started to float. "What the?" Jasper questioned before TKO drove her back-first in southwest corner through the table, this caused Jasper to release the hold as TKO started running to the opposite side of the corner and up the table. When TKO reached the top he sped back down and nailed a corner dropkick to Jasper, then repeated this feat a second time but with a running uppercut, he then did this a third time but got caught by Jasper who drove him through the table with a running powerslam.

Jasper pulled TKO out of the wreckage and cover him.

1.

2.

TKO pops the shoulder up just before 3.

"WHAT!?" Jasper exclaimed before she started to hammer away on TKO with shots to the face. Jasper then got off the turbonic child and went to pick up a table, but got dropkick in the back and was draped over the East ropes. TKO then bounced off the west ropes and nailed a 619 to Jasper that sent her back, TKO panted before he shot off the ropes with a Phenomenal Forearm that knocked Jasper to a knee. TKO then got into the northeast corner and performed a handspring pele kick to the back of her head which knocked her down.

TKO turned her over before he proceeded to climb to the top rope on the Southeast corner, then leap off with a diving elbow drop.

TKO hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Jasper kicks out.

"GOD DAMN IT!" TKO yelled as he pounded his fists on the mat. He then picked up a table and set it in the corner, he then went over to Jasper who clasped her hand on his throat. Jasper then sat up with her hand still on TKO before getting to her feet and lifted him up for a chokeslam, but TKO counter as he looked to nail a Canadian Destroyer, but Jasper held onto his legs and slammed him down with an Alabama Slam.

Jasper then lifted him up by the legs into a powerbomb position and sent him crashing into the table with a corner powerbomb, reverting the boy back to KO. Jasper then pulled him out of the wreckage and lifted him before hitting a Jackhammer.

Jasper hooks the leg with a crazed look.

1.

2.

KO JUST GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.8!

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!?" Jasper freaked and fell back onto the mat, frustrated that this shrimp is still not out.

Jasper grunted while pulling on her hair, she gingerly got up and grabbed onto another table "My last table." she muttered before setting it up near the northeast corner. She panted before looking over to the down KO, she grinded her teeth before picking up the small child by the collar of his shirt. "This, ends. NOW!"

Jasper then got him into a fireman's carry, then she went around the table and climbed up to the second rope. Before she can fall back, KO regained life and started to nail her with elbows to the head, halting her as he fought out of the predicament. KO then saw the table then hook his legs around Jasper's neck, then threw himself back with all of his power into an AVALANCH POISON-RANA TRHOUGH THE TABLE!

"(clap, clap, clap) THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted at the move.

KO gathered his wits and quickly turned the fallen gem over and climbed atop her chest for the cover.

1.

2.

3!

DING, DING, DING.

KO sighed as he slid off the cover.

Mike: Here's your winner, and still the WWE champion, and still the WWE 24/7 champion...… KO!

KO panted as he sat by the down Jasper, Jon handed him his championships, which he held tightly. This was by far his greatest challenge yet, he gingerly stood up as he soaked in his victory.

"Hey." KO looked back to Jasper, who was sitting up and looking at him. She looked like she was about to hit him, but then she offered up a handshake. KO hesitantly accepted it, "Well done." she said. KO was thankful, and a little scared.

"Um, thanks Jasper."

She then let go of his hand, "Don't get used to it." Before he can react she grabbed him by the collar, "Hold onto those belts." she then tossed him right out of the arena and into the night sky.

KO held onto his titles as he soar through the sky before landing right in his bedroom. "Hey, I'm home." he looked to hole in his ceiling, "Thank you!"

**_Title changes: None. _**


	56. Chapter 56

2/14/20

Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. And tonight is the biggest night in Otis's life, tonight marks his first ever date with God's Greatest Creation Mandy Rose. He was always so enamored by Mandy, and tonight his persistence pays off. At first Mandy was repulsed by Otis, but lately she found herself charmed by his antics. He was different, and treated her like a person and not something to look at.

Otis was pacing outside this fancy restaurant he and Mandy would have their date, he wore a nice tux with the sleeves ripped off the blazer. "Ok Otis, just remember the training you went through. No eating with your hands, be interested in all her stories, and pay for dinner."

"Hey, Otis." he turned and nearly fainted, coming up to him was his peach Mandy Rose. Wearing an expensive golden dress that came to her knees with a white floral rem, gold hoop earrings, and her hair tied into a bun.

Otis gulped before calming himself, "He-Hey, M-m-Mandy." he stuttered. "Sh-Shall we?" he offered up an arm, which she graciously hooked. Thank goodness he showered earlier after his gym workout, it helps calm he down but he didn't want to smell for a fine lady like Mandy.

The two walked in and was seated at a small booth.

_"Good evening lady and gentleman, I'll be your waiter for tonight." _Otis and Mandy then saw their waiter, who was extremly short with brown bushy hair. Mandy recognized him as WWE champion and 24/7 KO, who wasn't scheduled for Smackdown, wearing a waiter's uniform and an obvious fake mustache. _"Shall I start you off with something to drink?" _

"Wait, aren't you-" KO quickly shushed her.

"I'm undercover, just pretend I'm a waiter." he then cleared his throat, "So what can I do for you?" he spoke in a fake French accent.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "I'll take a sparkling water to drink.".

The hefty guy of Heavy Machinery, "I'll uh, have the same."

"Two sparklings coming right up." KO quickly walked to the kitchen and placed the drink order on a hook. Just then he was knocked unconscious by a frying pan to the head, he was then pinned by a frantic looking Sami Zayn as referee Charles Robinson tore off a chef disguise and counted.

1.

2.

3.

"YES! YES!" Sami cheered as he unhooked the 24/7 championship from the down KO. "I FINALLY WON GOLD ON THE MAIN ROSTER! HAHA!" Sami then did a little dance before leaving the kitchen.

Sami smiled as he held his 24/7 title and headed to a back exit, only to run into Izuku Midoriya as he exited the bathroom. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry I-" Izuku saw the 24/7, then looked back as a referee exited the kitchen. As soon as Sami's back was turned the One for All user rolled Sami up in a school boy pin, Charles saw the cover and came over.

1.

2.

3.

Deku let Sami go, who cried about the lost of his title before getting kicked in the head by Deku and getting tossed out the door. Izuku picked up the 24/7 title, "So, we meet again." Izuku placed the title on his shoulder before heading back to his table, where he found the sight of three girls pulling at each other's hair while screaming at each other.

He cleared his throat, which caused the girls to act like nothing happened. "Hey, Deku. You're back." Ochaco Uraraka said.

"We already ordered for you, Ribbit." Tsuyu Asui said.

"You were taking a while." Panty Anarchy said.

Deku sat down in the booth, next to Asui. "Sorry, something came up. But I took care of it." he explained to his dates. He still didn't know how he scored three lovely ladies.

"Clearly." Tsuyu said noticing the 24/7 title.

"Look lets just enjoy tonight while we can, this is the most romantic day of the year." Ochaco said.

"Where's that waiter already? I'm starving here." Panty groaned.

_"Your dinner is served." _a waiter came and gave the four their orders. Tsuyu quickly noticed something off about the waiter, who was eyeing the 24/7 title.

"Uh oh." she whispered.

Izuku then asked, "Can we also get another round of-" he was then grabbed by the arm and slammed with a high angle back-driver by the waiter, much to the girls and the surrounded patrons' shock. The waiter then covered Deku as Charles came over and counted.

1.

2.

3.

The waiter smirked as he held up the title and removed his visor to reveal, NXT Cruiserweight Champion Jordan Devlin "Haha, never bet against the Ace-" he was then caught with Tsuyu's tongue around his throat, who got up from the booth and nailed him with her own version of the Devlin-Side with a bridge.

1.

2.

3.

Tsuyu grabbed the belt as she got up from the pin, "Next time, wreck someone else's date." she and the other girls checked on Izuku.

"You okay, honey?" Panty asked as he groaned, waking up to his three girlfriends over him.

"I'm... okay... what happened?" he questioned.

"Nothing to worry about." Ochaco turned to a waiter that came by, "Tell the staff we'll take our food to go, table 34." he nodded before heading back to the kitchen. Uraraka and Panty then picked up Deku and headed outside, she told Tsuyu "We'll wait outside with Deku while you get the food Tsu."

"Pay with this." Panty handed her a stack of twenties.

Tsuyu nodded as they carried Deku outside, just then she was grabbed from behind and nailed with a ripcord high knee from Raw Tag Team champ Seth Rollins which knocked her down to her knees. Where Seth then hit her with the curbstomp before turning her over for the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Seth cheered as he grabbed his newly won 24/7 title, "Haha, dual champ once again!" as he turned to go back to his table, he caught a crazed Katsuki Bakugo.

"Gotcha." he said before firing a point blank explosion blast at Seth who dodged, but in the line of fire was also Otis and Mandy's table. The former of which was struck by the blast and sent through the window, this caused the other patrons to run in fear while Mandy looked horrified at her date's burnt state.

"OTIS!" Mandy cried as she climbed over the window and held Otis. "Otis, are you okay?"

Otis coughed, "I'm fine... just a little over cooked."

Seth saw this and turned to Kacchan, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU-" he was then nailed by a superkick from Katsuki which sent him down. He then flipped a table over on the Monday Night Messiah and stepped on it. The ref slowly came to count the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Katsuki cackled as he picked up the 24/7 title, "HAHAHAHAH, AT LAST! I'M THE 24/7 CHAMPION! ME, KATSUKI F* #ING BAKUGO! THE BEST IN TH-" he was then kicked in the Bakugoes. He weezed as he looked back at an angry Mandy Rose.

"That's for ruining my date!" she then slammed him head first into the floor repeatedly. She then picked him up and nailed him with a sitout butterfly facebuster through a nearby table, she turned him over and drove a high heeled foot into his chest. Not enough to break skin. "And that's for hurting Otis!"

Charles came by and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Charles then handed the title to Mandy, who was taking heavy breathes from the beating she gave Katsuki. She heard a graon before turning to see Otis groggily trying to stand up, she went over to him. "Otis?"

"Oooh, I'm sorry Mandy." he said with a guilty voice. "I wanted to make this night perfect, but it all just came to ruin." he then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Otis, sometimes things happen." he still looked sad that their date was turned into a brawl. She let out a small smile and gave him a small peck on his lips, which brightened up his spirits immediately. "I actually had a lot of fun with you tonight, plus you're really sweet and caring. Most guys aren't like that, I can't wait for our second date."

Otis went wide eyed, "Se-sec-second date?" he stuttered.

She nodded before feeling a tug on her dress, she looked down to see their waiter KO holding his head "Um, hey. Sorry about ruining your date, if only I was more vigilant with the 24/7 title."

Mandy rubbed his head, "You didn't ruin anything."

KO blushed at the action, "Um, if its okay... could I-"

"Say no more." Mandy interrupted and laid down on her back before placing KO on top of her. Charles came in and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Mandy then handed the 24/7 title back to KO, "There, now you got it back."

KO blinked, "Oh, I was just gonna offer to pay for you dinner. But uh, thanks." KO said before running into the restaurant to do so.

Otis looked confused, "Uh, why did you-"

"Let's go catch a movie, night's not over yet." Mandy said before walking away, Otis just followed her. Happy that his peach was having fun, despite what just happened moments ago.

**_Title changes: Sami Zayn def. KO for the 24/7 championship, Izuku Midoriya def. Sami Zayn _****_for the 24/7 championship, Jordan Devlin def. Izuku Midoriya _****_for the 24/7 championship, Tsuyu Asui def. Jordan Devlin _****_for the 24/7 championship, Seth Rollins def. Tsuyu Asui _****_for the 24/7 championship, Katsuki Bakugo def. Seth Rollins _****_for the 24/7 championship, Mandy Rose def. Katsuki Bakugo _****_for the 24/7 championship, KO def. Mandy Rose _**for the 24/7 championship.

**Posting this a day early, happy Valentine's Day.**


	57. Chapter 57

2/17/20

After the opening package, we kick things off our opening contest.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is an Extreme Rules Six Pack Elimination Challenge, and is for the WWE championship, and the WWE 24/7 championship. (POP)

(Cue the OK KO theme song, extended version)

The crowd cheered as the current WWE and 24/7 champion came out, with both of his title draped over his shoulders. He held up both his titles with a smile bright enough to light up a room.

Mike: Introducing first, he is the current WWE champion, and WWE 24/7 champion...… KO!

As KO walked down the ramp, high fiving fans as he made his journey to the ring, we can hear the commentators.

Tom: Welcome everyone to the longest weekly episodic television show in history, I'm Tom Phillips accompanied by Smackdown's Corey Graves and NXT's own Mauro Ranello as we kick things off with this open challenge laid by KO.

Mauro: Since the Royal Rumble where he made his long awaited return to win the 24/7 title along with the WWE title, KO has defended his titles on a near daily basis. On Raw, Smackdown, and NXT KO has proven to be a fighting champion despite being only 6-11 years old.

Corey: For a normal little boy having to juggle school, holding a WWE title, and being a hero in training would be nuts. But KO is no normal boy, he's never lost a competitive match for the 24/7 title and in his recent run only lost due to an ambush by Sami Zayn during Otis and Mandy's date, which by the way has a very different result in real life.

Tom: They'll probably talk about that Friday.

When KO entered the ring he looked to the ramp, waiting who will challenge for his titles.

Mike: And his opponents...

**OH BASK IN HIS GLORY!**

**For he is... limitless.**

(cue Limitless by CFO$)

Tom: Oh my...

Mike: First, from Wichita Falls, Texas... weighing in at 320 lbs... he is the NXT North American Champion... KEITH LEE!

Said champion walks out and does his signature pose to a hyped up crowd that watched his latest clash with his friendly rival.

Mauro: The NXT North American Champion, Limitless Keith Lee has arrived. He and the Heavy Double D, Dominick Dijakovic, fought tooth and nail in another epic chapter in their rivalry.

Corey: A man of his size should not be able to do the things that he does, those moves are normally reserved for the cruiserweight division. But Lee and Dijakovic have proven that giants can indeed fly.

Tom: Keith Lee is looking to add more gold to his collection, may become a triple champion.

As Keith made his way to the ring, the next combatant came out.

(Cue: Watch me Shine)

Mike: Next, from Knoxville Tennessee... BIANCA BELAIR!

Mauro: Another NXT prospect looking to stake claim to the 24/7 title and WWE title, the EST of NXT Bianca Belair looks to rebound after a valiant effort against Rhea Ripley at last night's Takeover in Portland.

Corey: Imagine what this could mean if Bianca manages to win tonight, she could be the first ever female wrestler to hold the WWE championship. The 24/7 title, bonus!

Tom: Speed, strength, agility. Bianca has all the tools to make it big in this industry.

Bianca sashayed to the ring, twirling her extremely long and heavily braided pony tail. When she got halfway to down the ramp, the fourth participant came out.

(cue the Resident Evil theme)

Mike: Next... LEON KENNEDY!

Out comes the rookie cop turned zombie killing secret service agent, wearing his old cop uniform and short brown hair with touches of grey.

Mauro: Oh my...

Corey: From the Resident Evil video game series, Leon Kennedy has arrived on the scene.

As Leon made his way to the ring.

**Ohayou Sekai- Good Morning Wooooooorld**

The theme to Dr. Stone played as out came a representative of the Kingdom of Science, this one a teenage blond with a blue sleeveless dress and black tights with a rope belt.

Mike: Next... from the year 5738 AD, representing the Kingdom of Science...… KOHAKU!

Mauro: Another strong female, this time its Kohaku from the smash hit anime Dr. Stone. The captain of the Kingdom of Science's battle team, looks to accomplish what her fellow KoS member Suika has accomplished.

Corey: She may just do that and more, with the speed of a cheetah despite being a gorilla. OUCH (just got hit with a flying dropkick from Kohaku).

She sneered at the down commentator before heading to the ring.

Tom: Yeah, she hates being called that.

Corey groaned as he got back into his seat as Kohaku made it to the ring, as all five waited for the final entrant in this six pack challenge the lights went out as a loud caw was heard.

The crowd erupted as Out from the Shadows V2 played out.

Tom: No way...

Mauro: Could it be...

Corey: It can't be...

Mike: And... from Venice Beach California... weighing in at 250 lbs... WWE Hall of Famer... STING!

The crowd popped as the now 60 year old WCW original came out, in his white face paint, black wrestling attire, and black drench coat. Armed with his trusty metal bat.

Tom: IT IS! Sting, the WWE Hall of Famer... I thought he was retired!

The other's were shocked that Sting was back, but Kohaku seemed confused "Who's this guy?" The other four gasped at her, like she said something crazy.

"I can't even." Bianca said as she turned away from the cavewoman from the future.

As soon as all six combatants were in the ring, referee Mike Chioda held up both the WWE and 24/7 titles before handing them to a worker.

Ding, ding, ding.

Bianca, Kohaku, and Leon charged at Keith right out of the gate, but Keith knocked them all back. Sting then came in with his bat, but Keith Caught it and kicked Sting in the gut before sending him out of the ring. He then tossed Bianca out of the ring before getting a step up enziguri from Kohaku knocking him into the west ropes, she then bounced off the ropes and ran right into a back body drop which sent her flying to the outside.

Keith then got hit with a pair of forearms from Leon before the zombie fighter bounced off the ropes, but then he got caught with a Grizzly Magnum from Keith. Leon held his chest in pain before he was lifted up in the Electric Chair, Leon tried to fight out of it but was turned around and sent crashing into Kohaku with a powerbomb. Keith then bounced off the east ropes and nailed a tope con hilo to the zombie fighter and cavewoman.

KO watched this in awe, "Wow, that was cool." He then saw Bianca coming back into the ring before he came at her with a superman punch to the face, KO then bounced off the south ropes and into a spinebuster from Belair.

Bianca hooks the leg.

But KO kicks out before the count can start.

Bianca slid out of the ring and search under the apron for a weapon, she pulled out a few kendo sticks before sliding back into the ring. She saw Keith Lee coming back in and came at him a kendo stick, but he caught it and headbutted her away. He held the kendo stick and started to whack her senseless with it, this causing her to gallop like a pony like what at Wargames each time she got hit.

Keith then dropped the kendo stick and clotheslined her out of the ring over the north ropes, as Bianca got up she was nailed with a suicide dive from KO. On the opposite side Leon had crawled over and looked for a weapon, he pulled out a couple steel chairs and slid them in the ring. He then pulled out a table and slid it in the ring, but as he got on the apron he was grabbed by the hair and pulled up by Keith.

Leon was then tossed back into the ring, landing on the chairs before he was picked up and whipped into the northeast corner. Lee followed up with a corner splash and a belly to belly suplex. As he got up he was nailed with a running corner dropkick from Kohaku, who followed up with a second corner dropkick which brought Keith to a sitting position in the corner. Kohaku then finished off with a running meteora to Keith Lee.

As this happened KO got Bianca up and prepared to whip her into the stairs but got reversed by the EST of NXT, KO rammed shoulder first into the stairs. Bianca then slid into the ring as Kohaku prepared for another running attack on Keith, the captain of the Kingdom of Science's battle team ran right into Bianca's pony tail slashed across her stomach. This staggered her enough for Bianca to lift her up in a torture rack position and drop her with a K.O.D.

Before Bianca can make the pin, she was grabbed from behind by Sting and dropped with the Scorpion Death Drop.

Sting makes the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Bianca Belair has been eliminated.

The WCW legend then went over and picked up his bat, he then nailed Kohaku, Keith, and Leon with bat strikes to the back. Sting then dropped the bat to pick up a chair and started to nail chair shots to his down foes. Sting then wedged the chair in the southeast corner before flipping Leon over, looking to lock in the Scorpion Death Lock.

But as he was crossing the legs, Leon reached up and pulled Sting down with a Small Package.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Sting has been eliminated.

Leon released the pin, leaving Sting stunned at how he was eliminated. But he shrugged before leaving the ring to a standing ovation from the WWE universe. As Leon started to nail shots to the head of Keith Lee, KO was outside the ring pulling out any weapon he can find. A ladder, a trach can and lid, a tool box, a six pack case of soda for some reason, a stop sign, and an umbrella. He then slid them all into the ring and got up on the apron, he dodged an incoming Leon before nailing him with a high kick to the side of Leon's head.

This knocked Leon back as KO performed a Springboard Seated Senton, KO hooks the legs.

1.

2.

Leon kicks out.

KO then nailed a running senton to Kohaku, then did the same for Keith Lee. KO then picked up the trash can lid as Leon got up to one knee, KO then nailed Leon with trash can lid head shot. Leon was still on one knee as KO repeated to bash his head with the trash can lid, each shot hurting Leon in the process. KO then laid the lid down before rebounding off the north ropes and nailed Leon with a spikerana face first into the lid.

KO then leaped off the west ropes with a springboard moonsault to the back of Leon, which was followed by a running shooting star press to his back. KO then climbed up to the top rope, but got caught with a high kick from Kohaku. This staggered the champion on the top turnbuckle as Kohaku got the table set up, she then got up on the turnbuckle, looking to delivery a superplex to KO through the table.

But as KO was lifted up, he countered with a couple knees to the head of Kohaku before getting lowered back onto the top corner. He then proceeded to headbutt the girl repeatedly which nearly sent her falling through the table, but KO was nailed with a flying superman punch from Leon. This staggered KO enough for Leon to climb up as well, he and Kohaku hooked KO's arms around their necks and looked for a double superplex through the table. But Keith Lee came in and grabbed onto their legs, this created a Tower of Door which got all three of them driven through the table- WAIT A MINUTE!

KO flipped out of it and landed on his feet, leaving Leon and Kohaku to take the fall without him.

Keith pulls Leon out of the wreckage and covers him.

1.

2.

Leon kicks out.

Keith then does the same for Kohaku.

1.

2.

Kohaku kicks out.

Keith groans in frustration before getting hit with a shining wizard from KO. The boy then slid out of the ring and pulled out another table and slid it in the ring, before he was hit with a springboard crossbody from Leon. The zombie fighter then picked KO up and whipped him into the southeast corner barricade, before nailing a running dropkick that sends KO down.

Leon then got back in the ring and grabbed the toolbox as Kohaku got up, Leon charged at her but Kohaku ducks and Leon gets caught with the Spirit Bomb (pop-up Last Ride Sitout powerbomb) from Keith Lee, driving him right into the trash can which Kohaku quickly placed.

Keith Lee with the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Leon Kennedy has been eliminated.

Keith gets up and was nailed with punches from Kohaku, but Keith pushes her away and looks for a leaping back kick but she ducks and attempts a spinning back kick but Keith ducks as well. Keith slammed his hands down with a loud Grizzly Magnum to her chest, Kohaku screams in pain before getting body slammed by Keith. The Limitless one then sets up a ladder in the northeast corner, with the steps facing away from the corner.

Keith sees Kohaku getting up in the northwest corner before charging at her, but ran into a kick from Kohaku. He staggered back as Kohaku got onto the middle rope and looked for a crossbody, but got caught and was hit with the Big Bang Catastrophe (fireman's carry jackhammer).

Keith hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Kohaku has been eliminated.

As Kohaku rolled out of the ring, disappointed that she failed her kingdom. She limped back to the locker room as Keith went out of the ring to get KO, Kohaku was met with Senku. Who gave her a "Nice job out there, you did your best." this made her blush before she passed by him. He followed suit.

With Keith he was picking KO up and tossed him back into the ring. Keith slid in but was nailed with a curb stomp from KO, the kid then picked up the table and set it up in the center of the ring. KO went to pick up Keith, but was difficult because of his small frame compared to Keith's 320lb body. KO was then shoved off by Keith, who then kipped up and nailed a superkick to KO.

Keith then picked KO up in a fireman's carry, looking to end this match and become a triple champion. He then saw the placement of the table and ladder and got an idea, he carried KO around the table and up the ladder. The crowd on the edge of their seats as Keith climbed up to near the top of the ladder, before he can make his move KO fought out of it with elbows to Keith's head before sliding off to the other side of the ladder. KO then slammed Keith's head into the top of the ladder, KO then pulled off an AVALANCH CANADIAN DESTROYER OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE TABLE!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted for the spot.

KO then moved the broken parts of the tables before flipping Keith over, but before he went for the pin KO moved the ladder a little closer before he started to climb it up to the top. KO stood atop the ladder and leaped off and nailed his signature Diving Elbow Drop (which he calls the Turbo Elbow) off the ladder, right into the heart of Keith Lee.

KO hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

KO sighs in relief as he releases the pin, he was then handed his championship belts.

Mike: Here's your winner and still the WWE Champion, and WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

KO cracks his back before standing up, "I'm totally gonna feel that one tomorrow." he said before booking it out of the ring and through the crowd as the locker room stormed down the ramp.

_**Title changes: None**_


	58. Chapter 58

2/19/20

"NXT! NXT! NXT!" The crowd at Full Sail University chanted as we kick off the NXT show after an awesome NXT Takeover in Portland Oregon.

**SHOCK... the System**

The theme to the most dominate faction in NXT played as said quartet made their way out onto the stage, with their leader Adam Cole the sole remaining member to have gold around his waist. After they made their entrance and got down to the ring, they each pulled out a micro phone.

Adam started, "There was a prophecy, that the entire Undisputed Era would be dripping with gold. And that... came true. But now, that prophecy is ruined. While any other faction would be disheartened to have lost a significant amount of their power, but not us. We don't just lie around and wallow in our self-pity, we always look to the future! I'll be the first to admit that we are not perfect, we've each had our losses."

Kyle then continued, "But the important thing is, that we the Undisputed Era learn from those losses so that we can improve. When Adam Cole lost at Takeover New York, he learned from that loss and low and behold he went on to claim that very title at the next Takeover!" Kyle pointed to the NXT championship around Adam's waist.

Bobby took the mic, "And not just that, we all learned from our short comings. And look at all we've done because of that, NXT championship, Tag Team Championship, Dusty Rhodes Classic, North American championship. We've done everything in NXT, because we never give up. You can knock us down, but we come back stronger than ever before."

Rodrick carried on from there, "Though only one of us has gold now, that doesn't mean that we can't rebuild the prophecy. Keith Lee, you call yourself 'limitless'. But you forgot that you're only human, and all humans have their limits. And you will meet yours, when I come back for your North American title."

"Matt and Pete, enjoy those titles while you can. Because your mismatched team won't last long before we come back for OUR tag team championships." Kyle said.

"Try making memes without any teeth or limbs." Bobby added, miffed about that 'How much fish could Bobby Fish fry is Bobby Fish could fry fish' song that he's been hearing since Takeover.

"But first off, why don't we kick start our reconstruction with some extra gold?" Adam asked. "Roddy?"

The fourth member of the UE nodded to his leader, he then faced the stage "KO! I know your in the building, and that you're a fighting champion. So face me here tonight, right now! For both your WWE AND 24/7 championships!" he challenged. His faction mates exited the ring as Rodrick removed his UE shirt and tossed it away.

Just then the OK KO theme played as said dual champion came out to a pop with his WWE title around his waist, his 24/7 championship over his right shoulder, and a microphone in his left hand. The music stopped as he held up the mic to his face, "Roddy...….. if you wanted to fight, all you had to do was ask."

KO dropped the mic as he made it down to the ring, making 'watching you' signals to the other UE members.

Mauro: Well this escalated quicker than a Black Friday sale.

Nigel: A strong promo from the Undisputed Era then a match for the WWE and 24/7 championship, what a way to kick off NXT after Portland.

Beth: UE looking to rebuild their prophecy, starting with the WWE and 24/7 championship.

NXT referee Tom Castor then came down to ringside and held up both the titles, to signify this as a championship match.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mauro: With this match now officially underway, every member of the Undisputed Era has vied for the 24/7 championship.

KO and Rodrick locked up in a collar-n-elbow.

Beth: Adam Cole failing to capture the title from Roasie, then Bobby Fish came ever so close before Panty Anarchy was done.

Nigel: And two weeks ago, Kyle O'Reilly had his chance but came up short in a Fatal 4 Way match which also involved Tree Gelbman and our own GM William Regal.

Mauro: Rodrick Strong the last UE member to stake his claim at the 24/7 title, and could also end up taking home the WWE championship.

Rodrick got KO in a head lock.

Beth: He's gonna have to work for it, KO has had a lot of big time match experience defending both his titles against super tough opponents since he's won his titles.

Nigel: That may backfire on KO, gives the Undisputed Era a chance to watch what KO's capable of and learn his weaknesses. Plus after the battles he's had in the Tables to Falls 4-way and the Six Pack challenge, he cannot be 100%.

KO got Rodrick up with a back suplex, but Rodrick kept the headlock in.

Mauro: A back suplex from KO, but Rodrick keeps the headlock in. (To Nigel) I don't think we should worry Nigel, KO isn't one to be taken so lightly Nigel. He's got the power of Hercules, the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the endurance of a small tank.

KO got to his knees before nailing a turbo charged fist to Strong's gut to fight out of the headlock, much to the UE's chagrin as they complained to the ref about it.

Nigel: Mauro is it okay if KO uses his turbo energy in this match?

Mauro: Well its a natural energy from KO, so I don't know.

Tom just shrugged, "I'll allow it."

Mauro: Ref say's he'll allow it.

KO continued to strike Rodrick with turbo powered fists, but then got a knee to the face from Strong. Strong then bounced off the East ropes but got hit with a dropkick KO.

Beth: That dropkick put a stop to Rodrick dead in his tracks.

Strong got up to his knees before eating a spike-rana from KO.

Mauro: KO with a devastating spike-rana, planting Strong's face into the mat.

Nigel: KO rolls him over to cover.

KO did as Nigel narrated.

1.

Rodrick kicks out.

Nigel: Only a 1 count.

KO didn't stop his attack, he bounced off the south ropes and nailed a running dropkick to a seating Rodrick Strong. KO set Rodrick back up right and rebounded off the ropes, this time with a sliding clothesline, he then did this a third time but with a running meteora.

Beth: Quick offense from KO, he has to keep this fast pace up.

KO hooked onto Strong's legs.

1.

2.

Strong kicked out.

Mauro: Only a 2 count there.

KO picked Rodrick up and whipped him into the northeast corner, KO then followed this up with a running knee attack that sent Roddy to a sitting position.

Mauro: Knee in the corner brings Strong down.

KO then ran to the other side and rebounded off that corner and into a cannonball.

Mauro: And he follows up with a cannonball.

KO rolled Strong out of he corner, and started to climb up to the top rope.

Beth: KO looking to end this thing early, climbing up for the Turbo Elbow.

But as he was about to leap off, Kyle got up on the apron to cause a distraction. But KO got rid of him with a kick to the face, but this was enough for Rodrick to recover and KO off the top rope with a suplex.

Mauro: Rodrick with suplex, after KO was momentarily distracted by O'Reilly.

Nigel: Strong is the last member of the Undisputed Era to compete for the 24/7 title, the UE will do anything to make it that they have that title. Also think of how much power they would have if the WWE champion was also among them.

Beth: KO has taken on multiple people at once several times before, this shouldn't be a problem for him.

Rodrick then picked KO up and nailed a pump-handle backbreaker, then covered KO for the win.

1.

KO kicks out.

Mauro: Pump-handle backbreaker for a 1 by Strong.

Beth: KO has taken loads of punishment, Rodrick Strong will have to do a lot more if he hopes to come away with gold.

Rodrick grunted before mounting KO and started to pummel him with punches.

Nigel: Now Strong is teeing off on the dual champion.

Rodrick then started to stomp away on KO repeatedly, until he eventually bounced off the west ropes with a knee drop to KO's face.

Rodrick with the cover.

1.

KO kicks out again.

Mauro: Only a 1 count after that knee.

Rodrick picked KO up and whipped him into the corner, he then followed up with a running forearm before delivering a bulldog.

Beth: And a bulldog from Strong taking down KO.

Strong then picked up KO again and whipped him into the north ropes, looking to back body drop him but then KO caught him with a sunset bomb.

Mauro: KO with a sunset bomb with a pin.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

Mauro: That's it!

Nigel: Over already?

The Undisputed Era were shocked that they're compatriot was taken down so easily, but before KO could celebrate the other members slid into the ring and attack KO. Adam, Kyle and Bobby beat KO down as Rodrick Strong joined in.

Mauro: And now the Undisputed Era attacking KO after the bell rang!

Beth: They have to be embarrassed at how this went, and now they're taking they're frustrations out on KO.

Rodrick then lifted KO up with the End of Heartache, followed by Kyle and Bobby with Total Elimination before they held KO in place as Adam Cole lowered his kneepad.

Nigel: End of Heartache from Strong, Total Elimination from Kyle and Bobby.

Adam bounced off the ropes and nailed the running knee to the back of KO's head.

Nigel: And ends with the Last Shot from Cole.

Mauro: And the 24/7 rules are still in effect.

The Era stood as Adam turned KO over and hooked his tiny leg.

1.

2.

3.

Adam Cole got up satisfied, Strong may have lost the match but Era still obtained gold.

Mauro: Cole, wins the 24/7 title after a brutal assault from his buddies.

The Era then got into the signature poses as Adam was handed his new 24/7 title, "ADAM COLE BAY BAY!" he and the crowd exclaimed. The Era started to leave the ring, but as Adam was about to go through the ropes he was rolled up by Strong in a school boy.

Mauro: What the?

1.

2.

3.

Nigel: Strong rolls Cole up and takes the title!

Beth: 24/7 rules, can't trust anyone.

Cole got up and admonished Strong, who shrugged "Why should you have all the gold?"

Before they could argue any further Rodrick got kicked in the back by Kyle, sending him crashing into Cole. Kyle then lifted Rodrick up, and Bobby came in and nailed Strong with a high kick to his head before Kyle drove him down with a brainbuster.

Beth: Now a Chasing the Dragon from Kyle and Fish to Strong.

Bobby Fish then tossed Kyle out of the ring before quickly covering Strong.

1.

2.

3.

"YES!" Bobby cheered as he grabbed the 24/7 title "I'm the champ now!"

Mauro: And now Bobby Fish is the 24/7 champion, this probably makes up for losing the tag titles this past Sunday in Portland.

Nigel: Not really, but its a start.

Bobby was just about to leave the ring before Kyle slid in the ring and grabbed on Bobby with a guillotine hold while Bobby was through the ropes, his mid section over the second rope with his legs in the air flailing as Kyle had the hold locked in.

Mauro: And now Kyle, with the guillotine on Bobby with the ropes.

Beth: Under a sanctioned match this would be illegal, but the 24/7 rules include falls count anywhere so Bobby's trapped.

Nigel: This could lead to a dissention in the Undisputed Era, frustration taking control over their shortage of gold.

Bobby screamed as he had no choice but to tap.

Tom exclaimed, "He taps, new champion!"

Kyle laughed as he released the hold, Bobby hung over the ropes as Kyle grabbed the 24/7 title.

Mauro: With that submission, every member has now held the 24/7 title in one day.

Kyle held the title as he rolled out of the ring, but before he can make a few step he turned around and was nailed with a Suicide Torpedo DDT by KO onto the floor.

Mauro: Suicide DDT by KO, Kyle tried to escape with the title but KO won't have any of it.

Nigel: He must have recovered from all the chaos with the Undisputed Era.

KO covers Kyle as Tom slid out of the ring.

1.

2.

3.

KO grabbed the 24/7 title before running to the bell crew and took the WWE title, "Yoink!" he said before leaping into the NXT universe for his escape.

**_Title changes: Adam Cole def. KO for the 24/7 championship, Rodrick Strong def. Adam Cole _****_for the 24/7 championship, Bobby Fish def. Rodrick Strong _****_for the 24/7 championship, Kyle O'Reilly def. Bobby Fish _****_for the 24/7 championship, KO def. Kyl__e O'Reilly __for the 24/7 championship._**


	59. Contract Signing

2/24/20

After the main event of Raw, we finish off the show with the contract signing of the WWE title match at Super Showdown in Saudi Arabia this Thursday.

Michael: Tonight, we finalize the WWE championship match in Riyad, Saudi Arabia. In the ring we have the challenger Ricochet (gestures to the left side of the camera where Ricochet is sitting), and the champion KO (gestures to the right where KO is with both the WWE and 27/7 titles, due to his short stature he has to stand on his chair).

Michael turns to Ricochet.

Michael: Ricochet, you will be competing for the WWE championship against a 6-11 year old kid. Will this effect your strategy going into Super Showdown?

Ricochet holds up a microphone, "Michael, I've been in this business for many years now, and I've been against a lot guys who are much bigger than me. They've all underestimated me, and I'm not gonna do the same for KO here." he points to KO, "Though he's young, he's got more power, speed, guts, and heart than anyone I know."

KO rubbed the back of his head, "Aw shucks."

"KO, you best be ready for a fight. Because I'm taking that title from you, one way or another." Ricochet exclaims before grabbing a pen and writing his name on the contract, which laid in the center of the table.

KO just holds his microphone up, "Ricochet...…. good luck." he just says before signing his own name in the contract.

Michael: It is now official, KO will be defending the WWE championship against Ricochet at Super Showdown. (gets a call on Bluetooth) Hello...…. what? Okay I'll let him know.

Ricochet and KO were confused at this.

Michael: KO, I've just been informed by the WWE Board of Directors that after your match with Ricochet, you will be defending your WWE 24/7 title... in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match, against 3 mystery opponents.

KO seemed shocked at this, but then shrugged "Okay, I don't mind a little extra work. Now if you'll excuse me." KO then left the mic before hopping off the chair and out of the ring, just as the locker room came down and flooded the ring.

**_Title changes: None._**

**At Super Showdown.**

**KO (c) vs. Ricochet for the WWE championship.**

**KO (c) vs. TBD in a ladder match for the 24/7 championship.**


	60. Super Showdown

2/27/20

In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia was the next installment of WWE Super Showdown. After all the action, with new tag champs for both Raw and Smackdown, Fiend retaining, and the gauntlet for the first Tuwaiq trophy. It was time for the double main event of the night, or day if you're watching in the US.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE championship!

(cue blaster sound effects)

**One and... only**

The song 'One and Only' by CFO$ played as the lights darkened with only a multicolored spotline in the center of the stage, where the challenger Ricochet came out to do his signature entrance.

He then made his way to the ring, his attire consisting of an outfit similar to his opponent's, down to the headband and short shorts.

Tom: Ricochet, looks to fulfill his dream her tonight as he vies for the WWE championship. This culminates all that he has worked for in his entire wrestling career.

Byron: But to do that he's gonna have to pull out all the stops against the champion KO, who right after this match will be defending the 24/7 title in a ladder match against three mystery opponents.

Jerry: Ricochet for sure has the advantage in every category, speed, strength, experience. KO will be lucky if he can walk out of this with both his titles intact.

As Ricochet entered the ring and removed the vest he wore for his entrance, we heard the extended version of the OK KO theme playing.

KO walked out on stage with only his WWE title, his 24/7 title already hanging above the ring for the match after this.

Byron: I wouldn't look past KO if I were you King, in the last month KO's been putting on many great matches and pulling off high profile victories on Raw, Smackdown, and NXT to retain both the WWE and 24/7 championship.

Tom: We also like to point out that KO has yet to lose a competitive match up for the 24/7 title, only losing it due to attacks from behind. One of them nearly put him out for good.

Jerry: I know that, but two matches back to back? That's asking a lot from a 6-11 year old kid.

Byron: KO's faced a lot of situations against multiple opponents and has always came out on top, don't take his small frame for granted.

After the entrances.

Mike: Introducing first, the challenger. From Paducah, Kentucky, weighing in at 188lbs... RIIIIIIIIIICOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! (Crowd pops)

Mike: Next, the champion... from the Neutral Zone... weighing in at 60lbs... he is the WWE 24/7 champion, and the current WWE Champion...… KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (crowd pops again).

Referee Charles Robinson held up the WWE title while the combatants were in opposing corners, then gave it to the ringside crew before calling for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

KO right out of the gates looks for a running dropkick, but Ricochet moves out of the way causing the 6-11 year old to crash in the corner. KO pulls himself up and got his with a running shoulder strike to his midsection, Ricochet then seamlessly moves through the ropes and onto the south apron, which he followed up with a high kick to KO's head which made him stumble away.

Ricochet then looked for a springboard clothesline, but KO counters with a turbo charged superman punch which knocks Ricochet out of the air. KO then followed up with a running swanton to Ricochet's chest before leaping onto the middle ropes and nailed a second rope Phoenix Splash.

KO hooks the leg, looking to end this quickly and preserve some energy.

1.

2.

Ricochet kicks out.

KO doesn't let go of the leg though, he then locks in an Ankle Lock around the ankle of Ricochet. Contorting the joint that connects the calf to the foot in a painful angle, but since Ricochet is a lot bigger he was able to kick KO off without suffering much damage. Ricochet then kipped up and kicked KO in the gut, he then lifted the champion up and nailed a vertical suplex before moving in for a cover.

1.

KO kicks out.

Ricochet didn't let up, he put a headlock on KO. The boy grunted but not giving up, he managed to get to his feet and punch his challenger in the gut repeatedly before shoving him off into the east ropes. However, he was brought down with a knee from Ricochet. Ricochet then rebounded off the north ropes, over a prone KO on his front, then rebounded off the south ropes and KO leapfrog'd over him. As Ricochet bounced off the ropes a third time, he was met with a dropkick right to the gut.

KO then delivered a running chop block to Ricochet's leg, sending the challenger down. He got up to a kneeling position before getting spiked by KO with a spike rana. KO followed this up with a running shooting star press to the back of the challenger, he then put Ricochet's left arm in a fujiwara armbar. Cranking up the pressure in the hold, wearing down the challenger while trying to preserve his own energy.

As Ricochet struggled in the hold, KO transitioned so that he had the hold with one hand while using the other to check his heart rate. Hmmm, stable. KO can't expend so much energy, he has a ladder match right after this and he doesn't know who he'll be facing. He's gonna have to play it smart, he put both his hands in the lock again but got rolled up by Ricochet.

1.

KO kicks out, thus breaking his armbar. They both got to their feet, but KO got caught with a dropkick flip form Ricochet. Which he followed up with an enzuguri, but KO rebounded with a superkick which turned his challenger around. KO then got up on Ricochet's shoulders and dropped him with a poison rana, but Ricochet rebounded with a German suplex that sent KO towards the northeast corner.

Ricochet looked for a running corner strike, but got caught with a superkick from KO. KO then pulled himself up to the tope rope and leaped off with a diving hurricanrana that draped Ricochet on the east ropes. KO then bounced off the west ropes and looked for a 619, but Ricochet ducked sending the boy over him.

Ricochet turned around and caught KO with the Recoil (Code Breaker variant), which sent KO into the ropes before Ricochet caught him with a second recoil before he lifted him up and drove him with a death valley driver.

Ricochet hooks the leg.

1.

2.

KO kicks out.

Ricochet grunted before pulling him near the northwest corner and started to climb to the tope rope, he then leaped off with a shooting star press that landed flush on KO. But Ricochet didn't go for the cover, he went back to the tope rope for the double tap. Ricochet then leaped off for a 630 splash, but KO rolled out of the way. Ricochet crashed onto the mat, no water in the pool. Ricochet was on his knees holding his back as he was hit with Natural Selection from KO, who followed this up with a curb stomp.

KO then ascended the southwest ropes, payed respect for the deceased Randy Savage before leaping off with the Turbo Elbow to the small of the back of Ricochet.

KO turns Ricochet over for the cover.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

The crowd cheered for the performance, KO got off Ricochet and panted.

Mike: Here's your winner, and still the WWE champion... KO!

KO pulled himself up as he was handed the WWE championship, "That's one down..." he said to himself as backstage hands started to bring out ladders of various sizes and set them up around the ring, and on the ramp.

Mike: The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way ladder match, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring... he is the WWE champion... and the current WWE 24/7 champion... KOOOOOOO!

KO looked to the ramp, a little exhausted from the match he just had.

Tom: KO right off the heels of a fast paced defense against Ricochet, looks to retain his other championship title.

Jerry: I'm telling you he should just walk away, at least keep the WWE title.

Byron: That's not his style Jerry, KO will push through the pain and keep on fighting to keep both his titles.

KO went over to the southeast corner and handed his title back to the crew. He was about to find out who he'll be defending against. "...Three to go."

Tom: Who will challenge for the 24/7 title, in out main event ladder match?

.

.

.

…. Suddenly "You Can't see me" Played, and the loudest mix reaction from the crowd was heard as one of the top faces of WWE came out. In a neo green shirt, hat, jorts, and shoes.

Mike: And his opponents, first... from West Newbury, Massachusetts….. weighing in at 251 lbs...…. JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jerry: OH GOD!

Tom: He's back, the Face that Runs the Place, John Cena. He's here.

Byron: And he's vying for the 24/7 title.

John Cena then said to the camera, "Yep, I'm back! Thought you'd seen the last of me, eh?" Cena then made a jog to the ring, KO stood there in shock that on of his favorite wrestlers is looking to win his 24/7 title.

After John slid in the ring, some medieval music played out as a figure flew from the rafters. This figure looked like a young feminine looking man with long blue-silver hair, a long blue coat with a fuzzy collar, black pants and dark blue boots. He came out to a standing ovation as he waved to the crowd as he flew over the WWE universe of Saudi Arabia with blue dragon like wings.

Mike: Next, from Rimuru City, representing the Jura Tempest Federation... RIMURU TEMPEST!

Byron: We-he-ell, we have some more royalty in the house.

Tom: The leader of the Jura-Tempest Federation, the reincarnation Rimuru Tempest has come for gold.

Jerry: Who would have thought a simple slime could go on to create their own united nation?

Rimuru flew on down to the ring, "Well this will be a new challenge."

Just then, 'Judas' by Fozzy played as a pale looking teenager with crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair came out to a roaring crowd. She wore a Chris Jericho shirt, black tights, and wrestling boots.

Mike: And, from Toronto Ontario, Canada, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!

Jerry: Well I'll be damned.

Tom: Dawn, from the second generation of Total Drama, and the winner of Extreme Brony's first Fandom Royal Rumble, she looks to stake claim to the 24/7 title.

Byron: After a heartbreaking early exit from TD: Revenge of the Island, Dawn looks to move past that experience.

Dawn made her way to the ring, high fiving fans along the way. "You got this, Dawn!" is one of the things she's heard form the crowd.

Soon all four competitors were in the ring. The 24/7 championship hanging high above the ring.

Ding, ding, ding.

KO quickly went after Cena, who caught with an Attitude Adjustment. John then delivered one to an incoming Rimuru, before getting caught with a Codebreaker from Dawn. This stunned Cena as he staggered off the ropes, before he got hit with a Judas Effect from Dawn. The point of her elbow connected to the ear of Cena, knocking him down.

Dawn then slid out of the ring and picked up a ladder on the south side of the ring, she then put the ladder on the apron before getting it dropkicked into her face by Rimuru. The slime then slid out of the ring and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head first into the southwest ring post.

Rimuru then picked up the ladder from before and slid it into the ring before following suit, he set it up and started to climb. But his leg was caught by KO, who pulled himself up as Rimuru tried to knock him off. But KO kept climbing over the king of the Jura-Tempest Federation till he hooked his legs around the slime's neck and gave him a Poison Rana from halfway up the ladder!

KO quickly pulled himself up as the impact sent Rimuru out of the ring, the champion then started to climb the ladder. But as he reached for the title, John came in and tipped the ladder over. KO miraculously landed on the north ropes before leaping off it and nailed John with a stunner, he then saw Dawn getting up on the apron and went for a superman punch. But Dawn dodged it and nailed a kick to the side of KO's head, she then nailed him with a springboard clothesline.

Dawn pushed the other contestants out of the ring before she started to climb the ladder, rung after rung she got closer to the championship. She reached the top and went to unhook the title, but then out of nowhere some teenaged red head came into the ring and pushed the ladder over and sent her crashing into the ropes. The crowd booed as the intruder was revealed to be Scott, the guy that framed Dawn for stealing the cast's belongings and eliminated a guy he took advantage of.

She staggered up to her feet and into an RKO from the vile farmboy.

Scott laughed at his work before setting the ladder up, the crowd hatefully booed as he started to climb. But then he got knocked off the ladder by a springboard dropkick from Rimuru, who pushed the ladder away before nailing Scott with a running corner dropkick. Rimuru then tossed Scott out of the corner and into a turbo charged Superman punch from KO, which stunned him before John Cena came in and nailed two shoulder blocks and a belly to back suplex.

John then raised his hand up, KO and Rimuru joining on this. They looked over to Dawn, who was getting up and saw this and smirked. She raised her hand up as well, the four the told the down Scott "You can't see me" in John Cena fashioned before they all rebounded off the ropes and performed simultaneous Five Knuckle Shuffle. Or as this will be called, a 20 Knuckle Shuffle.

Scott groaned after the move and staggered up, before seeing he was surrounded. He nervously chuckled before attempting to run, but he got caught by John and Rimuru who sent him into a Codebreaker from Dawn, which him stumble into a Claymore Kick from Rimuru that knocked him into a draping position on the south middle ropes. This was followed up by KO with a 619, which sent him into an Attitude Adjustment from John that launched him out of the ring.

After that 4 way beatdown was over, John was hit with a Claymore from Rimuru that knocked him out of the ring. As Rimuru was getting up he was nailed with a spike-rana from KO, who was then hit with a German suplex from Dawn. Dawn then picked up Rimuru and tossed him out of the ring, she then set the ladder up and started to climb it. As she was halfway through it, John came in and started to climb the other side of the ladder as well. The two met at the top and started to nail punches to each other.

As that went on, KO saw Rimuru getting up outside and nailed a suicide tornado DDT. KO panted as he got up and slowly slid into the ring.

Dawn and John meanwhile were still punching, before Dawn hit John with a headbutted that staggered John. She reached for the belt, but John recovered and grabbed the belt as well. The two were fighting over it, until it got unhooked and the two dropped it to the floor.

Right into KO's waiting arms.

DING, DING, DING!

Dawn and John looked in shock at what just happened.

Mike: Here's your winner, and still the WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

KO chuckled before rolling out of the ring, after two grueling matches he came out on top.

He went over to grab his other championship before leaving through the WWE universe, Dawn and John mega disappointed at the conclusion of the match.

**_Title changes: None._**

**Enjoy Super Showdown, tomorrow at 12PM EST.**


	61. Chapter 61

3/2/20

(before RAW aired)

KO was weaving through the parking lot, keeping an eye out for any challengers for his 24/7 title. Which he has around his shoulder, while his WWE title was wrapped around his waist. He hid behind a Ferrari as half of the RAW jobbers came by with a ref in tow, he sighed before hopping out of his hiding spot.

But this got him attacked by the AOP, Akam and Rezar, who pounded on KO repeatedly before delivering double knees to his torso, they then lifted him up with a double spinebuster right onto the hood of the Ferrari. They then repeated this again and again until the hood was nearly dented.

They brought a ref, the same ref from last week that screwed Kevin Owens and was revealed as a Seth Rollins pupil Jake Clemons. They backed away as Seth and Murphy, the Raw Tag Team champions, came in and Seth offered Murphy up the prone KO. Who smiled before pinning the injured boy to the hood of the car.

1,2,3.

Clemons quickly counted.

Seth smiled with wicked pride as Murphy snatched the 24/7 title from the WWE champion KO. The Monday Night Massiash and his cronies left the aching boy as officals came by and checked on the boy.

(later)

1.

2.

3.

Seth cheered as his boy Murphy took the winning pin in their title defense against the Street Profits, with Seth dealing another Curb Stomp to Dawkins on the apron.

Seth went in an joined his pupil as they were handed back their titles. "Nice one Murph."

(cue Stephanie McMahon's entrance theme)

The crowd and the champs were shocked at the daughter of the Chairman's appearance, who came in with a business top and short grey skirt.

Stephanie: What up Monday Night Raw, I'm back. (the crowd was neutral) Bet you thought you'd see the last of little ole me, but don't worry I just have one little thing for Seth Rollins and his little prodigy, the new 24/7 champion Murphy.

Seth smirked at this.

Stephanie: I see that you know Seth, but I'm about to tear that right off. Because you two aren't done.

The crowd 'Ooohed' as Seth's smirk withered and Murphy gained a worried look.

Stephanie: About the way you won that title, we at the WWE do not condone such acts against children, unless it was in a sanctioned match. So Seth, you and Murphy will be defending your Raw Tag Team Titles once again. (this got the crowd to cheer, and Seth and Murphy to complain) Right now in a tornado tag match, against the man you ambushed for the 24/7 title, and a partner that he has selected personally.

Stephanie went to the back while the crowd popped when "Fight" played out on the speakers, Seth was furious as the sight of Kevin Owens came out. Tagged along by the still limping WWE champion KO, the two fist-bumped before heading down to the ring. Seth stormed out of the ring and went after Kevin Owens, but caught a turbo powered Superman Punch from KO (the child, not the Canadian's initials). Kevin then tossed Seth to the side before he slid into the ring.

The ref from the previous tag title match, Jon Cone, rang the bell as Buddy started to stomp away on Kevin. Buddy then went for the Murphy's Law, but Kevin countered with elbows to the side of Murphy. Still winded from the previous match winced and let it go, before he was grabbed by Kevin and tossed into the ropes with a pop-up sitout powerbomb.

KO with the cover.

1.

2.

But the Seth came in and stomped Jon's face into the canvas, much to the crowd's and two of the announcer's dismay.

With the ref out of commission Seth proceeded to superkick Kevin out of his pinfall, he then saw KO leap off the ropes but caught him with a dropkick. KO slid out of the ring as Seth gestured for someone in the back to come out.

And outcomes AOP and Clemons down to the ring.

AOP pulled KO up and hit him with the Last Chapter. Seth then dragged Murphy's body over Kevin as Clemons started his count.

1.

2.

Kevin quickly pops the shoulder up.

Seth admonished Clemons for the count, who replied "Sorry, but if I repeat another fast count I'm fired, I have 4 mouths to feed!"

Seth ordered for the AOP to do their move again, Akam got Kevin up as Rezar ran to the ropes, but was tripped up by a revived Angelo Dawkins who pulled the man out of the ring.

Just then Akam was hit with a springboard dropkick from Montez Ford, which forced him to let go of a winded Kevin Owens. Seth screamed in frustration before going to hit a superkick on Montez, who ducked the kick which knocked Akam out of the ring. Seth looked shocked at this before getting tossed into the post by Kevin, who was then turned around by Clemons.

The crooked referee then got kicked in the gut by Kevin and was hit with a stunner, knocking him out. Kevin the delivered one to Seth, before getting up and eating a knee from Murphy. This knocked the prizefighter into his corner, where KO quickly climbed up on.

Murphy came in but ate a back elbow from Kevin, which knocked him away before he ate a stunner from Kevin Owens that flipped him onto his stomach while KO climbed up the to top rope. KO then leaped off with the Turbo Elbow to Murphy's spinal column while Montez nailed a Tope Con Hilo to Seth and his other disciples on the west side of the ring, KO turns Murphy over and hooks onto the leg as Jon Cone recovered and pulled his way to the pin.

1.

.

2.

.

3.

DING, DING, DING.

Kevin laughed at the downed Seth as KO rolled off Murphy.

Mike: Here are your winners, and NEEEEEEW Raw Tag Team champions... Kevin Owens... and the WWE champion, your new WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

The crowd cheered as the two KOs were given the tag team titles, the small KO was also given his WWE title and once again his 24/7 title back. KO Staggered up as Kevin helped him wrap the 24/7 title around his waist, Kevin then lifted the child up as he held his raw tag title in the other hand up high. KO held both his WWE title and his Raw Tag Team Title up high to the adoring crowd.

KO then looked to the ramp and gasped, Kevin turned and saw the locker room coming down. He and KO then booked it out of the ring and into the WWE universe.

(Some time later)

Kevin and KO came across a car, panting after losing the mob. "I think we lost them." Kevin said.

"I think so, "KO replied, "Thanks for helping me, Kevin. You didn't need to do get me this back." KO gestured to the 24/7 title around his waist.

Kevin waved it off, "Nah, I'm always up for smacking Seth and his lapdogs. Besides I have no interest in that title, I've got a wife and kid at home. Don't need superstars trying to pin me during my personal life."

KO nodded in understanding, "Yeah, it has been roughing juggling defending this title and my personal life. I still can't believe I'm now a triple champion!"

"Don't get too cocky, after I'm done with Seth I get first dibs on your WWE title." Kevin told him.

"Understandable."

_"He's this way!" _

They heard and freaked, "Crap!" they both exclaimed, before the window rolled down. Startling the two, KO then sighed in relief as it was revealed to be Bo Dallas.

"Hey little buddy!" Bo greeted.

"BO!" KO leaped into the car, nearly crushing Bo underneath him with the added weight from his titles.

"You know him?" Kevin questioned before the back seat door opened up, showing Curtis Axel.

"Just get in!" he pulled Kevin into the car and shut the door, Bo rolled down the window as the mob from earlier approached. But then Bo slammed on the gas, and the car drove off.

(at the commentary booth)

Tom: KO just continues to grow his legacy in just a couple months, as he adds another title to his already heavy trophy case.

Byron: Yeah, WWE, 24/7, and Raw Tag Team champion? That's insane!

Jerry: Yeah well he better enjoy it while it last, because he just crossed the Monday Night Mosiah.

Tom: And we're just receiving word now that KO will actually be defending his WWE and 24/7 championship, this Sunday at Elimination Chamber, INSIDE the entitled structure.

Jerry: Yeah, and Seth is one of the competitors who KO will have to contend with inside the chamber.

Byron: We will find out the identities of the four this Sunday, but right now we move on to our main event.

**_Title changes: (Buddy) Murphy def. KO for the 24/7 championship, KO won the 24/7 championship in a Raw tag team title match with Kevin Owens against Murphy and Seth Rollins. _**

**KO has won yet another strap of gold, never underestimate this kid. But he'll have his work cut out in the Elimination Chamber, Seth Rollins will be one of his opponents, but who will the other four be? **

**For one of them will be decided by you guys in this here poll. **

**Who do you want to see in the Elimination Chamber?**


	62. Elimination Chamber

3/08/20

It was now time for the main event of the final PPV before WrestleMania 36.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: The following is an Elimination Chamber match, and is for the WWE championship, and the WWE 24/7 championship! In this match, the superstars who drew number 1 and 2, will start. After 5 min intervals, a competitor will be released from one of the chamber pods. Elimination occurs via pinfall or submission. The last combatant standing will be declared the winner, and your WWE champion and WWE 24/7 champion!

**BURN IT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!**

Mike: Introducing first, from Davenport Iowa, weighing in at 217 lbs, he is the Monday Night Messiah, SETH ROLLINS!

Outcomes Seth Rollins, flanked by his disciples Murphy and AOP.

Tom: Seth Rollins, a former WWE champion and former 24/7 champion, looking for a measure of revenge against one of the guys that took the RAW Tag Team Titles from his grasp.

Byron: Losing those tag titles means that Seth has lost a great deal of power in the WWE locker room, that has to be in the mindset of Seth Rollins.

Jerry: Have you guys lost it! Seth Rollins is the Monday Night Messiah, he always finds a way to rebound, and he'll do it by reclaiming the WWE and 24/7 championships.

Byron: Don't get too far ahead of yourselves, he has to get through 5 others if he wants to walk away with gold.

Seth and his crew went down to the ring, Seth then made his way up the stairs into the chamber with his underlings told to stay back. Seth told them that he's got this before entering the northwest chamber pod, the chamber itself in its' current form.

**NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!**

The familiar song plays as a familiar hot headed came out.

Mike: Next, from Japan... KATSUKI BAKUGOU!

Tom: He's baaaaaack~.

Byron: He's just obsessed.

Jerry: I swear this kid has a shorter fuse than my 4th ex-wife.

Tom: Another former 24/7 champion, Kacchan, a 4 time champion but has yet to hold the title longer than 2 hours.

Kacchan seethed as he heard that stat, but kept his cool, saving his energy for the chamber. "I'm coming for you tiny Deku." he said to himself as he strode down the ramp, up the stairs before going into the southwest pod.

(cue: Celtic Invasion)

The crowd went wild, Seth went wide eyed as a red haired woman came out.

Mike: Next, from Dublin Ireland... she is the RAW Woman's champion... BECKY LYNCH!

Jerry: WHAT!?

Byron: Becky Lynch is competing for the WWE title?

Tom: Becky Lynch the fiancé to Seth Rollins, who is competing in this match as well, will be defending her RAW Women's title against Shayna Baszler at WrestleMania looks to add two more belts to her collection. Probably become Becky 3 Belts.

Becky came down, handed her title to one of the officials before striding right into the chamber match, walking by her fiancé. "Babe, what are you doing here?" Seth questioned.

"Business." she simply stated before heading to the Northeast pod.

Just then the lights went out, and on the titantron we see three little red dots. Then as the lights came on, the crowd went into a frenzy at the sight of the next combatant. Who was extremely tall, light green skin with a brown loincloth, fishnet gloves, leggings, and a metallic mask over brown dreadlocks. Seth, Becky, and Kacchan were taken aback by the appearance.

Mike: Next...…. THE PREDATOR!

Byron: Oh my god.

Jerry: How can... how can this be?

Tom: One of the most dangerous movie monsters ever created, the Predator has arrived!

Byron: This thing is super powerful, extremely agile, and is incredibly tough.

The predator looks around, before stalking his way to the chamber. He entered the chamber, scouting his next batch of victims, and kind of threatening them. Each of them a little raddled by the Predator's actions, he finally got into his pod, awaiting the chance to do some damage.

Just then the Naruto them played out, sending the fans into a cheering frenzy.

Mike: Next, from the Hidden Leaf Village...… NARUTO...… UZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAKI!

Naruto came out in his current form as of Boruto.

Byron: Holy cow!

Jerry: Guys! It's Naruto!

Tom: Naruto Uzumaki, one of the big 3 in Shonen anime and the current hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, looks to add his name of the long list of 24/7 title holders.

Naruto made his way to the chamber, catching his family in the front row. His wife Hineta wished him luck, and his two kids Boruto and Himawari cheered for him. The former ninja stepped into the chamber and through the ropes, facing each one in the pods with a smirk before turning to the stage.

Just then 'Fight' by CFO$ played, Seth seethed in his pod as the nuisance in his crusade came out. Wearing HIS Raw Tag Team championship around his fat wiast, Kevin gave a little wave at a furious Seth before the theme changed.

**THESE BATTLESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!**

'Battlescars' by CFO$ played as Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel came out, along with their boss and friend...

Mike: And, being accompanied to the ring by Kevin Owens and the B Team... from the Neutral Zone... he is one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions, the current WWE 24/7 champion, and the current WWE champion...… KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KO, with a giant 'B' drawn on his undershirt in marker, held his WWE and 24/7 titles over each shoulder while his Raw Tag Title was wrapped around his waist.

Tom: Guys, have we ever seen someone on such a roll like KO's?

Byron: KO's stock has just kept on rising as the days go by, WWE champion, 24/7 champion, and now a tag team champion. KO has become the youngest person to ever hold 3 WWE titles all at once, with match after match that have stolen the show each time he defends his championships.

Jerry: I'll admit, KO has shocked the hell out of me when he won the WWE and 24/7 title at in the Royal Rumble, he made a believer out of me when he came out on top in the brutal Tables to Falls match, but he made a big mistake when he took the Tag Titles from the Monday Night Messiah and Murphy.

Byron: KO has kept his hold on the 24/7 title, despite a few hiccups on the road, and had helped raised the title to be something to take seriously.

Tom: Steel cage, Tables to Falls, Extreme Rules, these are the matches KO has defended the 24/7 title in over the course of this fic. Now he marches inside the most dangerous of all structures, in the Elimination Chamber.

KO and his friends came down, the older guys giving KO some words of encouragement and last minute advice as he gave the officials his titles. As KO walked into the chamber, Kevin and the B Team turned their attention to Murphy and AOP. Both groups staring each other down as KO and Naruto were between the ropes. Referee Jon Cone called for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

KO and Naruto started the match with a collar and elbow tie-up, the latter got the early advantage because he's taller and more experience with a headlock. KO was then able to push him into the ropes but got hit with a shoulder tackle. Naruto then bounced off the south ropes, bounding over KO then getting leapfrogged by KO before getting caught with a hurricanrana- however Naruto managed to handspring through it. He then caught KO with a hip-toss- but KO landed on his feet and counter with a pele kick to the top of Naruto's head.

KO then nailed a stunned Naruto with an enziguri before nailing a springboard stunner to the hokage. KO makes the first pin attempt of the match.

1.

Naruto kicks out.

KO quickly follows this up with a series of elbow drops, before capping off with a leg drop. KO followed up by putting the ninja in a headlock, keeping him on the ground. Naruto quickly worked his way up before bringing KO down with a backsuplex.

The two got up before Naruto whipped KO into the northeast corner, which KO flipped out of and over an incoming Naruto. The ninja turned around and into a running dropkick from KO, which sends him into the corner. KO followed this up with a forearm strike that sent Naruto into a sitting position, KO then stomped down on Naurto before bounding off the west ropes- but Naruto dodged a running knee, and the miss caused KO to get caught in the ropes.

Naruto took the opportunity to deliver a superkick to KO, which knocked him off the ropes and out of the corner. Naruto followed this up with a springboard corner moonsault to the ribs of KO, Naruto hooks the leg.

1.

2.

KO kicks out.

Naruto sighs before mounting KO and started to punch him repeatedly, shot after shot before looking to hook an armbar on KO's left arm. KO managed to keep a monkey grip to prevent the full extension, this went on as KO tried to get up and turn it into a cover attempt. The hero in training tried to use his power to override the attempt, but Naruto kept shifting around to keep his shoulders off the mat.

Eventually KO managed to get it into a pinning predicament.

1.

Naruto kicks out but kept the hold locked in, KO still keeping the grip preventing the extension. KO once again tried to get his feet under him, and he managed to do so and lifted the middle aged ninja up and powerbomb him, thus releasing the hold. The two were down as the timer appeared.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BRRRRRRRING**

Just then the lights went on as the spotlights flickered between the 4 pods.

Seth, Kacchan, Predator, Becky, Kacchan, Predator, Becky, Seth, Becky, Kacchan, Seth, Predator-

**KACCHAN!**

The spiky blonde explosive enthusiast let out a wicked grin as the light landed on his pod, he heard the chain being undone before sliding the door open and charging into the match.

He started off with a running knee to KO, who was holding his arm. Then he went for a blockbuster on a seated Naruto, before he picked Naruto up by the neck and drove him down into the mat, Kacchan repeated this twice before dropping down with a knee to his face.

Kacchan was then hit with a superman punch from KO, this knocked him to a knee before KO rebounded off the south ropes and into a explosive powered palm strike from Kacchan to his face. KO was knocked back into the southwest corner as his face had some burn marks, Kacchan came in and started to wail on KO. Each punch filled with rage for all the times he's failed to win the 24/7 championship, all the times he was beaten so quickly for the 24/7 championship, and worse of all, all the times he's lost to this kid. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Kacchan looked back and sidestepped an incoming Naruto, who crashed into the turnbuckle but then got his head caved into it by Kacchan. This also got KO trapped in the corner by their legs blocking the path of his small body. Kacchan then turned Naruto around and nailed a knife edge chop to his chest before whipping him into the opposite corner, Kacchan nailed a knee to KO's face before charging at Naruto.

He landed a running high knee to the ninja, before charging back with a knee to KO. Nailed a running knee to Naruto, then back to KO Kacchan went. But after a third running knee to Naruto, he capped it off with a T-bone suplex. Then after Kacchan nailed a knee to KO, he gripped KO by the collar of his shirt and hurled him across the ring.

He had so much power into the beil that he cleared the turnbuckle and crashed right through the pod, where Becky Lynch was in! Seth screamed "NO!" as she was unintentionally hit by KO and the Lexan glass. But Becky quickly got her wits about and came straight out of the pod from where the glass broke off to a huge ovation from the WWE universe, she came straight at Kacchan who tried for a punch and she ducked it.

Becky then kicked him in the gut and hit him with a DDT, Becky got up and rebounded off the ropes with a leg drop to the back of his head. She then slammed his head into the mat over and over again, as he got up on all fours she rebounded off the south ropes but got hit with a spear from Kacchan for her troubles. Kacchan panted before getting up and heading over to where he sent the child, stepping through the ropes and picking up KO from the wreckage of Becky's pod.

Kacchan then slammed the boy into the chain link wall, grinding his face in the chains. The spiky blonde than pulled the pod door opened, breaking the chain holding it in place before tossing KO in there. Kacchan then pulled out the boy's right leg, before with a sadistic smile slammed the pod door into KO's leg, specifically his calf. KO screamed in pain at the impact "MY LEG!", but the torture was done there. Kacchan repeated to slam the pod door into KO's leg over and over again, slam after slam, crushing KO's leg muscles with each slam of the door much to the audience and announcers horror.

After the 12th slam Kacchan finally stopped before pulling the mat covering the steel floor, KO clutched his right leg in pain. "Oh god! My leg, I can't feel my leg GAW-OW!" he pulled himself out of the pod, crawling over the exposed steel before getting caught by Kacchan with a Curb Stomp onto the steel. The impact from the stomp made him go nose first into the steel floor.

Before Kacchan can make a cover, he was hit with a tope con hilo from Naruto. Naruto then tossed Kacchan into the ring, before hitting him with a springboard dropkick. Naruto was then grabbed form behind by Becky and nailed with a German suplex.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BRRIIIING**

Seth, Predator, Seth, Predator, sehtpredsthpredsethpredsethpredsethpred-

**SETH ROLLINS**

As soon as his pod was opened, Seth came charging into the match. Seth climbed up to the top rope in the northwest corner, and hit a crossbody to Kacchan, he then nailed a standing shooting star press before Becky came in and nailed a running leg drop to Kacchan.

Seth and Becky went for a cover.

1.

2.

Kacchan kicks out.

Seth and Becky then grabbed Kacchan by the legs and slingshot him into the northwest corner, as Kacchan turned around hit was nailed with a forearm from Seth. He was then hit with a kick from Becky before she hit him with a Becks-plex.

Seth and Becky then shared a hug, before Seth went to deal more damage. But then Becky snuck up on him with a School-boy pin.

1.

2.

Seth kicked out.

Seth looked surprised by her actions, she shrugged "Sorry mate, just business."

Seth shook his head with a smile, "Alright then, you asked for it."

The two lovers then started to exchange punches and forearms, showing that its everyone for themselves. This exchange went on for a while before Seth kicked her in the gut and went for a suplex, but Becky fought out of it and nailed a suplex of her own to her fiancé.

Just then Kacchan came in for a clothesline, but Becky caught his left arm and pulled him down into the Dis-Arm-Her. Pulling his arm back in a painful angle as Kacchan screamed in pain, meanwhile Seth got whipped into the northeast corner by Naruto. The ninja then nailed him with a series of knife edge chops to his chest, after the sixth chop he nailed a running bulldog to Rollins.

Soon Kacchan was able to get up and muscle his way up with Becky still keeping the hold on, he then pulled on Becky's leg and pulled her down, breaking the hold in the process. Kacchan then mounted Becky and started clubbing her in the face.

Kacchan then picked Becky up and placed her in the corner, he then nailed her with a series of corner clotheslines. He then backed off, he and Naruto then had a stand off with Seth and Becky, each ready to attack.

"WAIT!"

The four turned to KO, who limped through the ropes. His leg bent up from the multiple door slams, and his nose was broken and was leaking blood. As he limped in between his challengers, he pointed to the only occupied pod left. They turned to see Predator removing his mask, the others rearing back at his appearance "He is on ugly motherfu**er." Kacchan said, he and the others then realized he was the last one to enter.

They silently nodded to each other and to KO before facing the caged Predator with fighting stances, though KO's was a little off with the injured leg.

Predator got into a stance, putting his mask back on as the clock appeared for the final time of the night.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BRRRRING**

The five combatants in the ring readied themselves as the pod opened.

Predator then ran out of the pod, hopping the ropes in the process before bulldozing the competition. Predator then picked up KO into a powerbomb position and drove him through the northwest pod, breaking the glass in the process. Predator was then hit with a punch from Seth to his back, but he didn't even move. He slowly turned around and faced a now scared Seth Rollins, who started to hit Predator with strike after strike. None of which was effecting Predator in the slightest, Seth rebounded off the East ropes and ran into a spear from Predator. This drove all the wind out of Seth and he started to cough and dry-heave on the mat, Predator then nailed a spear to Becky, then Naruto, and finally Kacchan.

The four all held the midsections in pain, Predator examined his fallen opponents. He looked to KO, who was still down from the powerbomb in the pod. His thermal vision switching to an X-ray vision from the mask, showing that KO's left leg bones were snapped in half, the nasal structure was bent, and his neck is cracked.

Predator chose to leave KO be before turning his attention to a groggy Seth who was pulling himself up with the ropes, Predator then kicked Seth in the gut before lifting him up and dropping him down with a Jackhammer. Predator with the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Seth Rollins has been eliminated.

Predator released the pin and was nailed with a superkick from Naruto, he then followed up with a second superkick that nearly rocks Predator. The hokage then nailed a Black Mass to Predator, which brought him down to a knee. Naruto rebounded off the south ropes, but got caught by the throat as Predator stood up and lifted him up and dropped him with a thunderous chokeslam. Seth meanwhile was crawling out of the chamber, where he met his underlings. AOP held up Seth as Murphy went to go into the chamber, "No Murph, its not worth it." he weezed out before he instructed them to take him to the doctor.

Predator then turned as Becky leaped off with a crossbody, but Predator caught her. He then moved and body slammed her over Naruto.

Kacchan then came in with a explosion powered superman punch, but Predator caught it and crushed his hand. Kacchan yelled in pain before trying for a punch with his other hand, but Predator caught that hand and nailed a headbutt that dazed the explosion user. Predator then threw Kacchan into the west ropes and caught him with a Pop-Up Jackhammer.

Predator hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Katsuki Bakugou has been eliminated.

As Kacchan went to leave, upset and super soar from the match. Predator went to Naruto, but ate a kick from the ninja that knock Predator back. Naruto then kipped up and nailed a dropsault to Predator, landing on his feet before nailing an enziguri to the alien hunter which sent him down to a knee. Naruto then bounced off the north ropes and nailed a spikerana to Predator.

Predator got back up to his knees and was hit with a running dropkick from Becky Lynch, followed by a running knee from Naruto. Predator then pulled himself to the southwest corner as both Naruto and Becky charged at him, but they ate double uranagis. Predator got up and picked up Becky before whipping her so hard into the northeast corner, the impact broke the turnbuckle off!

Predator pulled Becky to the center of the ring and turned her over before planting his foot on her stomach.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Becky Lynch has been eliminated.

Predator turned around as Naruto went for a slingblade, but Predator countered it into a Deep 6. Predator got up, and saw KO pulling himself out of the wrecked pod. He was clearly injured in places, but wanted to keep on fighting. Outside the chamber, his friends Kevin and the B Team implored him to back out. "KO, just stop!" Bo cried.

"Think about your friends, your health!" Curtis exclaimed.

"You don't have to do this!" Kevin begged.

KO grunted as he gripped the ropes and pulled himself up, ignoring their pleas to stop. He stared dead into the eyes of Predator, who's challenging glare burned through the cold metallic mask as KO pulled himself up on one leg onto the northwest ring post.

This gave Naruto the opening to hit a low blow on Predator, before chopping him in the back of the leg sending the hunter down. When Predator was prone, KO leaped off his good leg and hit a Turbo Elbow to the small of Predator's back. KO and Naruto turned the hunter over and covered him.

1.

2.

But Predator kicks out!

The crowd in shock that someone has kicked out of the Turbo Elbow, at least one to the back. KO and Naruto then started to punch at Predator, who then pushed Naruto away before decking KO with a forearm. Predator then kipped up before nailing a bicycle kick to Naruto that sent him into the northeast corner, he then grabbed KO and lifted him up for a Jackhammer- but then Naruto chopped Predator in the leg again, this turned the move into a very botched brainbuster that landed KO very awkwardly on his neck.

All three were down, with KO clutching his leg with one arm and his now seriously broken neck with his other. Naruto slowly pulled himself up as Predator got to his knees, Naruto then nailed Predator with a Last Shot knee to the back of Predator's head. But as Naruto turned him over, Predator quickly latched on the Koji Clutch.

Naruto screamed as he was locked in the submission, the alien hunter's arms and legs pulling on his neck. The ninja tried to fight out of it, but eventually he was forced to tap out. After the Predator released the hold.

Mike: Naruto Uzumaki has been eliminated.

It was down to two, Predator and KO. The latter was in so much pain, his leg, nose, and neck are all broken. He looked up and saw his only adversary left, he tried to get up and fight, but he kept tumbling down.

Predator decided to put him out of his misery and hoisted the young boy up and hit a wicked Jackhammer. He hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3- KO pops the shoulder up at the last nanosecond!

Everyone stood in shock that KO was still in this match up despite his clearly worsening condition, how he was still alive the author had no idea.

Predator let out a grunt in frustration but got into the southwest corner, looking to spear his way to victory, literally. KO writhed around before pulling himself up, and limp right into a spear from Predator. But KO didn't stay down, he pulled himself up and was hit again with a spear.

KO still didn't stay down, Predator got into the southeast corner to nail a final spear. He made the charge, but KO then caught the spear into a pedigree! KO quickly scampered to the where the top turnbuckle broke off, climbed the ropes and pulled himself up onto the ring post. He turned around, Predator in his sights. He leaped off his good leg again and nailed a second Turbo Elbow right into his spinal column.

KO turns Predator over with the cover.

1.

2.

3- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Predator kicks out!

"Oooooooooooooooo" KO crestfallenly let out.

He went to grab Predator's head, but got caught by his throat as Predator sat up before shooting up and hitting a giant chokeslam to KO.

Predator then picked him up into a fireman's carry, before moving to the southeast corner. Predator then climbed by the ropes and onto the chamber pod, looking to finish off the young triple champion. But as Predator was planted on top of the pod, KO fought back with elbows to the side of the head. He then shifted his position to sit on the alien's shoulders, holding onto the chain ceiling above the glass with one hand and clubbing Predator with his other hand, knocking the mask off in the process.

KO then tossed himself back and DROVE PREDATOR WITH AN AVALANCE POSION-RANA FROM THE TOP OF THE POD- BUT PREDATOR WAS BACK UP AND NAILED A SPEAR TO KO- NO KO COUNTERS WITH A GUILLOTINE!

The crowd erupted at the series as KO was pulling hard on Predator's neck, choking the life out of he alien hunter. Predator slowly got up and hit a spinebuster, but KO kept the hold locked in. Another minute passed as Predator was locked in the hold before he got back up and drove KO with another spinebuster, this time freeing himself form the hold. But Predator wasn't able to capitalize, all that time in the guillotine zapped a lot of his energy.

He panted and gasped for air before going to cover- NO KO HAS THE GUILLOTINE BACK ON!

KO, injuries and all, was still in the fight. Pulling harder on the neck of Predator, Predator tried to stand back up. But fell back onto his rear, too much energy had been drained. KO pulled and extended his neck and back, Predator with nothing left weakly tapped his hand on the mat, signifying he was done. Jon called for the ending bell sound.

DING, DING, DING!

KO released the hold as Predator fell back. Adrenaline wearing all out.

Mike: Here's your winner and still WWE champion, and WWE 24/7 champion...… KO.

The boy laid there, broken and battered. The chamber door opened, letting Kevin and the B Team in to check on their friend. The crowd looked on in worry at the scene, the boy hasn't moved as referees brought over his titles. The three wrestlers put them aside as they helped KO up, they brought him out of the chamber. A gurney awaited them, the medical team gingerly placed KO on the gurney, strapping a neck brace to the boy's neck before rolling him up the stage.

KO held up a little 'OK' sign, letting everyone know he'll be okay. His friends and family came out on stage, Carol gripping her angel's hand. "KO..." she let out as tears were building up, Gar placed a hand over his girlfriend's shoulder as he fought back his own tears. Rad and Enid holding each other up, trying to console a heartbroken Dendy. They accompanied the team as they carried KO to an ambulance backstage.

As they loaded KO into the ambulance, Carol got in to accompany her son, along with Kevin and the B Team. Kevin patted Carol on the back, "He'll pull through, he's a strong kid."

Before the doors closed, Fink came in and cried over KO's hurt body. KO looked up, face to face with the rat minion to his father and smiled "Hey." he said weakly.

Fink's lips trembled before she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, his mom and his WWE friends watched on. The ambulance door then closed.

_**Title changes: none.**_


	63. Chapter 63

3/11/20

Days since Elimination Chamber, the triple champion of WWE KO laid in a hospital bed. Dressed in a small turqoius medical gown, with a neckbrace, nose guard, and a cast over his right leg. "This stinks." KO sighed to himself, laying helpless and injured. Due to his mutated DNA, the results of the tests were rather slow in the development. There should be an answer by next Monday.

He looked to the right where a chair was with his titles resting on it. The WWE title, the 24/7 title, even one of the Raw Tag Team titles, he's won them all. If it turns out his injuries are too severe he'd have to vacate them all, "I just hope I don't have to give these up, I hate to see the world title go back around the waist of that overrated couch potato Lesnar."

_"Mr. KO? You got another letter." _A nurse came in with a letter addressed to him, she set it down on the table next to his bed. _"We should be down with the test results soon enough." _

He watched the nurse walk out, before seeing the letter. He reached over to pick it up, straining from trying not to move his neck too much, but he got it. KO opened it up and found a note, along with a small bean. KO was confused before opening up the note, it read.

_Hey, little buddy_

_We snagged one of these off this guy in an orange gi, seems strong but kind of dumb. _

_Apparently these are called senzu beans, and they can heal your injuries_

_From your best pals, the B Team_

_P.S. Everyone's coming to pin you, so you may want to eat that now_

KO looked at the bean in question before popping it in his mouth. "Huh, I don't feel any diff- woah." he reached for his nose guard and took it off, he took a sniff and stated "I can smell again." he then ripped the neck brace off, he moved his head around "My neck's all better, just one thing left."

He powered up his fist and smashed the cast to pieces, KO then hopped off the bed. He tapped his right foot against the cold floor, then jogged in place for a bit. No amount of pain at all, "Sweet, these senzu beans really work!"

KO opened up the door to his room, then peaked out of it to see the coast was clear. Which it was, KO quickly scampered to get his titles before going to leave the room. But then he saw someone coming in, "Okay we got the results, and I think you need to go into surgery-" a guy in a doctor's uniform came in and went wide eyed at the sight of the kid standing on both feet, his nose all healed up, and his neck in one piece.

"Cancel that, cause I'm all better and I'm heading on out of-" just the doctor threw all the papers at KO, stunning him as the doctor pulled off his mask to reveal the face of Seth Rollins.

"You know what screw this." Seth then rolled up KO as his referee disciple Clemons came in.

1.

KO kicks out.

Seth then went for a kick, but KO ducked and nailed a bedpan shot to his head to knock out the Monday Night Messiah (event though Seth in real life is an athiest). He then ducked a punch from Clemons before nailing him with a bedpan as well, KO then leaped out of the window with his titles just as Seth's underlings came in.

Thankfully he landed on a bush and ran off.

_**Title changes: none**_


	64. 3:16

3/16/20

At the start of the show, we see the empty arena in the WWE performance center in Orlando. Which is where Raw is tonight because all of WWE's future events (which may include Wrestlemania) have all been cancelled due to the recent uprising in the dreaded coronavirus.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is an open challenge for the WWE championship and the WWE 24/7 championship, currently in the ring accompanied by Kevin Owens and the B-Team...… from the Neutral Zone, weighing in at 69lbs... he is one half of the Raw Tag Team champions, the WWE champion, and the WWE 24/7 champion...… KO!

KO was in the ring, handing all of his belts to his three wrestling friends. "Watch those for mem, keep them safe." he told them before turning to the ramp. Its gonna be a little weird competing in an empty arena style match, but he'll give it his best like he always does.

Mike: And his opponent...

(GLASS SHATTERING)

If there was a crowd, they would have exploded as a certain bald hall of famer with jean sorts, a smoking skull shirt, and a leg brace came out in a Zamboni to a familiar theme. Curt, Bo, and Kevin all freaked at this while KO froze.

Mike: From Austin Texas, weighing in at 252lbs... WWE Hall of Famer... STONE COLD STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE AUUUUUUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Austin rode his Zamboni down to the ring and immediately got into the ring.

**El Latino, Espanyol casaba **

Then out came Zelina Vega, with one of her clients in tow.

Mike: And, being accompanied to the ring by Zelina Vega, ANGEL GARZA!

Angel made his way to the ring, flanked by Zelina, he is a former 24/7 champion in his own right. Beating a 12 year old kid for it, but then got pinned by the same 12 year old kid and his sister.

As soon as Angel got in the ring, the ref Mike Chioda called for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

Angel was then quickly kicked in the gut, followed by a stunner- but he pushed Steve off. Angel then connected with a superkick to the Hall of Famer's face which sent him down, he then sidestepped KO which sent him out to the west apron. KO then ate a vicious dropkick from Angel which sent him to the floor, where when he got up he was caught by Zelina with a hurricanrana that sent him face first into the stairs.

Angel unhooked a couple buttons on his pants, before getting turned around and hit with a stunner that sent him flying out of his pants and to the center of the ring. Austin with the cover.

1.

2.

But then Zelina came in and broke up the pin.

Austin looked to the business manager, who crawled away from the Rattlesnake. Stone Cold kept glaring a hole through Zelina "You sneaky little bitch, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna open a can of whoop-ass on-" just then he was rolled up by Angel, who put his feet on the ropes.

1.

2.

Austin just kicked out.

Angel quickly hooked Austin for a Wing-Clipper, but Austin flips him over. Garza landed on his feet, but was taken down with a bulldog from Stone Cold.

But as Steven turned around, he was nailed with a Phenomenal Forearm from KO. This knocked Steven down and out of the ring, KO followed up with a Curb Stomp to Angel, driving him face first into the mat. This was usually a prelude to his finisher, but KO dodged a knee from Zelina which made her stumble out of the ring and into the arms of the B Team.

As the two low carders held Zelina in place KO climbed up to the southeast turnbuckle and leaped off with the Turbo Elbow to Angel's back, KO turned him over and hooked a leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING.

"Battlescars" by CFO$ played as KO released the pin, Zelina freaked while the B Team let her go before getting in the ring and joined KO, followed by Kevin Owens.

Mike: The winner of the match, and still the WWE champion and WWE 24/7 champion... KO!

KO was lifted up by Curt and Bo, he then got his hair ruffled Kevin.

Just then Steve came in, the four looked to him before KO hopped off his friends and stepped up to the Texas Rattlesnake. Steven snickered and held out a hand, "Nice one, kid."

KO smiled and accepted the handshake, "Thanks Mr. Austin."

Austin then called for a can of beer from the stage hands, who tossed him a can. Which he tossed to Curt, then he did the same for Bo and Kevin. KO felt a little left out, but Steve remedied that with a juicebox. The five of the celebrated with beer and juice, it all looked fun.

Until Steven dropped KO with a stunner, making the triple champion flip backwards and spit out the juice. He then clotheslined Curt, then Bo, before kicking Kevin in the gut and hit him with his Stunner. "Now that's how its done." Steve wasn't finished, he went outside the ring and pulled out a chair from underneath the ring. he slid back inside and nailed chair shots to the heads of Curt and Bo. He then placed the chair in the center of the ring, saw KO getting up before grabbing the champion and delivering a piledriver to the chair.

Austin then covered KO, Chioda still in the ring went to count the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Austin got up as his theme played again, he grabbed the 24/7 title and held it as he was tossed another beer can.

Mike: Here's your winner, and NEW WWE 24/7 champion... STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!

Austin downed the can before leaving the ring, and riding off on his Zamboni.

Once Steve got to the parking lot, he was hit out of nowhere with a flying meteora that knocked him out of his Zamboni, which rode off as the mystery attacker covered Austin. Ref Jessica Carr came out of hiding and counted.

1.

2.

3.

The assailant revealed itself to be a tall high school student in black uniform, with short wavy black hair, and a pair of black rim glasses his pushed against his nose before picking up the 24/7 title. He was just about to leave when he heard a groan behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Steven groaned as he pulled himself up.

The new 24/7 champion turned his head to him and muttered, "Haven't you heard, I'm Sakamoto." before making a quick exit.

**_Title changes: Stone Cold Steve Austin def. KO for the 24/7 championship, Sakamoto def. Stone Cold Steven Austin for the 24/7 championship. _**

**Well that's the end of KO's time with the 24/7 title...… for now. At least he still has the WWE and Raw Tag titles. Let me know what you thought of his run over the last 12 chapters, what was your favorite moment during his run? **


	65. Chapter 65

3/23/20

The 24/7 championship has been around the waist of Sakamoto for a week now, to say he was the coolest guy in high school was a grave understatement. His confidnence, his intense focus, his charming sweet nature, and his ability to act as cold as ice under the most tense of circustances makes him the desire for women and the envy of men.

Right now he was in the middle of a jog, he and the rest of his class had graduated a year ago. Since then he's been looking for his next big adventure, and this championship was gonna be that.

During his jog, he ran into a few obstacles. Them being WWE superstars that have been looking for the 24/7 championship, which he evaded instantly. He kickflipped off a wall over Zack Ryder & Curt Hawkins, he slid in between the legs of Titus O'Neal, ducked a clothesline from Joaqin Wilde, and finally flipped over Bronson Reed while kicking him in the back of the head with enough force to send the big man tumbling into the others. Sakamoto never broke a sweat before continuing on his jog, and without losing his glasses.

Later...

Sakamoto was at the market, in the pick up area. Thanks to the outbreak of the coronavirus, food and other grocery items were in demand, so he ordered a fresh batch ahead of time.

"Here are you things Mr. Sakamoto." the worker gave him his stuff.

Sakamoto nodded before both he and the worker ducked a flying Kalisto.

Much Later...

Sakamoto was now walking back to his establishment with his groceries in hand. During which he caught an attempted shot of a sock full of baseballs from AEW's Santana, which he returned with a shot of the sock of his own. Sakamoto then back kicked an incoming Ortiz right in the gut, the coolest man in town then flipped over Ortiz and kicked him straight into Santana who caught his partner in a DDT position. Sakamoto then nailed a Rough Ryder to Santana, which caused him to DDT Ortiz to the sidewalk.

Sakamoto then caught an incoming Sammy Guvearra with a palm strike to his face, which knocked the vlogger of the Inner Circle out cold onto a bench.

Sakamoto then turned to where Chris Jericho and Jake Hager stood by, "Huh, that didn't go as I expected." Chris commented.

Sakamoto tossed the sock and pushed his glass up against his nose, "Those who hide behind others, are usually compensating for their own insecurities." Chris growled at the words before sending Hager at him, but the big guy of the group ended up getting swept under the legs.

As Sakamoto got up he miraculously ducked an attempted Judas Effect from Chris, he then grabbed a handful of some nearby dirt and just as Chris turned around.

Secret technique.

Sakamoto then blew the dirt into Chris' face.

**Dirt Spritz!**

Chris stumbled around, blinded by the dirt before he was then kneed in the back of both his knees.

Secret Technique.

**Knee Destruction!**

Sakamoto then walked away from the downed members of one of AEW's top faction. This was starting to get annoying, even for someone as level headed as Sakamoto being the 24/7 champion was a lot to handle. Even during the Coronavirus pandemic, it seemed that the chases had been restarted after it broke out that KO lost the 24/7 championship.

Side note, he's still going strong as WWE and Tag Team champion.

Sakamoto swore that if another person were to come at him for the-

Sakamoto turned sharply, scaring the daylights out of Mickey from Total Drama's Ridonculous Race "GAH, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I JUST CAME TO ASK IF I CAN HAVE THE 24/7 TITLE BECAUSE I'M A LOSER WHO'S ALLERGIC TO EVERYTHING AND I WEAR A PERSCRIPTION HELMET AND SHOULDER PADS!" he scremaed in fright as he braced for a beating.

Sakamoto stared at the boy, he seemed like not much of threat. Kind of scrawny and weak, not like the other people he's come across.

"Well, since you're asking nicely." Sakamoto removed the 24/7 title and placed over the adversity twin's shoulder, which made him collapse under the added weight. "Its more of a hassle than it looks." he got back on his way. "Good luck, champ."

Mickey shook himself as he sat up and watched the man walk away "Huh, well that worked out better than I thought." Just then the Singh Brothers came by with a ref.

"Have you seen Sakamoto come by, we're looking to win the 24/7 championship." Samir questioned.

Mickey looked down at the title in his hands, before quickly putting it behind his back "He went that way." he pointed down main street, away from where he really went. The three ran in the designated direction, leaving the twin to slowly get back up. He looked around before pulling the 24/7 title away.

**_Title changes: Mickey was handed the 24/7 championship from Sakamoto._**

**If you think this doesn't qualify as a legal title change, well Rey Mysterio handed the United States championship to Samoa Joe last year, also Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler were both handed the WWE title and World Heavyweight Title respectively. **


	66. Chapter 66

3/25/20

Outside the men's room in the NXT Performance Center, we see Cameron Grimes waiting with a referee behind a crate. Cameron gave the ref the 'shhh' gesture before out came the 24/7 champion. Cameron leaped out of his hiding spot and caved in Mickey's chest with a double foot stomp, Cameron hooked the leg "COUNT IT! COUNT IT!"

The ref came over, and right before he started the count he inspected the down teen's face "Wait, that's not him."

"What?" Cameron questioned before he was hit with a superkick from offscreen. He fell to the ground, the camera then pans to see the attacker was the real Mickey. The kid that got stomped was actually his twin brother Jay, Mickey kneeled to his brother.

"You okay?"

"I'll be (cough) fine." Jay wheezed.

"Sorry you had to be a diversion, but- (GAG)" Mickey was then grabbed from behind in a sleeper hold, he quickly tapped and the ref called for it.

"That's it he taps!" the ref exclaimed as Mickey was tossed aside, the assailant revealing to be Shayna Baszler.

The Queen of Spades looked around, "Man, the times I spent here. Tapped, snapped, and napped a lot of people. Good times, gooooooo times." Shayna unhooked the title from Jay before looking into the camera, "Watch out Becky, cause your title is next." she said before leaving the twins riving in pain.

Mickey coughed as Jay sat up, "You alright Mick?"

"You know, I'm actually surprised I lasted this long."

_**Title changes: Shayna Baszler def. Mickey for the 24/7 championship.**_


	67. Chapter 67

4/1/20

24/7 champion Shayna Bazsler was currently striking a punching bag with Becky Lynch's face on it, punching and kicking it with hatred and venom in each strike. She was in the gym in the performance center, with latex gloves and a face mask on. Her 24/7 title around her waist.

Left punch, right punch, left elbow, right knee, left high kick, and a jumping double knee.

"Alright that's enough on the bag, take five Shayna. I got to use the john." her personal WrestleMania trainer told her before leaving, she then stopped abusing the bag and grabbed a bottle of water she brought. She took a sip of water before turning to one of the benches, seeing a little present with a cute little bow. She rolled her eyes, "Idiots."

She then grabbed a bar before using it to knock the lid over from about two feet away, then a stream of cheese spurted from the present. She then turned around, "Did you really think that would fool me?"

The door to the hallway opened and out came the owner of the 'gift' Luan Loud, "I was hoping."

Shayna grabbed her title before heading to the exit, passing the disheartened Luan Loud and ref Charles Robinson "Better luck next life Braces." she then flicked the jokester's forehead. As soon as Shayna turned around to leave, Luan attempted to roll her up but Shayna caught her and turned it into an armbar. Luan screamed as her arm was extended, Shayna smirked "Not a chance." she let it go before getting up and strolling on out. Luan held her arm in pain.

_**Title changes: none.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**…. **_

**APRIL FOOLS!**

"DOH!"

Just then Shayna was attacked by her WrestleMania opponent Becky Lynch right outside the parking lot, who had a steel chair in hand. Lynch struck Baszler in the back with the chair, over and over before she set it down and pulled Shayna up. Becky then dropped her with a DDT to the chair, Becky turned Shayna over calling a ref over as she hooked a leg. "Jonny Boy, count it!" Jon Cone then came over and counted.

1.

2.

3.

"That's right." Becky exclaimed before standing up and ripping the 24/7 title off Shayna's waist. She held it up as Jon raised her hand, she looked down to Shayna's downed body "Take a good look Shayna, cause this is what will happened to you this weekend."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Becky raised an eyebrow before turning to see two girls, one a tall blonde, the other a fairly short brunette with glasses. The latter then said "Oh my gosh its Becky Lynch! First dual Raw and Smackdown women's champion!"

"Uh yeah, that was a good day. But wait, aren't you two from that reality show Total Drama?" Becky asked.

The blonde then raised an eyebrow, "We were?"

"Lindsey, remember Total Drama? Where we met each other and all our friends? Where you met your boyfriend?" the brunette said.

"Oh right, hey!" Lindsey shook Becky's hand, "I'm Lindsey, this is Becky."

"No that's Becky, I'm Beth." the brunette corrected.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm not good with names." Lindsey apologized.

"Its fine." Becky waved off. "But Beth didn't you win Season 2?"

"Only in some countries." she answered.

"Hey, Zebra Man, can you take a photo of us?" Lindsey asked Jon while handing him her phone, he shrugged before the three women got into position.

Click.

Becky then went up to look at the picture, "Dang it I blinke-" just then she was caught with a double superkick from Beth and Lindsey. Just then Lindsey tossed Beth away before hooking the red head's leg.

1.

2.

3.

"YES!" Lindsey cheered before grabbing the 24/7 title. "I'm the new 24/7 48/7 7/11 I-95 South Orlando European TV champion."

Beth came up to her, "Not cool girl, but I respect the- LOOK A SHOESALE!"

"Where?" Lindsey asked excitedly before she got rolled up by Beth.

1.

2.

3.

Beth chuckled before grabbing the 24/7 title and running away.

"HEY!" Lindsey yelled, "I'll get you for this, right after the sale!"

**_Title changes: Becky Lynch def. Shayna Bazsler for the 24/7 championship, Lindsey def. Becky Lynch _****_for the 24/7 championship, Beth def. Lindsey _**for the 24/7 championship.


	68. WrestleMania

4/5/20

Day 2 of Wrestlemania 36, the only Wrestlemania too big for one night. We cut to backstage with 24/7 champion, Total Drama Season 2 Runner-Up/winner Beth, who was hiding behind a crate. She looked aroudn to see if the coast was clear, which thankfully it was. She stepped out and started to walk around, "It's okay Beth, remember this is closed set. Not a lot around so I should be-" she was then hit by a running big boot.

The attacker turned out to be Charlotte Flair, multiple time women's champion and competing for the NXT's women's champion later tonight. She looked down at the girl before cockily placing her boot on the stomach of Beth, referee Charles Robinson came up and counted the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Charlotte then picked up the 24/7 title as Charles held her hand up, "That's why I'm the queen, and why I'll break Rhea Ripley and become an 11 time women's champion."

(later)

Ding, ding, ding.

Andrea D'Marco: The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is for the NXT Women's championship, introducing first the challenger, from Charlotte, North Carolina, she is the WWE 24/7 champion...…. CHARLOTTE FLAIR!

Charlotte struck a cocky pose, with her 24/7 title around her waist.

Andrea: And her opponent, from Adelaide, South Australia...… she is the NXT Women's champion... RHEA RIPLEY!

Rhea just stared daggers at Charlotte as the ref for the match Aja Smith held up the titles.

Before the ref can call for the bell.

?: Ladies!

The two looked up to the balcony, where the host Rob Gronkowski stood.

Rob: Before we begin this no doubt epic encounter between one of NXT's originals in Charlotte Flair, and the standard bearer of NXT's women Rhea Ripley. (both girls nodded at that) I just want to say that since Charlotte won the 24/7 title earlier in the night, this match will now be a winner take all triple threat match!

Rhea just smiled, "Okay, I enjoy a challenge." Charlotte has a very different reaction.

Rob's pal Mojo Rawley then said to the host, "Uh dude, its only a single's match."

Rob just patted the former guy on his shoulder, "Not anymore. Girls, to win the other's championship, you also have to go through one combatant. (gestures to the stage) Everyone turned to the stage.

(cue: Other Friends)

If there was a crowd, they would have exploded as a girl with pink skin, pink hair in two very ruffed up pig tails, eye makeup that resembles long running tears, a dark magenta top, puffy pointed pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, pink wrist length gloves, white stockers, and knee high magenta colored pointy shoes. Rhea seemed a little surprised while Charlotte seemed appalled at an additional participant.

Andrea: Aaaaand from Homeworld…. SPINEL!

Spinel just bounced to the ring like a Looney Toons character before springing over the ropes and into the ring.

DING, DING, DING.

Charlotte immediately went for a boot to Spinel, but the gem ducked and went for a superman punch to Rhea, who then ducked and went for a clothesline on Charlotte which the queen reversed and got into a neck breaker position, she then caught Spinel with a kick to the gut then did a neckbreaker/DDT combo to Rhea and Spinel.

Flair then tossed Spinel out of the ring, Spinel held onto the South ropes as she landed on the apron. Flair then went to pin Rhea.

1.

Rhea kicks out.

Charlotte then quickly went for a spear to Spinel, but Spinel side stepped and nailed a kick to Flair which stunned her on the ropes. The long suffered gem then nailed a scissor's kick Booker T style while Charlotte was on the ropes, this knocked her back before Spinel nailed a springboard crossbody. Spinel hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Charlotte kicks out.

Just then Spinel was grabbed by Rhea and tossed into the southwest turnbuckle, which she followed up with a running forearm. She then hit the gem with an overhead belly to belly suplex. The NXT women's champ then nailed a leg drop to Charlotte, before she ducked a penalty kick from Spinel. She then kipped up and nailed a back kick to Spinel's gut, she then hooked the gem up for her patented Rip-Tide but Spinel leaped out of it and went for a sleeper hold on Rhea.

Rhea writhed around as Spinel wrapped her very stretchy arms around her head multiple times, just then Charlotte came in and gave them a double big boot that sent them down, breaking the sleeper in the process. Charlotte then stomps on the bodies of her opponents, she then booted Rhea out of the ring. Spinel got up to her feet, and ran into a knife edge chop from Flair. Then another, and one right to the upside-down heart shaped gem on her chest.

Flair then whipped Spinel into the north ropes, which Spinel ducked and bounced off the south ropes, ducked a back elbow and bounced off the north ropes again and nailed a spear to Charlotte.

Spinel with the cover.

1.

2.

Charlotte kicks out.

Spinel groans before mounting the queen and started pummeling her with punches. She then attempted a springboard moonsault off the east side of the ropes, but Rhea grabbed her foot from the outside and pulled her out of the ring. Spinel tried to counter with a hurricanrana, but Rhea's power came in as she held onto the gem's legs. Rhea then rammed the gem into the steel steps.

Rhea then reentered the ring and went over to Charlotte, but the queen caught her with a small package roll up.

1.

2.

Rhea shifts the cover so that she was on top.

1.

2.

Charlotte kicks out.

The two got up and Charlotte nailed a thumb to the eye of Rhea, triple threat means no DQ, Rhea reeled from this as Charlotte bounced off the south ropes and nailed her spear. Rhea got back up holding her midsection as Charlotte prepared another spear, she charged but got a kick from Rhea. Rhea then lifted her up and nailed the Riptide (pumphandle powerbomb).

She stacks herself on Charlotte.

1.

2.

Spinel breaks up the pin with a diving dropkick to the side of Rhea's head.

Rhea was knocked away from Charlotte and got on her knees, she then ducked a shining wizard from Spinel and caught her in a school girl pin.

1.

2.

Spinel kicks out and catches Rhea with a jackknife cover.

1.

2.

Rhea bridges her way out of the pin and transitions it into a backslide.

1.

2.

Spinel kicks out again.

Rhea then kicks the gem in the gut and hooks her up for a Riptide, but just as she lifts her up Spinel flips over again. Charlotte then came in with a spear, which Rhea ducked leaving Spinel to take the brunt of the attack. Charlotte then got up and caught Rhea with a flapjack across the west ropes, Charlotte then caught Rhea with Natural Selection. She turns Rhea over for the pin, and the win.

1.

2.

Rhea kicks out.

Charlotte exclaimed, "WHAT!?" before grabbing Rhea's leg, stepping over it and locking in the Figure 4. Rhea screamed as the hold was locked in, even more so as Charlotte bridged into the Figure 8. Rhea gripped her head as the pain intensified, she tried to turn her body but the bridge kept her locked in place.

But just then Spinel came in, stepped off one of Charlotte's legs and rebounded off the top rope, twisting her body around to nail a splash to Charlotte, breaking up the submission. All three women were down now.

The first to get to their feet was Spinel, who saw Rhea and Charlotte getting up. She then went for a spinning back kick (Pink Mass, like Alister Black's Black Mass), Rhea ducked, Charlotte didn't and went down. Spinel then went for a high kick but Rhea caught it and turned it into an inverted cloverleaf, Rhea then spun her around before sitting down with a grapevine around Spinel's legs.

Spinel clawed and scratched for any escape, she screamed as the pain kicked up from the submission. Just then she caught sight of Charlotte's prone body, ignoring the pain she started to crawl over to Flair. Dragging Rhea along with her as she inched closer to the 24/7 champion, Rhea with no idea of what's happening as she focused on the submission, was dragged by Spinel until she got in perfect distance to drape an arm over Charlotte's chest, biting into her fist to keep from tapping.

1.

2.

3.

Ding, ding, ding.

Rhea released the hold.

Andrea: Here's your winner...

Rhea smiled...

Andrea: …. your NEW NXT Women's champion...

That smile on Rhea's face withered in seconds.

Andrea: and NEW WWE 24/7 champion... SPINEL!

Rhea was flabbergasted as Spinel was handed both titles, the gem rolled out of the ring and held her titles high. "YES!" she then did a twirl before she shot an arm up to the rafters, "Gotta jet." and she was off, with both NXT women's title and 24/7 title in hand.

_**Title changes: Charlotte Flair def. Beth for the 24/7 championship, Spinel def. Charlotte Flair and Rhea Ripley for the 24/7 championship and the NXT women's championship in a winner take all match. **_

**Little note, due to the coronavirus pandemic I had to make some changes for chapters after Elimination Chamber. My original idea for the WrestleMania chapter and the recent ones leading up to it had to be altered. But I hope you like what I did give you, and you enjoy night 2 of WrestleMania tonight at 7.**


	69. Chapter 69

4/14/20

Spinel bounced from building to building through Beach City and Little Homeworld, she heard from the gems that Steven had left the city on a journey of self-discovery after that whole corruption fiasco. She would love to visit the gems to see how their adjusting to no Steven around, but right now she was kind of on the run from people who are after her 24/7 title which she won at WrestleMania, along with the NXT Women's Championship.

"Geez, who knew people got so worked up over a piece of leather?" Spinel said as she looked down from the roof of the Big Doughnut, seeing many wrestlers roam the streets with hazmat suits and facemasks. These were so they don't get COVID-19. "At this is rate only one place is safe for me." She then turned her legs into a spring before she sprang all the way to the cliffside beach house, thankfully the gems were out so she can waltz through the door and get to the warp pad.

(one warp later)

"Ah, home sweet hom-WAH!" just then Spinel was hit with an RKO from behind, the attacker turned out to be Randy Orton. The Viper turned Spinel over and covered her. Ref Jason Ayers, who also snuck onto the warp pad, counted the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Randy stood up and picked up the 24/7 title, looking it over as Jason raised his hand. Randy then shrugged, "Eh, its something." he then pushed the downed gem off the warp pad, but before he can warp back he turned and was hit with a spear off the pad by Edge, whom beat Orton in a Last Man Standing match at WrestleMania. Edge hooked the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Edge grabbed the 24/7 title and hopped on the warp pad, "See yah asshole." with that he and Ayers were warped away.

"Spinel is that you? I heard a noise coming from- GOODNESS!" White Diamond gasped as came into the scene.

(back on Earth)

Edge just warped back to the house before booking out the door, but as he ran to the stairs he accidently ran into Pearl, tall petite gem with pale skin, jeans, denim short sleeve jacket over a teal shirt, beige slip-ons. The two were sent falling down the stairs, with Pearl landing on Edge who was on his back. Jason slid down the railing into the count.

1.

2.

3.

Pearl just got her bearings together, "Jesus what hit me?" she turned to the stairs to the house, "Aw man I Just bought those groceries, now where am I suppose to find more food in this pandemic?" she complained, thankfully her gem biology doesn't contract human viruses.

"Ma'am?" she turned to the ref, who picked up the 24/7 title, held out the belt "I believe this is yours now."

Pearl took the belt and examined it, "Oh my, is this the WWE 24/7 championship? Kind of a dumb name and lazy design, but manageable." she quickly puts the title in her gem, "That should keep you safe." she then went to pick up the fallen groceries, throwing all that landed on the floor in the garbage. She'd have to make another order.

Pearl then quickly leaped off the porch, somersaulting onto the beach and headed into town.

_**Title changes: Randy Orton def. Spinel for the 24/7 championship, Edge def. Randy Orton for the 24/7 championship, Pearl def. Edge for the 24/7 championship.**_


	70. Chapter 70

4/20/20

The 24/7 champion and former Pearl of Pink Diamond, Pearl, was walking along the perimeter of the WWE Performance Center. "Woah, so this is where most of the roster start their journey. The stars this place has created, I wonder if-" just then she noticed a few people outside in the parking lot, some were looking quite despondent.

She went over to them noticed, "Hey, aren't you guys from that big wrestling promotion the kids watch?" she asked noticing, Zach Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Heath Slater, EC3, Primo, Epico, Drake Maverick, No Way Jose, and Mike Choida.

"We were, but not anymore." Zach sighed without looking up.

Pearl then remembered, "Oh, right. Steven told me that a good chunk of WWE's staff were... I'm so sorry."

"Man, this pandemic sucks." Curt groaned.

"What are we supposed to do now? I'VE GOT KIDS MAN!" Heath exclaimed, "Wrestling was were I get all my money from!"

"Now we're gonna have to get real jobs." Primo sighed.

"Why did I apply for a liberal arts degree?" Epico questioned himself.

"Even though I'm in the Interim Cruiserweight championship tourney, no telling how long I'll last." Drake said.

Pearl felt horrible for them, to lose what they love most is something she's WAY too familiar with. As a gem she can't contract earthly viruses or diseases, but humans even not contracted are just as affected.

Ding.

Pearl perked, "Well, you guys don't have to give up on wrestling." the recently released superstars looked to her in confusion, before going in awe as she summoned a very familiar belt from the gem on her forehead.

"The 24/7 championship!"

"I'll just leave this right over her." she said putting it over next to a tree, she then turned to the former wrestlers "Now the first of you guys to grab this title, its all yours."

"Seriously?" Jose asked, Pearl nodded.

"But why?" Drake questioned.

"Because I too experience the lost of the thing I love most, I know its not a contract but I know you guys will work something out. Tootles." Pearl said before skipping away.

"Wow, what a-" Heath stopped when he saw Drake Maverick sprint over to the title, "HEY!"

Drake dove and snatched it up, "YES! IT'S MINE! I'm back baby-" Drake was just then rolled up by No Way Jose, Mike Choida came over and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Jose laughed as he got up and grabbed the title, Drake screamed "NO!" before he got punched by Jose.

Jose then fended off attacks from Zach, Curt, and EC3, before getting caught from behind with a backstabber from Primo. Before he can make the cover he was shoved away by Epico who took the pin for himself.

1.

2.

3.

"Si!" Epico exclaimed before he was rolled up in an Oklahoma roll by his cousin.

1.

2.

3.

Primo grabbed the title, just then he was sent flying into his cousin as he got up by Heath Slater. He then picked Primo up and dropped him with a lifting DDT onto the ground. Heath hooked the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Heath cheered and grabbed the title before making a break for it, off to his wife and 7 kids.

**_Title changes: Pearl forfeited the 24/7 championship, which was picked up by Drake Maverick. No Way Jose def. Drake Maverick for the 24/7 championship, Epico def. No Way Jose for the 24/7 championship, Primo def. Epico for the 24/7 championship, Heath Slater def. Primo for the 24/7 championship. _**

**This chapter was written for the multitude of wrestlers and staff that were recently laid of by WWE due to the coronavirus pandemic, which also included Rusev, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, Mike and Maria Kanellis, and more. To all those people, good luck in your future endeavors. **


	71. HE'S GOT KIDS

4/27/20

Heath Slater had just snuck into the WWE Performance Center, looking for a place to hide. After he was released from his contract, his family's income has been shot. This 24/7 title was the only thing keeping him afloat now, memories of how he was the only person not drafted in 2016 came back which have left him unable to support his family.

Which is why he needed to keep this title for as long as he can, he's got kids!

He quickly hid underneath the table in the conference room, just then a mob ran passed him. As soon as they left he looked up and sighed in relief before getting out from under the table, "That was close, I don't know how much longer I can take this. I need to find a job, but my last three interviews were failures. Wrestling was all I had, now how will I put my kids through college?"

"Heath?"

The red headed 24/7 champion jumped before turning to see his old Social Outcast buddies and recently added RAW Tag team champions of Team 2KO-B Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas, "Oh, its just you guys."

"Dude are you okay, you like you ran 10 miles." Bo said.

"That's because I have, from my last job interview all the way here! I've been looking for a new job after I got fired, but that hasn't been going anywhere since I won this." Heath sighed as he gestured to his 24/7 championship. "I just don't know what to do, wrestling was the only way to give my family a bright future." Bo then patted Heath on the shoulder.

"Actually speaking of which, I think we have something to help you with that." Bo told him.

"What's that?"

"Our little pal KO," Curtis said "heard about your release from your contract, so he used his status as WWE champion and tag champion to pull a few strings."

"And if you can beat United States champion Andrade tonight in a match, you'll get a new contract!" Bo exclaimed.

"Really?" Heath's eyes gleamed.

"And that's not all, its also for the US title." Curtis added.

"Which means more money for your family!" Bo added.

(later)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: The following contest is scheduled for onefall and is for the United States championship, currently in the ring, the challenger, from Pineville, West Virginia... weighing in at 216 lbs... he is the current WWE 24/7 champion... HEATH SLATER!

Heath Slater paced around the ring, saying a little prayer to himself.

Tom: Byron, this is do or die for Heath Slater here.

Byron: You said it Tom, due to the circumstances of the world there have been a lot of cuts to WWE's personal. Many good men and women lost their jobs because of the Coronavirus, Heath Slater being one of them. But Heath now has a shot to win back his job but... that's easier said then done.

**EL... IDOLO!**

As the music played, out comes Heath's challenge.

Mike: His opponent, accompanied to the ring by Zelina Vega, Angel Garza, and Austin Theory. He is the United States champion... ANDRADE!

Tom: Andrade, here-

Byron: Of course wherever Andrade goes, Zelina and her new 'associates' Angel Garza and Austin Theory follow. Honestly I'm not surprised anymore.

Tom: Heath's gonna have an uphill battle if he wants to a new contract, along with the US championship to go with his 24/7 championship. 24/7 rules are still in effect.

The ref for this, Charles Robinson, held up the United States championship as Andrade and Heath stood in the ring. Zelina, Angel, and Austin all on the outside. "Easy win Andrade, easy win." Zelina smugly said. Heath surveyed the odds and gulped, this was all for his wife and kids.

Ding, ding, ding.

Heath charged in and was immediately hit with a dropkick, which was followed by ground and pound from Andrade. The Latino champion then stomped on the family man repeatedly, calling Heath "Loser", "Doofus", "Pero", "Stupido", or "Joke" with each stomp. Zelina laughed while her other clients cheered Andrade on.

Andrade then pulled Heath up and hooked him up for a vertical suplex, then rolled over for another vertical suplex, before giving a mocking shake like Eddie Guerreiro to finish off his version of the Three Amigo suplexes.

"That's a champion!" Zelina told the camera.

Andrade then shot up, and looked at the down Slater before shaking his head. This guy was a 14 year veteran, what a load. "Well Heath, what now?" he mocked as he slapped Heath's head as he got to his knees, "Come on its for your ninos y ninas, huh?"

Heath tried to get up by Andrade kept kicking him down, he then tossed the poor ginger into the southeast corner of the ring (camera facing the ramp). Heath got up, and caught an incoming Andrade with a boot that knocked him back.

Heath then nailed a clothesline to Andrade, before following that up with a running forearm. He then completed the comeback sequence with a few punches before topping off with a roundhouse fist that sends Andrade down.

Heath makes the first cover of the match.

1.

Andrade kicks out.

Heath picks Andrade up for a DDT, but Andrade maneuvers and sends him shoulder first into the northeast turnbuckle. Heath falls into a sitting position as Andrade hypes up his next move, his associates cheering him on as he bounds off the southwest corner- but he gets caught with a neckbreaker from Heath.

Heath hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Andrade kicks out.

Heath sighs in frustration before lifting the US title holder up, but before he can hit his finishing move Andrade countered into a northern lights suplex.

As Andrade got up Heath pulled himself to the southwest corner, and was hit with a corner running knees from Andrade. He then tossed Heath out of the corner before climbing to the top rope, leaping off with a moonsault- Heath rolled away, but Andrade landed on his feet and followed with a standing moonsault.

Andrade then stood up, pulling Slater by the hair. "You were a fool, if you thought you could beat Andrade!" Zelina called from ringside. Angel and Austin laughed at the battered Slater.

Andrade hooked Slater's arm and prepared for a hammerlock DDT, "Nada." before he can hook the leg, Heath moved his legs away, trying to prevent the move before pushing Andrade into the northwest corner. This made Andrade break the move before Heath started to drive his shoulder into his el idolo's midsection, before Heath rebounded off the opposite corner and came at Andrade.

But then he dodged a big boot and ran into a back elbow from Andrade, knocking the west virgian down. Andrade then picked Heath up and draped him over the east ropes, hooked the arm around Heath's back and dropped him with an elevated hammerlock DDT.

Andrade then turn Slater over, moved his body 90 degrees and hooked the inside leg.

1.

2.

Slater then moves his outside leg right onto the bottom rope for the rope break, which the ref saw before he made the 3.

Zelina freaked at this, her other clients shouting "COME ON!"

Andrade then saw the foot and facepalmed as he got off, "Stupid!"

The US champion pulled Heath towards the middle of the ring, but then Heath caught him in a small package.

1.

2.

Andrade was able to shift the pin onto Slater.

1.

2.

Slater kicked out.

Both of the got up, Andrade went for the boot fake-out back elbow, but Heath dodged that and kicked Andrade in the gut before nailing a lifting DDT right in the cener of the ring.

Slater hooks the leg.

1.

2.

But then Angel Garza pulls the ref out of the ring and onto the mat.

Austin then drove the ref into the stairs before he and Angel slid in the ring and attacked Heath. The two stomped on Heath as Zelina watched on, until she was turned around and slapped by Slater's wife (kayfabe wife Bula). Meanwhile inside the ring, the assault was stopped when Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas slid into the ring and tackled Garza and Theory. The B Team brawled with Garza and Theory as they went outside the ring and to the locker room, leaving Heath and Andrade alone.

As Heath was pulling himself up using the west ropes, Andrade pulled out a pair of brass knuckles from his tights. As he wound up the blow, he was turned from behind and hit with a stunner from Kevin Owens, who made his escape as the ref came back to life on the outside. Who stirred and looked up as Andrade was nailed with a jumping neckbreaker from Heath Slater.

Slater hooks the leg as Charles pulled himself back into the ring for the count.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

Slater wins! Slater's going to work!

**I'M JUST ONE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**I'm a one man BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND**

As his music hit Slater panted as he sat on his knees.

Mike: Here's your winner... and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WWE United States champion...… Heath Slater!

Slater let out a little laugh as he was handed the US title and the 24/7 title, he clutched them both to his chest. "Thank you KO." he said before standing up with his belts held high. He heard clapping from behind him, and turned to see KO (OK KO) with his WWE title and raw tag title in hand.

"Nice job."

Heath kneeled down and hugged the boy, "Thank you kid, you saved my family's future! Saved my job!"

"Your welcome, Heath." KO returned the hug. "You might want to run now, you're still 24/7 champion."

Heath then went wide-eyed and broke the hug before running out of the ring, KO watched him hop the barricade and into the weight room.

_**Title changes: none. **_

**Welp, Heath Slater is now the WWE United States champion, and got his job back. HE'S GOT KIDS!**


	72. Money in the Bank: Corporate Ladder

5/10/20

It was during the Money in the Bank match, though not like any Money in the Bank match ever seen in human history. It was to be at the WWE HQ in Stanford, where you go from the ground floor all the way up to the roof. Heath Slater had just gotten out of signing his new contract, "Alright," he said to himself as he walked out of the office, "Got my contract, got my United States championship, my 24/7 championship. Now all I need is to get out of here befor-"

Just then Heath was rolled up from behind by, ref Jon Cone came by to count the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Heath panicked as he got up, but ate a superkick from new 24/7 champion... Carmella.

The Princess of Staten Island and 2 time inaugural Ms. Money in the Bank, picked up the 24/7 title as her hand was raised. "That's how we do it in Staten Island." she cheered, she then looked at the title "Daddy will be so happy to see you again, but right now there are more pressing matters at stake." she wrapped the 24/7 title around his waist before leaving.

(Later)

Carmella was brawling with one of the competitors in the women's match, Asuka. The two were trading shots before Asuka slammed Carmella into a wall, knocking her down before Asuka nailed a buzzsaw kick to a kneeling Carmela which knocked her down. Asuka then noticed the 24/7 title around Carmella's waist, she saw a ref came down and ushered something in Japanese before covering Carmella.

1.

2.

3.

"(AHAHAHAHAHHA, ASUKA IS CHAMPION! THAT'S WHY I'M THE BEST!)" She exclaimed in Japanese after she ripped the title from Carmella, she then ran off before running into a lounge area, where she got caught with an End of Days from King Corbin. Ref came in.

The smug wannabe royalty turned Asuka over and pinned her.

1.

2.

3.

He just got up and took the title without a care.

(2 minutes later)

King Corbin just smashed a plaque onto Rey Mysterio before throwing him into an office, he then ran down a hall and into the cafeteria on the 6th floor. Where he saw Otis sitting at a table eating powdered donuts.

"Dude, seriously?" Corbin questioned as he approached the husky boyfriend of Mandy Rose. "You're literally eating during a match?"

Otis just looked up at him and shrugged, he then shot up and spat some powder from the donuts into Corbin's eyes. The jerk cried as he was blinded by the powdered sugar, he was then lifted up by Otis and slammed through the table Otis was eating at and pinned him. Ref Charles Robinson came by and saw the cover and went to count it.

1.

2.

3.

"OH YEAH!" Otis cheered as he got up and pried the 24/7 title from Corbin's waist, "THAT'S HOW WE DO IT BLUE COLLAR STYLE!" just then he turned around and was hit with a phenomenal Forearm from AJ Styles, but it didn't knock him off his feet. Otis staggered a little as AJ got up on a table again, he shook himself "HAHA, I'm too big for just one!" AJ took a running start and nailed a second forearm to Otis's face.

"Okay, that one really hurt." Otis said but still stood, albeit wobbly. Just then he was hit with a third forearm from Styles, this one brought him to his knees "Still here." AJ then leaped onto the table again and nailed a fourth forearm, "Yep, that should do." Otis said before collapsing. AJ covered him.

1.

2.

3.

AJ sighed before standing up, taking the 24/7 title with him. "Dang, never had someone take that much since-" just then he was struck with a right hand from Lacey Evans. The Sassy Southern Belle placed a foot on a downed Styles.

1.

2.

3.

Lacey squatted down and took the belt, did a little curtsy before leaving to get the women's MITB case.

As she was about to enter an elevator, she was rolled up by Dana Brooke. Ref Jessica Carr came by.

1.

2.

3.

Dana cheered as she was awarded the 24/7 title, before either she or Lacey can register they were both driven down by Nia Jax. Nia then lifted up both girls and dropped them with a double samoan drop. Nia then pressed a hand each against both women's chest.

1.

2.

3.

Nia Jax got up and took the title, and enter the elevator.

(1 elevator ride later)

As the elevator parked at the top floor, out came Aleister Black with the 24/7 title and a ref.

As he entered a stairwell, he was hit with a flying seated senton by Rey Mysterio. Rey hooked a leg.

1.

2.

3.

Rey exclaimed "Si!" before picking up the 24/7 title and getting up, but then he was taken down by Daniel Bryan into a Lebell Lock. Rey struggled to escaped, but was forced to submit.

Daniel let go of the hold and picked up the title before heading up the stairs to the roof. He exited the door, and saw a ring in the middle of the rooftop, with ladders surrounding it, and above it hanging from a wire attached to two beams were the Money in the Bank briefcases. One for the men, and another for the women. Daniel grabbed a ladder and slid it into the ring.

He then got into the ring itself and set up the ladder, as the only one there he was free to start climbing up. Just then out from the door ran in Shayna Baszler, and she stormed the ring and met Bryan at the top of the ladder. Just as he reached for the men's briefcase, he was hit with a high kick from Shayna. This knocked him off the ladder, and Shayna then hopped off and locked him in her Kirafuda clutch.

Daniel tried to fight out of it, but Shayna kept a locked grip. This lasts for a minute before Bryan passed out from the lack of oxygen, a ref came by and waved it off.

"He's out, new 24/7 champion."

Shayna just dropped the unconscious body of Daniel Bryan before climbing back up the ladder, and unhooking the women's MITB briefcase. She smirked to the camera before she the ladder was then tipped over by...….. HERCULE SATAN... from Dragon Ball. Shayna landed on the ropes, and Hercule quickly rolled her up.

1.

2.

3.

"YES! I AM THE CHAMP!" Hercule cheered as he was handed the 24/7 title before doing a little dance, but then he saw Shayna get up. He freaked before leaping off the building, and realized he can't fly and fell to the ground.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Boing.

He bounced off the owning of the front of the building and he landed on the streets, "Uh, JUST AS I PLANNED!" Hercule boasted before running off.

**_Title changes: Carmella def. Heath Slater for the 24/7 championship, Asuka def. Carmella _****_for the 24/7 championship, King Corbin def. Asuka _****_for the 24/7 championship, Otis def. King Corbin _****_for the 24/7 championship, AJ Styles def. Otis _****_for the 24/7 championship, Lacey Evans def. AJ Styles _****_for the 24/7 championship, Dana Brooke def. Lacey Evans _****_for the 24/7 championship, Nia Jax def. Dana Brooke _****_for the 24/7 championship, Aleister Black def. Nia Jax _****_for the 24/7 championship (offscreen), Rey Mysterio def. Aleister Black _****_for the 24/7 championship, Daniel Bryan def. Rey Mysterio for the 24/7 championship, Shayna Baszler def. Daniel Bryan for the 24/7 championship, Hercule Satan def. Shayna Baszler for the 24/7 championship._**

**A record 13 title changes, all but one were participants in the most unique Money in the Bank ladder match ever conceived. Enjoy Money in the Bank, only on the WWE network. **


	73. Chapter 73

5/11/2020

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is set for onefall and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Introducing first, weighing in at 267 lbs... he is the current 24/7 champion... Humanity's savior... HERCULE SATAN!

Hercule posed on the to turnbuckle, holding his belt up high.

Tom: Hercule Satan, here to defend his 24/7 championship here to kick off RAW.

Byron: I've seen Dragon Ball, and what he's capable of...… I give him 1 minute at best.

Samoa Joe: I give him 30 seconds.

Mike: And his opponent... the infamous creator of the Saikio Arts... DAN HIBIKI!

"WOO HOO, HERE I COOOOO- WOAH!" just then a guy with a brown haired pony tail, pink gi ran out and tripped and rolled down the ramp, landing face first into the LED board on the ring. He shook himself off before getting up on the apron, and stumbled through the ropes.

Joe: Well, I gonna take a wazz.

Samoa Joe got up and left the commentary table.

Hercule was confused at the entrance but laughed, "HA, nice moves Ha-botch-I, why dotn you go home and write some fanfiction?"

"You wish chump, hope you're ready for a beating!" Ref Jon Cone held up the title before handing it off the staff and calling for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

Hercule and Dan charged towards each other, ready for an epic battle for the title!

.

.

.

.

And they bumped heads, Hercule fell down onto his back. Dan followed and landed atop of him.

1.

2.

3.

Ding, ding, ding.

Dan groaned as he rolled off Satan, holding his head as he was handed the title, much to his confusion.

Mike: Here's your winner... and new WWE 24/7 champion... Dan Hibiki.

Dan nearly had tears in his eyes before he screamed, "YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" he slid out of the ring and went up the ramp, "I'M THE CHAMPION! I'M THE CHA-" just then Samoa Joe came back and locked in the Coquina Clutch on Habiki, he gagged before quickly tapping out. Cone came over and waved.

"He taps, new champ."

Joe drops Dan and picks up the 24/7 title, "That's how we do it." He then went over to the commentary table, but then he was kicked in the nuts from behind. The attacker was an old looking man with gray hair and mustache, red shirt, khakis, and brown loafers. He then rolled up Joe in a school boy as the ref counted.

1.

2.

3.

The old man got up, grabbed the 24/7 title and ran down the ramp. Punching a groggy Hercule Satan on the way.

Mike: Here's your winner and NEW WWE 24/7 champion...

The old man whispered in the announcer's ear before running off.

Mike... VICTOR... SULLIVAN!

Victory Sullivan, or Sully, chuckled as he ran off. "Wait till they hear about this, haha."

_**Title changes: Dan Hibiki def. Hercule Satan for the 24/7 championship, Samoa Joe def. Dan Hibiki for the 24/7 championship, Victor 'Sully' Sullivan def. Samoa Joe for the 24/7 championship.**_


	74. Chapter 74

5/18/20

Somewhere in Italy.

Victor Sullivan, or Sully as he's called in the Uncharted series, was hanging around an old Italian church. He was on another hunt for some ancient artifact, as the lookout while Nathan and Sam Drake were inside.

"Alright, lets get this over with. Now when you come to the-GAH!" Sully said into a walkie talkie before he was interrupted when he was rolled up in a school boy pin. Ref Earl Hebner came in to count the pin.

1.

2.

Sully kicked out, and got up to see his attacker... Santana from AEW.

"Damn it!" Santana cursed before going for a clothesline on Sully, which the old man ducked and drove the attacker's head into a nearby lamp post.

(Sully are you there? What's going on?)

Sully grabbed the walkie talkie and responded, "Sorry about that, but we've got company."

(What is it this time?)

Sully then ducked a sock full of baseballs from Ortiz, he then retaliated with a kick to the gut before following it up with a DDT. He then got up and was taking down by a flying armbar from NXT's Kushida, Sully screamed before tapping out.

Earl waved it off, "He taps, new champion."

Kushida released the submission hold, he then got up and unhooked the 24/7 title from Sully's waist. Kushida then evaded Santana before delivering a dropkick to Ortiz, he then gave a cutter to Santana before running off.

_**Title changes: Kushida def. Victor 'Sully' Sullivan for the 24/7 championship.**_


	75. Chapter 75

5/20/20

Ding, ding, ding.

Alicia Taylor: The following contest is the last Group A match up in the Interim Cruiserweight championship tournament set for onefall…

(cue Kushida theme)

Kushida comes out and does his entrance.

Alicia: Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan... weighing in at 192lbs, he is the WWE 24/7 champion... KUSHIDA!

Mauro: This is the last Group A match up, with major implications. Kushida is at 2-0, if he wins he'll be moving on to face the winner of Group B to determine the Interim Cruiserweight champion. The official cruiserweight champion Jordan Devlin still trapped in Europe due to travel restrictions, therefor unable to fulfill his championship duties.

Beth: Kushida is one step away from becoming a double champion, he just this Monday won the 24/7 championship from Victor Sullivan after an attack from two guys from our Wednesday night rival.

Mauro: 24/7 title rules still in effect during this match.

Kushida enters the ring as the theme changes.

Tom: All that's standing in his way is this man.

Alicia: His opponent... weighing in at 150lbs... Drake Maverick.

Drake comes out, slapping himself to pump himself up for the biggest match of his life.

Mauro: Guys, what do you think is going through the mind of Drake Maverick going into this match against Kushida?

Tom: That this is life or death, if Drake Maverick can somehow pull off the win here tonight, he'll get his second win while Kushida will get his first lost in this tournament. Which along with Jake Atlas's 2-1 record we could be seeing a triple threat tie breaker, you have believe that is Drake's best case scenario right now.

Beth: After losing his job, being allow to compete in this tournament, if he's not careful this could be the last we'll ever see Drake Maverick in a WWE ring.

Mauro:

Soon Kushida and Drake were in the ring, ref Tom Castor rang the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

Kushida and Drake locked up in a collar and elbow tie up, before Kushida got the smaller man in a headlock. Drake then slung him off the ropes but ate a shoulder tackle from the bigger cruiserweight. Kushida then bounced off the ropes, with Drake ducking and leapfrogging over the Japanese grappler before nailing him with a dropkick that knocked Kushida into the corner.

Drake then followed up with a running corner clothesline before rolling him up in a small package.

1.

Kushida kicks out.

Drake then went for a punch, but Kushida countered with a kick to the arm before nailing Maverick with a German suplex. Drake Maverick stumbled into the northeast turnbuckle, where he ate a running forearm from Kushida before he was taken down with an armdrag. The Japanese star then cranked on the right arm, the unemployed man screaming in pain before fighting to one knee.

Drake then started to nail shots to the ribs of Kushida, loosening the grip on his arm, giving Drake enough leeway to escape and run off the ropes- right into a fujiwara armbar to the previously injured arm. Drake was soon able to get on his knees and rolled the submission into a cover.

1.

2.

Kushida kicked out, forced to release the hold.

Drake then gripped Kushida's head with his good arm, before running along the southwest turnbuckle with a tornado cutter. Drake turned Kushida over and hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Kushida kicks out.

Drake moans dejectedly, "Nooooooo" before heading to the top rope on the southwest turnbuckle. Leaping off for an elbow drop, but got caught right into an armbar from Kushida. Drake yelled as his arm was extended to a painful angle, his free arm flailing around as he looked for a way out. After all he's done, he can't give up now.

Drake tried to pull his way to the south ropes to break the hold, trying to pull both his and Kushida's weight across the ring. His hand shaking with the urge to tap, fighting the need to end the pain. But if he did, he'll be out of the running and won't get his job back. Fear of going back to the unemployment line outweighed his fear of a broken arm, so he kept clawing his way to the ropes.

Just a little more.

Getting closer.

Almoooost there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….. Drake drapes his foot on the ropes, making the rope break. Kushida held the armbar in as the ref admonished, "Break the hold, he's on the ropes."

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kushida finally lets go of the hold.

Drake screams as he holds onto his arm as he gets up onto his feet, he crawls over to the southeast corner before ducking a running forearm from Kushida. He then hooked his arms under Kushida and drove down with a backslide.

1.

2.

Kushida kicks out.

Drake tried to drive Kushida head first into the turnbuckle, but Kushida counters and bashes Drake's head into the turnbuckle. Kushida then grabs Drake's arm and climbs to the second turnbuckle, but before he can do anything Drake clubs in the chest of submission specialist. Drake managed to snake his arm out before climbing to the top rope, and in an instant delivered a huge avalanche bulldog from the top.

Drake gingerly turns over Kushida and covers him.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

Drake pants as he sits up holding his arm, "I. I did."

Alicia: Here's your winner, and new WWE 24/7 champion... Drake Maverick!

Drake perked up when he heard that, ref brought him the 24/7 championship, which he took with his good arm.

His record now at 2-1, which means there's gonna be a tie breaker for Group A.

Drake quickly got out of the ring and over the barricade.

**Group A**

**Drake Maverick: 2-1**

**Kushida: 2-1**

**Jake Atlas: 2-1**

**Tony Nese: 0-3**

**_Title changes: Drake Maverick def. Kushida for the 24/7 championship._**


	76. Chapter 76

6/3/20

(After the finals in the Cruiserweight title tournament)

As Drake Maverick stood there, holding his newly minted NXT contract. The last few weeks ran through his mind, from getting fired all the way up to now. The support he's gained on his journey in the tournament was beautiful, though he's lost the final match up, he ended up with a second chance. And he's still 24/7 champion, the 24/7 rules were suspended during the finals.

With this new lease on life from Triple H, he was gonna find the masked men that nearly cost him his hopes and dreams, and beat them to a pulp.

He's just glad that no one in the arena was heartless enough to ruin this moment.

BAM!

The audience of Performance Center trainees all gasped as Drake Maverick was suddenly kicked in the mavericks from behind, the assailant was revealed as a grown woman with dark brown hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a pink ice dancing uniform and yellow vest. The crowd recognized her as Josee from the Ridonculous Race then rolled up the poor man with a school boy cover, a ref then came out.

1.

2.

3.

The lady got up and picked up the 24/7 title to a sea of boos.

"Oh that's my devious partner Josee for you." Spoke a French man in the same uniform as Josee, but for men.

"It may not be an Olympic medal, but I suppose this will suffice." Josee spoke, "Come Jacques, let us depart from this dump." the two then pirouetted away.

_**Title changes: Josee def. Drake Maverick for the 24/7 championship.**_


	77. Chapter 77

6/5/20

Currently Josee, the 24/7 champion, and her ice dancing partner were at skating rink in preparation for their next run at Olympic gold and/or incase they get called in for a second season of Ridonculous Race. Josee was skating across the ice like she was in front of a crowd of millions with the 24/7 championship around her waist while Jacques had excuse himself earlier to use the little skater's room.

After a finishing spin she struck a pose, "I won't get silver. Ever. Again." she panted to herself before skating off the ice, but as she stepped through the door she was grabbed by the collar and slammed into the wall by who was revealed to be a young girl with a sleeveless pink and white shirt, lemon colored shorts, pink fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her biceps, white socks, and pink grey-toed shoes.

This young lady is known as Kari Kamiya, younger sister of Tai Kamiya: the OG leader of the Digi-Destined. And who should have gotten with TK by the end of Digimon.

Kari covered her as ref Jon Cone came out of hiding to count the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Kari unhooked the title from the evil ice dancer as she got up and had her hand raised by Cone, "YES!" she cheered before staring down Josee, "That's for the Fandom Rumble!" she exclaimed before making a break for it. Josee held her head as she pulled herself up against the wall, glaring vengefully at the escaping 24/7 champion.

"I will hunt you down you Pokémon wannabe, even if its the last thing I do." she growled before stomping to the washer's, "Now where's that useless partner of mine."

We then see a shot of Jacques, who was knocked out and tied up in a trash can.

_**Title changes: Kari Kamiya def. Josee for the 24/7 championship.**_

**This Sunday it is NXT Takeover: In Your House, where we'll see Kari defend the 24/7 championship in a fatal-4-way elimination match.**


	78. NXT Takeover: In Your House

6/5/20

It was the first NXT Takeover since the COVID-10 pandemic started, with everyone now staying in their homes NXT decided make their next Takeover labeled after the WWF PPV saga, In Your House. The crowd mostly consists of lower card NXT stars and Performance center trainees. We begin the night with out first title match.

Ding, ding, ding.

Alicia: The following contest is a fatal 4 way elimination match, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring from Japan, representing the DigiDestined, she is the current 24/7 champion... KARI KAMIYA!

Kari waved to the trainees in attendace, who all cheered for her. One person held up a 'Kari x TK' sign, to which she lightly blushed at before turning to the ramp to see whom she'll be defending against.

Alicia: And her opponents...

(cue: American Made)

This music got the crowd cheering as out came a pretty small lady, about 5'. Some know her for her Rumble save, but long time fans recognize her as one of the greatest female competitors from American Ninja Warrior, the first female to scale the Warp Wall AND to finish a city finals course in season 6.

Alicia: First, KACY CATANZARO!

She came down to the ring, pass the stairs and over to the southwest post and started to climb up the outside of the post before flipping into the ring.

Then the music changed to like a dark horror theme as a figure in the black hooded robe came out with a familiar ghost mask, till the figure takes off the mask to reveal a woman in her early thirties with while the theme goes into like a pop theme. She then removes the robe to reveal a red shirt with white dots, black jacket, black tights, and wrestling boots.

Alicia: Next, from Woodsboro, California...… SIDNEY PRESCOTT.

The crowd cheered for the main character of the movie behind the revival of the slasher sub-genre. She gives a nice wave to the crowd before looking around for any Ghostfaces around, after making sure the coast is clear she enters the ring.

As the next entrant was to be announced, we see them getting tossed onto the stage and an angry Josee the Ice Dancer steps over her and stomps to the ring to a wave of heavy boos.

She then storms the ring and goes right after Kari.

Ding, ding, ding.

And with that Josee is the 4th lady in this match, as the ice dancer tackles Kari and rains shots on her Kacy and Sidney lock up. With her height and experience wrangling with murderers, Sidney took the advantage with a head lock. Kacy then drove Sidney into the south ropes and pushed her off and caught her with a dropkick that knocked her into the ropes, Kacy then caught her with a hurricanrana to the floor.

Back in the ring Josee started to bash Kari's head into the mat, she then got up and went to for an elbow drop but Kari moved out of the way.

Kari then caught Josee with a flying knee before tossing Josee into the northwest corner, she then nailed a running forearm before bounding off the opposite corner and got caught with a flapjack into the corner. Josee then rolled Kari up with her feet on the ropes for leverage. Ref Aja Smith counts.

1.

2.

Kari kicks out.

Josee grunts in frustration before kneeing Kari in the face, before stomping down on Kari. The ice dancer then nailed a leg drop before hitting a double knee drop to Kari's ribs.

She then hooks Kari's leg.

1.

2.

Kari kicks out.

Josee pounds the on the mat in frustration.

On the outside, Kacy is hitting massive strikes on Sidney which send her into the southwest post. Kacy then runs at Sidney, who moves out of the way. But Kacy manages to run up the post and leap off it into a crossbody on Sidney.

Back inside the ring, Josee is seen pulling Kari up and dragging her face across the north ropes. Kari stumbles out with the rope burn to the face before Josee sends the champ shoulder first into the northeast corner post, she then dumps Kari out of the ring, opting to eliminate her last.

The ice dancer then turns around and into a diving tornado DDT from Kacy, who scaled the southeast post then walked the east ropes before nailing the TD:RR cheater with her move. Kacy then lands a standing moonsault, with the cover.

1.

2.

Josee kicks out.

Kacy got up, not letting the kickout get to her, as she then bounces off the ropes with a running senton before she springboards off the west ropes with another moonsault. Kacy hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Josee kicks out again.

Kacy sighs in irritation before grabbing Josee by the hair, but Josee catches her with a small package.

1.

2.

Kacy kicks out.

The two women get up and exchange elbows before Josee gives a rake to the eyes of Kacy, obscuring the former ninja warrior's vision before delivering an Olympic slam to Kacy. To which she follows with a pinfall cover.

1.

2.

Kacy kicks out.

Josee screams in frustration before she is hit out of nowhere by Sidney Prescott with a running meteora. The final girl then got up and started to nail a series of clothesline to Josee before dropping her with a German suplex, she then brings the ice dancer to her feet and tosses her to the southwest corner where she nails a Helluva kick to the face of Josee.

Sidney then steps through the ropes and starts to climb to the top rope, but then out of nowhere a Ghostface impersonator comes out form under the ring and pushes her off the top rope, spine first into the south apron. The crowd was shocked by this and the Ghostface removed his mask to reveal Josee's partner Jacques, the crowd booed as the male ice dance went over and started to slam Sidney repeatedly into the barricade before he eventually tossed the poor girl into the ring.

Josee cackled at her partner's work before covering Sidney with a hook to her inside leg.

1.

2.

But just as the ref was about to count 3, Sidney shifted it into a crucifix cover on Josee.

1.

2.

3.

The crowd cheered, Josee and Jacques were stunned that the latter's intervention backfired.

Alicia: Josee has been eliminated.

Josee then started to see red, "... 4TH! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTH! I DIDN'T MAKE PODIUM!?" she yelled.

"Oh no." Jacques said with a hint of worry in his accent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" she yelled as she threw one of her tantrums when she doesn't come in first, she pounded the mat then slammed a hurt Sidney into the mat. The ref tried to get her off Sidney, but Aja got an Olympic slam for her troubles. Josee then slid out of the ring and started to rip up the barricade before picking up the steel steps and tossing them into the plexiglass around the barricade, the trainees stepped back from this.

She would have struck the camera men had it not been for Jacques quickly embracing her from behind, "Josee! Stop! It's not worth it!"

Josee panted before she started to sniffle, "Just, take me home."

"Wee wee." he said before escorting the distraught ice dancer away.

Sidney gingerly got up to her hands and knees, before she was caught by Kacy with a spikerana. Catanzaro then dragged Prescott to the northwest corner before climbing up to the rope and, she then dove off with a phoenix splash- but Sidney moved out of the way. No water in the pool as Kacy crashes to the mat, Sidney then got up and nailed a spear to Kacy.

She then went over to a groaning Aja, "Come on." she pulled the ref over to Kacy before pinning the ninja warrior. Aja shook her head and counted.

1.

2.

3.

Alicia: Kacy Catanzaro has been eliminated.

Sidney then got up and turned before eating a kick by Kari, who was on the east apron, before the Digidestined of Light nailed a springboard DDT spiking Prescott's head on the canvas.

Kari then hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING.

Kari quickly slides out of the ring, grabs the title and runs up the ramp and off the stage.

Alicia: Here's your winner and STILL the WWE 24/7 champion... KARI KAMIYA!

The scene ends with Kari running out of the arena and into the night.

**_Title changes: none._**


	79. 1 Year Aniversary

365 days ago, marked the start of a story. In that time, the 24/7 title has been held by a number of characters, has been defended in numerous matches, and created some stellar moments. To celebrate I'll be writing down my top ten 24/7 champions. I know I first posted this on Jun 11, but I'm counting the leap year.

Top 10 24/7 champions

For this list, I'll be including people have actually won the 24/7 championship.

_**10: R-Truth**_

Kicking off the list, I'm putting who is considered the corner stone of the 24/7 championship. While R-Truth hasn't been as active with the 24/7 title as he was IRL, I can't ignore all he's done for the 24/7 championship. Though he's the first to lose the 24/7 title in this story, he never stopped trying to get his baby back. Even waiting like six months before he can reclaim it back.

_**9: Lucy Loud**_

While every Loud sibling has held the 24/7 title at least once in this story, I'm giving the spot to the soft spoken gothic poet Lucy. With 2 reigns under her belt, she used her natural sneaking ability to avoid any potential challengers. But she's not afraid to defend her title in matches, like when she defended her title in a fatal 4 TLC match and in some offscreen house shows. Her last title reign ended at the hands of Jason Voorhees, the slasher of the Friday the 13th saga, which I though was pretty ironic since she loves all things horror. Now if only I had used a vampire.

**_8: Kofi Kingston_**

I'll admit, I LOVE Kofi Kingston! And I was overjoyed when he won the WWE title at WrestleMania 35, but it pained me dearly when he lost the title in an 8 second match to Brock... FUCKING... Lesnar of all people. But in my story that match ended quite differently, after Brock was manhandling Drake Maverick and pinning him for the 24/7 championship, this gave Kofi enough time to recover and deliver what I think should have been the ending series to that god awful match on the 1000th Smackdown episode. Five trouble and paradises, an SOS, and maybe a diving Boom Drop for reassurance. 1. 2. 3. Kofi retains, and becomes the new WWE 24/7 champion.

_**7: Solid Snake**_

Saying that this Foxhound agent is sneaky, is a gross understatement. For about a month, this guy has eluded everyone that tried and failed to hunt him down. Sneaking aboard a cargo plan then champ Zim was trapped on, he used his special training to incapacitate the alien and choked him out to become the 24/7 champion. His run culminated in a rematch from Death Battle against Sam Fisher in a grueling cage match littered by weapons.

_**6: Dipper and Mabel Pines**_

Yes, I'm putting this two together because they actually won the 24/7 title simultaneously. These two twins are so far the only two people in this story to be co-24/7 champions, their match against the unlikely team of Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo may have ended in defeat, but was a match that will be forever remembered.

_**5: Jon Moxley**_

The now AEW World Champion Jon Moxley, was also a 2 time 24/7 champion. His rivalry with the maidens of Universe 2, particular Kakunsa and Roasie, saw him trading the 24/7 title with both girls which all ended with a massive brawl where Kakunsa invading Moxley's own home, proving that you're never safe even in the comforts of your own living quarters.

**_4: Drake Maverick_**

I'm putting Maverick above Truth in this list, mostly because he had more appearances than Truth and had won the title more times in this story. He started off like IRL as a desperate man to win the title so he can consummate his marriage, this even lead him to highjack the WWE title match between Brock Lesnar and Kofi Kingston, which resulted in him getting ripped apart by the beast incarnate. Later on he won the title while he was fighting in the Interim Cruiserweight championship tourney, where he was fighting for not only two titles but his job as well. That's dedication right there.

_**3: Katsuki Bakugo**_

This short-tempered explosive blonde has strived to be the very best at everything he does, but when he was the first eliminated in a triple threat match or the 24/7 title, he went on a hunt. With 4 title reigns and having vied for the 24/7 championship numerous times, and doing whatever it took to win it back lands him within the top 3 of the 24/7 champions within the year of this story's making.

**_2: Izuku Midoriya_**

The cinnamon roll of Class 1A has provided many moments during his time as 24/7 champion. Winning the 24/7 championship a total 3 times, right behind his frival (friend/rival) Bakugo. With the first winning the title from then AEW World champion Chris Jericho, after Le Champion tapped out Katsuki for the title. He then went to lose the title in a triple threat match after being pinned by Panty Anarchy, but thankfully he was able to win it back after the angel took him for some... fun times. The fact that he won the championship after getting himself laid, grants him major points on this list that puts him above Bakugo.

Before I get to my top pick, I want to share a few honorable mentions.

**Honorable mentions**

Pacifica Northwest

Fink

Panty Anarchy

Sam Fisher

Zim

Heath Slater

All the other Loud Siblings

_**AN: Before I continue, be sure to leave a review if you have a champion I didn't mention. Also press thos favs and follows for more content. **_

_**1: KO Kincaid**_

Where to begin with KO. He's defended the 24/7 title in more matches than anyone who's won the 24/7 championship, and remains undefeated in sanctioned WWE matches. With multiple reigns under his belt he's competed in several match of the year candidates against a plethora of challengers, including a 6-pack extreme rules match, a ladder match, a steel cage, a 4-way tables to falls match, even in the elimination chamber where he had his leg, nose, and neck broken. And lets not forget when he won the 24/7 title in the freaking Royal Rumble Match where he also won the WWE title, which he's defended along with his 24/7 championship. He also held the Raw Tag Team championship with Kevin Owens while he held both titles, so that means KO was a triple champion holding the WWE title, tag team title, and the 24/7 title.

_**Today or tomorrow if you count the leap year marks the 1 year anniversary of 24/7 title madness, and what a year it's been. Stay tuned for next Monday where Kari Kamiya will defend the 24/7 title in a 6-pack challenge. I want to thank all who's faved, followed, and reviewed this story. It really means a lot, take care. **_


	80. Chapter 80

6/15/20

(after the opening Raw package)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is a six pack elimination challenge, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, she is the current WWE 24/7 champion... KARI KAMIYA!

Kari waved to the WWE universe, which as of late consists of WWE performance center trainees.

Mike: And her opponents...

(playing the original My Hero Academia theme)

The crowd cheered as they heard the music, and the cheers increased when out came the main character Izuku Midoriya in his hero uniform. Deku, the heir to One for All, smiled and gave out the peace sign. He didn't come alone however as three young women followed out after him, a bubbly brunette, a stoic greenette, and a very dirty minded blonde.

Mike: First, being accompanied to the ring by Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, and Panty Anarchy... from Japan...…. IZUKU MIDORIYA!

Izuku got down to the ring, he exchanged a quick hug with each of his three ladies.

"Good luck Deku." Uraraka said before giving him a kiss on his left cheek, she was in her hero outfit as well.

"Try not to break your limbs." Tsu told him before kissing his right cheek, she's also in her hero outfit.

"Bring home that title and you'll get a special reward." Panty whispered before leaving a kiss on his lips.

Deku nodded to all his special ladies before climbing into the ring.

**NO ONE WILL SURVIVE**

Now out comes Deku's totally insane classmate Katsuki Bakugo, even more irked than usual.

Mike: Next... KATSUKI BAKUGO!

Bakugo huffs as he walks down the ramp and slides into the ring 'Fucking author guy, placing ME under Deku in the top ten champions? I'll show that fat failure.' he thought to himself as he glares fiery swords at Deku, who just rolls his eyes at the always furious blonde.

At ringside Panty asked her harem mates, "What's got his panties in knot?"

Tsuyu told her, "He's just mad cause he placed third in the top ten 24/7 champions in the last chapter, while Deku was placed second."

"He's gonna lose it when he finds out who was ranked first." Uraraka said as she rubbed the back of her head.

**THESE BATTLESCARS!**

The theme Battlescars by CFO$ played as out came the next combatant.

Mike: Next, representing 2KO-B,he is one quarter of the Raw Tag Team champions...… BO DALLAS!

Bo came down to the ring, looking to rebuild his stock in WWE.

Just then some sirens blared out as outcomes the next contestant.

Mike: Next, from Montreal, Ontario Canada... MacArthur.

The bullheaded member of the Police Cadet team form the Redonculous race came down, "This won't be long, or my name isn't Valentina Escobar." she says, though she prefers MacArthur.

As she was walking down to the ring, she was jumped from behind by Josee. The female ice dancer pounded away on her long time rival as the ref Jon Cone called for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

Katsuki immediately went after Deku with a flurry of explosion palm strikes, Deku dodged them and countered with a punch to the gut that sent him into the Northwest corner. Bo and Kari were locked up in a collar and elbow tie up, meanwhile on the outside Josee grabbed MacArthur by the hair and drove her into the northwest corner barricade. She then repeated this action again by driving MacArthur into the southwest corner barricade.

Deku went for a corner forearm, but Kacchan countered with a boot to his head. He then got up on the second rope as Deku stumbled out, and landed a second rope bulldog. He then went for a knee, but Deku evaded it and went for a wheelbarrow kick but Katsuki dodged.

Katsuki went for a spear, but Deku leaped frogged over it but Kacchan halted himself in the corner before turning around and trying for a spear again which Deku avoided, the same couldn't be said for Bo and Kari as they ate a double spear.

Katsuki got up and was taken down with a snapmare from Deku, who rebounded off the west ropes and went for a kick. Katsuki ducked the kick and went for a schoolboy pin.

1.

2.

Izuku kicked out and caught Bakugo with a jackknife cover.

1.

2.

Bakugo pulled himself up and turned it into a backslide cover.

1.

2.

Izuku slipped out and went for an Oklahoma roll.

1.

2.

Kacchan kicked out of it and caught Deku with a small package.

1.

2.

Deku kicks out again.

As the two heroes in training exchanged pinfall attempts, Josee drove MacArthur into the southwest post. Josee then got up on the apron and watched the two quirk users were battling.

The two stopped and panted before turning to the ice dancer, who said to them "Don't mind me, continue beating the crap out of each other."

Deku and Kacchan looked to each other before nodding. Deku went after Josee, who attempted a shoulder thrust but Izuku evaded it and landed a kick to her chest. Kacchan followed this up with a rope hung DDT (Tomasso's Willow's Bell). Bakugo kept her in his grip as he lifted her up, Deku caught her waist in a wheelbarrow position. Katsuki then nailed a DDT, Midoriya held her in place as Katsuki pushed Josee up with Deku landing a bridging German suplex.

1.

2.

Josee kicks out.

Josee pulled herself up with the north ropes, Katsuki came at her for a clothesline but she ducked sending him flying over the ropes and to the floor. Josee then sent a charging Izuku out with a back body drop over the ropes landing on Kacchan. Deku's girlfriends wincing at the landing of their beau.

Josee saw Bo getting into the ring and tried to forearm him, but Bo ducked and landed a series of punches before getting hit with a spinebuster from Josee. Which she followed up with a springboard moonsault off the east ropes, Josee landed against Bo's midsection.

Josee hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Bo kicks out.

Josee grunts as she pounded a fist against the mat. She then dragged his body to the southwest corner before she proceeded to climb to the top rope. She was met with a hard forearm from a recovered MacArthur who hopped up on the apron, the cadet then climbed up the corner and nailed a flurry of shots to Josee before headbutting her down to the mat. Bo just rolled himself under the bottom turnbuckle to avoid the ice dancer.

As Macarthur steadied herself Josee came at her with a wicked palm strike that crotched MacArthur on the tope rope, Josee then rebounded off the North ropes and landed a suicide dive to Kari, driving her into the barricade. She then got back into the ring and nailed a tope con hilo to Deku and Kacchan as they got up on the opposite side of the ring.

Josee then slid into the ring and ran up the southwest corner and hooked MacArthur up and sent them both down with a superplex.

Josee tried to roll over into a cover, but MacArthur shot her legs up to and they ended up locking their legs up with both pairs of shoulders on the mat.

Jon checked and shrugged before counting with both hands pounding on the mat.

1.

2.

3.

Josee and MacArthur released themselves and gasped.

"HA! YOU'RE OUT! No, you're out! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Jon then peered out of the ropes and towards the time keeper's area, and said to the announcer "Both their shoulders were down, so they're both eliminated."

Mike: Ladies and gentlemen the referee has informed me...

Josee and MacArthur ceased their bickering and listened to the announcer.

Mike: …. that both Josee and MacArthur's shoulders were down. Therefor, they are both eliminated from this match.

"WHAT!/SERIOUSLY!" they both freaked.

Josee furious that she was last, again, tackled MacArthur to the mat. Their scuffle sent them both out of the ring and to the locker room.

Bo, who witnessed it all, sighed in relief that two of the competitors are out. He got up and saw Katsuki attempting a springboard clothesline at him, but he countered the move into a Cross Rhodes. Bo then lifted Katsuki up and nailed a fisherman neckbreaker.

Bo goes for the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Katsuki Bakugo has been eliminated.

Bo got up and was ecstatic that he scored an elimination, especially to someone like Bakugo. Just then he was nailed with a high kick from Kari as she got up on the apron, she then followed this up with a springboard DDT, spiking Bo's head into the mat. Kari then goes for the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Bo Dallas has been eliminated.

As Kari got up she got into a stand off with Izuku.

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl."

Izuku chuckled, "Well, if you insist."

The two then circled each other.

Over with the peanut gallery.

Uraraka said, "Deku's the only one left, he can win this."

Tsuyu replied, "Ribbit, lets not discount Kari. If Midoriya isn't careful she'll be on him like Panty in the bedroom."

Panty sneered, "If that girl makes one move on him I'll kill here, but not before taking that title."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it like that." Uraraka said.

Izuku came at her, but Kari slithered into a back clinch. Deku drove her into the corner before hitting her with a snapmare out of the corner, he then ascended the ropes and landed a crossbody on Kari. He hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Kari kicks out.

Deku sighs before he got Kari up, but she caught him with a small package.

1.

2.

Deku slips out, he then ducks a spinning heel kick and nails a Disaster kick off the east middle ropes. Deku then lifts her up into a fireman's carry, but Kari shimmies her weight and reverses it into a crucifix cover.

1.

2.

Deku kicks out. He then sends Kari into the southeast corner post.

Meanwhile.

Katsuki, who was still in the ring, came to and realizes that he lost. He sat up stone faced before turning to Deku, blinded by fury he came at Deku with a punches. The ref tried to pull him off but he sends Jon back with an explosion, he then kneed Deku repeatedly in the ribs and then the face before lifting Deku up by the waist and slammed him with a powerbomb, he then repeated this action again. But before he can lift him up for a third he was clipped in the leg by an angry Panty, who pulled him off Deku.

Bakugo was then pulled out of the ring by Tsuyu's tongue, before he can register anything he was touched by Uraraka. He then found himself floating upwards as the tongue holding him let go, "HEY! LET ME DOWN!"

"Not until you've calmed down." Uraraka replied as he floated up to the ceiling.

Just then Panty was superkick by Kari, which sent her tumbling through the ropes and into Tsuyu and Uraraka. The three were then nailed with a flying tope from Kari, who slid back into the ring afterwards. She then saw Deku pulling himself up into a seated position, so Kari landed a running meteora before pulling him to the southeast corner.

She then climbed up to the top rope and landed a moonsault, but with her knees landing onto the torso of Deku.

Kari hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING DING DING

Kari gets off Deku and slides out of the ring to grab her title before booking it.

Mike: Here's your winner and still the WWE 24/7 champion... KARI KAMIYA!

After Kari left, Izuku groaned before coming too. He shook his head before rolling out of the ring, he then found his girlfriends all on the floor, looking quite despondent. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

They each looked to him with a look of sadness, "We're sorry Deku." Uraraka told him. "We knew you wanted to win that title back."

"In hindsight, seeing that Bakugo was one of the competitors we should have seen his assault coming. " Tsuyu added, before adding a sad "Ribbit."

"Sorry we couldn't help you Izuku." Panty apologized with a surprising amount of remorse.

Izuku sighed, "Its fine, what happened is done. They'll be plenty of chances for that title, I'm just glad you guys are okay." This got him a big hug from all three girls, he gave them each a pat on the head.

"Since the loss wasn't on you, you're still getting that reward." Panty whispered to him, she and the girls carried him to the back as he blushed at the 'reward' she has planned.

As they left, Katsuki yelled "HEY! What about me!? I'm still up here!"

A faint "Release" can be heard as Katsuki was now falling.

Oof.

"I'm okay."

_**Title changes: None.**_


	81. Chapter 81

6/22/20

(after the opening Raw package)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is a triple threat match scheduled for onefall, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, she is the current WWE 247 champion...… KARI KAMIYA!

Kari giggled and held the title up as the WWE universe cheered for her, in the stands TK stood and clapped for her "You got this Kari!" Kari waved to him.

Mike: And her opponents...…...

Just then out of the stage came a young woman in red spandex suit with black Pokka dots, a mask of the same color scheme with black hair tied into a pony tail. The universe recognizing her from Miraculous.

Mike: first, from Paris France...….. LADYBUG.

One half of France's heroes came out waved to the crowd before performing a tumble run down the ramp and back flipping into the ring. Three guys in the stands held up a score card each.

10

10

8.5

The first two gave the other a stink eye, he shrugged "Well she separated her feet on the entry."

As Ladybug settled down after her entrance, she shook hands with Kari "May the best girl win."

"I plan to." The two heard before they were both attacked with chair shots, the assailant ends up being... you guessed it, Josee. Ref Charles Robinson quickly called for the bell as Josee slammed the chair into the two other girls.

Ding, ding, ding.

Josee repeatedly slammed the chair into the back of Kari before turning her attention to Ladybug, she slammed the chair right into the red and black clad hero. She then dropped the chair and picked Ladybug up by the back of her collar and tossed her out of the ring, leaving the girl that took the title from her in the first place. She pulled Kari up by the hair and hooked her up for a hammerlock DDT, "As I always say, mess with me and you'll pay for it."

But as she moved her leg to finish the move, Kari was able to fight her way out with a series of upper cuts to the ice dancer's jaw. She then maneuvered it into a neckbreaker right onto the chair.

This gave her some much needed recovery time from those chairs. She and Josee got up and immediately started hammering each other with rights, "You don't deserve that title around your waist!" Josee snarked.

"Do you EVER stop talking?" Kari rebutted with a headbutt that stuns the ice dancer, the DegiDestined member then delivered a push kick to Josee that sends her into the ropes that rebounds her a superkick, sending the vile woman down.

Kari then dragged her to the northwest corner and started to climb up the turnbuckle, but before she can leap off she was struck with a palm strike from Ladybug on the outside, this crotched her on the top rope. Ladybug then got into a seating position behind Kari and hooked her arms around her waist, she then hooked her feet under the middle ropes before sending Kari down with a Spiderplex (german suplex from the top rope while still clinging to the top turnbuckle), Kari landing right across Josee.

Ladybug then perched herself on the top rope and leaped off with a moonsault to Josee.

Ladybug hooked the leg for the first cover of the night.

1.

2.

Josee kicks out.

Ladybug groans before turning to a groggy Kari, she then pushes her into the southeast corner where she landed a series of short arm clothesline before springing down the south ropes, off the west corner, and into a Helluva kick which takes Kari down.

Josee then snuck up from behind Ladybug and dumped her out of the ring before pinning Kari.

1.

2.

The ice dancer growls before slamming Kari's head into the mat over and over again. Josee then rolled out of the ring and slammed Ladybug into the post, she then repeated this action again before nailing a snap suplex to Ladybug right into the barricade. Josee then got up and slid into the ring, but not before stomping a little on the down French born heroine.

As soon as she got near Kari, she was rolled up into a small package.

1.

2.

Josee barely kicks out.

The two get up and Josee was nailed by a series of clotheslines from Kari, who follows up with ducking an attempted clothesline form Josee and springing off the east ropes into a stunner to Josee. She then follows up with a running rolling senton which sends Josee into a seating postion, Kari then bounded off the ropes and into a meteora before climbing up the northwest corner again.

Kari then leaped off with a moonsault with the knees, but Josee rolls out of the way sending the champion crashing into the canvas. As Kari clutched her knees, Josee got up and pulled something out of her outfit. A single pair of brass knuckles that she puts on her hand, she readies it "Say good night girly." she takes a running start as Kari gets up, readies her arm and...

Kari moves out of the way, but the knuckles land right on Ladybug with a superman punch. Just then Kari rolls Josee up with a school girl cover.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

Kari lets the cover go and slides out of the ring, she grabs her title before running off. A stunned and angry Josee sat in the ring.

Mike: Here's your winner and still the WWE 24/7 champion... KARI KAMIYA!

Josee growls at the running champion, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

_**Title changes: none.**_


	82. Chapter 82

6/24/20

Before the NXT show, we cut to Josee, who is painting a mural on the wall depicting a stairwell, with a sign that says 'free krabby patties!'. She snickers to herself, "This will get that damn Kari girl, now just need someone to test it." She hid before seeing a walking starfish in green shorts with purple flowers, who has an helmet of water so he can breath. This was Bikini Bottom's dumbest resident, scratch that dumbest ocean dweller, nope he's the dumbest ever. Patrick Star.

"How did I end up here?" Patrick said as he looked around, till he saw the painting "Oh boy, free krabby patties!" he then ran full speed at the wall.

"Here it comes." Josee said as she watched what unfolded. And to her glee Patrick slammed so hard into the wall he fell back, his head wobbly as Josee pulled him away from her trick, "Thanks for the laugh."

"Where's the leak, ma'am?" he weezed out before falling unconscious.

Just then Kari came by and saw the 'stairs' to 'free krabby patties', she rolled her eyes "Yeah right, like I'm dumb enough to fall for that." she went over to where Josee was hiding "For the record, I'm a vegan now." she told her before leaving.

"Crud, should have thought of that."

"Ooh, free krabby patties!" Josee saw R-Truth running right at the wall.

"Well, at least I'll get something out of this." Josee said before hiding, then gaining a look of shock as Truth somehow was able to actually go down the stairs like a cartoon character.

"What the?" Josee questioned before attempting to run at it too, before stopping herself "Yeah right, I'm not falling for that old trick. One day, Kari Kamiya. I will have my 24/7 championship back where it belongs."

_**Title changes: none.**_


	83. Chapter 83

6/29/20

(After the opening RAW package)

We see Josee and Kari in the middle of an altercation backstage, Kari throwing shots at Josee's midsection while the ice dancer clubs the younger Kamiya before tossing her into a crate. Josee then sends Kari crashing through a nearby screen, she scrambles into a cover as ref Jon Cone comes in.

1.

2.

Kari kicks out.

Josee furiously punches Kari in the face before pulling her up and slamming her into a nearby makeup vanity. She was then blinded when Kari through some makeup powder at her.

The two kept their fighting going when they reached the parking lot, where Kari was tossed against a car and she dodged an attempt kick by Josee, which shattered a car window. Kari then landed a spinning back kick to Josee, which knocked her onto the car.

She then avoided an attempted sneak attack from Jacques, Josee's ice dancing partner, by tripping him into his ball and chain before making a run for it.

(around the 9:45 mark)

Josee and Jacques came down a hallway, "She's close, I can feel it."

"Lets just get this over with, I have a hair appointment in ten minutes." Jacques said.

Josee came across one of the locker rooms, "Here." when she entered, she and Jacques gasped in horror. The space was in shambles, lockers were destroyed, there was a leak from the ceiling, and in the middle Kari laid battered with blood coming from cuts on her arms and face. "Jacques, get help." Josee told her slave.

Jacques, "Yes, sweety." he said before running to get help.

Josee approached the down Kari, "What happened? Where's the title?"

Kari groaned as she struggled up, "I was attacked, he was big and smelled like rotten flesh. (coughs blood) Then he took the 24/7 title and-"

"YOU LOST THE 24/7 TITLE!" Josee screeched, furious that she wasn't the one to win the title from her rival.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" they heard Jacques scream by, Josee looked out and reared back when she saw who was chasing him. A big burly man, ragged clothes, a bloodied apron, wielding a chainsaw, and wearing a mask that looked like it was made from human flesh. But what caught her attention was the green leather strap around his waist with gold plating. "Help me Josee!" Jacques cried as he ran.

"Oh my gold, Leatherface." Josee said wide-eyed.

"Don't you mean 'oh my god'?" Kari questioned.

"You believe in your thing, I believe in mine." Josee replied, she then lifted up the battered Kari. "Come on, and don't mention this to anyone, or I'll kill you." she threatened before taking her rival to the trainer's room.

With Jacques, he was still being chased by the 24/7 champion Leatherface near the shoreline of Orlando, the beach nearly cleared, till the male dancer was clubbed in the back of the head with the butt of the chainsaw.

Just as Leatherface was about to hack into Jacques back, he was hit by a golf cart. The driver being R-Truth, accompanied by Ref Charles Robinson, this gave Jacques time to escape before Leatherface got back up till he was rolled up by Truth.

1.

2.

3.

Truth cheered as he got up and removed the 24/7 title from the chainsaw wielder's waist, "YES, YES! I GOT MY BABY BACK!" he then did a jumping splits on the beach before seeing Leatherface grab his chainsaw. He yelped before getting back into the golf cart, along with Charles, and drive off "SO LONG MICHAEL MYERS!"

Leatherface screamed and wailed incoherent phrases as he swung his chainsaw around in a violent and kind of crazed dance, much like at the end of any Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, and was still swinging it around alone as the sun came up hours later.

_**Title changes: Leatherface def. Kari for the 24/7 championship (offscreen), R-Truth def Leatherface for the 24/7 championship. **_


	84. Chapter 84

7/3/20

At a café near the Performance Center, "Order for... Ronald?" the cashier called for while reading a note.

At the entrance, the 24/7 champion R-Truth looked inside, the café empty minus the staff. Social distancing and all that jazz. He then mad a dash for the counter, "That would be me."

"One latte with extra foam, and an Oreo cake pop. That I'll be $6.50."

Truth did a final look around before pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket, "Keep the change." he said as he placed it on the counter before taking the latte and snack. He then did a few sneak ninja rolls on his way out.

Just as he exited the café he was caught with a hammer to the face, knocking him down. The culprit turned out to be Leatherface, who's been hunting Truth down for days. Leatherface stomped a foot on Truth's chest as a ref came scared for his life.

1.

2.

3.

Leatherface took his foot off Truth and picked the 24/7 championship before putting in the back of a nearby truck, where he picked up a chainsaw. "HEY!" Leatherface heard before turning to see a young man with short blond hair, a white hat, turquois shirt with yellow long sleeves, teal shorts, and dark green shoes. Armed with a chainsaw of his own. The boy revved up his chainsaw, "This is for Kari."

Leatherface laughed before revving his own chainsaw.

The two clashed, chainsaws swipes but neither could land a blow. Sparks flew as the chainsaws collided with each other. The boy went for a forward lance, but the cannibal moved out of the way. The boy then dodged a downward strike witch lodged the chainsaw into the side of the truck, he capitalized on this moment with a superkick that knocked the old slasher villain away from his weapon.

The stranger went in for an attack, but Leatherface caught the chainsaw and started to push it back. The blades descending onto the boy, but before the metal can make contact he kicked the burly cannibal right in the groin. This made the killer stumble back in pain before the boy rolled him up with a school boy. The ref from earlier came up to count.

1.

2.

3.

The boy got up and kick the cannibal down. He then grabbed the belt from the back of the truck and booked it, before telling the ref "Call the cops to have this freak detained, and tell them TK Takaishi was here."

_**Title changes: Leatherface def. R-Truth for the 24/7 championship, TK Takaishi def. Leatherface for the 24/7 championship.**_


	85. Chapter 85

7/6/20

(After the opening Raw package)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is a triple threat match scheduled for onefall and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, from Japan... he is the current WWE 24/7 champion...….. TAKERU 'TK' TAKAISHI!

The crowd cheered as the champion waved to them with his title in hand.

Mike: And his opponents...

(cue Uncharted theme)

The crowd cheered as out came a certain treasure hunter previously seen on this tale, beige shirt, harness, jeans, loafers.

Mike: First, NATHAN DRAKE!

Globe trotting explorer and former 24/7 champion, Nathan Drake walked down the ramp, greeting fans along the way. As Nathan got into the ring, the performance center trainees booed the third combatant as they came on stage.

Mike: And, from Montreal Ontario, Canada...…. JACQUES!

When all three were in the ring.

Ding, ding, ding.

Jacques let out a battle cry before charging straight to TK, who side stepped and sent the male ice dancer crashing into the southwest corner. The French Canadian figure skater stumbled out and was hit with a running corner forearm from Drake, followed by a running bulldog.

Just then Drake was clotheslined over the north top rope by TK, the Digidestined member then caught Jacques with a flapjack across the ropes. TK then rebounded off the south ropes and landed a tope con hilo to Drake, drawing a pop for the move. TK then got up on the apron, dodging a shot from Jacques, countering it with a kick. He then followed this up with a springboard spear. TK then went for a pinfall, ref Jon Cone went for count.

1.

2.

Jacques kicked out.

TK sighed before standing up and heading for the northeast corner, climbing up to the second rope while Jacques pulled himself up. TK then leaped off with a dropkick that sent Jacques back into the opposite corner. TK then followed up with a running corner clothesline, but he got countered with a uranagi. Jacques then kicked TK right in the side, turning him onto his stomach before delivering a senton across the back of TK.

As Drake got up on the apron, Jacques caught him with a rope-hung DDT.

Jacques turned the explorer over for the cover.

1.

2.

Nathan gets the shoulder up.

Jacques groaned, "Its fine, still early in the match." Jacques then got up and stomped on Drake before doing the same to TK. Jacques then pulled Drake up and bodyslammed him across TK, he then flung the Digidestined member away before kneeing a kneeling Drake in the face, sending the explorer into seated position in the southeast corner. Jacques then stomped repeatedly onto Drake before pressing his knee right into his face.

As TK got up, he was then nailed with a running avalanche splash from the pink polyester wearing ice dancing man who followed up with a short-arm clothesline.

Jacques hooks the leg.

1.

2.

TK kicks out.

Jacques sighed before attempting to pick up TK, but got caught with a schoolboy from Drake.

1.

2.

Jacques rolls out, he then dodged a kick before going for his own schoolboy with a grip on Nate's jeans.

1.

2.

Jacques then ate a superkick from TK, breaking up the roll up.

TK then grabbed rake by the head and nailed a whirling DDT, kicking Jacques in the process. TK then countered a clothesline attempt from Jacques into a Blue Thunder Bomb, TK shifts his leg to pin him.

1.

2.

Jacques kicks out.

TK then goes for a kick to Drake, but the treasure hunter caught his foot, luckily TK escapes with an enziguri that sends Drake into the ropes. He goes to clothesline him over the ropes, but Drake counters the second attempt by sending TK over the top rope down to the mat below. Drake then follows up with a springboard crossbody to TK.

Drake then caught an attempted suicide dive from Jacques with an uppercut, knocking the ice dancer away so Nathan can slide into the ring. Drake then caught Jacques with Disaster Kick off the north ropes before hooking him up with the Wreckoning (or Cross-Rhodes), but then he got nailed in the back with a chair from an interfering Josee much to the crowd's annoyance. Triple threat rules means this is legal.

This caused Drake to let go of Jacques as Josee dropped the chair before turning Drake around and hitting him with a vicious RKO onto the chair. She then pulled Jacques over the downed seeker of the uncharted, the ref begrudgingly starts the count as Josee keeps an eye on TK.

1.

2.

Just then the pin was broken up at the last second.

Josee, who didn't hear a three, turned around and saw a thirty something year old blond in a red sleeveless tank, jeans, and brown boots. The fans recognized her as Drake's wife, Elena Fisher-Drake. Josee growled, "You little..."

Elena gave her the 'come at me, sis' gesture, "Bring it on, I've faced bigger threats than you."

Josee screamed before tackling her down to the matt, the ensuing catfight sent these two outside the ring.

As that happened TK managed to climb his way into the ring, he first pushed a down Drake out of the ring then went to grab Jacques but was lifted by the ice dancer. TK managed to shimmy out of it and send him crashing into northwest corner with a German suplex. TK then sprinted down the west ropes, rebounding off the corner before nailing a running knee smash into the side of Jacques head (Running Nese).

TK then pulled Jacques out of the corner for the pin.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

TK got up and was handed the championship.

Mike: Here's your winner, and still the WWE 24/7 champion... TAKERU 'TK' TAKAISHI!

TK exclaimed, "Yes!" before bailing out of the ring and passed the bell keeper's area, aka the only place without plexiglass around it, and escape before any challengers could try and pin him.

_**Title changes: none.**_


	86. Great American Bash

7/8/20

It was week 2 of the Great American Bash on NXT, and it was time for the main event of evening. The winner take all champion vs champion match between Undisputed Era's Adam Cole the NXT champion, and the limitless North American Champion Keith Lee.

After the entrances were done, and we are about to begin. The UE leader all alone in the ring, just then on the TV NXT GM William Regal appeared. "Hello, hello? Is this on? Hello?" Adam and Keith were confused at to what this was about.

"Ah, yes. Adam and Keith, I'm sure two are prepare for what is possibly the most important match in both of your careers. Before the night is over, someone will be walking away with both the NXT championship, and the North American championship."

"Can we move it along so I can claim my titles." Adam said impatiently.

"You know I had this whole thing prepared, but since we have very little time left on the show I'll keep it brief. Adam and Keith, I'm making a slight tweak in your match." Adam gained a look that said 'Excuse me?', while Keith had a smirk that welcomes a challenge. " To ensure that there are no shenanigans. Your match will now be... a triple threat match."

The crowd erupted at this, Adam complained.

"That's right, it will be NXT champion Adam Cole, NXT North American Champion Keith Lee...….. and WWE 24/7 champion TK Takaishi.." the crowd cheered even more at this "In a winner take all triple threat match, for all three titles. Good luck."

After William Regal's announcement, the Digimon theme played as the 24/7 champion appeared on stage.

As soon as TK got into the ring, the match begun.

Ding, ding, ding.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?" Adam complained as he walked up to TK, "Who the hell let you just walk in and get added into-" Just then he was launched by a charging Keith Lee out of the ring, clear over the ropes and crashing through the plexiglass surrounding the barricade.

Shaking off the shock of what just happened, TK started to throw a few shots at Keith but he barely reacted to them before he sent TK flying with an overhead belly to belly suplex. TK soon got up and caught Keith Lee with a dropkick that hardly staggered the big man. TK then attempted to whip Keith into the southeast corner, but Lee's size and strength meant he didn't budge. Then Keith sent TK into the Northwest corner with a thunderous whip of his own.

TK's chest slammed into the top turnbuckle and into Keith's arms for a German Suplex, but luckily TK was able to land on his feet and deliver a kick to the side of Keith's head. As the NA champion was down TK bounced off the north ropes with a rolling senton across the chest of Keith Lee, the Digidestined of Hope followed this up with a standing Shooting Star Press before delivering a springboard moonsault off the south ropes.

TK hooks the leg for the first pinfall of the match, ref Tom Castor went for the count.

1.

Keith launched TK off of him.

As TK got up Keith then kipped up right to his feet, drawing a gasp from the crowd. TK went for a elbow, but ate a headbutt from Keith that knocked him into the west ropes before he clotheslined TK out of the ring. And before you can say 'Holy bleep', Adam Cole leaps off the barricade and hits a Panama Sunrise (Canadian Destroyer) to TK on the floor below.

Adam got up and was grabbed by the hair by Keith Lee and got pulled up on the apron, Adam escaped the grasp by kicking Keith in the face before pulling Keith against the ropes. This made Keith stumble back holding his throat as Adam slid back into the ring, the Undisputed Era's leader then chop-blocked the left calf of Lee sending the big man down to his knees.

Adam then lowered his knee pad, wanting to end this match as soon as possible. Adam rebounded off the robes and went for his Last Shot knee, but Keith ducked it and Adam was sent flying over him. Keith got up as well as Adam, Keith then brought his hands up and slammed them down onto Adam's chest with Grizzly Magnum. Adam cringed in the pain before he was sent flying with a German suplex from Keith.

Keith got up while Adam pulled himself up in the southwest corner, Keith then charged at him with a corner slpash. Keith then whipped Adam him into the opposite corner, he then went for a corner clothesline but ate a kick from Adam. Adam then got up to the second rope and went for a crossbody, but got caught by Keith.

Keith then turned around with Adam in his arms to see TK leap off the ropes with a springboard seated senton, but Keith didn't go down and stayed planted on the ground. The crowd roared at the feat of strength by Keith before he slammed both men down with a powerslam/powerbomb combo.

Keith then went for a cover on Adam.

1.

2.

Adam Cole kicked out.

Keith then crawled over Adam and hooked TK's leg.

1.

2.

TK kicks out.

Keith shook his head before going back to the fight.

Keith gripped TK by the back of his head and pulled him up, but TK used the momentum and countered it into a Canadian Destroyer. Keith then sat seated in the northwest corner as TK charged up the Running Knee smash, but got hit with a superkick from Adam Cole that knocked him onto the apron. Adam then did a running knee to Keith before climbing over him onto the top turnbuckle as TK was getting up. Adam then nailed TK with a Panama Sunrise on the apron, Adam then stepped back into the ring.

Adam then approached Keith, but was caught with a Spirit Bomb. Keith then stood up and lifted Adam up and nailed a second Spirit Bomb, Keith hooks the legs.

1.

2.

Adam just pops the shoulder up before the count is done.

Keith groaned before going to pick up Adam up, but got hit with a low blow from an interfering Bobby Fish. Just then Rodrick Strong came in and delivered a running boot to Keith which sent Keith stumbling into the ropes. Rodrick then goes to attack Keith, but the limitless one sends Strong out of the ring before doing the same to Bobby.

Adam then attempts a superkick to Keith, but Lee caught his foot before lifting him up and powerbombing him out of the ring onto his stable mates.

As the Era got up, TK shot up on the apron and landed a springboard moonsault to the Era.

All four of them got up as Keith watched, he then rebounded off the south ropes and landed a tope con hilo to everyone on the outside.

Keith then got up and grabbed TK and tossed him into the ring, before he can follow his foot was grabbed by Adam Cole. Keith looked down and picked up Adam before tossing him into the post, just then he looked into the ring and was hit with a suicide tornado DDT.

TK then got up and tossed Adam into the ring before sliding back into the ring. TK then went over to him before getting knocked back with a kick from Adam, Adam then got up and went for a clothesline TK ducked and went for a springboard moonsault- but got countered with a superkick from Adam sending him crashing on his head.

Adam then taunted the down TK, "You see kid, this is what happens when you go up against me." he slapped TK in the back of the head. "You get your ass kick, just like every last man that went up against me. ADAM COLE BAY BAY!" he did his taunt before performing his Last Shot knee to the back of TK's head.

Adam rolled TK over, "He's done." he said as he hooked TK's leg.

1.

2.

TK KICKS OUT!

"NO!" Adam yells out as the pinfall failed. "WHY!?"

Adam then saw Keith getting up and landed delivered a dropkick through the ropes sending him into the corner of the barricade, Adam then connected a high kick to Keith which brought him down to a knee. Adam then stepped back and landed a shining wizard that knocked Keith Lee into the corner of the barricade. Adam then got back into the ring as TK got onto his knees.

Adam once again attempted the Last Shot, but TK ducked and Adam was sent flying over head.

TK then hit a superkick to Adam, who responded with his own superkick to TK, who then responds with a high knee to Adam's face. Adam then attempts a forearm, but TK ducks and wraps his arms around from behind attempting a German suplex but ate an elbow from Adam Cole. Adam then Irish whipped TK into the southeast corner, he then charged at TK with a corner forearm.

When Adam attempts to run to the opposite corner his trunks were grabbed from behind by TK, who launched him with a German suplex onto the bottom corner. TK then went for a Running Knee Smash to Adam Cole, TK then moved Adam's head back into position before landing for a second Running Knee Smash.

TK then pulled Adam out of the corner before climbing up the to the top rope. TK then leaped into a Moonsault with the knees landing on the chest of Adam.

TK hooked the leg.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

TK released the cover as the crowd erupted in a standing ovation.

Alicia: Here's your winner, your NEW NXT North American Champion, the NEW NXT champion, your 24/7 champion... TAKERU 'TK' TAKAISHI!

TK panted as he was handed all three championships, he wrapped the 24/7 title around his waist before he held both his new titles up high. TK was then hugged from behind by Kari, who had her left arm in a sling and her head bandaged up. TK then embraced her gingerly to not aggravate her injuries.

"Congratulations TK." Kari beamed at him.

TK smiled, "Thanks Kari."

The celebration continues as NXT signs off the air, the conclusion of the return of the Great American Bash.

_**Title changes: TK Takaishi def. Adam Cole and Keith Lee in a winner take all triple threat match to win the NXT championship and the NXT North American Championship.**_


	87. Chapter 87

7/13/20

(After the RAW opening package)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is a Winner Take All fatal 4 way elimination match for the NXT championship, the NXT North American championship, and the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, he is the WWE 24/7 champion, the NXT North American champion, and the NXT champion... TAKERU 'TK' TAKAISHI!

The crowd of NXT trainees cheered as the triple champion held up his newly acquired NXT titles, his 24/7 belt wrapped around his waist.

Tom: Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw where we are kicking things off with the always entertaining 24/7 championship. I'm Tom Phillips joined by Byron Saxton and Samoa Joe.

Byron: Guys have we ever seen such an instant rise like TK has had?

Joe: Just this past Wednesday on NXT's Great American Bash we saw TK reach the top of the mountain when he unseated both Keith Lee for the North American title AND Adam Cole, ending the longest NXT title reign in history. And for that he's earned my respect.

Tom: TK only the second person to become a triple champion while holding the 24/7 championship.

**SHOCK... the system**

(cue: Undisputed by CFO$)

Outcomes the first opponent.

Mike: And his opponents. First, from Tampa, Florida... weighing in at 200lbs... representing the Undisputed Era... RODRICK STRONG!

Rodrick Strong came down to the ring, mumbling a mantra to himself after the nightmare he went through with Dexter Lumis two weeks ago on NXT.

**Chillin out with the crew in the school yard, finding trouble never looking too hard. **

Mike: Next, weighing in at 120 lbs...…. JADEN YUKI!

Out comes the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, fluffy brown hair, red jacket, black pants and brown shoes. "Time to get my game on!" Jaden said before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

Just then an eerie music started to play through the speakers, a song that Rodrick recognized instantly "Oh no, oh god no!" he shook his head as out came the figment of his reoccurring nightmares.

Tall, short blond hair, small, tiny mustache, zero emotion on face. black gloves, green pants.

Mike: And...… from Recluse, Wyoming... weighing in at 239lbs... Dexter... Luuuuuuumis.

Dexter just stoically walked down the ramp, his eyes casting a faraway look that seemed to dig into the soul of Rodrick Strong. All the memories of Lumis came crawling back, the time he was shoved into a trunk. When Dexter made that slither into the ring, he jumped onto the turnbuckle with a yelp.

Referee Charles Robinson held up all three titles.

Ding, ding, ding.

First thing that happen was Dexter moving towards Rodrick, which made the UE member jump out of the ring screaming like a little girl. Strong booked it out of the arena, "GET THAT FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" Roddy yelled as he ran as far as his legs can carry him.

Dexter then turned around and was hit with a superkick from Jaden, which didn't even faze him. Jaden then went for a few punches before he ran into an uppercut from Lumis that knocked him away. Then TK went into attack Dexter, but Lumis caught him and tossed him into the southwest corner before driving his shoulder into TK's midsection.

Lumis then delivered a back elbow to Jaden before putting him in the same corner as TK. He then continued the shoulder thrusts in the corner, he then whipped Jaden out of the corner before flinging him right back into TK. The Tortured Artist then caught Jaden with a release German suplex, as TK fell to the mat. Dexter then picked up Jaden and hit him with a snap suplex. Dexter then caught an incoming TK and tossed him over the ropes, with the champion landing on the apron.

Dexter then charged off the west ropes and ran right into a kick from TK which knocked him back, TK then capped off with a springboard blockbuster which brought the man down. Jaden then came in with a running shooting star press, Jaden then hooked the leg.

1.

Dexter kicked out.

Jaden then went for a series of elbow drops, he leaped for a fifth one but Dexter rolled out of the way. Dexter got up near the north ropes, and TK went to clothesline him out but got caught with a back body drop to the floor below. Dexter then counter a forearm from Jaden with a punch before delivering a cyclone kick that pushed Jaden into the ropes before Dexter caught him with a spinebuster.

Dexter hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Jaden kicked out.

Dexter then kipped up and landed a leg drop, Lumis then rebounded off the ropes and landed a second leg drop. Jaden rolled over and pushed himself up before Dexter caught him with an overhead belly to belly suplex. TK then slid into ring and went after Dexter but he got caught with a Lou Thezz Press, as Dexter was punching away on TK's face he was attacked from behind by a returning Rodrick Strong who slammed a chair against his back.

Lumis got off TK as Strong lit up the back of Dexter with a series of chair shots to the back, Strong then set the chair down before hooking Dexter up and landing a DDT spiking Dexter's head into the chair.

Rodrick quickly went for a cover.

1.

2.

Lumis quickly latched on the his Kata Gatame submission, this made Strong panic as the Post Dexter Lumis Stress Disorder came in (or as the UE call it PDLSD). He flailed his arms and screamed as visions of his time in the trunk after NXT In our House soar through his brain, he quickly tapped out yelling "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Mike: Rodrick Strong has been eliminated.

As soon as Dexter released the hold, Rodrick quickly slid out of the ring and ran back to the locker room. Dexter was then hit with a running meteora from Jaden, who was hit with a superkick from TK.

The kick knocked Jaden into a sitting position in the northeast corner, Dexter sat right up and was caught with a superkick from TK as well that knocked him out of the ring. TK then stomped away on Jaden before running down and back the east ropes and hitting the card game player with a Running Knee Smash, TK pulled Jaden out of the corner and covered him.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Jaden Yuki has been eliminated.

TK got off of Jaden and went for a suicide Tornado DDT to Lumis, who caught him and countered with a suplex onto the apron.

Dexter then got up and tossed TK into the ring before sliding in after and hooking his leg.

1.

2.

TK kicked out.

Lumis just stared into nothing as he picked TK up, looking to finish him. But as he lifted TK up he was countered with a crucifix cover.

1.

2.

3.

TK unhooked himself and slide out of the ring, grabbed his titles and ran like hell out of the building.

Mike: Here's your winner and still NXT champion, North American champion and 24/7 champion... TAKERU 'TK' TAKAISHI.

Dexter just stared at the retreating TK before slithering out of the ring and went back to stalking Rodrick Strong.

_**Title changes: none.**_

**This Sunday at The Horror Show that is Extreme Rules, TK will be defending all three of his titles in an eight person backlot brawl.**


	88. The Horror Show at Extreme Rules

7/19/20

(After the Raw Women's championship battle)

We head on over to the same backlot of the performance center when Adam Cole and Velveteen Dream competed in, where a few cars were parked and a referee were waiting. There was also a few trucks and a garbage dumpster nearby. The champion TK paced in the center of the lot, his NXT titles on each of his shoulders while the 24/7 title was around his waist.

TK then saw a car coming, when it came to a stop a few feet away the driver of the car came out. "I figured you would come."

"Don't think because I carried your girlfriend to the doctor that we're friends, I want. My! TITLE!" Josee the Ice Dancer exclaimed before she got into the ring. "And by tonight I'll have two more pieces of gold in my procession."

TK snickered, "Good luck with that." they both heard as Amethyst of the Crystal Gems leaped off a nearby building, landing right in the ring. "You had your time, now its my turn."

"Please," they heard a brash voice as Katsuki Bakugo appeared "What makes you think you'd win? You couldn't win that title from a little kid."

"You mean the same little kid that beat your sorry ass a gajillion times?" Amethyst countered, TK and Josee laughing at the frustrated look Lord Something Murder gained.

"HE GOT LUCKY!" he yelled, not wanting to relive all his shortcomings when it comes to the 24/7 title.

Just then a second car drove up near the lot, driving the vehicle is the next combatant. Former NXT champ Adam Cole, scowl on his face as he glares daggers at the boy that took his title from him, flanked by Undisputed Era mate Bobby Fish. Bobby patted her leader's shoulder, "Don't worry Adam, with two of us those belts will be coming right home where they belong."

"They better." Adam sneered as he slid into the ring, followed by Fish.

Just then a very flirty voice rang through, "HOWDY HO MOTHERF**KERS!" everyone turned to see, the boys gulped at the sight of Panty Anarchy in her powered up angel form. Strutting down the alleyway making very seductive poses along the way, making the guys blush except for Bobby Fish who was still salty over how he had the 24/7 title slip from his hands.

"Hey, sorry for my friend." the girl behind her called out, the girl being Ochaco Uraraka.

"What brings you two here?" Amethyst asked as Panty made a show of entering the ring, meanwhile Ochaco slid in the normal way.

"You know, we just want to compete against tough opponents, test our skills, and hopefully win a few titles here tonight." Ochaco answered.

Panty then added, "Also Froppy drew the shortest and she's back at the dorm getting plowed by Deku right up her froggy ass as we speak." Everyone reeled back at her words.

Ref Tom Castor called everyone in, "Alright people, here's how this will go down. The eight of you will battle anywhere around the lot, there are weapons underneath the ring and around the lot for you to use as you see fit. If you are pinned or you submit, you will be eliminated. Elimination can occur anywhere in the surrounding area, the last person standing is the winner take all. Any questions?"

No questions were asked.

"And... BEGIN!"

The brawl began and everyone went after somebody. The battles consisted of TK vs Adam, Josee vs Uraraka, Bakugo vs Amethyst, and Bobby vs Panty. TK and Adma exchanged shots in the northwest corner, Josee ran straight to Uraraka and tackled her out of the ring to the east side, Bakugo clotheslined the gem out of the ring taking himself outside the ring in the process, and Bobby was punching the angel's ribcage as she had him in a headlock.

Josee mounted Uraraka as she landed shots to her face, but Uravity pushed the ice dancer off her. She then reached underneath the ring and grabbed the first thing she felt. As Josee was about to mount her again she was knocked away with a kendo stick, Uraraka pushed herself up and started to smack Josee with the kendo stick, causing her to stumble away.

Katsuki and Amethyst exchanged fists on the opposite side, till Amethyst landed a kick to his midsection that launched him into a Toyota. She then charged at him and sent her flying with a back body drop onto the hood of the Toyota, he then climbed up and hooked her up for a DDT. But then she countered it and delivered a northern lights suplex busting the windshield as she went for a bridge.

Ref Aja Smith, who is one of the three field refs for this brawl, came over to count.

1.

2.

Katsuki pops the shoulder up.

Back in the ring TK and Panty were battling the Undisputed Era mates, while the champ and Panama Playboy exchanged shots Bobby took Panty down with a headlock. The fallen angel was able to fight out of it with knees to the back of his head, this made Fish release the lock before he was kicked away by Panty.

TK went for a forearm, but Adam ducked and went for a German suplex on the Destined of Hope- but TK was able to land on his feet and deliver a kick to the side of his head. TK then lifted Adam up from behind and brought him down with an elevated inverted DDT, TK hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Adam kicks out.

(With Uraraka and Josee)

The ice dancer was still getting slashed by the kendo stick till she was up against red pickup truck, Uravity went for another kendo strike- but Josee ducked and drove her back first into the side of the truck. Uraraka went for another kendo shot but Josee ducked and drove her adversary back first into the truck, causing the hero in training to drop the kendo stick.

Josee then looks in the back of the truck and sees a few chairs, she gleefully grabs one and strikes it down hard onto the girl's back. Josee then pushes the top of the chair into the back of her neck before jamming it straight down. Josee turns her over and hooks the leg, field ref Stephen Smith comes in for the count.

1.

2.

Uraraka kicks out.

(Amethyst and Kacchan)

The gem and explosion user staggered up to their feet atop the car, Amethyst lands a punch but then gets nailed with a punch from Kacchan. Amethyst then goes for a chop, but then Katsuki lands a chop of his own. Amethyst attempts a roundhouse punch, but Katsuki catches her with a Rock Bottom atop the roof. He then slides off the car to the concrete pavement, where he looks underneath before chuckling manically.

He pushes himself up and pulls out a table from underneath the car, he then sets it up right next to the car. Katsuki then leaps back on top of the car and grabs the gem by her hair, pulling her up before setting her up for a powerbomb off the car facing the table. As he attempts to lift her up she grabs onto his legs, she then counters with a back body drop but Kacchan wraps his legs around her head.

Amethyst was at the edge of the car roof, holding Bakugo as she adjusts her hold so that she was hooking his legs with her arms and moves her legs underneath Kacchan's arms. She then leaps backwards and nails kind of like a rana-driver through the table to Kacchan. Aja makes the count.

1.

2.

3.

_**1st elimination: Katsuki Bakugo via rana-driver through a table by Amethyst**_

Amethyst gets off the eliminated hero in training, she pants before looking at his unconscious form. "Tough break kid, maybe next time." she then pulls out a sharpie and proceeds to write something on his left bicep, he shakes himself awake before seeing her stand up. "Call me." she says before going towards the ring.

Katsuki confused looks to his arm, sees a phone number. He grunts, "Whatever." he gets up before getting escorted away by Aja.

Back in the ring Adam and Bobby were stomping away on a downed TK, Panty pulled herself up in the southeast corner. Adam gestured for Bobby to go after the angel while he deals with TK, he nodded before nailing a corner forearm to Panty, he then wraps Panty's right leg in the ropes and pulls on it. He then nails a chop to Panty before running down and back the south side of the ring and nails a dropkick to her leg.

The angel cringes in pain as she tumbles out of the corner holding her leg. Bobby then grabs the same leg and starts to kick repeatedly before delivering and elbow to the inner thigh. He then removes her heeled shoe before twisting the foot, Panty bites her lower lip from he pain before grabbing Bobby from behind for a sleeper hold- but Bobby rolls backwards into a cover.

1.

2.

Panty gets the shoulder up in time.

Bobby goes back on the attack with a kick to her back. As this went on Adam dumps TK's body out through the west ropes, he went out after him and slammed TK into the ring apron before tossing him into a nearby car. Just then he was taken down by a spear from Amethyst.

We return to Josee and Uraraka, the former of which was jamming a chair into the latter's side. She then put the chair down and pulled the female hero up, she then went for a cutter on the chair but was countered into an Unprettier onto the chair by Uravity. She turns the ice dancer over and hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Josee kicks out.

Uraraka sighs that she didn't put away Josee, she went to pick Josee up before she caught him with a cutter on the chair. Josee turns her over for a cover.

1.

2.

Uraraka kicks out.

Josee growls before turning her opponent onto her front and slammed her face first into a chair. She went back to the truck and grabbed another chair, she walked back to the facedown Uraraka. She sets up a con-chair-to onto Uraraka, "Such a disappointment, you're parents would so ashamed to have a failure like you."

As she raised the chair up, Uraraka shot a hand to Josee's leg, touching all five fingers to her skin making Josee float upwards causing her to miss Uraraka and drop her chair . "Aaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhh let me down! I MEAN IT!" as she continued to scream, Uraraka pulls herself up to her feet and heading back to the truck and grabbing a whole bunch of chairs and putting them in a pile with the other two chairs.

After she made a sufficient pile she tap her finger tips together, "And... release." disabling her quirk.

"You know this isn't so bad, I can just relax while everyone else does all the work." Josee said as she got into a relaxing position, until she started freefalling. "DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT-" she was then caught with a powerbomb into the pile of chairs, Ochaco covers her for the pin. Stephen counted.

1.

2.

3.

_**2nd elimination: Josee via falling into a powerbomb onto a pile of chairs by Ochaco Uraraka**_

Ochaco got off and moved away from the eliminated ice dancer, she panted "One down, more to go." she crawled over to the ring.

Bobby kept working on the leg of Panty Anarchy till he went for a figure 4, but Panty kicked him out of the ring before he can finish the submission. As she rested her leg Ochaco came to the ringside and dropkicked Fish into the apron giving her friend and harem-mate time to recover.

Adam, Amethyst, and TK all got up and exchanged shots until Adam nailed TK with a superkick before doing the same to the gem lady. Adam then picked up TK and dragged him over to the dumpster and smashing him headfirst into it, he then lifted up the dumpster latches open before tossing TK in the dumpster.

Adam then turned around and saw Amethyst coming at him with a spear, but Adam leapfrogged over her and she ran into the dumpster. He then went for a schoolboy on Amethyst.

1.

2.

Amethyst kicks out. Adam then climbs atop the dumpster as she gets on up, he then leaped off and nailed her with a Panama Sunrise. Adam turns her over for the cover.

1.

2.

Amethyst kicks out.

Adam groans in frustration before pulling her up, not seeing the dumpster open up and TK sprung out and he was caught with a seated senton by the champ. TK then nailed him with a running shooting star press before hooking the leg.

1.

2.

Adam pops the shoulder up.

Back near the ring Ochaco went for a high kick but Bobby ducked and caught her with a back suplex onto the apron, he then tossed her into the ring before getting up on the apron. As he was about to step through the ropes he was caught with a code-breaker from Panty, she pulled Bobby away from the ropes before hopping up to the top rope in the southeast corner.

As she perched herself, she leaped off with an Angel Arrow (Red/Black Arrow) right to the ribs of Bobby. She hooks the leg.

1.

2.

3.

_**3rd elimination: Bobby Fish via top rope spinning shooting star press from Panty Anarchy**_

Panty got off Fish, leaving her and Uraraka in the ring. The two panted and stared each other down, till the two gave a fist bump. Agreeing to take the others out first before duking it out themselves, as Ochaco turned around though she was caught an O'Connor Roll with Panty pulling over her pants exposing her bubble butt.

1.

2.

But Ochaco managed to reverse into her own O'Connor Roll pulling on the bottom of Panty's outfit, thus exposing her rather small perky ass.

1.

2.

3.

_**4th elimination: Panty Anarchy via roll up by Ochaco Uraraka**_

Panty was shocked by the development as Ochaco got up and pulled her pants back up, she shot the angel a glare. "Okay look, I can explain-" but just then Ochaco was knocked forward into the angel by Amethyst with a springboard dropkick. Amethyst then summoned her whip from her gem and started to whip the two girls repeatedly.

Amethyst then tossed Panty out of the ring before lifting Ochaco in a fireman's carry before dropping her with a Samoan driver, hooking the leg for the cover.

1.

2.

3.

_**5th elimination: Ochaco Uraraka via Samoan Driver by Amethyst**_

As Amethyst released Uraraka she was hit in the back with a wrench by Adam Cole, dropping her to the mat. Adam then caught TK with a knee as he got into the ring, as TK was down Amethyst got up to her knees before Adam lowered his knee pad before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Last Shot Knee to the back of Amethyst's head.

He turns her over for the pin.

1.

2.

Amethyst kicks out of the pin.

"WHAT!?" Adam freaks before going outside, he pulls out a few chairs and tosses them into the ring. Along with a sledgehammer and a kendo stick, before he got back up on the apron. But then he got caught with an apron DDT by Amethyst, faceplanting onto one of the chairs. Amethyst then put him into a dragon sleeper, Adam flails around till he eventually taps out.

_**6th elimination: Adam Cole via dragon sleeper by Amethyst**_

The gem pushes Adam off of her, she then gets up at the same time as TK. She then went at him with Judas Effect like spinning back elbow, but TK caught him with a German suplex right into the northwest corner. With the final challenger seated TK charged down the north side of the ring and lands a Running Knee Smash to Amethyst.

TK then pulls the gem out and climbs up to the top rope, and he leaps off with the moonsault with the knees- but Amethysts rolls out of the way and he lands knees first on the mat. Amethyst pulls herself up and readies to spear TK down, she charges at him but he catches her with a kick. He grabs a hold of the sledgehammer Adam brought in earlier and he goes to strike Amethyst but she ducks the swing and hits him with an enziguri.

TK drops the hammer before Amethyst picks him up in a fireman's carry before dropping him with a Samoan Driver onto one of the chairs. She then slides out of the ring and pulls a table out from under the ring and slides it into the ring, she follows suit and sets it up near the northeast corner Amethyst then goes to pick up TK but he catches her with a superkick that knocks her onto the table.

TK then pulls himself around the table and gingerly climbs up the turnbuckle, but just as he balances himself on the top he gets crotched by Amethyst. The gem then climbs up and delivers a few jabs to TK before pulling him and nailing an inverted super-plex through the table.

Amethyst turns TK over and drapes an arm over him.

1.

2.

3.

_**7th elimination: TK Takaishi via inverted super-plex through a table by Amethyst**_

Amethyst pants as she pushes herself up, Tom brings her the titles she has won. The 24/7 title, NXT title, and North American title. She laughs lightly, "Finally, I've done it." She gingerly stands and holds up all three belts before rolling out of the ring.

_**Title changes: Amethyst is the winner take all of the backlot brawl.**_


	89. Chapter 89

7/22/20

Currently Amethyst was walking through what was called 'Kindergarten', the place where she was made while talking on the phone "Yep, it wasn't easy winning these three belts. Had to go through 7 others to become Ame-Thrice Belts, I know the name is bad but its all I got. This one guy I had to beat was like super crazy, and kind of anger-prone. Kind of like Jasper used to be, but I don't know I think he's kind of cute."

As she was talking she didn't see the lurking figure behind one of the decommissioned drill things littered around the Kindergarten, they let out a chuckle before leaping out aiming straight for Amethyst with battle cry.

Amethyst heard the cry and sighed, "Gotta go." she hung up and summoned her whip. She then used the whip to catch the attacker and slam her into one of the drills, breaking it in half. "Well that was easy." Amethyst said as she was about to leave.

"I'LL SHOW YOU EASY!" an angry voice yelled as they exploded out of the wreckage.

She stopped and realized, "Wait, I know that rage." she ducked an explosive projectile and looked up to see a very angry Katsuki Bakugo. "Called it." She was then kicked right in the gut which sent her into the side of the crater, she pulled herself out of the Amethyst shaped hole in time to dodge a flaming punch from Katsuki. Amethyst then tried for a kick but Bakugo blocked it and delivered an explosion palm strike to her chest, singing her front and nearly toasting her gem as she was sent flying away.

Amethyst landed hard against one of the legs of the many drills littered all over the place. She groaned, "Right in the gem." she was then speared through the leg by Kacchan, breaking the mechanical leg off in the process. He then hooked her leg.

"REF! GET OUT HERE!" he called as ref Charles Robinson came out and started the count.

1.

2.

Amethyst pops her shoulder up.

Katsuki growls at the kick out before mounting her and started to rain shots down on her, the gem lady then slid out from under him and gave him a superkick to the back of his head knocking him down. Amethyst then delivered a running senton across his gut.

She patted the dust off her clothes before starting to leave, just then she was rolled up in a school boy by Katsuki.

1.

2.

Amethyst kicks out of it. She leaps away from a flaming swing before she goes to lash at him with her whip, which he catches "Oh crap." Bakugo then flicked the whip and it ends up wrapping around Amethyst, he then swings her all around, hitting the sides of the trench and a few drill legs. He then flung all the way across Kindergarten into another part of the trench right into another drill.

Bakugo followed suit, discarding the whip when he lands. "Not so tough now huh you rock bitch? Even that punk-ass baby KO could take you down."

_"Aw, thanks Kacchan._" Bakugo snarls as she pops out of the wreckage, his fury intensifying when she see's the form she was in. _"Though I wouldn't get so smarmy about that, after all I beat your butt at least 1000 times." _she said in a voice resembling the boy he spoke of.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, alright that's it!" Bakugo screamed as he charged head first at the purple KO, who dodged every shot he took before nailing a dropkick to the quirk user's back that sends him flying into the side of the trench.

Bakugo grinds his teeth as Amethyst-KO mocked him with a raspberry, _"Shame while you're scaring everyone at your hero school, I'm defending the WWE title and leading my own stable of champions." _

"SHUT UP!" he ran at her with a blind fury before catching a sick uppercut that launched him into the air, and he crashed down with the disguised gem catching him with powerbomb into the dirt.

Amethyst giggles before turning back into her real form, "And there lies your problem." she says to the downed Bakugo, who groans before feeling her straddle his waist. He blinked seeing her sitting on his lap, "Dude, you are by far the most easily triggered person I have ever seen. More so than Jasper."

Bakugo grinds his teeth at the jab, "I'm not easily triggered."

"Your quirk is lame."

"I'LL KILLL YOU-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he tried for a punch, but Amethyst caught his hand and proceeds to bend his pointer and middle fingers back at an unnatural angle.

"I rest my case." she lets his finger go, he holds his fingers in pain. "You need to chill out man, people won't dig a hero that's always yelling, swearing, and blowing things up for even the smallest things. Unless they're played by Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Have you met Endeavor?" Bakugo returns.

"Vaguely."

"Can you just get off me so I can win back my championship?" he demanded.

"Are you gonna blow up my gem if I do?"

"Nnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Katsuki lets out what could be a smile if you turn your head and squint.

"Look Katsuki, you have the power and capability of a hero. What you lack however is the compassion and consideration, tell me. What's your reason?" Amethyst asks him.

"For being a hero or..."

"The hero thing."

"Oh..." Katsuki said. "Well after I first saw All Might, I wanted to be the best hero like him no matter what." he answered.

"Anything else?" she questioned for more detail.

"I don't see what you're talking abou-"

She groaned with a facepalm, "Dude, that kind of mindset isn't healthy. Heroes aren't just about powers or being the best, its about helping others and being there for people when they need them the most."

Bakugo gagged at the notion, "Barf." Amethyst glares at him for that, "Now if you don't mind-" just then he tried to tackled her down, but then she slams his hands on both sides of his head, giving him the darkest glare she can give.

"Listen here you jackass, you think just because you have cool powers that you can just bully others around you and expect to be a hero. Heroes don't tell their peers to kill themselves." Bakugo thinks back to when Deku didn't have a quirk, and he told him to swan-dive off the school and hope for a quirk in the next life. "Heroes protect people, this I know because I had to protect my friend Steven since he was a baby, along with this very planet from threats that would make you look like a tiny puppy."

Bakugo gulped.

Amethyst takes a breath after her rant, "Look, its naturally for people to want to be the best. But 'best' is relative, all you can really do is try to be the best 'you' you can be."

"I don't follow."

Amethyst droops her head, "You know what forget it." she gets up to leave, Bakugo then saw the drill they broke earlier wobbling on the damaged leg till it gave out and the drill started to tip over. The triple champion was right in the line of fire, he gasped before he shot himself towards her. Amethyst saw the drill falling and went wide eyed "Oh shi-WAH!"

She was tackled by Bakugo just in time before she would be crushed under the falling drill before poofing into her gem, the laid beside the fallen drill. Their lips unintentionally pressed against each other during the collision. The two were wide-eyed as they separated and stood up, they looked away with a blush on each of their faces.

"You o-okay?" he stuttered for the first time in his life.

"Uh yeah, thanks." she replied softly.

"I guess I have a lot to think about when it comes to this hero thing." Katsuki figured.

"Totally." she replied, then the awkward silence kicked in. She then heard him mumble something, "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing!" he freaked as he averted his eyes, she saw his face and almost smirk.

"Nothing," she then grabbed his collar bring him down to her level, "Or did you whisper something about me?" she questioned suggestively.

"Um, well... I just..." he shakes his head, "I don't have to explain anything-" just then the two were pushed against the fallen drill before Amethyst was rolled back as she kept her grip on Katsuki, sending them both to the ground as they were both held down in a bridging cover.

The ref who was watching all of this came in and counted.

1.

2.

3.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the attacker cackled as he got off the dazed and confused gem and hero in training before picking up the 24/7 title in glee, "YES! I'VE GOT MY BABY BACK!" screamed the new champion, who turned out to be R-Truth. Truth then did a little heel click, "SORRY TO RUIN THE MOMENT! BUT GOT TO RUN!" he then ran off before either of them can process what happened.

Bakugo then growled as his face turned red, "TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH~"

_**Title changes: R-Truth def. Amethyst for the 24/7 championship.**_


	90. Chapter 90

7/27/20

R-Truth was currently backstage of the performance center running away from Akira Tozawa and his gang of ninjas, which is totally not the most racist gimmick given to a Japanese wrestler, totally. Truth was finally able to lose them after hiding underneath the ring backstage. After they left, Truth crawled out from underneath the ring "Phew, you know I actually kind of missed being chased everyday. Its actually kind of grown on me since winning the 24/7 48/7 7/11 I-95 South Orlando Florida Georgia Line European TV champion." he said to himself before getting ready to leave.

_"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" _

Truth freaked as he heard this and hopped onto the ring apron, he sighed in relief "That was close. Wait who said that?" he looked around for where the voice came from, only to get tossed into the backstage ring "WAH!"

Truth cringed as he landed on the mat, he sees who attacked him. "Orange, white hair? Lincoln Loud?"

The assailant raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like that skinny ass kid with the sisters?" the attacker was actually Jasper from Steven Universe, she appeared earlier in the story who dominated in the Tables to Falls match but came up short against then 24/7 champ KO.

"Uuuuuuhhh…" R-Truth then tried to run, but Jasper quickly caught him in a sleeper-hold. Truth gagged as the air was choked out of him while he tried to escape, he flailed around till he went limp. Referee Jon Cone came in and checked on Truth.

"He's out, new champion." Jon waved and pulled on Jasper to release Truth.

She did and she dropped the unconscious man to the mat, she then picked up the 24/7 championship. She sneered as she draped it over her shoulder and slid out of the ring.

She snapped her head as Akira Tozawa and his ninjas return, they froze at the size of her. "Run." they did crying in Japanese (every man for themselves). She scoffed, "What has this company devolved into?" she asked herself before walking away.

_**Title changes: Jasper def. R-Truth for the 24/7 championship.**_


	91. Chapter 91

8/03/20

Most 24/7 champions either ran or hid from challengers, but Jasper was not like most 24/7 champions. She was just walking though backstage out in the open, with a look that says 'Try to come at me and take my title, I dare you'.

Some dared... and paid for it.

So far she took down Akira and his army of ninjas, tossed Lucha House Party into a dumpster, beat up three bikers, and sent several staff members to the hospital.

She sneered as she was stopped by three men, at the front was Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP), followed by his clients Bobby Lashley and Shelton Benjamin. Together they made up the Hurt Business. "Well, well. If it ain't the 24/7 champion, Jasper. I've seen you've been busy."

"What do you clowns want?" Jasper demanded.

Before Bobby can attack her, MVP stopped him "Hold it Bob, now Jasper. I'm sure we can work this out like adults, from one champion to another." MVP gestured to his redesign of the US title.

"I don't associate with people who play make believe." Jasper growled at MVP's audacity to call himself champion, after all he beat Heath Slater in a non title match then had Bobby Lashley attack him so he couldn't make it to Extreme Rules to defend his championship. And if there's one thing that she hates more than people, its pretenders.

MVP's eyes twitched a little the words 'make believe' when it comes to how he holds a US title belt. "As I was saying, you have a passion for hurting people. We have a passion for hurting people, I think you would fit right at home if you sign with me. After all, I took this man," he patted Bobby on the shoulder "from a floundering love triangle to a WWE championship match!"

"Didn't he lose that match?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Point is," MVP replied as Bobby fumed at that lost he took to KO, "I get to the top, and I can do the same to you. With the four of us together, we could be unstoppable. So what do you say, you in?" he asked with a hand out for a shake.

Jasper looked down at the hand, contemplating what he's offering. His services as her manager, in exchange for hurting people. Tempting.

She shrugged before shaking his hand.

MVP smirked, "I knew you would make the right choice, unlike those losers Heat Slater, Apollo Crews, and Cedrick Alexander. Now Bobby has a match tonight and we better go-" just as he and the guys were about to leave, he was pulled back. He saw Jasper hadn't let go of his hand, "Uh, this is usually the part where you let go so we can-"

Just then he felt her hand starting to squeeze his, "Wow that is a firm grip, I think you give Bobby's a run for- okay that's getting too tight- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HAND!" Jasper kept squeezing until MVP felt a bone crack in his hand, she then reared back headbutted MVP down to the ground.

"What the heck was that-" Bobby exclaimed before he was caught by the throat by Jasper, Shelton attempted a superkick to Jasper's face. He then cried and hopped around on one foot, leaving Jasper to chokeslam Bobby Lashley through a nearby table. She then gave a hard right that knocked out Shelton, before turning to Montel who was nursing his hand.

"Let me make sure this gets through your thick head Porter, I work. Alone! I'm not a team player, especially not for a team led by a 40-something year old narcissist with severe rejection issues going through a midlife crisis." she told squarely and surely to MVP, "Be sure to bring you're man servants next week, I'll be waiting in the ring." laid out the challenge before walking away, leaving MVP in stunned silence.

_**Title changes: none.**_

**Next week: Jasper vs Bobby Lashley and Shelton Benjamin in a 2 on 1 handicap match.**


	92. Chapter 92

8/10/20

(After the RAW opening package)

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: The following contest is a 2 on 1 handicap match.

**I'M COMING**

As the music played MVP and his stablemates came out.

Mike: Making their way to the ring, accompanied by MVP, representing the Hurt Business... Bobby Lashley and Shelton Benjamin!

MVP still nursing a lightly bandaged hand had a crossed look on his face as he escorted Bobby and Shelton to the ring.

Tom: As we kick things off here on Monday Night Raw lets take you back to how this match came about.

(flashback to last week)

Tom: MVP was hoping to add in a new addition to his Hurt Business with the 24/7 champion Jasper, who as we know is all about inflicting pain to others.

Byron: And when we though she was gonna join, instead she laid waste to all three of those men.

Samoa: Now she's gonna see what happens when you disrespect a veteran like MVP.

(flashback over)

Byron: Joe how many times have we seen MVP get politely decline for his coaching and he responds by having Lashley savagely attack them. Jasper may have had a point that he does have rejection issues.

As the theme shifted we see the 24/7 champion coming on stage.

Mike: And their opponent, residing near Beach City, she is the WWE 24/7 champion...… JASPER!

The hulking gem walked down to the ring, dragging the 24/7 title down the ramp before stepping onto the apron and through the ropes. Just then MVP sent Lashley to attack her, but she countered with a lightning quick German suplex. Ref Charles Robinson called for the match to start.

Ding, ding, ding.

As MVP slid out of the ring in panic, Shelton took his shot only to eat a flapjack right into Northwest corner turnbuckle. Jasper then took Bobby down with a clothesline before hitting Shelton with a corner Avalanche splash, she then chucked the former Intercontinental champion across the ring with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

As Bobby pulled himself up using the ropes, Jasper rebounded off the south ropes and sent him over the top rope with a big boot. Jasper then turned and caught a charging Shelton with a back body drop to the outside.

MVP went over to his boys who were pulling themselves up, "Guys what are you doing? You two are world class athletes, it shouldn't be this difficult to-" he was cut off by a Tope Con Hilo by Jasper, drawing a pop from the crowd for the high flying maneuver done by someone her size.

She then got up and picked up Shelton with military press and launched him into the ring, she then picked up Bobby Lashley before driving him face first into the ring post. MVP then attempted to get involved, not caring about getting his boys DQ'd, but ended up receiving a massive spinebuster onto the ring apron.

As she got slid into the ring, she was caught by Shelton with a series of stomps before he started clubbing at her. She was able to push him off but he rebounded with a superkick to her face, he then caught her with a running reverse STO. Shelton turned her over for the pin.

1.

Jasper then shot Shelton up and he crashed atop the turnbuckle, he then fell into her arms as she locked in the sleeper-hold. She then rolled over and stood up with the hold still in, Benjamin trying to break out of the hold. However Bobby slid back and rebounded off the ropes, but Jasper moved Shelton into place and sidestepped leaving him to take the brunt of the spear.

Bobby freaked when he saw he got his own partner before he was caught by the throat, Jasper then lifted him up and chokeslammed him onto Benjamin. She then planted her foot atop the pile of men.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

Jasper huffed before lifting her foot off the duo.

Mike: Here's your winner, JASPER!

Jasper snatched the title from Charles before exiting the ring, she then caught an incoming ninja before driving him into a pain of plexiglass. She then nailed a right hook to an incoming Akira Tazowa before shoving him to the side. She then went back through the stage, where we see Dan Habiki getting tossed from.

_**Title changes: none.**_


	93. Chapter 93

8/17/20

(During Raw Underground)

Shane: Alright, another pass out victory by Dolph Ziggler! Alright who's up next? Oh how abou-

Shane was interrupted when 24/7 champion Jasper stepped on the ring.

Shane: Oh hey, its 24/7 champion Jasper! The Raging Gem! Who here wants to face Jasper her on Raw Underground?

Some of the fighters were hesitant to get in the ring with this hulking monstress. Jasper just sneered, she then grabbed the mic out of Shane's hand and said "All of you in this ring now!". Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "I can whip all of your asses, first to put me down gets this." Jasper held up her 24/7 title before laying it on the matt.

Shane then picks up the title and shrugs.

Shane: All right then, you heard her go at it. No rules in Raw Underground.

He then leaped off the ring as all the fighters swarmed Jasper, they brought her down to her hands and knees as they stomped and punched at her. But then she burst up and flung them all away. She laid out a few nameless men and women with lefts and rights, tossed a blonde hair guy into a wall, ate a high kick from Arturo Ruas before giving him a thrust kick that knocked the wind out of him, and lastly flung Dolph Ziggler off her after he attempted a sleeper hold.

Dolph tried for a jumping DDT, but she countered by tossing him into a crowd taking them all down.

She then turned to see Dabba-Kato step into the ring, he gets in her face yelling some stuff but he gets quickly taking down with a judo throw and she locks in an nasty looking armbar. He quickly taps.

Jasper lets him go, she looks at all the beaten fighters with disgust. "Too easy."

She steps off the ring and snatches the 24/7 title from Shane, who rears back from her as he watches her leave.

She then grabs a camera and stares into it, "This Sunday at Summerslam, I want the best fighters from all over. 9 people who have the stones to step up to me, details will be provided later. But first, I'm making a stop at NXT Takeover 30. You've been warned." she tossed the camera away as the show cuts to the next segment.

_**Title changes: none.**_


	94. NXT Takeover XXX

8/22/20

(After Adam Cole vs Pat McAfee)

Ding, ding, ding.

Alicia: The following contest is an open challenge gauntlet for the WWE 24/7 championship, currently in the ring... she is the WWE 24/7 champion... JASPER!

Jasper laid back in the bottom left corner, her 24/7 title hanging off her right shoulder.

Mauro: Guys we've already seen a highly contested match, and now we're about to see another clinic with the 24/7 championship.

Tom: 24/7 title rules, must be defended at all times. Most would be on the run under those kinds of guidelines, Jasper on the other hand has actually welcomed the challenge.

Beth: Jasper willing to lay a beating on anyone that tries to take her championship away from her.

Mauro: Jasper has requested this to be a six person gauntlet match, after you eliminate a competitor a new one will enter. Last man standing takes home the title.

(cue Imperium Theme)

Alicia: Next, accompanied to the ring by Fabien Aichner, he is one half of the NXT Tag Team champions... representing Imperium... MARCEL BARTHEL!

Marcel and Fabien of Imperium made their way to the ring, WALTER still in the UK due to Travel Restrictions.

As soon as Marcel got into the ring the first match up in the gauntlet began.

Ding, ding, ding.

**Round 1: Jasper vs Marcel Barthel**

Marcel slowly approached Jasper, he then ducked a lock-up attempt and grab her from behind. She then flung him off her, as he got up she nailed a front kick to the German sending him right into the Northwest corner. She then attempted a running splash but he got out of the way, Jasper crashed in the corner before Marcel went for a schoolboy roll up.

Ref Tom Castor got in position to count.

1.

But then Jasper reversed the cover into a sleeper-hold.

Her arms around the head and neck as Barthel tried to fight, but he ultimately tapped pretty quickly.

Ding.

Alicia: Marcel Barthel has been eliminated.

As Jasper released the hold she was bombarded with strikes from Fabien Aichner, fists and knees to the body of Jasper. Tom pulled him off the champion, this gave Jasper room to get to her feet.

**Round 2: Jasper vs Fabien Aichner**

As Jasper got up she was nailed with a running dropkick that sent her into the northwest corner, he then nailed a series of corner clotheslines. He then grabbed a hold of her hair and leaped over the west side of the ropes and flung her right of the ropes, bring her down to her back. Fabien then readied himself on the apron, and sprung off the ropes, rebounding off the north ropes and into a moonsault.

Fabien hooks the leg.

1.

2.

Jasper kicks out.

Fabien didn't let the kick out get to him as he quickly straddled her and started to pummel her with forearm strikes, but nothing a simple shove from the much larger specimen couldn't help. Jasper then quickly kipped up before catching Fabien with a flapjack into the corner, Fabien stumbled out of the corner and into a sleeper hold from Jasper.

Jasper lifted Aichner up and the Italian American flailed in his predicament, he tried to fight out of it but he had no choice but to tap out. Jasper dropped her victim.

Alicia: Fabien Aichner has been eliminated.

Jasper stretched her shoulder, "Huh, somewhat better then the last one."

As Jasper waited for her third opponent, someone snuck around behind the ring and slid under the ropes. Jasper then felt someone attempt to pull her back, and looked down to see and arm. She sneered before pulling the arm up, revealing Ice Dancing bitch Josee who looked scared at the glare she was receiving. "Merci?"

Jasper shook her head as the ref called for the next match up to begin.

**Round 3: Jasper vs Josee**

Jasper then tossed the ice dancer across the ring, as soon as she got up Josee was clotheslined out of the ring by Jasper. Jasper stepped out of the ring after her, then picked her up by the hair and slammed her into the plexiglass surrounding the outside barricade.

She then tossed the lady ice dancer back into the ring, as the ref looked her over Jasper felt something tug on her leg as she tried to reenter the ring. Jasper looked down and saw another pink sleeved arm sticking out from under the ring, she rolled her eyes before stomping on the arm hard. Causing a loud screech to be heard.

She turned went to get back in the ring, however she was caught with a knee from Josee which hung over the middle rope. She then wrap her arm around Jasper's head and drove her down with a rope hung DDT.

Josee pulled her off and hooked the leg for the cover.

1.

2.

Jasper gets the shoulder up.

Josee growls before she drops her knee over Jasper's face several times. Just then the same pink sleeved arm popped from the apron with a kendo stick, the ref had it confiscated and behind his back the arm placed a wrench. As the ref was preoccupied Josee quickly grabbed the wrench and was ready to bash it over Jasper's head, she swung it down..

…. but then Jasper catches the wrench and easily bends it. Jasper gives Josee the most menacing look she's ever given another living thing, and the lady nearly pees herself "Uh, can we just talk about thi-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she was interrupted when Jasper quickly locked her in a sleeper hold, she brought her down and wrapped her tree trunk legs around Josee's petite figure. Josee pulled on the arms and tried to back elbow the gem in the head, however after about 25 seconds of struggling she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

The ref shook her before calling, "She's out!"

Jasper pushed her off.

Alicia: Josee has been eliminated.

As she got up, she was hit in the back with a chair. And she turned to see her attacker, Josee's partner Jacques who is now shaking from seeing the chair was totally useless against Jasper. He chuckled fearfully as the ref called for the next match up.

**Round 4: Jasper vs Jacques**

Jacques went for another swing of the chair, not caring about getting disqualified. But Jasper counters with a savage headbutt, sending him crashing to the mat and making him lose his grip on the chair. Jasper plants her foot on his chest.

Tom got in position after removing the chair form the ring.

1.

2.

3.

Jasper then picks up Jacques and sends him to the outside, "Pathetic." she turned to the stage, "Come on! Is this really the best you got? I've seen humans pull bigger threats from their own noses! Give me a challenge, or else!"

**SHOCK... the system.**

The theme for the Undisputed Era played out as out comes...

Rodrick Strong.

After the entrance, the final round out of the gauntlet began.

**Round 5: Jasper vs. Rodrick Strong**

Strong came out of the gates with a lightning fast high knee to Jasper's face, sending her back as he started to nail several chops and shots to her. He then trapped her in the south ropes before running down the ropes, each time nailing a hard elbow strike to her face. After about the eighth elbow, he pulled her over to the southwest corner and landed a tornado DDT.

Rodrick hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Jasper kicked out.

Rodrick quickly went back on the attack as he landed elbow drop after elbow drop onto Jasper, then followed up with a knee drop to her face. Rodrick makes the cover again.

1.

2.

Jasper kicks out again.

Rodrick groaned as he gets up, he then pulled Jasper to her knees before bouncing off the north ropes and landing a Rocket Kick to Jasper. She then sat back up as Rodrick went for another Rocket Kick, he then went for a third as she git up. But then she caught his foot and stood up, Jasper then nailed a wicked headbutt that sent Roddy back.

However he retaliated with another high knee to the face, which she returned with a hard right punch, and was returned with an enziguri. This was able to graze Jasper, leaving Rodrick to attempt End of Heartache. Rodrick barely able to lift her up before dropping her across his knees.

He quickly hooks the leg.

1.

Jasper shoots the shoulder up, shocking Strong and the early kick out.

"WHAT!" Rodrick groans loudly as he attempts to pull her up for another End of Hearthache, but Jasper was able to reverse out of it and lock in a sleeper hold on Strong. Rodrick flailed for freedom, but he was able to get to the ropes and kick off it sending both of them down and Strong to turn it into a cover.

1.

2.

But Jasper was able to roll it back into a Sleeper, this time Strong was weighed down by the massive frame of Jasper. Eventually Strong tapped as well, ending the gauntlet.

DING, DING, DING!

Jasper let it go before she was handed the title.

Alicia: Here's your winner and still the WWE 24/7 champion... JASPER!

Jasper pulled out of the ring, walking back to the locker room.

_**Title changes: none.**_


	95. Summerslam (2020)

8/23/20

(After the Summerslam opening package)

It was time for the biggest part of the summer, from the newly built WWE Thunderdome (AKA the Airway Center). Surrounding the barricade were rows of monitors displaying fans watching from all over the internet.

Ding, ding, ding.

Mike: This opening contest is a 10-pack elimination falls count anywhere challenge, and is for the WWE 24/7 championship. Currently in the ring, she is the WWE 24/7 champion...…. JASPER!

Jasper stood on the side of the ring farthest from the ramp, the camera's no longer facing the ramp in the Thunderdome. She looked ready to fight, she asked for nine worthy opponents.

Mike: And her opponents...…

The people watching at home wondering who would step up to face this monster of a gem lady. But to everyone surprise, all nine challengers came out at once. Lets see we have Shayna Bazsler and Mustafa Ali from Raw, Cesaro and Shinsuke Nakamura from Smackdown, Rhea Ripley from NXT, former 24/7 champions Lapis Lazuli and Steven Universe, Nathan Drake, and lastly newly crowned NXT North American Champion Damien Priest.

Jasper let out a small smirk, "Hehe, well this should be interesting."

Steven then told them, "All right here's the plan, we-"

"(CHARGE)!" Shinsuke interrupted before he, his partner, and everyone else stormed the ramp.

"Or we just do that." Steven shrugged before joining them.

Jasper dropped the belt as all her challengers slid into the ring and went after her. As soon as they were all in the ring ref Jon Cone called for the bell.

Ding, ding, ding.

Everyone piled on Jasper, the hulking gem lady getting beaten down by the swarm. Hearing an occasional "Sorry" from Steven, this didn't last long as she burst up knocking everyone away. Jasper then delivered clothesline to everyone that moved, first Ali, then Cesaro, Rhea, Drake, Priest, and ending with a double clothesline to Steven and Lapis.

Jasper then ate a thrust kick to the gut from Nakamura, who then followed up with a series of forearm strikes and knees. He then went for a high kick, which Jasper ducked but was hit with an back kick to her gut. Shinsuke then landed a series of single leg dropkicks that sent her into the southwest corner, he then went for a running knee but was caught and dunked outside.

Jasper then ate a running corner uppercut from Cesaro, which was followed by a corner clothesline from Nathan Drake, capped off with a corner dropkick from Mustafa. Just then Cesaro and Drake pulled the gem out of the corner for a double suplex, but Jasper quickly countered with a double snap suplex of her own. Just then as she got up she was nailed with a shining wizard from Lapis, which was followed by a standing senton from Steven.

Steven attempted the first cover of the night.

But then Jasper launched him out of the ring, crashing onto Shinsuke as he was pulling himself up. Just then Mustafa attempted a standing moonsault, but as he leaped he was kicked hard in the lower back by Jasper. This propelled him into the arms of Rhea Ripley. Before either of them could react Jasper kipped up and clotheslined both of them to the outside over the East ropes.

Shayna came up form behind and attempted a Kirafuda Clutch, but she was easily flung right outside the ring. As the three of them were getting up Jasper turned to a charging Lapis and Drake, she then caught them with a double back body drop sending them into the trio outside the ring.

Priest then came in with a series of high kicks, this was able to bring Jasper to a knee before Priest went for a spinning back kick.

Outside the ring Steven pulled himself up and tried to get into the ring, but was pulled back by Nakamura and driven into the barricade. Shinsuke then attempted a running knee, but the human/gem hybrid moved out of the way and Nakamura ended up driving his knee into the barricade. Steven then drove the Japanese American into the steel post.

Steven was then turned around by Cesaro and got nailed by a series of uppercuts, as Cesaro attempted a discus uppercut Steven caught the arm and turned into a backslide driver on the floor. Steven stacks himself on the fallen Swiss man.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Cesaro has been eliminated.

Steven gets off the eliminated tag champ.

Back in the ring Priest was able to knock Jasper down before landing a knee drop, he then hooks the leg.

1.

Jasper kicks out.

Priest groaned before mounting the down Jasper and started punching at her, just then he was nailed in the back with a kendo stick from Drake. He groaned as he slid off Jasper, Drake then continued to swing the kendo stick on Priest before hooking him up with an kendo-stick assisted Russian Leg Sweep. He then got up and caught a springboard attempt from Mustafa Ali with a kendo stick shot to the gut.

Meanwhile Rhea and Baszler were outside the ring exchanging shots, until Shayna landed a high kick to Rhea before slamming her face first into the announce table. Shayna then flung Rhea into the northeast post, giving her space to reach under the ring and pull out a table. She then set it up before going over to Rhea and lifting her up on the apron, she then got on the other side of the post and hooked her up for a superplex to the outside through the table.

But Rhea was able to block by keeping a hand on the turnbuckle, she then landed a series of punches the gut of Shayna. This broke her out of the attempt, but then she grabbed the collar of Shayna's top and started to headbutt her repeatedly. Rhea then hooked Shayna up for a Rip Tide, she maneuvered her legs to the other side before dropping Shayna with a super Rip Tide through the table on the floor.

Rhea stacks up the cover.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Shayna Baszler has been eliminated.

Rhea got off the pin as we head back into the ring. Drake kept nailing kendo shot after kendo shot to Ali and Priest, till he was caught by Lapis in a fireman's carry and hit with a GTS that made him drop the kendo stick. Before she can make the cover, Lapis was nailed with a wicked headbutt from Jasper.

Jasper was then grabbed from behind by Priest and drilled with the Reckoning (Cross-Rhodes), but Jasper shot back up. As Damien went for another kick, Jasper ducked and caught him with a sleeper hold. Jasper then flung him into Mustafa Ali as he got up, Priest tried to get out of the submission but he eventually passed out.

Mike: Damien Priest has been eliminated.

Jasper tossed Priest away before seeing Rhea Ripley come in with a chair, Jasper ducked a chair swing before catching Rhea with a headbutt through the chair knocking her back. Lapis then came in with a springboard dropkick to the back of Jasper's head, sending her into the ropes. Lapis then nailed a running knee strike before flowing up with a bulldog, but was shoved off by Jasper.

After sending an incoming Steven Universe to the outside, Jasper lifted Lapis up and slammed her down with a Jackhammer onto the chair. She then followed up by planting Rhea with a Jackhammer across Lapis, Jasper then countered an attempted Kinshawsa from Shinsuke with a Jackhammer onto both girls. She then stacked all three of them together with all six shoulders on the matt before sitting on them.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Rhea Ripley, Lapis Lazuli, and Shinsuke Nakamura have been eliminated.

Jasper got off her latest victims before seeing Drake trying to pull himself up with the kendo stick, she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down with a chokeslam. She then climbed up to the southwest top turnbuckle and landed a shooting star pressed onto Drake before hooking the leg.

1.

2.

3.

Mike: Nathan Drake has been eliminated.

As Jasper got up, she saw Steven pulling himself onto the north apron. She and Steven stared each other down, "Just you and me now Jasper." Steven exclaimed.

"I guess so. Don't expect mercy because you're part of my ex-diamond." Jasper sneered at him.

Steven let out a smirk, "Wasn't planning on it."

Jasper went at him, but he moved and nailed a kick to her head. This sent Jasper back as Steven landed a springboard seated senton. The two got up and Steven landed a series of dropkicks before nailing Jasper with an enziguri, to which he followed up a Famousser. Steven then landed a running dropkick to a prone Jasper, turning her onto her back.

Steven then landed a trio of running sentons, Steven hooked the leg.

1.

2.

Jasper kicked out.

Steven didn't waste anytime before he lifted up Jasper and delivered a Northern Lights suplex with a bridge.

1.

2.

Jasper pops the shoulder up.

Steven sighed but attempted a springboard moonsault off the north ropes, but Jasper moved out of the way. Steven crashed onto the mat, Jasper hooked him up for a Jackhammer but as she lifted him up he hit with her a few knees. He then shimmied out behind her and went for a back suplex, but Jasper clubbed him in the head with an elbow.

She then rebounded off the south ropes looking for a spear, but Steven caught her with a quick kick that reeled her. He then attempted a hurricanrana but Jasper caught him, she then attempted a powerbomb but was countered into a roll up.

1.

2.

Jasper then kick into a roll up of her own.

1.

2.

Steven kicks out and goes for a jackknife cover.

1.

2.

Jasper then bridges up and shimmies into a backslide.

1.

2.

Steven kicks out. He was then caught with a spinebuster, into a cover.

1.

2.

Steven kicks out.

Jasper grunts before pulling Steven to the northwest corner, she then climbed to the top rope. She then leaped off for a shooting star press, but Steven rolls out of the way. No water in the pool for Jasper.

Steven pulls himself up, as does Jasper before she turns around and was hit with a wicked spear from Steven.

1.

2.

3.

DING, DING, DING!

The match was over, but wait. Who won?

Both Jasper and Steven are down, arms over the other, both of their shoulder are down.

Ref grabs the 24/7 title, presumably to give it to the Jasper.

But then brings it over to Mustafa Ali?

Wait, he wasn't eliminated was he?

As CFO$'s 'Go Hard' plays, Mike made the announcement.

Mike: Here's your winner and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWE 24/7 champion...… MUSTAFA ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ali looks shock that he was announced the winner, but then looks in the ring and see's Steven and Jasper pinning each other. He grabs the title, "Wait is this... mine?" he then lets out a small laugh that he won his first championship in WWE without having to pin anyone.

Ali then booked it as an army of ninjas led by Akira Tozawa came down the ramp.

_**Title changes: Mustafa Ali wins the 24/7 championship in a ten pack elimination challenge. **_


	96. Chapter 96

8/23/20

Current 24/7 champ Mustafa Ali just exited a Five Guys, with a bag of food. He wore his usual mask because of COVID, but unbeknownst to him he passed by two people hiding behind a comedically large newspaper. They followed him to his car, and as he looked for his keys, the sneakers tossed the paper revealing R-Truth and ref Charles Robinson.

Truth then surprised Ali with a school boy pin, making him drop his food and keys as Charles came in for the count.

1.

2.

3.

"HAHA! YES!" Truth unhooked the belt from a surprised Ali, "My baby has returned! See you later Muhammad Ali!" he then ran, leaving a confused former police officer.

He looked up to Charles and asked, "He does know Muhammad Ali's a dead boxer right?" the ref just shrugged before the former champ moved to pick up his order and keys.

_**Title changes: R-Truth def. Mustafa Ali for the 24/7 championship**_


	97. Chapter 97

9/11/20

24/7 champ R-Truth peaked outside the front door of his house, looking for any sign of challengers for his 24/7 48/7 7/11 I-95 South European COVID-19 Quarantine TV Internet championship. He then made a beeline for a trashcan, looking to take out the trash that was piling up during quarantine. He made it to the can before scoping the area one last time.

He let out a sigh of relief before reaching to open up the trash can, and pops out "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GAH! TRASH MONSTER!" Truth freaked at the sight of Nicholas Cage, who then headbutted the WWE star before leaping out of the can and hooking him in a small package. Then out of the recycling bin was ref Jessica Carr.

1.

2.

3.

"HAHA, new champion!" exclaimed the actor know for his totally insane acting style. Just then Nick was hit with the bag of garbage Truth had, which knocked him down and Truth covered him.

1.

2.

3.

R-Truth grabbed his title once again, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY YOU MONSTER!" before running off.

_**Title changes: Nicholas Cage def. R-Truth for the 24/7 championship, R-Truth def. Nicholas Cage for the 24/7 championship.**_


	98. Chapter 98

9/14/20

(backstage)

R-Truth was once again being chased by the swarm of ninjas led by Akira Tozawa, he managed to allude them after slipping behind a stack of crates. The ninjas ran right past it, Truth then sighed in relief.

Nearby we see a return of supernatural enthusiast Dib Membrane who nobody believes, along with his annoyed sister Gaz who is playing on her GameSlave. The latter of which would rather be anywhere else, "Why are we here again?"

"Because my sensors tell me that Zim is concoting his latest plan to enslave Earth, and has found his pressence somewhere in this arena. And once I find him, I'm gonna make him tell me what that plan is." Dib explained for the 6th time, and Gaz still doesn't give a shit.

"Please, he hasn't been seen since he lost the 24/7 title." Gaz scoffed as she kept slaugtering virtual vampire piggies, "You know if you invest as much time socializing as you do hunting down an idiot alien, maybe you'd be happier in life." she shrugged.

"Like I'm taking life advise from the girl who'd rather eat pizza and play video games video games than experience human interaction that doesn't involve putting them in the hospital." Dib rebuked, just then his tracker picked something up "I've got a reading, stay here. It might get ugly." Dib then left the girl, who hardly acknowledged his absence.

Back with Truth, he casually got out of his hiding spot, only to get rolled up by Akira Tozawa, whom brought ref Jon Cone with him.

1.

2.

3.

Akira laughed as held up the 24/7 title, as he celebrated Truth then grabbed a nearby bucket of water and tossed it at Akira. The ninja dodged the water, but not the bucket shot to the head, bringing him down. Truth then pinned him.

1.

2.

3.

Truth cackled as he picked up his baby once again, "Once again, your 24/7 48/7 7/11 I-95-" he was interuptted when Jon tapped him on the shoulder, stopping his celebration as Jon showed him an unnerving sight.

Apparently when Akira Tozawa dodged the water, it left Gaz in the line of fire. There she was soaked, and her gameslave fried from the water getting into its circuits. And as she was just at the final boss, the girl turned her head to R-Truth with a creak. Her facial features reading, 'So you've chosen death'. Truth sweatdropped, "Uuuuuuuh... my bad?"

(later)

"Gaz! Gaz, where are you? It's time to go-" Dib came back, only to find the scene of R-Truth with multiple welts over his body and a scarred look on his face. Next to a pale Jon Cone in a fetal position. "What the?"

Meanwhile Gaz was just outside the arena, the 24/7 title hanging from her hand as she called for a taxi. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

_**Title changes: Akira Tozawa def. R-Truth for the 24/7 championship, R-Truth def. Akira Tozawa for the 24/7 championship, Gaz Membrane def. R-Truth for the 24/7 championship (Offscreen).**_


End file.
